O predador e A Lua
by istharneko
Summary: Él era un depredador de sangre fría, cruel...Se lo había robado todo: Su hogar, su familia, su vida, y por desgracia también su corazón. Sasuhina&Lemon&AU. ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Basada en las obras de Katleen E. Woodwiss y Nora Roberts. Idea original de Dondeloth.
1. 1

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto— sensei. Si me perteneciese, ya habría creado una pareja romántica para Kakashi—sensei._

**Advertencia**_**:**__ La historia puede contener situaciones sexuales y violentas, y esta catalogado como Rated M. No recomendado para menores de dieciocho. _

**Importante: **_Traducción._

Autora original:** Dondeloth**

Traductora:** Istharneko.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**O predador e a Lua**

**1**

Oía los golpes en la puerta de una forma prolongada, como si estuviese en otro mundo. Inclinada sobre una de las ventanas de la mansión, veía el campo que se extendía frente a ella, con millares de cuerpos que yacían por toda la extensión de terreno, esparcidos entre la sangre, el lodo y el granizo que había caído la noche anterior. Ya se había acostumbrado al olor de aquella masacre, y casi ni lo percibía. Había visto tantas barbaridades aquel día, que sentía como si aquel mundo de terror ya no tuviese efecto en ella. En ese momento no conseguía pensar en nada. Veía la silueta del cadáver de su padre, tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera; sin nadie que se encargase de enterrar aquellos cuerpos, pronto los cuervos se darían un gran festín. No tenía tiempo para llorar la muerte de sus seres queridos en ese momento y deseaba que todo aquello acabase de la forma más rápida posible... Quien sabe si quizás, ella podría estar en breve junto a su padre, de una vez por todas.

El clan había perdido la batalla, la mansión estaba siendo invadida. Las ventanas y la puerta no podrían aguantar aquellas sacudidas mucho tiempo más.

Reuniendo el resto de coraje que le quedaba e intentando controlar el ansia de vomito, Hinata se concentró en salir del cuarto, yéndose a juntar con las demás mujeres en la puerta de la mansión, que temían, lloraban e imploraban por sus vidas y por las vidas de sus hijos y maridos, que habían expirado en el campo de batalla. No podían hacer más que eso, eran mujeres y solo les restaba rezar.

—¡Hermana!¡Hermana!— Gritó la voz de Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, viniendo a su encuentro.— ¡Conseguirán invadir la mansión, la puerta esta cediendo, entrarán hermana!,¿qué vamos a hacer?

Hinata abrazó a Hanabi, como si con aquel acto pudiese tranquilizarse a sí misma y transmitir fuerza a su hermana. Todos sabían que Hyuuga Hiashi estaba muerto en las puertas de la mansión y ahora le tocaba a Hinata, su primogénita, volverse líder del clan y enfrentar aquel problema como pudiese. Debía ser fuerte, ayudarles a todos; sin embargo, la muchacha se sentía débil, impotente. Nunca hubiese imaginado que su padre moriría de forma tan repentina, dejándola a ella sola para enfrentar al ejército de mercenarios "Akatsuki".

Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más fuertes. La madera pronto empezaría a ceder, y no habría nada que impidiese a los conquistadores tomar posesión de todo lo que la mansión poseía. Hinata se intentó serenar, intentó contener el temblor interno que la hacía desesperar. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, tenía que hacerlo por su clan, por su hermana, por su padre...

Astillas de madera volaron para todos los lados cuando finalmente la puerta cedió con un chasquido. Voces masculinas invadieron los oídos de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la antesala de la mansión. Luego, pudieron divisar una gran cantidad de hombres fuertemente armados. No había duda, todos eran Shinobis. Hinata empujó a su hermana pequeña detrás de si misma, tratando de protegerla de los hombres que invadían la mansión. Ellos no repararon en las mujeres, introduciéndose dentro de la mansión con gritos de victoria. Podía oírse como las cosas se rompían, rasgadas por aquellos hombres. Todo estaba siendo destruido. Algunas mujeres, siervas fieles de la familia secundaria, intentaron impedirles mancillar el patrimonio del clan Hyuuga, sin embargo fueron impedidas con golpes y bofetadas, y volvieron humilladas hasta los pies de la s ojiblanca. Esta permanecía protegiendo a Hanabi, ojeando a su alrededor, con la barbilla erguida y observando a las figuras que se adentraban rápidamente en la mansión.

A la misma vez, la chica de orbes plateados, pudo ver que dos de ellos, vestían con mantos negros, estampados con centelleantes nubes escarlatas. El ansia de vomito se estaba volviendo insoportable, pero ella se mantenía rígida, observando como ambos mercenarios de Akatsuki, avanzaban hacia ellas ahora. Su cuerpo tembló cuando ellos de mientras se aproximaban, y pudo percibir que estaban cubiertos de sangre, sangre de las personas de su familia. Fue casi insoportable retener las lágrimas. Uno de ellos era alto, y tenía cabello rubio, recogido en una cola de caballo. La morena notó que uno de sus ojos era azul y tenía un brillo de malicia, y otro que estaba cubierto por una franja, era un ojo mecánico, pero en lo que más reparo la muchacha, era que él poseía una sonrisa de desprecio en sus labios finos y rosados. Encaraba a Hinata directamente y con gran interés.

El otro individuo poseía cabellos pelirrojos, era un poco más bajo y aparentaba no tener más de quince años, la edad de Hanabi. Sus ojos eran gélidos y fríos. Ella lo había visto luchar desde la ventana de su cuarto, y sabía que era un asesino de sangre fría. No la miró más que una vez, pues se acercó a uno de los pilares de la entrada de la mansión y fue se quedo allí, ojeando a su alrededor.

El silencio fue quebrado por el hombre de cabellos dorados:

—Esta mansión esta siendo tomada en nombre del bando de mercenarios Akatsuki, y todo lo que hay aquí dentro, incluyendo sus habitantes nos pertenece ahora. Quién se oponga morirá inmediatamente.

El silencio fue largo y opresor, así mismo el lamento de las mujeres había cesado.

—Veo que nadie aquí quiere morir, maestro Sasori.— Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio a su compañero.— O son personas inteligentes, o meramente cobardes.— Tras esto se dirigió al grupo de mujeres que estaban alrededor de Hinata y preguntó: —¿Dónde están los hombres de la casa?

— E—Ellos están muertos frente a la casa.— Respondió la primogénita Hyuuga, intentando controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

La ojiblanca vio al rubio aproximarse a ella, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos gélidos. Cuándo estaban muy próximos, él la tomó de la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos y la levantó, haciendo que ella mirase fijamente en su dirección.

—¿Y quién eres tú, pequeña? —Preguntó, sonriendo diabólicamente. Luego añadió:— No hay dudas de que eres una bella obra de arte.

Con un movimiento brusco, Hinata libró su barbilla de las manos de aquel hombre, el olor a sangre la impregnaba y sus entrañas de retorcían compulsivamente.

—Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, y soy la patriarca de este clan.— Dijo serenamente, aunque en su interior, reprimía sus ganas de vomitar.

—Pensé que el patriarca era Hyuuga Hiashi, el hombre que acabamos de matar.— Sonrió nuevamente con malicia, sin embargo tenía un cariz de sorpresa en la voz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata levantó la mano para abofetear al hombre frente a ella, pero el fue mas rápido, tomando su brazo de forma dolorosa.

— No me gustaría lastimarte niñita, detesto tener que estropear una bella obra de arte antes de tener oportunidad de apreciarla debidamente. – Remarcó, sujetando su brazo de manera que le doliera más.— Pero te aconsejo que no vuelvas a cometer ese error. – Siguió cogiéndole el brazo, omitiendo las quejas de la chica.— No me presente debidamente, me llamo Deidara, encantado de conocerla pequeña Hyuuga.

Sin decir nada más, el hombre soltó a Hinata y se alejó ella. La muchacha se tocó la extremidad por la que él la había estado agarrando. Todavía podía sentir la piel de su brazo dolorida. No había dudas de que aquel hombre, debía de ser extremadamente fuerte.

— ¡Parad con esa mierda, panda de inútiles!— Grito Deidara al bando de ninjas que estaban destruyendo la mansión.—Exclamó Sasori. Todos pararon en aquel preciso momento y voltearon con la cabeza gacha, para el hombre que les había llamado la atención. —Muy bien, ya que no hay más hombres vivos, creo que las señoras estarán felices de servirnos ahora mismo, ¿cierto?— Preguntó, sonriendo de forma maquiavélica.

—¡Ninguna mujer aquí presente ira a serviros, bando de asesinos!— Dijo Hinata, en un arranque de coraje.

— Creo que si querida niña, y yo pretendo que tú me sirvas exclusivamente.— Añadió el rubio.

Por una fracción de segundo, Deidara miró a la chica de orbes plateados, y de la rapidez, pareció que se desaparecía, volviendo a aparecer después tras su espalda. Ahora apretaba un Kunai contra su cuello. La morena pudo sentir los brazos fuertes que la prendían, dejándola sin aire. El filo helado del arma estaba apoyada encima de una de sus arterias, su corazón galopaba dentro del pecho desenfrenadamente. La muchacha no tuvo dudas de que moriría en aquel momento.

—Sabes, yo adoro a las chicas determinadas como tú hasta el momento en que ellas me hacen perder la paciencia.— Susurró Deidara en su oído y tras esto, lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata, que intentó de escapar.— Para tu suerte pequeña, además eres bonita, así que seré más paciente contigo.

Con un movimiento rápido de manos, Deidara cortó con el Kunai el lazo que prendía el Kimono de Hinata, dejándola apenas con un vestido blanco que se asomaba por debajo y estaba pegado al cuerpo. La chica de ojos plateados intentó contener sus vestiduras con las manos. Las mujeres soltaron gritos de vergüenza y miedo, e intentaron ayudar a la muchacha a recolocar su kimono.

—¡Parad!— Gritó Deidara, con ira. —¡Yo la prefiero así!— Con esos comentarios, todos los hombres rieron y soltaron piropos para Hinata. La chica sintió que podría matarlos con la rabia que sentía hervir en sus venas. Con desprecio, añadió:— Tendrás que estar así, preciosa. Sé que hace frío, pero tienes que entender que esa visión agrada mucho más a mis ojos.

Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, e intentando esconder su cuerpo con las manos. Se sentía expuesta a los ojos de aquellos hombres.

— Podemos acabar luego con eso, Deidara.— Habló Sasori.

—Muy bien, maestro Sasori.—El rubio concordó con un gesto de cabeza, y fue a juntarse con el pelirrojo, cerca del pilar. Discutieron durante algún tiempo, sin que nadie pudiese oír su conversación.

—¿Por que estás haciendo tanta algarabía Deidara?— Preguntó Sasori en voz baja.— Nuestro objetivo era conquistar el feudo Hyuuga y mantener a raya a sus habitantes, hasta que llegase el otro miembro y tomase posesión definitiva del castillo. Tenemos que partir lo más rápido posible.

—No sé por qué el feudo no puede quedarse con uno de nosotros dos. Somos lo que lo tomamos y ahora va a llegar otro aquí a tomar posesión.— Replicó el rubio.

—Yo no desobedezco las ordenes que recibo.— Respondió Sasori, a la vez que daba por cerrada la conversación.

—Pues el que quede con las tierras y todo lo demás me da igual, pero lo que me importa aquí, es otra cosa.— Dijo Deidara, mirando de reojo a Hinata.

—Haz lo que quieras. Apenas arregle esto para que yo pueda tomar un baño lo más rápido posible.— Habló Sasori.

Deidara apenas sonrió y fue a juntarse nuevamente con las mujeres que lloraban a los pies de Hinata.

—Esta noche, — Comenzó Deidara.— esperamos ser muy bien tratados por todas las señoras. Queremos comida y el maestro Sasori le encantaría tomar un baño.

—Ya dije que ninguna de nosotras serviría a asesinos.— Hinata fijo los ojos en el rubio.

Con un movimiento rápido, Deidara sacó un Kunai y cogió a Hanabi, inmovilizándola con fiereza frente a Hinata.

—Hanabi! – Gritó Hinata.

—Es mejor que obedezcas mis condiciones, pequeña, ¡o alguien podría resultar lastimado!— Dijo Deidara, apretando firmemente el Kunai contra el cuello de Hanabi.

La mujeres miraban con aprensión a Hinata: No querían tener que presenciar la muerte de una niña. Hinata no podía arriesgar la vida de su hermana.

—Traigan comida, y sirvan a nuestros invitados.— Respondió Hinata con amargura.

Las mujeres se retiraron con prisa, no fueron seguidas por ningún hombre. Deidara soltó a Hanabi y Hinata mandó a la chiquilla acompañar a las criadas. Su hermana se fue, intentando contener el llanto.

— Ahora, niñita, somos solamente tú y yo,— Dijo el rubio retirando algo de dentro de la chaqueta.— Esto es solo por precaución.

Y con gran agilidad, ató las manos de Hinata con una cuerda.

—Así creo que no intentarás ninguna bromita, como escapar por ejemplo.–Dijo Deidara apretando a Hinata contra sí.— Pretendo disfrutar de tu compañía toda la noche. Hasta que yo quiera.

Hinata sintió su cuerpo temblar. Entonces, aquel hombre intentaría llevarla a la cama... La idea hacía que sintiese su cuerpo entero temblar. El ansia de vomito aumentó y casi no se pudo contener. Prefería la muerte a tener que compartir la cama con el hombre que había matado a su familia, ¿pero que harían las demás mujeres si ella moría?¿Y que acontecería con Hanabi?¿Caería en las manos de alguno de aquellos hombres, y sería llevada la cama, como cualquier prostituta?

La idea hizo que el cuerpo de la ojiblanca temblara nuevamente, con asco. Su hermana aun era una niña, tenía apenas trece años. Ella sabía que por la noche, Hanabi dormía abrazada a su muñeca. ¿Pero, aquellos hombres tomarían en cuenta eso?¿O verían en ella una oportunidad para saciar su deseo carnal? "No" Pensó la muchacha de ojos plateados. Ella tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que proteger a Hanabi, las dos tenían que encontrar la forma de huir de allí lo más rápido posible, y bien lejos.

Hinata se pasó las manos por los brazos, que estaban helados. La tarde comenzaba a finalizar y luego vendría la noche, el invierno había comenzado, por eso los días estaban bien fríos. De alguna forma ella no podía sentirse caliente usando apenas aquel vestido tan fino, de la mas pura y blanca seda. Así mismo, era mejor no reclamar ni demostrar que tenía frío, o tal vez Deidara acabara dejándola andar desnuda frente a todos. Ella no podía dudar, de que él haría cualquier cosa.

Cuándo cayó la noche, las mujeres instalaron a todos los mercenarios en la sala de banquetes de la mansión. Sasori y Deidara fueron los únicos que exigieron un baño y después de eso, se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de la comida preparada por las mujeres, inclusive Hinata. Hanabi se encontraba sentada, escondida cerca de una de las ventanas, mirando con ojos afligidos a su alrededor. Hinata tenía que dividirse entre servir a todos y apaciguar el desepero de las mujeres.

Deidara insistió en traer un tonel de Vino de las bodegas subterráneas de la mansión. A medida que los hombres tomaban vino se sentían constreñidos y la mayoría acabaron embriagados, e intentaban algo con alguna mujer, levantando el dobladillo de sus kimonos, y palpando sus cuerpos, subiendo sus manos por las piernas... Con la morena ningún hombre intentó nada, ya que todos temían a Deidara y sabían que él había escogido a la chica solamente para sí. A ella no le gustaba de la forma con la que el rubio la miraba. siguiendo sus pasos en cuanto ella pasaba por entre los hombres, sirviendo vino y comida.

Solamente en la hora en la que ellos comían, soltó las cuerdas que prendían los puños de la chica, atándolas nuevamente después. A ninguna prisionera se le dio comida. Cuándo cayó la madrugada y algunos hombres ya dormían por la sala de banquetes, Hinata se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde Hanabi estaba; la chiquilla, mantenía las rodillas dobladas y descansaba la cabeza contra ellas. La muchacha de ojos plateados, agradeció que su hermana hubiese conseguido dormir.

—Hanabi— Llamó Hinata en voz muy baja.— Hanabi despierta.

— Me asustaste Ne—san.— La niña abrió los ojos grises, y miró fijamente para su hermana, viendo su frente.

—Lo siento, tengo algo para ti.— Hinata extendió una muñeca de paño, habilidosamente cosida y que vestía un kimono verde. Una de las siervas, había conseguido escabullirse en el cuarto de Hanabi y traer la humilde muñeca de paño. Nadie podía reclamar de una niña tuviese un juguete querido.

—No lo quiero Ne—san.— Hinata sintió su corazón apretarse en el pecho. Había sido ingenua al pensar, que una simple muñeca pudiese consolar a su hermana.

—Ya estoy bien grande para andar jugando con muñecas. Ser una niña, no nos ayudará a salir de esta situación.—Habló la chiquilla, maduramente.

—Tal vez no ayude Hanabi, pero puede aliviar un poco el dolor de la pérdida. Él también era mi padre y estoy igual de triste... – Dijo la morena.— No es bueno reprimir tanto dolor dentro de ti.— La chiquilla cogió la muñeca y, con delicadeza acarició los cabellos también negros. Hinata percibió que su hermana estaba aguantándose las lágrimas.

—¿Ne—san, y que va a pasar con la gente?— Pregunto Hanabi en un susurro. Hinata se sentó al lado de su hermana y se enlazo en un apretado abrazo con ella. No podía demostrar franqueza en un momento como aquel.

—No lo sé Hanabi, pero prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase.— Argumentó.— Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Ne—san, te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma de nuevo?— Hinata solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su hermana.

Las horas se arrastraban interminablemente por la noche. Afuera, una fina llovizna caía, y la chimenea de acceso a la sala de banquetes de la mansión, estaba fría. La Hyuuga se apretó más contra sí; tenía el cuerpo helado gracias al leve tejido de seda que cubría su cuerpo y los pies estaban dormidos. Su mandíbula temblaba continuamente. La morena sentía una gran voluntad de dejar que el sueño que tenía dominase su cuerpo, y por algunos momentos, olvidar todo el horror por el cual estaba pasando. Pero ella no se atrevería a dormir hasta que los dos mercenarios de Akatsuki no estuviesen durmiendo.

Ambos estaban con las cabezas apoyadas de frente a la chimenea, conversando. El resto del bando dormía de cualquier manera por todo el salón y sus respiraciones llegaban a los oídos de la ojiblanca como un ruido. Tanto Deidara como Sasori, no mostraban ninguna señal de cansancio y la morena comenzaba a pensar que pasarían el resto de la noche discutiendo. Su hermanita dormía a pierna suelta en su cuello. La chica se sentía aliviada sabiendo que al menos ella, podía descansar algún tiempo.

Forzando los ojos a permanecer abiertos, se intentaba entretener con cosas de otros tiempos... Días sin sufrimiento, sin lágrimas, la muchacha recordaba los momentos en los que había sido feliz en aquella mansión. Los Hyuuga siempre habían sido uno de los clanes más importantes del país del fuego, por eso mismo poseían un feudo entero. Dentro del feudo, que se constituía de la mansión principal, la pequeña villa que estaba en el norte y las casa a su alrededor. Quien mandaba era Hyuuga Hiashi con el consentimiento de la Hokage Tsunade, la gobernante de todo el país del fuego.

Hinata siempre creció ajena a la disputa de territorios de otros países. Ella sabía que de vez en cuando, algún habitante de la aldea o un miembro de su familia dejaba la seguridad del feudo y se alistaba a los ejércitos de Konoha, la villa oculta donde eran criados y enseñados todos los shinobis responsables de defender el país del fuego. Había rumores de que la propia Hokage vivía en esa villa y también era una ninja. Por lo menos era lo que su primo Neji le había dicho la última vez que los había visitado, ya que él había ido para volverse un ninja.

Ella nunca se preocupó por la guerra que ya acontecía desde hacía años en el país del fuego y del agua. Tampoco se preocupó del bando de mercenarios que se llamaban a sí mismos Akatsuki, —un grupo formado por Shinobis renegados que solo buscaban dinero y poder—, ellos invadían villas, saqueaban, mataban a personas inocentes y después se iban, dejando un rastro de destrucción y miseria allá por donde pasaban. Los rumores también decían que ellos asaltaban grandes feudos y los tomaban. Hinata nunca pensó que aquel rumor fuese cierto, y mucho menos que aquellos ocurriría en su propio hogar.

Abriendo los ojos con fuerza, la morena logró recordar los días anteriores a la tragedia. Su padre había vuelto de un viaje, diciendo que cuándo la primavera llegase, trayendo consigo las flores, en el aniversario de la muchacha sería anunciado su noviazgo con alguien de confianza. Ahora Hinata nunca sabría quien sería su novio. El futuro simplemente había sido destruido, como un castillo de arena engullido por las olas del mar. No habría boda, ni noviazgo, y la perspectiva de completar la mayoría de edad cuando llegase la primavera, ya no le traía alegría.

En aquel momento el pensamiento fijo de la chica de orbes perlados, era huir de allí. De alguna manera, tenia que encontrar una manera de escapar del bando de mercenarios. Hinata sabia que al principio, la vigilancia sería constante, principalmente sobre ella y su hermana. Pero, en algún momento ellos se tenían que descuidar, y cuando eso aconteciese, ella y Hanabi estarían libres de huir de esa pesadilla. En ese tiempo, sabía que precisaba mantenerse lejos a Deidara, el hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos gélidos y azules. Ya había dejado sus intenciones claras respecto a ella. Tenía que mantenerse alejado de su cama..."Kami sama, rogó la muchacha en silencio, protégeme a mí y a mi hermana."

Hinata miro una vez más para los dos miembros de Akatsuki, que continuaban conversando frente a la chimenea. El fuego daba señales de que se apagaría pronto, las sombras se habían vuelto mas largas, la noche no demoraría mucho en acabar. Vio cuando Deidara se levantaba silenciosamente, su caminar era sigiloso en la sombra maléfica de la noche. Pasando al lado de Hinata, notó como éste le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona. Parecía no tenía prisa. Para aquel hombre, la muchacha no pasaba de ser una presa que podría ser saboreada en el momento que juzgase más oportuno. Sin decir una palabra más, ni hacer el más mínimo ruido, el hombre de cabellos dorados se sumió en la oscuridad de fuera. Sasori continuó sentado enfrente del fuego, admirando las llamas sin prestar atención a nada más. Por unos instantes, Hinata creyó que estaría segura, apoyó su cabeza en la pared y cayó en el sueño, exhausta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata se despertó cuando sintió a su hermana cambiar de posición en su cuello. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, por eso su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío. Los pies habían perdido por completo la sensibilidad, la chica vio sus propias manos, solo para constatar que estaban comenzando a quedar rojas por el frío.

Fuera, el día comenzaba a despuntar. Una claridad difusa se adentraba por todo el salón, indicando los bultos donde los ninjas dormían tranquilamente. Las mujeres descansaban, apretadas unas contra otras junto a la puerta. El pelirrojo Sasori, continuaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea. El fuego ya se había apagado, dejando apenas unos pedazos de carbón como brasas, estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, Hinata dudó que estuviese dormido. Deidara no estaba a la vista, y fue esto lo que dio coraje a la muchacha para hacer lo que se proponía.

Colocando a su hermana con cuidado a un lado y quitándola de su cuello, Hinata se levantó sintiendo todas las partes de su cuerpo dolientes; Tal vez, su cuerpo estuviese lastimado, ella estaba sintiendo más dolor por causa de la larga permanencia en la misma posición. Caminando con algo de dificultad, sentía un hormigueo en las piernas. La muchacha fue hasta la puerta. Puede que fuese castigada si alguien la encontraba allí, pero ella precisaba hacer aquello, y el miedo que sentía no se lo impediría.

La chica de orbes plateados, abrió la puerta del salón silenciosamente. Nadie pareció despertar de su sueño. Caminó por los corredores de la mansión, alerta a cualquier ruido. No oyó nada. La puerta de entrada de la mansión continuaba destruida y el viento empujaba una cantidad de granizo para dentro del hall de la entrada. Con los pies cubiertos apenas por unas sandalias, Hinata sintió el frío infiltrándose por su cuerpo.

Fuera de la mansión todo parecía aun más helado: Las gotas de lluvia se habían congelado sobre el manto herbáceo de los jardines, frente a la mansión. Nubes de vapor salían de su boca mientras caminaba. La escena era la misma, los cuerpos continuaban estirados, el olor a sangre era mil veces peor y el estomago de Hinata daba vuelcos. Ella pudo conseguir contener el vómito, pues había tapado su nariz a tiempo para reprimirlo.

Todos los cuerpos parecían rígidos y cenicientos sobre la franca claridad del sol de la mañana.

Hinata caminó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre. Lo había visto morir en batalla. Con mucha cautela, la chica se arrodilló ante el cadáver de su padre. Hiashi estaba rígido, con la piel levemente azulada. Una fina capa de lluvia lo cubría por entero. Sin tener coraje para tocarlo, Hinata se quedó contemplándolo. No parecía que él jamás volvería a levantarse, que nunca más oiría su voz, o vería sus ojos... Simplemente, su mente no conseguía aceptar que su padre había muerto.

Tal vez, si ella lo llamase, él finalmente abriría los ojos y entonces todo estaría bien otra vez., pero no tenía coraje, no importaba cuanto, su corazón quería acreditar aquella mentira. Él estaba muerto y nada en el mundo haría cambiar esa sentencia.

En aquel momento, en cuanto el sol dorado despuntaba por entre las copas de los árboles, Hinata dejó por primera vez, que las lágrimas se escurriesen por sus ojos. Dejo que todo el dolor y desesperación que sentía tomasen posesión de su ser. Lloró, sintiendo sus lágrimas calientes encontrándose con su rostro helado, lloró por su padre, por su vida, por todos los demás muertos que allí reposaban. Lloró hasta que le dolió la barriga, y las lágrimas dejaron de caer.

Cuando la chica consiguió calmarse, su espíritu sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Enterraría a su padre con sus propias manos, no dejaría que ninguno de aquellos asesinos le pusiera un dedo encima. Ella misma cavaría el agujero con todo el respeto y amor que él merecía, no dejaría que su progenitor fuese enterrado en una fosa común, como un bárbaro sin el debido reconocimiento.

Decidida, la chica dio una vuelta corriendo a la mansión, y alcanzó un pequeño cobertizo dónde se guardaban algunas herramientas usadas para los jardines. No le fue difícil encontrar una pala, poco pesada y que ella pudiese manejar con facilidad. Volvió al lugar donde su padre reposaba; cavaría el agujero allí mismo, ya que no conseguiría cargar el cuerpo hasta el cementerio de la familia, que estaba en un lugar alejado de la mansión. Pero por lo menos, allí Hiashi siempre estaría velando por la casa por la que derramo su propia sangre.

Hinata cavó y cavó, hasta que su cuerpo se calentó debido al ejercicio, continuo cavando, aún cuando las ampollas comenzaron a surgir en sus manos, incomodándola. Continuó cavando cuando su vestido de seda blanco, quedó completamente sucio por la tierra. Continuó, cuando el sol traspasó la copa de los árboles, e inundó el jardín de los hyuuga con una débil luz y un poco de calor, disipando la nieve.

Mientras trabajaba, no derramó ni una sola lágrima, ni un ruido. Era como si no pensase en nada, como si no sintiese nada, como si en aquel momento ella misma no fuese nada. Aquello le dio una profunda sensación de bienestar y liberación. Solamente cuando el agujero comenzaba a ser muy hondo, Hinata oyó un leve ruido. Activando su herencia sanguínea avanzada, Byakugan, que hasta aquel momento ella había escondido, la muchacha vió que alguien se aproximaba mucho antes que este, percibiese que ella lo vigilaba.

Continuo cavando, silenciosamente, como si aquello fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Oyó los ruidos de pasos a su espalda, aunque no se giró. Desactivo su byakugan y continuo cavando. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué estas haciendo mujer?— Preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda.

—Cavando una tumba para este hombre.— Respondió la joven sin mirar atrás ni interrumpir su trabajo.

—¿Era alguien importante para ti?—Interrogó él.

—Era mi padre.— Respondió, sin inmutarse.

Sin decir nada mas, la chica de orbes plateados de volteó, para encarar a aquel hombre misterioso. Él usaba la casaca negra, con las misma nubes escarlata de Akatsuki. Sus ojos eran negros y gélidos, mucho más que los de Deidara o Sasori, su cabello también era oscuro, como el plumaje de un cuervo, erizado. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y su rostro tenía una expresión de sinceridad. Era alto y tenía una postura imponente, sin conocerlo, Hinata tenía la certeza de él era fuerte, un predador de sangre fría y sin piedad.

El hombre continuaba observándola, sin desviar la vista. Su rostro era impenetrable y no demostraba absolutamente nada. Incomodada ante aquel contacto visual, sintió que las vestiduras que usaba no eran decentes. Hinata salió del agujero que estaba cavando. Él no demostró ningún interés en querer ayudarla y ambos continuaron mirándose sin decir nada. Una vez más, él quebró el silencio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer?— Preguntó de nuevo, con fría voz.

—Hyuuga Hinata.— Respondió nuevamente, esta vez fijando los ojos en los de él. El hombre continuó estudiándola con la vista, esa vez fue Hinata quien habló.—¿Y quien es usted?¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Por unos instantes, la muchacha creyó que él no respondería, pero después de un largo silencio, el hombre respondió con voz fría y serena:

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke: Soy el nuevo dueño del feudo Hyuuga.— Respondió fríamente.

**Continuará...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de la Autora:** Bien bien, aquí estoy una vez más con uno de mis ambiciosos proyectos. Hace ya algún tiempo que la idea de escribir un fic hentai me viene perturbando y tenía la idea de crear esta historia...

Pero, como yo misma dije en mi otro fic, como comienzo mi curso, ando completamente sin tiempo de escribir, por eso voy a continuar este proyecto, en caso de que realmente vea que hay varias personas interesadas. Si no, lamentablemente tendré que borrar el fic, pues pocos reviews desestimulan a cualquier autor.

Originalmente este era un fic hentai, pero por el momento lo pondré en categoría (T), si hay un gran interés en el fic lo pondré en (M). Eso depende de vosotros, mis queridos lectores.

Sé que estoy siendo una aburrida haciendo eso, podéis criticarme, pero por el momento quiero escribir fics teniendo la certeza de que agradan al publico de fanfiction.

Espero que comprendan, y manden muchos reviews!!

Jane...

**Nota de la traductora**: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí trayéndoles mi primera traducción. La historia original es de Dondeloth y ella estuvo de acuerdo con que realizase una traducción, así que he de avisarles, de que tengo el permiso expreso de la autora para su publicación. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y también espero que envíen reviews para informarme si les gusta o no. ¡Me despido dándoles mi más cordial saludo!


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto— sensei. Si me perteneciese, ya habría creado una pareja romántica para Kakashi—sensei._

**Advertencia**_**:**__ La historia puede contener situaciones sexuales y violentas, y esta catalogado como Rated M. No recomendado para menores de dieciocho. _

**Importante: **_Traducción._

Autora original:** Dondeloth**

Traductora:** Istharneko.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**O predador e a Lua**

**2**

Hinata volvió a encarar aquellos ojos fríos, sin decir nada. La esperanza de que, algún día pudiese escapar de aquel lugar que una vez llamó hogar, comenzaba a escurrirse entre sus dedos. Si aquel hombre estaba allí para reinar sobre el clan, muy difícilmente ella y su hermana saldrían con vida de ese sitio. Sentía un frío subirle por la boca del estomago, sus piernas temblaban con indignación al ver que aquel hombre se auto—titulaba de "dueño del feudo Hyuuga". Sentía ganas de abofetearle, descargar toda la rabia y la desesperación que sentía en él.

—¿Dónde están Deidara y Sasori? — Preguntó Sasuke, aún encarando a la chica.

— No lo sé. — Contestó ella— La última vez que les ví, estaban en la sala de banquetes de la mansión

Sin decir ninguna palabra más el hombre se giro, descartando la presencia de la mujer y encaminándose con pasos decididos para la entrada de la casa. Fijándose en su imponente andar, Hinata consiguió ver que cojeaba de la pierna derecha, pero era algo imperceptible. Sin saber que hacer, si seguirlo o quedarse allí, se quedó sentada, balanceando las piernas fuera de la casa. El olor de los cuerpos ya no la incomodó más.

La brisa de la mañana hacia que algunos mechones de su cabello, que se habían soltado del peinado encima de su cabeza, se balanceasen al compás del viento. No teniendo nada que hacer allí, la muchacha pensó que sería mejor entrar para estar al lado de Hanabi y las otras mujeres. No le importó que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de barro, ni que el vestido se hallase en un estado lamentable —recordó vagamente que un día había sido blanco— Hinata, siguió el mismo camino que Sasuke hiciera minutos antes.

Antes de que ella llegase a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga, ya pudo oír los gritos de alguien; era una pelea, pero no podía distinguir las voces. Temiendo por su hermana y las demás mujeres, Hinata corrió, entrando en el salón de banquetes con las mejillas rojas. A nadie pareció importarle esto. Deidara y Sasuke estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, ignorando a todas las otras personas a su alrededor.

—¡Muertos Deidara, casi todos los hombres muertos! — Sasuke habló con una voz fría como el hielo.— ¿Cómo esperas ahora que consiga mantener este lugar?¿Pasó por tu cabeza que este es un feudo con la principal función del cultivo de alimentos?¿Cómo esperas que haya alimentos en la próxima cosecha? –Tras esto, añadió: — Tal vez creas que deba plantarlo con mis propias manos...

—¡Venga Sasuke!— Gritó Deidara, con un tono de voz alto.— ¿Crees que voy a estar pensando en esos detalles cuando lucho?¡Querías que perdonase la vida de todas aquellas sabandijas despreciables?!

Hinata se encaminó silenciosamente para el lado donde las mujeres se encontraban, encogidas contra la pared. Su joven hermana estaba entre ellas, sujetando firmemente la muñeca de paño en su mano derecha. La ojiblanca la abrazó, demandándole con la mirada que permaneciese en silencio.

—Eres un incompetente Deidara. Y tú Sasori, ¿por qué no le impediste hacer eso?— Reclamó el moreno. El pelirrojo simplemente lanzó una mirada gélida hacia Sasuke, encarándolo sin miedo.

—El feudo debería ser nuestro Sasuke.— Gritó Deidara, enfurecido — Somos nosotros los que estuvimos aquí, luchando una noche entera... ¿Y para qué? Para que tú vinieses y lo tomarás, sin siquiera tener que ensuciarte las manos.

—Tu parte Deidara, son todas las cosas de este lugar— respondió el renombrado, mirando a su alrededor.— Todo lo que vosotros y vuestros hombres os podáis llevar, será vuestro. La única cosa que me reservo son las tierras.

—No es tan malo así.— Respondió por fin el rubio, sonriendo con aquellas palabras y pasando sus dedos por la lacia cabellera.— Nunca fui el tipo de hombre ligado a sus tierras.

—Tengo trabajo, como hacer que personas trabajen nuevamente en este feudo.— Sasuke habló, ignorando el comentario del rubio y comenzando a observar la habitación, que estaba parcialmente destruida. — No vi ningún aldeano a leguas de este lugar.

— Eso no es problema mío, Sasuke.— Respondió Deidara.— Es problema tuyo. Yo y Sasori solo somos responsables por ensuciar nuestras manos, y en cuanto a ti y ese Kisame, arreglen los estragos.— Tras decir esto, añadió: — Bueno, y ya que tú llegaste, creo que me puedo largar.

—Sin duda— Respondió Sasuke.

—¿Tenemos algún otro lugar que conquistar?— Preguntó Sasori.

— No recibí ninguna información. — Respondió nuevamente el moreno.— Las órdenes son que vigiléis la villa, así que terminaremos aquí.

— Genial. — Dijo Deidara.— Descansaremos un poco ¿ vamos, maestro Sasori?

El pelirrojo afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

—¡Ei, tú!— Exclamó Deidara, apuntando a Hinata.— Vienes conmigo pequeña Hyuuga, eres la única cosa que me quiero llevar de este lugar.

Hinata sintió congelarse su corazón dentro del pecho, las piernas le temblaron y la respiración se le aceleró. Deidara fue hasta donde ella se encontraba, y agarrandola de la muñeca, comenzó a tirar de ella forzándola a seguirle.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame!— Gritaba Hinata.

—¡Suelta a mi hermana, monstruo!— Gritaba Hanabi, que era agarrada por las otras mujeres.

—¡Dejad de gritar! — Bramó Deidara, callando a Hanabi y a las demás.— Tu hermana viene conmigo y punto.

—¡Suéltame!— Gritó la pelinegra, intentando soltar el gancho de su muñeca. Sin embargo el rubio apretó más, haciendo que un grito de dolor escapase de los labios de la joven.

—No quiero lastimarte, pero si continuas gritando no voy a refrenarme.— Informó Deidara.

—Suelta a la mujer, Deidara.— Ordenó Sasuke, parándose enfrente del rubio.

—¡Cierra el pico, Sasuke!— Gritó el rubio.— Ella es mi trofeo, yo la escogí. Puedo llevarme cualquier cosa de esta mansión que pueda cargar, tú mismo lo has dicho. Puedo cargarla durante todo el trayecto si es preciso, así que si no quieres tener pelea, mejor sal de enfrente.

— No lo voy a repetir Deidara... ¡Suelta a esa mujer!— Exclamó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué debo soltarla Sasuke?— Preguntó él, burlón.

— Ella es prisionera de Akatsuki, por eso su destino no será decidido ni por mí ni por ti.— Aclaró— Mientras no sepamos que hacer con ella, esta mujer se queda aquí.

—¡Cuánta patraña Sasuke! — Gritó nuevamente Deidara.— Es lógico que tú también la quieres, ¿y quién no? Lo reconozco Sasuke: és tan bella, que sin duda alguna lucharía por poseerla, pero yo no soy un hombre egoísta. Después de que la aprecie como se debe, te la devolveré, no te enojes.

Sin decir una palabra ni modificar su expresión, Sasuke, en un movimiento que los ojos de Hinata no pudieron apreciar, golpeó el estómago de Deidara. Éste, soltando la muñeca de la muchacha, fue estampado contra una pared, quebrando la misma.

—¡Ahora veras maldito!—Gritó el rubio, levantándose y lanzándose hacia el moreno. Pero antes de que Deidara pudiese alcanzar a Sasuke, Sasori, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó enfrente de los dos.

—Para, Deidara.— Ordenó el pelirrojo muy calmadamente. — No debemos pelear entre nosotros. Si tu deseas tanto a esa mujer, espera hasta que Sasuke se cansé de ella. Conociendo su fama, no dudo que eso demore mucho. — El rubio miró para la hermosa chica, ésta sintió su estomago hundirse aun más adentro de su cuerpo.

— Es injusto maestro Sasori, pero no tengo salida.— Respondió por fin el rubio más calmado.— Hoy no podremos luchar, Sasuke.

— En cuanto a ti, mi pequeña... — Dijo Deidara, dedicándole una sonrisa a Hinata.— Habría sido mejor que estuvieses conmigo, yo no soy tan perverso como Sasuke con mis amantes, y mucho menos con mujeres lindas como tú. Estaré esperando, soy un hombre paciente. Hasta otra Sasuke.

Sin decir nada más, los dos shinobi desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco. Hinata miró hacia sus pies, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. El hombre de ojos gélidos e inexpresivos continuaba observándola, a ella no le gustó esa mirada. Sin decir una sola palabra, Sasuke se encaminó para el grupo de mujeres, que se encogieron intentando proteger a Hanabi.

—Sois libres.— Dijo, dirigiéndose a ellas.— No estáis obligadas a permanecer en este lugar, pero en el caso de que os quedéis, seréis contratadas y recibiréis la misma cantidad de dinero que cuando trabajabais para Hyuuga Hiashi.

—¿Y las señoritas Hinata y Hanabi, ellas también son libres?— Preguntó la mujer que a escondidas, había cogido la muñeca del cuarto de Hanabi.

— Como ya dije ellas son prisioneras de Akatsuki, y continuarán así hasta que se tome una decisión de que hacer respecto a ellas. — Las mujeres pusieron caras de tristeza, que no conmovieron a Sasuke de forma alguna.

—Podéis marcharos— Dijo Hinata intentando formar una sonrisa.— Yo estaría aliviada sabiendo que estaréis bien y seguras en otro lugar.

—Pero Hinata sama, — Exclamó una de las siervas.— No podemos dejarla sola con ese... — No acabó la frase, pero seguía mirando a la morena.

—Me sé cuidar sola, estad tranquilas. – Respondió la joven, apenada.

— A su padre no le gustaría saber que abandonamos a sus hijas en una situación como esta. – Respondió la sierva.— Nos vamos a quedar el tiempo que ustedes estén aquí.

Las otras mujeres hicieron gestos con la cabeza, indicando que aceptaban la propuesta. Hinata tubo que contenerse para no dejar que las lágrimas se escurrieren por sus ojos.

— Gracias.— Agradeció la muchacha.

— Ya que eso esta decidido, deberíamos discutir varias cosas.— Dijo el hombre de negro, girándose para la morena. — Tú y tu hermana vais a ser mis prisioneras, pero no penséis que no haréis nada. A partir de ahora, ambas sois criadas comunes de esta mansión.

Hinata soportó la mirada de Sasuke sobre sí, sintiendo que éste la evaluaba. Sintió vergüenza por estar con aquella ropa inmunda, parecía una simple mendiga que tenía que contar con la protección de aquel hombre insoportable. Más de una vez tuvo ganas de darle una bofetada.

—No tengo ningún problema en trabajar, señor.— Respondió Hinata altivamente.— Solo espero que perdone a mi hermana, ella solo tiene quince años, es muy joven.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes tú?— Preguntó Sasuke. Hinata demoró un poco en responder, no quería tener que contarle particularidades suyas a aquel hombre.

—Voy a cumplir dieciocho en la próxima primavera. — Respondió. El moreno la miró, como si estuviese evaluándola.

—Son apenas tres años de diferencia. Si tu puedes, ella también.— Agregó el pelinegro.

—Yo trabajaré por ella.— Dijo Hinata, casi rogando. — Ella no tiene que trabajar, tenga piedad, es solo una chiquilla... ¡Acaba de perder a su padre!

—Tú también eres una chiquilla.— Respondió Sasuke.— Y por lo que sé, también acabas de perder a tu padre. No tendré piedad con ninguna mujer, pero si realmente quieres trabajar el doble, eso será problema tuyo.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de gritar. Ella sabia muy bien que era apenas una chiquilla, pero no podía ser débil, debía ser fuerte, para las personas que precisaban de ella.

—Mi compañero llegará aquí en breve. – Explicó Sasuke a todas las mujeres presentes en la sala.— Quiero que arméis este lugar, y podamos comer alguna cosa decente esta noche.— Algunas mujeres respondieron en un murmullo "Sí, señor", otras permanecieron en silencio.

—Y tú.— Continuó el hombre, observando a Hinata.— Toma un baño y cámbiate de ropa, pero no pienses que continuarás con esas ropas caras. Vístete como una empleada. — Hinata afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el mayor cuarto de la casa?— Preguntó ahora, andando para la chica.

La muchacha se espantó un poco con la pregunta. La mansión tenía cuartos enormes, todos muy bellos. Pero sin sombra de duda, el mayor cuarto y el más cómodo, era el cuarto de su padre.

—La habitación de mi padre.— Respondió por fin.— Está en el último piso.

—Voy a ocuparlo entonces. — Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata brillasen de rabia.— Cuando hayas acabado de arreglarte, ven a mi cuarto para ayudarme si es preciso.— Ella cerró los puños y vio que él se alejaba por el corredor, en dirección al cuarto de su progenitor.

—Obedeceréis lo que él dice.— Ordenó Hinata a las mujeres.— Por favor, preparadme un baño en mi cuarto y algunas de vosotras, intentad arreglar este destrozo. En cuanto a las otras, poneos a hacer la comida. Hanabi, tu ven conmigo.

Teniendo alguna cosa que hacer, y como Sasuke estaba lejos, las mujeres se sintieron mucho mas animadas y comenzaron a trabajar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el cuarto de Hinata, una tina grande de madera fue colocada para que la joven pudiese bañarse; el agua que una de las siervas trajo, llenó el lugar de vapor. Sentándose en la bañera, la muchacha pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Afuera, la tarde se extendía y tras esto llegaría el crepúsculo, su hora predilecta. Aún así, el frío era intenso. Con una de sus manos, frotó todo su cuerpo hasta que la piel estuvo levemente enrojecida, quería sacarse cualquier olor de tierra o cuerpos, que sabia que tenía impregnada en la piel. Lavó sus cabellos negros, que descendían en cascada hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura. Sintiéndose mucho mejor por el baño tomado, la joven comenzó a buscar unas ropas con la que pudiese vestir.

— No tenemos vestidos de empleada que le sirvan a Hinata—sama.— Exclamó Kurenai, la tutora de Hinata y Hanabi, que había sido contratada después de la muerte prematura de la esposa de Hyuuga Hiashi.— No sé por que la señora no puede vestir sus ropas.

— Creo que mejor no le preguntaremos a él.— Respondió Hinata.

— Ne—chan, ¿yo también voy a tener que vestirme como una sierva?— Preguntó Hanabi.

— Él no dijo nada, así que continua vistiendo tus propias ropas.— Respondió la ojiblanca.

Buscando en una gran arca de madera que se hallaba en su cuarto, Hinata no encontraba nada adecuado para que una criada pudiese vestir: Todos sus kimonos eran muy trabajados, revelando su alto linaje. Ya estaba comenzando a ponerse aprensiva, cuando halló un viejo kimono negro, de verano.

—Esto servirá por ahora.— Dijo la joven mirando la tela en sus manos.

—¿Eso ya te vale, One—san?— Preguntó su hermana.

—Tiene que servir Hanabi.— Respondió la muchacha.

Vistiendo el kimono, Hinata pudo percibir que había crecido un poco, Aun así el kimono de verano se ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo. El tejido estaba un poco gastado con el tiempo, y ya no mostraba el negro lustroso de antes. La cinta que envolvía la cintura, era blanca y estaba un poco amarilla. Los senos estaban algo expuestos, pues Hinata no tenía el mismo cuerpo de cuando era una niña de catorce años. El short terminaba a la altura de la piernas, mostrando sus blancos y bien torneados muslos. Sintiéndose muy avergonzada de vestir aquello en presencia de un hombre, la chica intentó arreglar un poco la situación, vistiendo una media que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Visualmente, parecía ser aún más exótico.

—¡Esta ropa es muy indecente!— Exclamó Hinata exasperada.

—No se puede hacer nada más, señora.— Respondió Kurenai. — Esté tranquila, que yo misma iré a coser un uniforme de empleada decente para usted.

—Gracias, Kurenai—Sensei.— Agradeció ella.

—Ahora vaya Hinata—sama, antes de que ese terrible hombre comience a impacientarse.— Dijo la mujer.

—Cuida de Hanabi, por favor.— Dijo la chica antes de salir del cuarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata conocía muy bien la senda que llevaba al cuarto de su padre, hizo este mismo camino un millar de veces, siempre buscando un poco de alivio en aquel lugar, que le traía tantos recuerdos, y ahora no sería diferente... Allí donde los sonidos del resto de la mansión no llegaban, donde el silencio y el bienestar siempre predominaban. Seria ahora el lugar donde el asesino de su padre y su familia descansaría. La chica de ojos plateados hallaba aquello repugnante, ¿cómo alguien tenía coraje de matar personas y después tomar para sí, aquello que no le pertenecía?

Ella sabía que directamente, Sasuke no había participado en la matanza de su clan, pero era él quien estaba aprovechándose de todos los beneficios de que su hogar hubiera sido diezmado. Después de todo, él era un miembro de Akatsuki. Debería también ser un asesino, y ella se había jurado para sí, que les odiaría hasta el fin de sus días. Parada enfrente de la puerta del antiguo cuarto de su progenitor, Hinata suspiro algunas veces antes de tener coraje para golpear la puerta de madera, anunciando su presencia.

La voz, siempre fría y controlada, vino proveniente del aposento, dando permiso para que la chica entrase. Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, la escena frente a ella casi hace que se voltease y saliera corriendo de la vergüenza. Con el rostro muy rojo, y juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, consiguió cerrar la puerta y continuar en ese aposento. Sasuke se había quitado toda la ropa, quedando apenas con una combinación debajo, Hinata notó que era blanca. Su cuerpo delgado, con el tórax esculpido por músculos rígidos. La piel pálida y lisa, las piernas largas y firmes tenían cierta gracia y ligereza, al mismo tiempo que firmeza cuándo andaba. Los músculos de los brazos no eran exagerados, pero podían ser observados cuándo él hacia el más mínimo movimiento, tensionándolos y después relajándolos nuevamente. La chica de ojos plateados, se odió por hallarlo hermoso y saber que esa visión de hallarlo casi desnudo, hacia que algo en ella se exaltase, de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

—¿Nunca viste un hombre semidesnudo antes?— Preguntó Sasuke sin azorarse.

—No.— Respondió ella.

—Entonces será mejor que te acostumbres. — Respondió él.— Vas a verme de este modo y también desnudo, muchas veces.

—¿Y por qué debería verlo de esa manera, señor?— Pregunto la joven, indignada.

—Porqué tu serás mi sirvienta particular, y será natural que estés dentro del cuarto, en mi intimidad.— Respondió el hombre.

La muchacha no consiguió encontrar nada que decir, solo continuo mirando a sus ojos, sin pensar en nada más.

—Quiero tomar un baño—. Anunció él, ignorando la mirada de odio en los ojos de Hinata.

Agradeciendo aquella oportunidad de salir de aquella escena tan penosa, Hinata abrió la puerta y corrió por el corredor para llamar a algunas mujeres, y hacer que llevasen una tina de madera y preparasen un baño en el cuarto de Sasuke. Cuando el baño estuvo preparado, de la tina de madera comenzaba a subir un vapor de agua caliente. El moreno despidió al resto de las mujeres, quedando a solas con la Hyuuga en el cuarto.

—Gírate si no quieres verme desnudo por completo. – Ordenó él. Sin perder tiempo Hinata se giró, encarando la madera de la puerta.

—Quiero que traigas tus cosas mas tarde para este cuarto.— Informó Sasuke.— Nada más algunas de tus pertenencias y ropas.

— Pensé que sería Sasuke—sama quien ocuparía ese cuarto.— Dijo la muchacha.

—Y tú lo ocuparás conmigo.— Habló el moreno, a modo de respuesta.

Sin pensar, la Hyuuga se giró frente a Sasuke a punto para discutir con él. Pero las palabras quedaron presas en su garganta, recordando que él estaba desnudo y tomando un baño. Interiormente agradeció a los cielos, pues sumergido como estaba, él solo exhibía sus pectorales esculpidos y cubiertos de espuma. Encarando una vez más la puerta de madera, Hinata casi gritó.

— ¡No me puede obligar a hacer eso!— Exclamó.— ¡No voy a dormir aquí con usted!

— Estas equivocada, yo puedo obligarte, pero no quiero llegar a tanto.— Dijo él, con superioridad.

Cerrando los puños y mordiendo su labio inferior, la joven sentía unas ganas de mirarle, gritarle y patalear hasta que él entendiese cuan repulsivo era lo que le pedía. Oyendo el murmullo del agua y respirando el aroma, Hinata cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Sasuke se había levantado de la tina de agua. La muchacha no quería tener ninguna visión desagradable. Con su mirada aún hacia la puerta, Hinata no se giró hasta que el pelinegro no le mandó que lo hiciese. Él estaba sentado, vistiendo otra combinación, como si el frío no lo incomodase. Intentando no estar encarada a aquel cuerpo de hombre frente a ella, Hinata bajó la mirada, que se posó sobre un corte casi imperceptible en la pierna de él.

— ¿Cuándo te lastimastes?— Preguntó la muchacha, no soportando estar en ese cuarto en silencio y con ese hombre.

— Un Shinobi me atacó hace algunos días. – Respondió.— Yo salí con ese corte en la pierna, y él está muerto. Sanará pronto.

— No sanará. Esta infectado.— Agregó ella.

—No me está incomodando.— Respondió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Sabes curar heridas?

—Mi madre sabía mucho. – Dijo la muchacha.— Aprendí con ella.

—Entonces tú me curarás.— No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Ella pensó si realmente era seguro aproximarse a aquel hombre, principalmente, estando éste con ropas tan indecentes. Indecisa, la chica permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin saber que hacer.

—Rápido.— Ordenó el joven, mirando para Hinata.

Saliendo de su estupor, la chica comenzó a andar ágilmente por el cuarto. De dentro de un pequeño armario que estaba junto a la cama, Hinata sacó una cajita de madera y la depositó a los pies del moreno, que miraba todo con gran interés. Sentándose a sus pies, comenzó a hacer la cura. Realmente, como la chica de ojos plateados había notado, la herida estaba infectada debido a algún tipo de veneno que se hallaba en el arma. Como el corte era pequeño, casi nada de veneno había pasado a la corriente sanguínea, y como el propio Sasuke no se quejó de nada, probablemente debía ser un veneno inofensivo.

La muchacha deseó que hubiese sido algo capaz de matarlo... Limpiando el lugar con extremo cuidado, Hinata intentaba tocar lo menos posible la piel de Sasuke, sintiéndose compungida por estar ante él de aquella manera. Aplicó una pomada para que la infección desapareciese y tras esto, colocó algunos vendajes por encima, limpios y blancos.

— Va a haber que cambiar las vendas por lo menos una vez al día.— Informó la joven.

— Harás eso por mí.— Afirmó el hombre.

Enfurecida por la respuesta, Hinata apretó los vendajes con más fuerza, con la esperanza de que él sintiese alguna clase de dolor, por más ínfimo que fuese. Pero Sasuke continuó como si no tuviese absolutamente nada. Bruscamente, la ojiblanca comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias, pero entonces los dedos ágiles de Sasuke tocaron su muñeca en el mismo lugar donde unas horas antes, Deidara había apretado. El pulso de la joven mostraba dos manchas rojas—medio moradas, que se destacaban en la piel inmaculadamente blanca.

—Cuida esa herida.— Ordenó Sasuke, retirando lentamente la mano de la muñeca de la ella.

Instintivamente, la muchacha colocó una de las manos sobre la parte lastimada, pudiendo sentir el calor de los dedos de él sobre su piel. Se odió por saber que su propio cuerpo correspondía a los toques de aquel hombre. Sintió más que nunca la proximidad de ambos, Hinata intentó levantarse, pero, no conseguía encontrar fuerzas en cuanto aquellos ojos absurdamente negros, se posaban sobre ella.

— Tal vez Deidara tenía razón.— Comenzó a decir Sasuke quebrando el silencio.— Tal vez, yo quería que fueses mía.

La boca de Hinata se quedó seca, sintió una leve tontera apoderarse de su cuerpo, que temblaba descontroladamente, las mejillas estaban calientes y muy coloradas. Fue un gran alivio que escuchara la puerta abrirse bruscamente, pudiéndose girar para encarar a la persona que había hecho aquello. La mujer sintió que su estomago hundirse aún más dentro de su cuerpo. Parado en la entrada del cuarto, un hombre de facciones animalescas, con la piel azulada y portando una espada enorme miraba directamente para Sasuke, ignorando por completo a la chica.

—¿Nunca vas a acabar ese baño, Sasuke? Tenemos que hablar y tengo hambre.— Habló.— Odio tener que trabajar con cualquier Uchiha, pero debo admitir que tu hermano es mucho más cuidadoso.

—Ya estoy acabando Kisame.— Respondió el moreno.

Levantándose y comenzando a vestirse con el traje de Akatsuki, Sasuke ignoraba la presencia de Hinata en el cuarto, esperando alguna orden de los dos hombres. La muchacha no osó moverse ni un centímetro.

—¿Por qué siempre te quedas los mejores lugares, Sasuke? – Preguntó Kisame ofuscado, y mirando a su alrededor.

El hombre de ojos negros no respondió, dejando a Hinata atrás. Los dos mercenarios salieron del cuarto sin que ninguna palabra más fuese dicha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la hora de la comida, Hinata agradeció por no tener que estar en el mismo lugar que Sasuke y Kisame, que estaban en el salón de banquetes de la mansión, como si realmente fuesen los legítimos dueños del lugar. En la cocina de los empleados, Hanabi y ella comieron junto a las siervas y Kurenai, satisfaciendo el hambre que asolaba a ambas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata probó de todo una, dos, y no se negó a una tercera ración. Comer algo caliente y bien preparado, lejos de los asesinos de su padre, fortaleció a la muchacha.

Algunas siervas se dividían entre comer y servir a los dos hombres. La Hyuuga estuvo contenta porque Sasuke no parecía verse afectado por su presencia, y aquello la dejaba aliviada, después de lo que había acontecido aquella tarde. Fue una comida alegre, y hasta animada dentro de lo posible a pesar d eque las mujeres reclamaban que no era justo que ellos se apropiasen del lugar, dejando a la verdadera heredera de lado.

Hinata no hizo caso a aquellos comentarios, feliz por esta en presencia de personas que quería y confiaba (en ellas). Una de las siervas, contó a la bella chica de ojos plateados, que mientras ella estuvo en el cuarto de Sasuke, Kisame llegó y dio órdenes para que los ninjas que venían con él, enterraran los cuerpos. Contó también que él no dejo que los ninjas entraran en la mansión, pues se irían a la mañana siguiente.

Hinata se sintió mucho más aliviada sabiendo que ahora los cuerpos estaban enterrados. Comenzó a planear una forma de llevar incienso y flores a todos los túmulos en cuanto tuviera tiempo, ya que ahora ella era una mera sierva.

Cuándo ya era negra noche, y el sueño comenzaba a pesar sobre los párpados de Hinata, Sasuke apareció solo en la cocina, silenciando toda la conversación.

—Hinata, Venga conmigo.— Fue la única cosa que él dijo.

Sintiendo todo el temblor volver a su cuerpo, y toda la alegria disolverse como humo, Hinata dijo un buenas noches" silencioso, e intentó encarara por el mayor tiempo posible los ojos de su hermana más joven.

La joven siguió a Sasuke por los corredores de la mansión, hasta el cuarto del susodicho, que estaba a oscuras, solo iluminado por la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana. Hinata sentía que sus manos sudaban de miedo, un miedo casi insano. Ahora que estaban a solas, aquel hombre podría hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Él no era mejor que Deidara. Mirando a su alrededor, pensando en alguna forma de escapar, intentaba controlar el pánico que amenazaba con dominarla si él realmente intentase poseerla, la joven sabía que muy difícilmente las criadas podrían impedirlo.

—Enciende la chimenea.— Ordenó él en la oscuridad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha se arrodilló delante de la chimenea, arrojando algunos trozos de madera recién cortados, luego un fuego amarillo comenzó a iluminar las paredes del cuarto.

Sasuke se encaminó para la ventana, cerrando la misma para mantener el calor del fuego. Hinata pensó que el rostro de él, parecía aún más terrible con la luz del fuego iluminándole. Los ojos parecían estar más brillantes y horribles. El Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose primero la casaca de Akatsuki, y después la blusa de color negro usaba debajo, exhibiendo una vez más el cuerpo masculino.

Sintiendo su miedo aumentar, Hinata apretó cinta de su kimono, hasta que sus dedos estuvieron dormidos. Quitándose el pantalón y poniéndose una vez más la combinación, Sasuke se derrumbó en la cama y se infiltró por debajo de las sábanas de seda.

Con el corazón latiendo descontroladamente contra sus costillas, Hinata intentaba pensar con algo de claridad. Nada en el mundo la haría estar en aquella cama junto a él. Estática, como si todo su cuerpo estuviese echo de piedra, continuaba enfrente de la chimenea, sintiendo el calor del fuego calentarle la espalda de una manera algo incómoda pero aún así, ella no se movía.

—¿No vas a dormir?— Preguntó la voz del joven, venida de debajo de las sábanas.

—No voy a permanecer en la misma cama con usted. – Respondió ella, reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía dentro de sí.

—¿Quién dijo que tú estarás en la cama?— Preguntó nuevamente.

Hinata elevó una de sus cejas, aquello solo podía ser algún tipo de trampa del mercenario. Incorporándose, Sasuke se levantó en la cama, dejando las sábanas apenas cubriendo sus piernas, y exhibiendo su cuerpo delgado.

—Puedes dormir ahí. – Indicó con el dedo anular a la alfombra, que estaba a un lado de la cama.

La joven se levantó y sentó dónde le había dicho, sintiendo la frialdad del suelo subir por las plantas de sus pies. Aun así prefería dormir allí y pasar la noche entera con frío, que compartir la cama con el mercenario. Sin pensar en nada, y aflojando el incómodo lazo del kimono se tumbó sin decir nada, controlando incluso su respiración. Los ojos permanecían abiertos contra la densa iluminación producida por el fuego, el sonido de su corazón acelerado, batía rítmicamente en sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que con eso pudiese calmarse un poco. Entonces sintió algo pesado y suave, que cayó levemente sobre su cuerpo e hizo que abriera los ojos y reculara un poco. Sasuke estaba erguido una vez mas, con una expresión neutra. Uno de los cobertores de la cama, cubría parcialmente el cuerpo de la Hyuuga.

—Para que no te mueras de frío.— Explicó el Uchiha.

Dándole la espalda y escondiendo el rostro con el cobertor, Hinata intentó ignorar al hombre de enfrente. Estuvo mucho tiempo despierta, intentando oír la respiración de él en la oscuridad. Más que nunca, Hinata tubo la certeza de que aquel hombre era peligroso y antes de que intentase poseerla, tenía que encontrar una forma de huir de allí...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la autora:** Yare Yare mina—san Parece que el fic gustó XD! Es el primer fic donde recibo diez comentarios por el primer capítulo y realmente parece que les agradó. Bien, estoy muy feliz con eso porqué este es un fic, el cual me gustó mucho escribir. Por eso ya saben, si quieren que lo siga, continuen mandando reviews!! En caso de que el fic reciba bastantes comentarios, en el próximo capítulo ya tendremos Hentai XDD... Pero para eso preciso muchos reviews!! ( Si si, aún continuó maligna).

**Nota de la Traductora:** Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios a** Dark Amy-chan, Iriaa, Hyuuga Hikari, nary, helen, DarkMikoto** y** Dagorfly.** Me alegro que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a esta historia, ya que a mi parecer es bastante historia. También os aviso de que en el próximo capítulo hay algo de Rape y Lemon u.u Saludos!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto—sensei. Si Naruto me perteneciese, jamás habría matado a Itachi... Y Kakashi—sensei, ese si és mío._

**Advertencia**_**:**__ La historia puede contener situaciones sexuales y violentas, y esta catalogado como Rated M. No recomendado para menores de dieciocho. _

**Importante: **_Traducción._

Autora original:** Dondeloth**

Traductora:** Istharneko.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**O Predador e A Lua**

**3**

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. En su sueño, la batalla discurría delante de sus ojos, veía la misma escena siendo repetida infinitamente. Una espada empuñada se deslizaba en el aire cortando el pecho de Hyuuga Hiashi por el medio, la sangre viscosa y de un rojo vivo, se esparcía con el viento, como una rosa roja siendo despedazada. Un grito de agudo desespero estaba preso dentro de la garganta de Hinata, y su corazón parecía estar desmoronándose dentro de su pecho.

La joven despertó asustada dentro del cuarto de su padre, estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla otra vez. Colocó una de las blancas y delgadas manos sobre su frente perlada de sudor, el corazón batía fuertemente y su respiración estaba acelerada. Intentó protegerse de la débil luminosidad que invadía el cuarto. Todo estaba en el más completo silencio. miró para fuera de la ventana, viendo la nieve blanca descender vertiginosamente sobre la mansión. Sería un día de invierno muy frío.

La Hyuuga se apretó más la manta sobre su cuerpo, se sentía casi desnuda vistiendo aquel kimono de verano. Intentó oír algún sonido que indicase que el mercenario estaba en el cuarto. No oyó nada. Era muy temprano y quizás él aún estuviese dormido. Con mucha cautela, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Hinata apoyó un codo, incorporándose ligeramente. La cama de su padre era alta y ella no podía saber si ese hombre estaba o no acostado en ella, intentó estirar un poco el cuello, mientras su corazón latía lentamente dentro de su pecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir acostada?— Preguntó la voz del mercenario de Akatsuki, proveniente del sillón frente a la chimenea.

Su corazón dio un salto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que aquel hombre estaba levantado? No quería pensar que podría haber pasado si la pesadilla no la hubiese despertado. El hombre se levantó lentamente del sillón, y se agachó frente al tímido fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Escogió los trozos de madera más grandes, arrojándolos a las llamas.

—¿Sabías que los criados, siempre miran primero de sus señores?— Preguntó Sasuke, posando los ojos de gélido ónice sobre la Hyuuga.

La joven no sabía si debía responder. Durante toda su vida había sido criada y educada como una princesa, ser llamada de sierva era humillante, aún más por el hombre que se auto—titulaba dueño del feudo Hyuuga, después de la cruel muerte que su padre había sufrido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar acostada?— Repitió el moreno, fríamente.

Sin responder y con la cabeza baja, Hinata se levantó, intentando esconder el rubor que le subía por las mejillas. Aún con el aire caliente producido por el fuego de la chimenea, la muchacha sintió frío sin la protección de la manta.

—¿Qué desea?— Preguntó la muchacha, casi en un murmullo.

—Tráeme el desayuno, y después vuelve a curarme.— Hinata concordó con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, calzó sus leves zapatillas de seda negra, y se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera del cuarto.

—No demores, mujer.— Fue la única cosa que el mercenario dijo, antes de que Hinata se quedara completamente sola en el corredor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuándo la muchacha de orbes plateados, apareció en la cocina, la mayoría de las siervas se pusieron a llorar.

—¡Hinata—san!— Exclamó Kurenai, agarrando los hombros de la chica, y envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado. —Pensé que aquel monstruo, hubiese hecho alguna cosa contra usted... Pensamos que de alguna forma él pudiese... —La mujer de ojos rojos no consiguió terminar la frase.

—No os preocupéis – Respondió Hinata a todas las siervas y especialmente a Kurenai. – Estoy bien, él no hizo nada conmigo. ¿Dónde está Hanabi?

—Esta en el cuarto, durmiendo.— Respondió la mujer de ojos rojos.— Estaba muy preocupada por usted, incluso pensó en ir a tocar a la puerta del cuarto. Dormí con ella para que no hiciese ninguna tontería. No esperábamos que ese hombre la obligase a estar con él en el cuarto.

—Él ordenó que yo debería dormir en ese cuarto, — Confesó Hinata, sintiéndose avergonzada y humillada.— Dijo que trabajaré como su criada particular.

Kurenai llevó sus delgadas manos de uñas ovaladas hasta la boca, los ojos rojizos y cristalinos se veían bastante en el rostro extremadamente blanco. Todas las siervas comenzaron a murmurar en repulsa a lo que la morena había dicho.

—¡Hinata—sama, no podemos permitir eso!— Exclamó Kurenai siendo apoyada por todas las otras mujeres.

—No podemos hacer nada. No tenemos como enfrentarlo, él nos mataría una a una sin pensar.— Habló la muchacha.— Él no es el tipo de hombre que sienta piedad...

—¡Igualmente, no podemos permitir que la trate como quiera, Hinata—sama!— Respondió su tutora con firmeza.— Usted no puede ser sierva de un asesino.

— Por favor, entienda Kurenai—sensei: Somos solo mujeres, si no podemos de un solo hombre, cuando la noticia de que el clan Hyuuga a sido asesinado se sepa, centenares de mercenarios, vendrán aquí interesados en robarnos,— Dijo Hinata.— ¿Y que podemos hacer contra un ejercito, que puede ser mil veces más cruel que ese asesino? Pero sin embargo, mientras seamos sus siervas y le seamos útiles, seremos protegidas.

—¿Y quién nos defenderá de ese mercenario de Akatsuki?— Preguntó Kurenai desafiante. Para esa pregunta no hubo respuesta.

—Vamos a intentar estar lo más lejos posible de él.— Respondió la joven. — Haremos lo que él nos pida, pero intentaremos hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

—¿Y usted, Hinata—sama?— Preguntó la mujer de pupilas rojizas.

—Intentaré protegerme de la mejor manera que pueda, Kurenai—sensei. Quiero que Hanabi esté lejos de ese hombre. – Respondió nuevamente la muchacha de ojos plateados. — Voy a intentar pensar en algo, tenemos que huir. No podemos ser siervas el resto de nuestra vida, pero por el momento debemos preocuparnos por nuestra seguridad.

Las sirvientas concordaron en silencio, mirando con respeto para Hinata, a la cual consideraban como su verdadera señora.

—Hinata—sama.— Llamó Kurenai, aferrando la mano de la joven.— Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré, sensei. Pero ahora necesito darme prisa, él pidió que le llevase es desayuno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Unos minutos después Hinata estaba volviendo al cuarto, con la bandeja del desayuno espléndidamente decorada. Sus pensamientos estaban perturbados y ella se sentía abatida y desanimada. Si pudiese escoger, a la muchacha le habría gustado estar lo más lejos posible del antiguo cuarto de su padre. Ahora, parada frente a la puerta del cuarto, la bandeja pesaba en sus brazos. Intentaba controlarse antes de entrar en aquel recinto. Solo de pensar que tenía que estar sola una vez más con aquel hombre, su estomago se revolvía incómodamente.

Con la punta del pie la joven abrió la puerta corredera del cuarto, depositó la vistosa bandeja sobre una mesita baja, y estuvo esperando algún movimiento por parte del mercenario. Él miraba fijamente el paisaje por la ventana. Afuera, la nieve disminuía la velocidad con la que caía, para comenzar a deslizarse tranquilamente por el cielo. Hinata se dio cuenta de que a aquel hombre parecía no importarle el frío, aún con las bajas temperatura él continuaba sin camisa, como si el aire helado no significase nada.

—El desayuno esta listo.— Anunció Hinata, que no quería estar más en silencio en el mismo cuarto que ese hombre. Cuanto más rápido comiese, más rápido se vería libre de él.

El mercenario se quedó mirando la nieve deslizarse por el aire unos minutos más, antes de encaminarse en dirección a la mesita donde la joven había puesto la bandeja. Ignoró por completo la presencia de ella, que permaneció de pie delante de él. La muchacha de orbes plateados reparó en que él, dejaba de lado todos los alimentos dulces, prefiriendo una bola de arroz y el tan acostumbrado té verde.

—Señor... — Comenzó Hinata, que precisaba conversar con él, por más que aquello le desagradase.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha.— Interrumpió Sasuke.

—Uchiha—sama — Continuó Hinata tímidamente — Tal vez esto no sea algo de su interés, pero, si pretende ser dueño de este feudo, talvez debería saber que estamos casi sin provisiones. — Sasuke no respondió nada, continuó tomando tranquilamente su té.— Los Shinobi que estaban con sus otros compañeros, se llevaron una buena parte de la cosecha que habíamos hecho para el invierno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pueden soportar las provisiones.— Preguntó por fin, después de unos momentos en silencio.

—No lo sé.— Respondió Hinata avergonzada.

—Entonces descúbrelo y después me lo cuentas. – Habló el Uchiha.— Me parece que este será un invierno muy difícil.

—Sí, señor.— Respondió ella.

—¿Ya tomaste tu desayuno?— Preguntó el Uchiha.

—No, no tengo hambre.— Respondió nuevamente la Hyuuga.

—Siéntate y come.— Ordenó el chico.

—No Uchiha- sama, yo...— Replicó la muchacha.

—Es una orden.— Habló él.

Sintiendo como se ruborizaba, Hinata se sentó frente al mercenario, el estómago le latía de hambre y la visión de la bandeja magníficamente preparada, la hacía sentir aún más ganas de comer todas aquellas golosinas, que eran sus preferidas. Sin saber que escoger primero, la muchacha se sirvió un poco de té verde. El gusto fuerte de la bebida amargó en su boca, dejándola aún más constringida. Ella sabía que él estaba observándola sin decir nada. Incapaz de encarar o mirarle, en silencio, la chica de ojos plateados dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Parece que al señor no le gustó su desayuno.— El otro respondió:

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.—Mirándola.

Hinata miró para la bandeja inconforme. Allí estaba lo que ella y su hermana pequeña adoraban: Pedazos de bollos con crema, torta de mora, bizcochitos glaseados con azúcar. Notó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro y escondió dentro de sí la frustración que sentía por estar pasando por todo aquello, parecía una horrible pesadilla que nunca acababa.

—Oye bien lo que te voy a decir— Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata.— Tengo que resolver cosas pendientes y estaré fuera del feudo un día entero. Volveré por la noche.— Añadió:— Espero que todas vosotras tengáis la inteligencia, de no intentar huir con un tiempo como este. Moriréis congeladas o por el filo de mi espada.

El corazón de primogénita Hyuuga, se heló dentro del pecho. La escena de la muerte de su padre relampagueó delante de sus ojos, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiese como si se hubiese llevado una bofetada en la cara. Su respiración acelerada le dificultó el responder:

—Sí, señor.— Murmuró la Hyuuga con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se levantó y vistió unas botas negras de cuero, por encima del pecho esculpido, apenas vistiendo una camisa blanca medio abotonada, que fue totalmente cubierta por el manto negro con nubes escarlatas. Sin decir nada más e ignorando la presencia de la joven, el mercenario salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Cuándo Hinata percibió que la puerta estaba cerrada y estuvo sola, las lágrimas guardadas por tanto tiempo se escurrieron por la blanca faz, silenciosamente. La muchacha se tumbó sobre el suelo cubierto por el tatami verde, amarada en el llanto, triste y convulsivo, que duró hasta que la última lágrima hubo corrido por su rostro, rojo e hinchado. Era tan difícil continuar siendo fuerte y por más que ella intentase ignorar la pérdida de su padre, aquello era como un puñal clavado en su pecho. Como deseaba cerrar los ojos y descubrir que aquello solo era un tremendo engaño, como deseaba acostarse en la cama de su padre, sintiendo su olor, tan conocido y no acordarse de nada más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Cuándo Hinata finalmente bajo, todas las siervas estaban agitadísimas, corriendo atrás de Kurenai. La mujer de ojos rojos intentaba contener la agitación sin mucho éxito, muchas mujeres creían que Sasuke se había ido, dejándolas en paz. Fue dificil para Hinata convencerlas de que él volvería, y que intentar huir en pleno invierno, corriendo el riesgo de una nevada que las pillará en medio del camino, era una locura.

Más difícil aún para la primogénita Hyuuga fue convencer a Hanabi de que ambas debían quedarse protegidas en la mansión, hasta el comienzo de la primavera cuando el tiempo mejoraría, y entonces podrían pensar en como escapar de aquel lugar. Después de haber convencido a las siervas, Hinata las dividió para que fuese ejecutada una verdadera limpieza en toda la mansión, muchas cosas habían sido robadas y muchas otras estaban damnificadas y por eso mismo tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

La muchacha de orbes plateados se rehusó a estar parada, y junto a las otras mujeres se ofreció para ayudar en lo que fuese preciso en la limpieza. Ya no se sentía una chica rica, nacida en una familia influyente, se sentía como cualquier muchacha que precisaba trabajar para conseguir aquello que deseaba, estuvo feliz ayudando a preparar el almuerzo, como todas aquellas personas que estaban viviendo la misma infelicidad que ella.

Permitió olvidarse por un tiempo de toda la tragedia, habló y sonrió tímidamente, pues no era su costumbre reír abiertamente en presencia de otras personas. Intentó olvidar la sombra del mercenario, que habitaba sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en como sería cuando volviese, solo deseaba que aquellos preciosos momentos durasen el máximo posible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes de que el sol de pusiera en el horizonte, la noche ya había caído por completo sobre la mansión Hyuuga, como una cubierta sobre los hombros y el tremendo frío, Hinata atravesó el jardín en dirección a la tumba donde estaba enterrado su padre y con mucha dificultad, consiguió encender los inciensos sobre el montón de tierra húmeda, depositó algunas flores cogidas en el jardín, y rezó las tan acontecidas plegarias que aprendió en su infancia, con todo el cariño para el alma de su padre.

Se levantó, sintiendo las piernas doloridas, y corrió de vuelta para la casa, el viento fuerte rugía sobre la construcción, provocando ruidos hediondos. Hinata temía a las tempestades, un miedo infantil que nunca superó. Estuvo feliz cuando alcanzó la puerta de la mansión, lanzando de una sola vez el calor del lugar, tiró la cubierta mojada de encima de sus hombros y un leve aroma de comida invadió su nariz. Había sido un duro día de trabajo y ella estaba con hambre, pero sabía que ninguna mujer osaría comer mientras el mercenario de Akatsuki, no volviese y les diese esa orden.

Miró por la gran ventana que estaba en la sala principal. No podía ver absolutamente nada afuera, puesto que la noche estaba completamente oscura y sin la luna y las estrella que pudiesen iluminar aquella negrura. El viento rugía como si fuese un animal salvaje, corriendo en torno a la mansión con desespero, el corazón de Hinata estaba pesado y aprehensivo, ya hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke había salido y la nieve que cayó durante toda la mañana, aumento cuantitativamente durante todo el día hasta transformarse en una tormenta.

Talvez él se hallaba preso en algún lugar, pensó la Hyuuga permaneciendo en silencio, observando la noche a través de la ventana de la mansión, o quién sabe si estuviese en algún lugar, protegido del tiempo hasta que la tempestad pasase. La muchacha de orbes plateados suspiró. Debería sentirse feliz por estar lejos de la presencia de aquel asesino, pero entonces, ¿por qué su corazón estaba tan apretado? En la noche, la muchacha pudo ver durante algunos segundos, una sombra más oscura que la noche moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, por un momento pensó que aquella visión había sido creada por su mente.

La puerta de la mansión Hyuuga se abrió produciendo un sonido terrible, el viento entró en la sala, trayendo copos de nieve que sobrevolaron todo el lugar. Parado frente a la puerta, con las piernas muy rectas, Uchiha Sasuke observaba a Hinata silenciosamente. La Hyuuga podía sentir dentro de su pecho, su corazón batiendo a un compás lento y doloroso. Como temía a aquel hombre, un hombre que tenía los ojos como sangre recién derramada. Sasuke desactivo su linaje sanguíneo, volviendo a ostentar los ojos color negro ónice, gélidos, en silencio el chico cerró las puertas de la mansión impidiendo que el viento continuase esparciéndose libremente, los copos de nieve en el lugar. Se encaminó en dirección a Hinata, y antes de dirigirse al cuarto que estaba ocupando, dijo:

—Quiero un baño caliente, y trae ya mi cena.— La muchacha asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, su boca estaba seca y su estómago daba pequeñas sacudidas dentro de sí. Ella se giró encarando las largas piernas del mercenario, que andaba tranquilamente en el corredor de su casa. Su corazón latía de una forma lacerante... Hinata se sentía como si fuese una presa indefensa, presta a ser muerta por un depredador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hinata llegó al cuarto cargando en sus brazos una bandeja con un plato humeante de sopa, Sasuke ya estaba sumergido en la bañera de madera. El vapor del agua se expandía por todo el lugar, dejando el ambiente húmedo y caliente. La chica de orbes plateados dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa al lado de la cama que ahora pertenecía al mercenario. Se sentó silenciosamente sobre el tatami, observando al joven, que mantenía los ojos cerrado mientras aprovechaba su baño. El perfil de él estaba serio, una pequeña arruga de expresión podía ser vista claramente en el medio de su frente alba, que en aquel momento estaba levemente enrojecida debido a la temperatura caliente del agua.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y lanzó levemente la cabeza para atrás, mientras los brazos musculosos y rígidos permanecían sobre el borde de la tina, echando agua sobre una alfombra roja, bordada con filos de oro. Sumergió el cuerpo completamente en la tina, desapareciendo por un momento de la visión de Hinata pero salió enseguida, con los cabellos negros completamente mojados cayendo sobre la pálida faz, esparciendo aún más agua por el suelo. Los dos se encararon por un momento en el más completo silencio. Con mucha calma el mercenario quitó los cabellos oscuros de su frente y su rostro.

—Procuré provisiones, que serán necesarias para sobrevivir en el feudo durante este invierno. – Dijo el chico.— Dile a las criadas que no se preocupen. No será esta vez cuándo paséis hambre.

El cuerpo joven y delgado de Hinata tembló, indignado de oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tamaño desdén. Para ella Uchiha era el hombre más despreciable en toda la faz de la tierra. Desvió la vista del rostro inexpresivo del moreno, se sentía completamente vulnerable al hombre de su frente.

—Tráeme la toalla— Habló el joven, en un pedido que más parecía una orden.

Hinata se levantó, feliz de poder ocupar sus manos. Parada ella se sentía nerviosa, sin conseguir contener su irritación al estar en el mismo lugar que el mercenario.Se aproximó a la tina de agua lo suficiente para entregar la toalla blanca y suave que olía a lavanda. Los ojos color ónice estaban puestos en el rostro de la chica. Con mucha calma se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, observando todo como si estuvieran validando algo de extremo valor, después voltearon a fijarse en los orbes cristalinos que eran los ojos de la Hyuuga. La chica detestó la forma en que aquel hombre la estaba mirando. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente, su rostro estaba rojo y no podría decir si era por el vapor del agua de la tina.

Quería que aquel hombre cogiese la toalla y al fin la librase de aquella escena perturbadora. Sin embargo el mercenario no parecía tener prisa. Sasuke levantó una de las manos para agarrar la toalla, pero su mano simplemente ignoró el objeto y se posó con firmeza sobre el pulso albo y delicado de la joven.Hinata abrió los ojos espantada con aquel gesto. Podía sentir claramente el toque caliente y húmedo de la mano del Uchiha. Intentó deshacerse de aquel agarre, moviendo su mano, pero el mercenario no se lo permitió. La fuerza de él era inmensa y con apenas un pequeño esfuerzo atrajo a Hinata más cerca de la tina, mientras él permanecía sentado calmamente.

Sasuke giró la muñeca de Hinata para ariba, exponiendo a la luz las manchar rojas y amoratadas en la piel extremadamente alba de la muchacha. Las observó durante unos segundos, sin nada que decir. En un movimiento lento, el chico aproximó el brazo de Hinata, aún más de su propio rostro, que continuaba inexpresivo. Los labios de Sasuke tocaron las manchas rojas, haciendo que el corazón de la Hyuuga rimbombase dentro del pecho. Asustada con aquel gesto, la joven arrancó su mano de la presa del joven, dejando la toalla caer silenciosamente en el suelo. Espantada y sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, dio un paso atrás con una de las manos sobre el pecho, como si con aquel gesto pudiese defenderse. El Uchiha no pareció molestarse con el brusco gesto de ella, se levantó silenciosamente de la tina, salpicando aún más agua por todo el lugar.

Hinata cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza para no ver al mercenario desnudo. La muchacha se asustó aún más cuando sintió su cuerpo presionando contra la pared. Abrió los ojos y solo vio al moreno, con sus brazos contra la pared, manteniéndola presa en aquel pequeño espacio entre la pared y el cuerpo masculino. La joven encaró con fuerza sus ojos color ónice. No quería desviar la vista para no ver ninguna parte des cuerpo completamente descubierto de aquel hombre. Estaba asustada, su cuerpo temblaba y era difícil pensar, su respiración estaba lenta y pesada, y podía sentir su corazón cabalgar sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?— Preguntó la joven, indignada e incapaz de continuar en silencio.

El rostro del Uchiha continuaba inexpresivo, y sus ojos negros parecían aún más gélidos. Sin responder la responder la pregunta, el hombre se aproximó a la Hyuuga sintiendo el aroma femenino invadir su nariz. Un olor puro, fresco y delicioso. Hinata sintió la parte de delante de su kimono mojada, mientras el pecho musculoso y rígido del mercenario era presionado contra su cuerpo. El rostro de Sasuke se encontraba doblado en el cuello de ella, que sentía el hálito caliente del chico, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

—¡Te quiero a ti...!— Murmuró el mercenario con una voz ronca al oído de Hinata.

Los orbes plateados se abrieron de par en par en su rostro pálido. Se sentía acorralada, con miedo sin saber lo que haría para escapar de esa situación. Antes de que la muchacha pudiese pensar en cualquier cosa, los labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre los suyos de manera posesiva. Sasuke sujetó los brazos de Hinata, atrayéndola aún más para sí, una de sus manos aseguraba su nuca, mientras la otra pendía de su cintura, apretándola contra él.

La boca del moreno, besaba, mordía y chupaba los labios de la chica, que estaba completamente rendida a aquel beso devastador. La Hyuuga intentaba empujar al mercenario lejos de sí, pero sus manos apenas conseguían asegurar los hombros fuertes y musculosos que parecían estar hechos de acero para no caer mientras sus piernas temblaban. Invadió la cavidad de la chica sin permiso, tomando el beso más voraz y avasallador. Sasuke exploró los lugares más recónditos, casi llevando a la morena a la locura en un beso mojado, intenso, destruyendo las barreras que Hinata había construido en torno a sí misma, ella no podía resistirse a aquello. Solo sintió que se rendía, incapaz de luchar contra alguien que era más fuerte que ella.

El mercenario se alejó de la muchacha para recuperar el aliento, ella pudo ver claramente los labios masculinos húmedos y rojos debido al beso forzado. Sintió su cuerpo entero hervir en un odio creciente y sin conseguir ser racional, la muchacha hizo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió. Su mano se descargó con fuerza en el rostro de Sasuke, dejándole instantáneamente, una marca rojiza en la mejilla. Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron de una forma cruel. El miedo invadió a la Hyuuga, que se encogió aún más contra la pared. Sin decir una palabra, el hombre la agarró del codo de forma imperativa, llevándola en dirección a la cama. La muchacha se debatió, golpeando las pierna del chico, que parecía no notarlo.

La muchacha fue tirada en la cama, y antes de que pudiese protestar sintió el cuerpo vigoroso y masculino de Uchiha sobre el suyo. Hinata se debatió intentándose libertar de aquel contacto sin conseguir moverse. Pensó en gritar, pero no quería que ninguna de las mujeres entrase en el cuarto, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellas?,¿Cómo la defenderían? El desespero la dominó mientras se debatía inútilmente contra el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sintió su Kimono mojarse más en contacto con el pecho del Uchiha, el cabello negro de él se escurría por su cara, mientras distribuía besos en la cara y el cuello de la chica.

—¡Para!¡Para!— Pidió Hinata inútilmente — ¡Por favor, para!

Los ruegos parecían inútiles para el mercenario, que continuaba besando el cuello de la joven, quien intentaba deshacerse de toda costa de aquel contacto. La desesperación tomó por completo el cuerpo de la chica, que sentía la humedad en sus ojos sin saber lo que hacer. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra aquel hombre, no tenía como impedir que él tomara lo que deseaba. Sabía muy bien donde los llevarían esas caricias, ¡Y ella no quería!¿Pero como impedirlo? Él era diez veces más fuerte y estaba decidido.

Sendos regueros cristalinos rodaron silenciosamente por su rostro. Los labios rosados imploraban que el Uchiha parase, pero eran ruegos ignorados. La Hyuuga sintió cuando una de sus manos desamarró el kimono, dejando su ropa de debajo al descubierto. La vergüenza de ser vista solo con sus ropas más íntimas, renovó el ánimo de la chica, que volvió a luchar para liberarse de las garras del hombre.

—No luches contra mí.— Pidió el moreno, encarando los ojos cristalinos de la joven, manchados por las lágrimas ya derramadas.— Será peor.

—Para por favor, no lo entiendes... — Suplicó ella.

Las palabras de Hinata fueron silenciadas por un nuevo beso de Sasuke, del cual intentó escapar, girando el rostro de lado. El Uchiha prendió las manos de Hinata encima de su cabeza con solo una de sus manos. Con la mano libre el chico quitó el kimono de la joven, dejándola solo con un leve vestido, fino y pegado al su delgada anatomía. Los ojos ónice apreciaron lentamente aquel espectáculo, mientras ella se retorcía intentando librarse del mercenario.

Los dedos de Sasuke recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata lentamente, apreciando la tersura que se podía sentir por encima del tejido. El aroma dulce y fino de ella le invadía el sentido olfativo, entorpeciendo aún más sus sentidos, deseaba a aquella mujer, la deseaba por completo, siendo solamente suya... Y de ninguno más. Masajeó los senos jovenes y firmes, deleitándose con el espectáculo de tenerla solamente para sí. Ella era hermosa y él la deseaba enteramente.

Impaciente, el Uchiha rasgó con solo una mano libre la parte delantera del vestido de Hinata, libertando los senos albos para que él pudiese apreciarlos y tocarlos. Los besó tranquilamente, chupando los pezones rosas y erectos, deleitándose del cuerpo perfecto de aquella belleza. Estaba completamente ciego por el deseo que tenía y sentía por aquella mujer. Besó la tez alba, estrujó los senos firmes, dejándolos entumecidos. Estaba en el límite, deseaba poseerla de cualquier forma. Sin conseguir contenerse más, rasgó la última pieza íntima de la joven, dejándola completamente desnuda. Estaba completamente excitado y ya no podía contener más el apetito de su propio cuerpo.

Con una rodilla, abrió las piernas de Hinata, su sexo estaba completamente rígido con una visible erección, deseando el cuerpo femenino que se encontraba tan próximo. La sangre e bombeaba muy rápido dentro de su cabeza, su respiración era entrecortada, y no conseguía contenerse más. La penetró, con fuerza y hondamente, haciendo que un grito desgarrador surgiese por los labios rosados de la Hyuuga, la muchacha contorsionó el cuerpo, lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por su rostro, que estaba contraído, los senos tirantes y firmes presionaban el pecho de Sasuke, dejándole aún más excitado. La joven balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro de la cama, en negativa, sus brazos continuaban presos por la mano del Uchiha, no conseguía librarse, era una pesadilla...

Él la penetró nuevamente, una y otra vez con estocadas lentas y profundas, sintiendo todo su cuerpo ansiando más. Los movimientos le llevaron al máximo de lo que podía soportar, entonces por fin una onda de alivio y placer le recorrió, vaciándose en aquel cuerpo caliente y joven. Los ojos color ónice se abrieron a la claridad debajo de su cuerpo, Hinata temblaba. Él podía ver los ojos plateados bañados en lágrimas, la nariz roja y la piel blanca, que mostraba el camino que las lágrimas habían recorrido.

Salió de encima de ella, y soltó lentamente las manos de la joven, que las llevó a la altura de su pecho. Más lágrimas descendieron, corriendo por el rostro ya bastante manchado. El cuerpo delgado y femenino temblaba mucho. Con extremo cuidado, el Uchiha la acercó más para sí, abrazando su contorno trémulo por detrás. Ella no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Sobre los dos, posó una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama. Enseguida, acercándose a ella, no demorando mucho, el mercenario ya estaba dormido.

Las lágrimas se escurrían sin parar por el rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos ardían, oía la respiración del mercenario, que era calmada, después lenta y supo que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo masculino y la protección de la manta. Pero por dentro su corazón parecía estar congelado... Más lágrimas se escurrían, pero ella simplemente no las notaba. Todo parecía estar desapareciendo, engullido por un enorme agujero abierto en su pecho.

Su virginidad había sido arrancada de una forma sucia y cruel... Todos sus sueños, sus deseos, sus voluntades parecían haberse evaporado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke había destruido toda su vida. La muchacha cerró sus ojos lagrimeantes, abandonándose a aquel estado de estupor, se sentía débil, sola... Vacía. Un frío intenso parecía emanar de dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Hinata sintió como si su alma, hubiese sido devorada.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la autora:** Yare yare, finalmente volví, realmente pensé que nunca más conseguiría terminar este capítulo, tengo una prueba detrás de otra y sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar, nada más... Maldito curso... Y eso que mi mente tiene muchas ideas para seguir este fanfic...

Bien, como pudisteis percibir, este es el primer hentai que escribí, sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que os a parecido, seguro que me queréis matar, ¿verdad?

Realmente no veo que parte del hentai haya sido la buena, descubrí que tengo una gran dificultad para escribir fics de este género pero quiero continuar con este desafío. ¡Por eso vuestra opinión es de extrema importancia para mí! Por favor, mandadme reviews diciéndome en que cosa me he equivocado, diciendo que el fanfic es una porquería, elogiando, dando opiniones... En fin, estoy aquí, muy curiosa esperando vuestros comentarios... Eso dejaría a una autora extremadamente feliz... Por eso, onegai, mandadme reviews diciendo que os a parecido! Lo agradezco...

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de "O Predador e a Lua". Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios a: **Helen, DarkAmy-chan, hyuuga-hikari, ania.coug, Miyuky-san, Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga, Kadliita!!, Iriaa y Basi. **Creo que os contesté a todos por el e-mail, los anónimos, si me dejáis el e-mail, os contestó por ahí. Tal como os dije, este capítulo es el LEMON, aunque a mí me pareció un poco fuerte, casi RAPE diría yo (para quién me preguntó lo que era Rape, es una palabra que significa violar en inglés y se utiliza para catalogar los capítulos o fics que contienen violaciones explícitas de personajes) Bueno, para mí a sido la primera vez que traduzco un fanfic de estas características, pero me a gustado como quedó, espero que mandéis review y me decís que tal os a parecido Muchos saludos y besos!


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Si Naruto me perteneciese, ya ya habría matado a Sasuke hace mucho tiempo... Kakashi- sensei és perfecto.

**Advertencia**_**:**__ La historia puede contener situaciones sexuales y violentas, y esta catalogado como Rated M. No recomendado para menores de dieciocho. _

**Importante: **_Traducción._

Autora original:** Dondeloth**

Traductora:** Istharneko.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**O Predador e A Lua**

**4**

Hinata desperto a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo su cuerpo dolorido. Los ojos, clarísimos, demoraban en acostumbrarse a la fina luz, que se colaba por un resquicio de la pesada cortina verde, la cual, cubría las ventanas. Agarró la manta, intentando volver a aquel mundo de sueños y adormecimiento en que estaba momentos atrás. Sintió la respiración lenta y controlada de Sasuke en su nuca, haciendo que volvieran a ella todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.La mano del mercenario, continuaba enrollada en su cintura, con gesto posesivo. Hinata sabía que no conseguiría volverse a dormir, peor tampoco conseguiría permanecer acostada pasivamente, al lado de Uchiha Sasuke.

Con mucha cautela, la joven comenzó a levantar el brazo del mercenario, que estaba encima de su cintura, en su sueño, el hombre se movió, asustando a la chica, que comenzó a respirar más rápido. Hinata depositó muy lentamente la mano de Sasuke donde ella estaba durmiendo. Admiró el rostro del joven, que parecía impasible, sin ninguna expresión, con la mandíbula alta y alba, la nariz levemente aquilina, los labios delgados y bien echos. Recordó los ojos gélidos y negros, que en su mente, podía ver con total claridad. Aquel era el hombre que había destruido todas sus oportunidades de ser feliz algún día.

Nunca más podría entrar en un lugar sagrado vistiendo un bello vestido, nunca más usaría una alianza dorasa en la mano izquierda, indicando que poseía un lazo eterno con alguien. Jamás sabría lo que significa ser amada, no sabría amar a alguien o como sería entregar todo su ser a una única persona. Había sido condenada a una vida solitaria, ¿Qué hombre se casaría con ella, después de saber que su virtud había sido tomada por otro?¿qué hombre en el mundo se enamoraría de una mujer que no era virgen? Sería tachada de prostituta, una mujer de vida facil... ¿De qué le serviría decir que la habían violado?

¿En un mundo echo por hombres, y para hombres, que valor tendría la palabra de una joven sierva?

Cubrió su delgado y escultural cuerpo con sus propias manos. El fuego de la chimenea se había apagado completamente, quedando apenas los restos del carbçon quemado. Buscó por el suelo, tratando de encontrar las ropas que parecían ser su kimono. Las encontró tiradas a un lado de la chimenea, pero en el mismo instante que las cogió, supo que no podría usarlas. La seda finísima había sido rasgada de cualquier manera, y ni la más habilidosa costurera conseguiría arreglar ese estrago. Abandonó en un rincón los trapos en los que se había tornado su ropa. Con el fuego apagado, y sin la protección de las cubiertas, la muchacha de ojos plateados comenzaba a sentir frío.

Hinata abrió un arca tallada en madera que estaba a los pies de donde Sasuke dormía, sacó de dentro una ao¡ntigua camisa de su padre, de manga larga. Llevó la ropa a su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad del tejido echo de algodón, aspirando el olor masculino de su papá. La imagen de Hyuuga Hiashi invadió su mente, haciendo que el corazón de la joven se angustiase de tristeza y añoranza. La morena vistió la camisa, que le iba como un vestido, hasta más debajo de sus rodillas. En aquel momento, sabía que no podía importarle su desnudez, con la leve camisa que vestía. Solo quería que algo le cubriese decentemente el cuerpo, para poder salir de ese lugar.

Calzó en silencio las zapatillas de seda negra y caminó lo más silenciosamente posible hasta la puerta. No miró atrás, y no le importó que iría a hacer el mercenario cuándo no la encontrasé en el cuarto. Apenas abrió la puerta, salió sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, dándose prisa para irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata recorrió en silencio los corredores de la mansión. Aún era muy pronto y ninguna sierva se encontraba en pie. Agradeció silenciosamente por esto. La joven caminó en dirección a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, las grandes puertas de roble se encontraban cerradas. Ella sabía que no conseguiría abrirlas sola. Dio media vuelta, yendo en dirección al interior de la casa, hasta la cocina. Todo estaba en silencio. La fina luz de la aurora comenzaba a invador el lugar, mostrando millares de motas de polvo en la luz, que danzaban sin rumbo.

Andando con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a ninguna de las siervas, la morena abrió una de las puertas de la cocina, que eran menores que las del salón. El viento helado del El frio viento del invierno batió de golpe en su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblase involuntariamente. La joven se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, para la mañana que estaba naciendo en silencio, hundiendo los delicados pies en la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Sintió como se mojaban sus zapatillas, dejando sus extremidades insensibles.

Hinata estuvo allí parada durante algunos segundos, viendo su propio aire descender en su frente, en forma de nubes de vapor, intentando calentar, refregando sus manos contra sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida en toda su vida, era como si toda su vida hubiese huido a su control. Las escenas de la noche anterior volvieron como relámpagoa a la mente de la Hyuuga, haciendo que todo su desespero aumentase.

¿Qué haría, cómo se lo contaría a las otras siervas?

Hinata andó de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, o simplemente por que el hecho de moverse hacía que la joven, mantuviese la cabeza más clara. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sin embargo la muchacha no quería permitirles escurrirse libremente. Cerró los ojos cristalinos con fuerza, intentando controlar su respiración acelerada, que hacía que su pecho subiese y bajase sobre la fina camisa de algodón.

Sintiéndose condusa, con los pensamientos y sentimientos, moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa, Hinata miró en dirección a la floresta, que se asomaba por la mansión. En su infancia había jugado allí, durante muchos días, protegida por las sombras de aquellas inmensas copas de hojas verdes y lustrosas. La chica decidiío que necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar. Talvez caminar un poco, hiciese que sus pensamientos se aclararan, era aún muy pronto, y nadie notaría su falta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, encontró la pequeña senda que llevaba hasta las entrañas de la floresta, y siguió por ella. Caminó durante algún tiempo, sintiendo que su cuerpo se calentaba con el ejercicio. Dentro del bosque la nieve casi no se había acumulado, el ambiente cerrado hacía que ésta se derritiese, transformando las pocas heladas en agua y lodo. Los pies de la Hyuuga estaban todos embarrados, sin embargo, a ella pareció no importarle. El rostro pálido y delicado, estaba colorado debido al esfuerzo que la chica realizaba para continuar caminando.

El sonido del agua cristalina escurriéndose libremente, llamó su atención. La joven afinó el oído para seguir en aquella dirección. Un pequeño riachuelo corría en el medio de la floresta, abriendo un espacio entre los árboles, las piedras de su lecho eran negras y lustrosas. El agua cristalina descendía corriendo rápidamente en un volumen mayor, debido a la nieve que se comenzaba a derretir, en los prados que se hallaban en el norte del feudo Hyuuga.

Viendo aquel líquido cristalino, Hinata sintió una ganas enormes de lavarse los pies y piernas, que estaba cubiertos de tierra. Se sentó en el margen del pequeño río, estremeciéndose cuándo su cuerpo tocó la gélida agua. La piel pálida quedó levemente enrojecida debido a la baja temperatura del agua.Vió como el barro, lentamente, dejaba su piel, disolviéndose en las aguas.

Una vez más, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, con una claridad increíble, recordó las manos fuertes y ágiles de Sasuke tocando sus senos, recorriendo todo su cuerpo libremente... Los recuerdos hicieron que ella se sintiese sucia, se quitó la fina camisa de algodón que la cubría, y se tiró dentro del río. El agua extremadamente helada, la dejó con con la carne de gallina y la mandíbula batiendo descontroladamente.

Cuándo su cuerpo finalmente se acostumbró a la temperatura del agua, Hinata nadó, de un lado a otro del margen del río, aprovechando aquel momento dónde ella podía estar sola, olvidando todo lo demás. Miró con los ojos claros, admirando las copas de los árboles que formaban un techo completamente verde. Allí no había ningún mercenario, ningún padre asesinado. Allí Hinata estaba completamente sola... Ella gustaba de aquella soledad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke despertó en la mansión Hyuuga, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con la mano derecha cogió el cuerpo de Hinata para apretarlo contra sí, sintiendo su suavidad y su dulce olor. Pero sin embargo, la mano del chico no encontró nada. Esto hizo que abriese los ojos color ónice. Cuándo percibió que la chica no estaba a su lado, Sasuke salió de la cama, quitando las cubiertas de la cama y dejándolas caer de cualquier forma, en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor, percibiendo que realmente estaba solo. Mentalemente se preguntó donde podría haber ido tan pronto, aquella mujer. Talvez estuviese en la cocina, pensaba el chico, pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos negros y erizados. Vió nuevamente por todo el cuarto, caminando en dirección a la ventana, pensando mentalemente los lugares a los que ella podría haber ido tan pronto aquella mañana.

Sus ojos observaron atentamente la ventana, la nieve había cesado de caer, y no había ningún movimiento en los jardines de la mansión. El sol escarlata comenzaba a escalar las copas de los árboles, mostrando toda su magnitus. No nevaría durante aquel día.

El moreno se volteó en dirección a la cómoda, silenciosamente. No le gustaba nada esa quietud, no había ruidos dentro de la mansión, eso indicaba que las siervas aún estaban en sus aposentos.

-¿Dónde puede haber ido esa mujer?-Se preguntó Sasuke.

Caminó en dirección a los pies de la cama, con intención de recoger las sábanas que había tirado al suelo, detestaba tener que estar esperando a otras personas. El chico estaba entretenido, juntando las mantas de cualquier manera, cuándo algo en la cama llamó su atención.

Una mancha de sangre muy roja, se destacaba sobre la sábana de seda blanquísima. Intrigado con aquello, Sasuke recorrió su propio cuerpo, buscando algo que indicase que él estuviese herido. No encontró nada, ningún arañazo o corte, de dónde proviniese aquella mancha de sangre. Observó rapidamente el curativo de la pierna, apenas para constatar que estaba limpio y bien sujeto. La propia Hyuuga se lo había rehecho un día antes.

"_¡Hinata!"_

El nombre de aquella mujer le vino a la mente con claridad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, hicieron que Sasuke cerrara ligeramente los ojos. No había otra respuesta plausible, si aquella sangre no era de Sasuke, entonces solo podía ser de Hinata.

-Ella era virgen... – Dedujo el chico en voz alta.

En un rápido movimiento, el moreno miró en dirección a la puerta. Todo continuaba en silencio dentro de la mansión. Demasiado silencio. Sasuke quitó las mantas, que una vez más cayeron al suelo, sin forma. Apresuradamente, vistió unos pantalones prietos, sin abrocharla, se colgó en los hombros, y de cualquier manera, el manto de Akatsuki. Maldijo en voz alta, mientras se calzaba las botas hechas de cuero.

_-"¡Ha huido, ha huido!"-_ Pensaba el chico, mientras los dedos ágiles abrochaban los cordones de la bota.

Abrió la puerta corrediza con estrépito, prometiéndose a sí mismo darle una buena lección a Hyuuga Hinata, cuándo la encontrase. No necesitaba dudar, porqué la encontraría de cualquier forma. Caminó con pasos rápidos que hicieron eco en los corredores oscuros de la mansión, donde el timido sol de invierno no había penetrado. El hermoso rostro del chico estaba contraído por la rabia. Las cejas bien hechas delineaban las facciones duras que la tez del moreno había asumido de un momento para otro.

Entrando al hall de la mansión, Sasuke, se cercioró de que la maciza puerta de madera no había sido abierta. Aquella mujer tenía que haber salido por otro lugar. Caminando aún más deprisa, dio la vuelta a la sala, en dirección a la cocina de la mansión. Sabía que allí había una puerta menos, que difícilmente estaría cerrada. Él mismo había estudiado durante mucho tiempo, las plantas de la mansión Hyuuga anted de la invasión de Akatsuki.

No se había equivocado, llegando a la cocina, el chico constató que la pequeña puerta de madera estaba ligeramente abierta. Quizás era su imaginación, pero podría jurar que aún se sentía el perfume de Hinata envolviendo el lugar, un aroma fresco, que recordaba mucho al olor de la flor de melocotón. rritado con sus desvarios, abrió la puerta con bastante ruido. Los rayos de sol dieron en sus ojos, cegandole por un momento. Sasuke bajó sus pupilas para protegerlas y encontró exactamente lo que deseaba: nas pequeñas pisadas de pies, pequeos y ligeros, que llevaban directamente para dentro de la floresta.

Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa gélida. No tenía prisa. Hinata no había echo bien intentado huir por el bosque. Allí encontró un bosque cerrado, un pequeño río que corría velozmente, y lodazales, muy comunes en esa época del año. Una idea iluminó la mente de Sasuke, haciendo que se pusiese rápidamente en pie.

¡Lodazales! Su mente, de repente mostraba mil imágenes del cuerpo de Hinata, sin vida, caída en un cenagal. La imagen de la mancha de sangre, hizo que sus temores se doblaran. Él había oído miles de historias, sobre mujeres que después de ser violadas buscaban un modo de matarse.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó el chico, en voz alta.

Con urgencia renovada, el joven corrió para dentro del bosque. Extrajo varios Kunai que traía dentro de una pequeña bolsapresa tras su cuerpo, para poder cortar eventualmente algunas ramas de árboles que aparecían en el camino. La casaca negra con nubes escarlatas, volaba tras su espalda, mientras él saltaba de árbol de árbol. El rostro del moreno no era de rabia, arrugas de preocupación se marcaban en su frente, sus ojos color ónice, estaban bien atentos en la senda que recorría.

Allí, dentro de la floresta, era prácticamente imposible seguir el rastro de alguien. Sasuke corría muy rápido, sabiendo que solamente la agilidad podría auxiliarlo en aquel momento. No sabía exactamente hacía cuánto, Hinata había salido del cuarto. El chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo el camino que juzgó más fácil, para que alguien pudiese recorrerlo a pie. No demoró mucho, cuándo comenzó a oír el barullo del agua del río que cortaba el bosque. Apresó el paso , sintiendo la urgencia por encontrarn a aquella mujer cuánto antes.

Los ojos del joven se entrecerraron cuando llegó finalmente, al pequeño riachuelo: El cuero delgado y blanco de Hinata, estaba completamente simergido por las aguas del río, que recorrían velozmente el lecho de piedras. Una débil neblina se erguía de las aguas cristalinas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico se metió en medio del río, no importándole el frío que comenzó a sentir su curpo de repente, Cogió el cuerpo de la chica, de una sola vez, sacándola casi completamente del agua, y situándola firmemente entre sus brazos.

Hinata se debatió, desesperadamente y sin abrir los ojos. Solo había estado unos segundos sumergida, enjuagando sus cabellos, cuándo algo la había arrastrado bruscamente para la superficie. Abrió los ojos color plata, que se entrecerraron al encontrar la faz del Uchiha, contraída y mojada.

-¡¿Qué piensas que estabas haciendo?!- Gritó Sasuke, jalándola en sus brazos.

El pánico dominó a la muchacha, que intentó liberarse de los brazos de aquel hombre, que la agarraban fuertemente. Nunca más le dejaría hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó ella, en respuesta, arañando el blanco rostro del moreno.

Ambos se debatieron ferozmente dentro del río. Sasuke intentaba contener las manos de Hinata, que intentaban atacarle de cualquiera de las maneras. El moreno percibió tardíamente, que la delgada mano de la joven, iba en dirección a la bolsa de su cintura, tomando uno de los kunais. Los dos pararon de pelearse, cuándo el mercenario vio para donde estaba apuntado el filo del arma. La afilada lámina, brillante y afilada, estaba parada encima de su yugular, que batía rápidamente en el pescuezo de la chica. Las manos de Sasuke aún aseguraban firmemente los dos brazos de ella, más ninguno de los dos osaba moverse.

-¿Qué piensas que haces?- Preguntó el chico, recuperándose del susto, y encarándola.

-¡Quitame tus sucias manos de encima!- Habló Hinata, sin soltar el Kunai, que continuaba apuntando en dirección a su cuello.

-¡No hagas estupideces y suelta el Kunai!- Gritó Sasuke.

Las manos de Hinata temblaron, pero apretó aún más el mango del arma, no sería usada nuevamente por aquel hombre. Preferia acabar con su propia vida, que dejarle hacer lo que quisiese con su cuerpo, una vez más.

-Vamos - Pidió el moreno.- Devuélveme el Kunai.

-Sólo, sí quitas tus manos de encima mío.- Habló ella, temerosa.

El chico miró profundamente aquellos ojos cristalinos. Pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando, parecía una cabritilla asustada, pero ella no estaba jugando. Lentamente soltó las manos que la prendían, no tenía para dónde huir, él era más veloz que ella.

Rápidamente, la chica salió de debajo del cuerpo del Uchiha, y corrió para el otro margen del lago, aún con el Kunai apuntando en dirección a su cuello.

Sasuke percibió que ella estaba desnuda, cosa que no había notado hasta aquel momento. Los largos cabellos negros descendían por su espalda y su busto, botando agua. El chico no pudo dejar de ver, que con ese escenario y en ese estado, Hinata se asemejaba a la mítica imagen de una ninfa. Alejó Con fuerza, ese pensamiento estúpido de su mente, encarando rofundamente a la muchacha frente a él. Nadie le daba órdenes a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ya te he soltado- Dijo el chico, con el semblante muy serio. – Ahora devuélveme el Kunai.

-Sólo si prometes, que nunca te acercarás, ni me tocarás- Respondió la chica, vacilante.

-¡No estoy jugando mujer, devuélveme ese Kunai ahora!- Gritó Sasuke.

La mano de Hinata tembló, debido al susto que se llevó, viendo como aquel hombre erguía su voz de manera tan asustadora. Ella no deseaba conocer su ira. La mano trémula provocó un pequeño corte en su cuello, provocando que una cara de dolor se asomase a su rostro. Miró para el mercenario, que tenía la cara seria. Constató que estaba lo suficientemente distante de él y quitó el arma de su pescuezo, tirandolo al suelo, ni muy lejos de ella. Se quedó allí, esperando la reacción de Sasuke...

En un movimiento fugaz, la muchacha lo vio materializarse delante de sí. El miedo atrancó su garganta, no consiguiendo gritar. Una vez más, las manos del moreno estaban en su cuerpo, y Hinata intentó luchar contra él.

-Para de moverte.- Pidió el chico, intentando controlarla.- No voy a lastimarte.

La chica paró de balancearse, cansada para seguir luchando contra él, a ese ritmo. Vio a Sasuke quitarse su propia casaca y colocársela, cubriendo su desnudez. La chica miró a los ojos gelidos color ónice, que brillaban fríamente. Con gran rapidez, Sasuke agarró a Hinata y la puso encima de sus hombros.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!- Las protestas de la joven, venían acompañados de golpes en la espalda musculosa del chico, que parecía no molestarse.- Dejamé en el suelo.

Sin importarle los gritos de la chiquilla, Sasuke volvió para la mansión sin decir una palabra, corriendo rápidamente entre la floresta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO **

Cuándo Sasuke llegó a la mansión Hyuuga, el sol ya había pasado por las copas de los árboles y brillaba con su fina luz, en un cielo azul añil, cubierto de pequeños cúmulos de nubes blancas. Había un alborozo de siervas, que estaban todas reunidas en la entrada, Kurenai andaba de un lado a otro, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. Todas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, cuándo vieron llegar a Sasuke cargando a Hinata, como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó la heredera Hyuuga, una vez más, no pudiendo ver la escena que transcurría tras sus piernas.

-¡Estáte quieta!- Gritó el moreno, en respuesta- ¡Salid de mi camino!

Continuaba gritando el mercenario a las mujeres, que abrían camino encuanto el chico se encaminaba en dirección a la puerta. La única con coraje suficiente para enfrentar al mercenario, fue la tutora de Hinata, que continuó siguiéndole mientras se encaminaba, con la chica a sus espaldas, por los corredores de la mansión Hyuuga.

-¡Suélte a Hinata-sama!- Ordenó Kurenai, intentando seguirle el paso a aquel hombre.

-No te entrometas en asuntos que no te incumben, mujer.- Habló el Uchiha, con mala cara.- No estoy de buen humor ahora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Hinata-sama?- Preguntó ahora, la mujer de ojos rojizos.

Sasuke no respondió a aquella pregunta, abrió con fuerza la puerta del cuarto que estaba ocupando, y dejo a Hinata caer de cualquier manera en el suelo. Miró con impresión, aquel gesto de extrema rudeza, y por primera vez, reparó en que Hinata no llevaba nada de ropa, apenas la casaca que usaba el mercenario cuándo apareció por primera vez en el feudo.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó la mujer de ojos rojos, estupefacta, ya que no conseguía entender aquella escena.

Sasuke se viró en dirección a Kurenai, con los ojos color ónice casi saliéndose de las órbitas.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora, mujer entrometida! ¡Esto no es asunto que te incumba!-El rostro blanco de la mujer, se tiñó de rojo.

-No voy a salir de aquí, hasta que no sepa lo que pasa con Hinata-sama.- Habló firmemente ella.

-Bien, entonces yo mismo haré que te retires.- Dijo el hombre. Caminando con pasos firmes, Sasuke agarró el brazo de Kurenai, y la arrastró por todo el cuarto, ignorando las protestas de la mujer, hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuándo la mujer ya estaba fuera, el chico añadió: -Primero resolveré unos asuntos que tengo con ella, después podréis conversar de lo que queráis, pero no quiero ser interrumpido ahora.

Los labios de Kurenai se abrieron, pero no emitieron ningún sonido, la puerta se cerró con un gran golpe delante de sus ojos. Permaneció allí, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Dentro del cuarto, el moreno caminó en silencio, hasta uno de los sacos, los cuales estaban a un lado de su cama. Hinata se encogió a los pies de la cama, rodenado las piernas con las manos. Tenía miedo de permanecer en aquel lugar sola, con ese hombre, temía revivir lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Un ruido metalico acompañó a Sasuke, cuando se paró frente a Hinata. De cualquier manera, el chico ató un lado de una cadena en su tobillo, el otro fue prendido en uno de los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la joven, incrédula, mirando la pesada correa que prendía su tobillo.

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a hacer ninguna bromita, y quieras salir de este cuarto por voluntad propia. O peor, intentes huir.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!¡No puedes mantenerme presa aquí dentro!

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora este feudo es mío, y las únicas leyes que sirven aquí, son las de mi autoridad.- Afirmó el moreno.- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho, no eres más que una sierva!

-¡No voy a estar aquí dentro contigo!- Respondió la Hyuuga, intentando controlar los sollozos que hacían temblar sus hombros.

-¡Vas a hacer lo que yo quiera!- Exclamó él.

Las pupilas plateadas se prendieron de de las color ónice de él. Hinata sentía la rabia quemar en sus entrañas, aquella incapacidad para defenderse de ese hombre, era frustrante. ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer mujer?¿Por qué los dioses, no podían haber sido generosos con ella, dándole un cuerpo de hombre? Entonces ella tendría la fuerza suficiente para matar a aquel mercenario y defender su casa, junto a las personas que amaba.

Las lágrimas vencieron las barreras de la muchacha, descendiendo por el rostro contraído, en una demostración de profeunda tristeza.

-¡Eres un hombre despreciable!- Dijo la Hyuuga, mirando para el hombre parado frente a ella, que parecía tan alto- Como se puede ser tan cruel... Robaste la única cosa preciosa, que me quedaba.

Los hombros de Hinata temblaron, las lágrimas descendían con más vigor, manchando el rostro inmaculadamente blanco.

Sasuke, que no se conmovió, se agachó en la frente de la Hyuuga, quedándose a la misma altura que ella, mientras permanecía sentada.

-¿Me hallas despreciable?- Preguntó el chico, malicioso.- ¿Sólo porque robé tu virginidad?

-¡Era mía!- Respondió Hinata, alterando el timbre de voz, siempre tan delicado.- Mía, para guardarla o entregarla a quien yo escogiese, pero tú me la robaste...

Los ojos del moreno, recorrieron con atención el rostro de la joven.

-Dejame decirte una cosa- Dijo el Uchiha, en un tono de voz frío como el hielo.- Soy cruel, porqué robé tu virginidad, soy un hombre despreciable...Tienes mucha suerte mujer, ya que si tu padre no estuviese muerto, te garantizo que dentro de poco tiempo, estarías casada. Y creé en mis palabras, no sería un hombre hermoso y galante, como toda mujer desea. Tu padre te casaría con cualquier viejo amigo suyo, para satisfacer sus intereses personales. Ese hombre estaría extremamente feliz, de tener a una belleza como tu en su cama.

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron, ante las palabras del mercenario. Aquel no era el tipo de conversación apropiada para tener, mucho menos con aquel hombre despreciable. Los dedos del joven se irguieron, tocando su cabello, que brillaba bellamente.

-Cuándo estuvieses casada, - continuó Sasuke- ¿Crees que tu marido sería cariñoso contigo?¿Crees que podrías mantener tu preciosa virginidad? Él reclamaría sus derechos de marido, y no descansaría hasta ver el peso de una gestación, deformando tu cuerpo. Entonces, te abandonaría, y se aprovecharía de sus amantes. Antes de completar cinco años casada, tendrías dos hijos a tu cargo, y quién sabe, si un tercero en tu vientre.

-Mentiroso, mi padre jamás dejaría que algo así me pasara.- Escupió ella.

-No estoy mintiendo, ese es el destino de toda mujer de clase alta. – Habló, observándola.- ¿Crees que tu padre, te hubiese dejado casarte con el hombte que amases? Eres demasiado ingenua, mujer. Anoche me deleité con tu cuerpo, y si hibieses sido más inteligente, hubiese sido igual para ti. Si hayaste que fui rudo, fue porque no me permitiste ser cariñoso. No soy ningún marido viejo y quisquilloso, exigiendo sus derechos matrimoniales.

Las lágrimas habían parado de escurrirse por los ojos plateados, los labios rosas y delicados temblaban ligeramente. Aún con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, Sasuke alló que Hinata era increíblemente tentadora. El aroma dulce y pungente de su cuerpo parecía envolverlo por completo.

-Si me hayas tan despreciable, mujer, entonces puedes tener la certeza que nunca más pondré un dedo encima de ti. Pero te garantizo una cosa: Un día implorarás por el toque de mis manos en tu cuerpo.

-¡Nunca!- Respondió Hinata altivamente.

Los labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa fría, sin ninguna alegria. Con mucha calma, él se levantó y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Kurenai continuaba allí parada, las manos entrelazadas, como si pidiese en silencio por la protección divina, y el rostro muy pálido.

-Ya terminé con ella.- Dijo el Uchiha girándose en dirección a Kurenai.- Podéis hablar cuánto queráis.

La mujer de ojos rojos se precipitó para dentro del cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlas solas, Sasuke miró en dirección a Hinata, que continuaba sentada a los pies de la cama, maniatada.

-Vuelvo más tarde para coger mi casaca.- Sin nada más que decir, se giró y cerró silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Los ojos color plata, se fijaron en la madera de la puerta. Durante algún tiempo, las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Kurenai miró en dirección al tobillo de la chica, que estaba amarrado, y sintió la rabia crecer en su interior.

-Ese hombre es un monstruo. – Dijo muy bajo la mujer de ojos escarlatas.

Hinata se sintió extremamente reconfortada con la presencia de aquella mujer, que la había visto crecer. Dentro de su mente, intentaba encontrar la mejor manera de darle la noticia.

-¿Hinata-sama, está bien?- Preguntó Kurenai, maternalemente.

Ella balanceó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a la mujer.

-Kurenai-sensei.- Habló la chica, con voz llorosa.-¿Por qué estamos pasando por todo esto?

-No lo sé, querida mía, pero tenemos que ser fuertes para soportarlo con dignidad. Debemos ser fuertes, Hinata.

La joven chica, irguió los ojos, de un exótico brillo y mirando atentamente para el bondadoso rostro de su sensei.

-¿Cómo puedo superar esta situación, si me arrancaron todo? – Habló con tristeza la joven.- Mi casa, mi padre, mi libertad... Y ahora ese hombre despreciable tomó la única cosa que me restaba.

Los ojos de la tutora se entrecerraron, y la boca fina tembló, la palidez del rostro se acentuó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata, como si con aquel gesto pudiese transmitirle, al menos un poco de fuerza. Los hombres podían ser extremadamente crueles cuándo querían.

-Oh, querida.- Respondió Kurenai.- Usted no se puede abatir. Entiendo su sufrimiento, pero lo que pasó, no fue su culpa.

-Que haré ahora sensei, ese hombre me lo quitó todo...- Se lamentó Hinata.

-No diga eso, Hinata-sama.-La reprendió su tutora.- No es verdad, existe una cosa que ese hombre no le puede quitar.

Los ojos plateados se irguieron, buscando avidamente una respuesta.

-Su corazón le pertenece solamente a usted, Hinata-sama.- Habló Kurenai.- Ningún hombre en el mundo puede arrancárle eso. Manténgalo a salvo, el corazón de una mujer pertenece solamente a una misma, para entregárselo a quién escoja.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. Sentía su corazón triste y dolorido, pero su corazón pertenecía a ella. Mientras su corazón perteneciese solamente a ella, la muchacha sabía que no necesitaba temer a Uchiha Sasuke. Él aún no había conseguido robárselo todo...

**Continuará...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nota de autora:**Yare Yare mina-san, ya estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Disculpad la demora, pero entré en una semana de pruebas, y realmente creí que no iba a sobrevivir a ella. Y para otro mas de mis pecados, estube enferma, espero que me disculpeis.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron, y también a aquellos que leen mi historia y me incluyen en su lista de favoritos. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Gente, solo quería dejar dicho aquí, que a pesar de que nuestra querida princesa Hyuuga haya sido violentada, ella NO intentó suicidarse. Fue todo cosa de la mente lerda de nuestro querido Uchiha... En fin, solo eso.

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola de nuevo, primero de todo, quisiera dar las gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo la historia. La autora me ha pedido que os agradezca vuestros comentarios, jeje. Agradecer especialemente a: **Dark Amy-chan, NarutoKonoha, Iriaa, Lia Du Black, hyuuga-hikari, sairiko, ania.coug, helen, basi, Hikaru-Ringo, paulahyuuga y Hisana. **Por otro lado, me teneis que perdonar por no haber acualizado antes, la escuela me vuelve loca. Miles de disculpas! En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me ha parecido que Sasuke tenía muchísma razón, pero eso no le quita ser un violador ¬¬ Saludos!


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi, pero puedo superar eso... Kakashi-sensei es mío y si alguien lo quiere alejar de mi me muero, en serio.

**Advertencia: **La historia puede contener situaciones sexuales y violentas, y esta catalogado como Rated M. No recomendado para menores de edad.

**Importante: **Traducción.

Autora original: **Dondeloth**

Traductora:** Istharneko.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

**5**

El invierno corría rápido por el feudo Hyuuga modificando el paisaje del campo. La nieve caía constantemente esos días, dejando los tejados de las casas cubiertos por un manto blanco, recordando vagamente a los pastelitos con cobertura de azúcar. Los lagos estaban congelados y los animales se habían escondido, buscando un lugar seguro mientras aquel tiempo tan frío terminaba.

Aún era muy pronto, la densa bruma cubría la mayor parte del camino que llevaba al pozo. Los pasos de Hinata daban era cautelosos y lentos, en aquel instante el balde de madera estaba vacío, sin embargo estaría rebosante de agua, ese trabajo era aún más difícil.

La chica de ojos plateados respiró hondo, sintiendo el aire helado de aquella mañana penetrar en sus pulmones, despertándola por completo. Hinata jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría un día en su vida que tendría que hacer aquel tipo de servicios, dedicado exclusivamente a los criados. Así como ella nunca imaginó que perdería a su padre tan pronto y que vería su casa ocupada por un mercenario usurpador... ¿Cómo alguien podría imaginar que cosas tan terribles como aquellas, podrían acontecer de manera tan repentina en su vida?

La chica balanceó la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos incómodos. El pasado no podía ser alterado y ella sabía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes de momento para salir de aquella situación... Más, llegaría un día en el que se vería libre de todo aquello. Entonces todo estaría bien, por eso tenía que ser fuerte y nunca desistir. Por más que se sintiese triste y perdida no permanecería llorando por sus pérdidas, precisaba de luchar y mantenerse bien. No se que quejaría por tener que hacer servicios como una simple criada. Ella ya no era la primogénita de un importante clan del País del fuego. Ahora Hyuuga Hinata era apenas una muchacha que tenía que trabajar para tener que comer.

Admiró el cielo de aquella mañana que estaba completamente cubierto de nubes de una tonalidad blanca cenicienta. No era la heredera de absolutamente nada, pero por lo menos podría continuar viviendo en el sitio donde nació. Amaba el feudo Hyuuga a pesar de saber que si continuaba viviendo allí su vida sería muy difícil, la chica no tenía voluntad para ir a ningún otro lugar que no fuese ese. Se acordó de Hanabi y sus constantes acusaciones y presión ejercidas en relación a aquello. Su hermana pequeña decía casi todos los días que no soportaba más estar en aquel lugar y que deseaba huir lo más rápido posible. Hinata sabía que la paciencia nunca había sido uno de los fuertes de su hermana. Si no fuese por Kurenai con certeza Hanabi ya habría huido sola hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata vio la silueta del pozo formarse delante de sí, apresó el paso, pues sabía que durante aquel día tenía muchos otros servicios para ser realizados. Amarró una cuerda al balde de madera y lo hizo descender lentamente hasta el fondo del pozo; sintió el peso ir aumentando gradativamente y supo que el balde estaba lleno. Estiró con fuerza la cuerda, sintiendo como los dedos quedaban calientes debido al esfuerzo. Hacía esa tarea cada mañana pero aún así parecía no haber adquirido la fuerza necesaria.

En un último esfuerzo Hinata tomó el cubo lleno de agua del borde del pozo con mucho cuidado para no derramar mucha agua en el suelo cubierto de nieve. Se limpió un poco el sudor que brotaba de su frente con una de las manos. Sentía la espalda ligeramente dolorida. Un viento más fuerte barrió el lugar, haciendo que sus cabellos se desperdigasen en todas direcciones, la densa bruma se esparció también, lenvantada por el viento, mostrándo hasta aquel momento un paisaje cubierto.

La parte de abajo era grande, descendiendo por la planicie estaban los enormes campos de arroz del feudo Hyuuga. La joven vio a lo lejos pequeños puntos negros entre el lodazal de los campos. Eran los nuevos trabajadores. La última cosecha había sido completamente perdida debido al ataque que golpeó por sorpresa todo el feudo, La mayoría de los trabajadores que no murieron junto a Hiashi defendiendo sus tierras, habían huído despavoridos por miedo de los mercenarios de Akatsuki. Hinata no podía culparlos.

Veía los puntos negros moviéndose lentamente, arrancaban el arroz podrido preparando la tierra para la nueva plantación que sería la próxima primavera. Eran personas simples y sin casi ninguna instrucción, descendían de generaciones de hombres y mujeres que no sabían hacer nada más que no fuese plantar, recoger y curvarse ante el dueño de las tierras que ellos cultivaban.

Todos habían sido contratados por Uchiha Sasuke. El mercenario había herrado dos semanas atrás trayendo consigo al primer bando de trabajadores, él les prometió un lugar donde morar y algo para comer; a cambio ellos tenían que trabajar durante aquel invierno y primavera siguientes, recibiendo un pequeño pago en la próxima plantación. Hinata sabía que aquellos era muy justo, pero los rumores estaban esparciéndose rápido: El País del Fuego finalmente había declarado una guerra abierta contra el País del Agua y las batallas ya habían comenzando a instaurarse en todos los cantos de las fronteras; muchas familias ya lo habían perdido todo y aquellos que habían sobrevivido buscaban un lugar donde permanecer durante el invierno. Encontrar un feudo que estaba precisando de mano de obra en aquellas condiciones significaba la esperanza de estar vivo en la próxima primavera.

Hinata así como todas la mujeres del feudo ayudaron a los nuevos trabajadores que habían llegado. La mayoría estaban desnutridos, había familias enteras con bebes de pecho y chiquillos aún muy pequeños que no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Estaban dolidos, algunos gravemente heridos y Hinata recordó que durante aquellos días ella había trabajado casi sin parar tratando la mayoría de las enfermedades de aquellas gentes simples que les miraban con ojos desconfiados. La sala principal de la mansión se había vuelto un inmenso campamento en los primeros días, antes de que las personas fueran divididas y comenzaran a ocupar las casas que se hallaban en aquella villa de trabajadores, próximas a la mansión.

En ningún momento faltó ayuda, recordó Hinata observando aún la labor lenta y continua en los campos de arroz. Todo había sido suplido por Uchiha Sasuke. El mercenario, a veces se iba durante semanas y cuando volvía traía más comida y más gente dispuesta a trabajar por un plato de comida y un techo encima de sus cabezas. Nadie sabía como conseguía esa ayuda,

En ningún momento Sasuke dejaba el feudo pasando alguna necesidad. Él mismo había dividido las familias, mandando a las hombres hacer los trabajos de fuerza, mientras que las mujeres cocinaban y limpiaban el feudo. La mansión había adquirido nuevamente el brillo de la limpieza; los muebles estaban pulidos y el suelo encerado, la plata, los cuadros, las cortinas, las ventanas brillaban como si fuesen nuevas y el feudo Hyuuga parecía prosperar. Hinata no quería admitirlo pero el mercenario había dejado el feudo en buen estado y orden. Él realmente parecía entender la rutina de las plantaciones. La chica de ojos plateados lo había visto alguna vez conversando tranquilamente con un grupo de trabajadores; parecía entender de aquel asunto, los hombres lo hallaban un buen patrón, justo y honesto. Las mujeres lo encontraban una persona buena y gentil, obedecían sus ordenes sin pestañear.

Solamente las siervas que habían servido a Hyuuga Hiashi, Kurenai y Hinata mantenían su opinión contradictoria respecto a Sasuke, más no osaban decirla a los trabajadores; la guardaban en silencio, obedeciendo las ordenes del mercenario sin crear confusiones.

Hinata continuaba compartiendo el cuarto con Sasuke pero él no le dirigía la palabra, con la excepción de darle alguna orden. La chica hallaba eso muy bueno. Durante todas las noches después de terminar su servicio se presentaba ante el señor del feudo, el cual amarraba uno de los tobillos de la joven con una cuerda, sin ni siquiera mirar una vez para ella. Hinara se resignaba a aquel tratamiento humillante y se acostaba en silencio en su tapete, cayendo rápidamente en un descanso sin sueños. El duro trabajo durante el día la dejaba exhausta, pero la alejaba de la compañía de Sasuke y eso era sin sombra de dudas algo muy bueno.

La chica de orbes plateados sabía que el mercenario la vigilaba despierto. No la dejaba hacer tareas en las que tuviese que tardarse mucho tiempo y lo máximo que podía recorrer era hasta allí, el pozo. Si andaba más allá sabía que alguien la delataría a Sasuke, y él vendría como un rayo a por ella. Tenía a todo el feudo Hyuuga bajo su control y ojos en todos los lugares lo que volvía la idea de una fuga por lo demás arriesgada.

Hinata suspiró, estaba comenzando a demorarse y alguien empezaría a preguntar por ella dentro del feudo. Aquel sería un día harto como los otros, quitó uno de los cabellos que le cubría el rostro y la colocó delicadamente tras su oreja. Los largos cabellos negros se hallaban ahora la mayor parte del tiempo presos en una cola de caballo. Limpió sus manos delgadas y finas en el nuevo kimono. Ahora ya no tenía que andar por los lugares pasando frío y vergüenza ya que Kurenai había cosido un buen Kimono con un pedazo de tela vieja que había hallado. El algodón era medio áspero pero sin embargo caliente, y eso era lo que importaba en la opinión de Hinata, principalmente porqué era algo decente con lo que vestirse. El color del vestido era un verde lustroso que recordaba a las hojas nuevas de la primavera; combinaba muy bien con la piel de Hinata, resaltando su delicada tonalidad.

La muchacha cogió el balde con ambas manos y comenzó a hacer el trayecto de vuelta, que sería ahora mucho más lento. Su estómago soltó un gruñido, cuando llegase a la cocina pensaría en pedir uno de esas croquetas tan gustosas que sólo su sensei sabía hacer. En pensar en aquella posibilidad una sonrisa brotó de sus labios rosados, haciendo que su espíritu se calmase. Nada como un bollito caliente en un día frío de invierno como aquel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antes de conseguir visualizar la entrada de la mansión, Hinata pudo oír la algarabía que los niños estaba haciendo. Era un pequeño grupito alegre y animado de algunos niños y niñas que con los pies descalzos se hallaban disputando una sangrienta y violenta guerra de bolas de nieve. Había dos grupos distintos que se escondía en cualquier lugar, intentando desesperadamente no ser alcanzados por uno de los blancos proyectiles que haría que él fuese eliminado del juego.

La sonrisa de la chica se alargó al ver aquello. Perdía la cuenta de las tantas veces que ella misma se había divertido, haciendo ángeles en el suelo repleto de nieve o corriendo tras los blancos copos para que ellos tocasen su lengua. Más de una vez deseó poder tener un animado grupo como aquel para poder hacer una guerra como esa. Más, ella era la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi y su padre nunca gustó mucho de los niños por lo que creció jugando sola, inventando a sus amigos, para dividir esos juegos infantiles. Viendo la alegría estampada en aquellos rostros colorados y sonrientes Hinata se sintió tentada por dejar el balde de agua y unirse a la fiesta pero la vergüenza de hacer aquello sólo permitió a la chica observar desde su lugar.

- ¡Atrapadlo, atrapadlo! -Clamó un pequeño de cabellos cortos que parecía ser el líder de uno de los bandos-. ¡No lo dejéis escapar!

Vio cuándo un grupo de niños salió corriendo tras un chiquillo, que tenía un corte en el rostro, y aún siendo perseguido sonreía alegremente. El pequeño corría muy rápido y no sería alcanzado por sus perseguidores; percibiendo su ventaja, bajó las manos al suelo y formó una bola de nieve con sus pequeñas y ágiles manitas, y se preparó para arremeter contra los demás. Hinata vio que la puerta de la mansión se abría e intentó impedir al chico que la lanzase, más no lo consiguió. El proyectil blanco cruzó el aire pasando por al lado de los niños, que miraban aquello con sus pequeños ojitos abiertos, yendo a acertar en medio del rostro de Uchiha Sasuke.

La bola de nieve fue a dar directamente a la faz del mercenario, lo cual le pilló completamente por sorpresa, sus ojos negros se posaron de forma gélida sobre la banda de niños y después en Hinata. La muchacha sintió el miedo crecer dentro de sí. Debía hacer algo para defenderles. Juntando todo el coraje que tenía corrió algunos metros y paró delante de Sasuke con la mano encima del corazón palpitante.

-Por favor –Pidió ella con voz gentil y dócil-. No se enfade con los niños, era sólo un juego...

Los ojos color ónice encararon el rostro de Hinata por algunos instantes para después posarse en el grupo de pequeños que parecían estar aterrorizados.

- ¿Quién me tiró esa bola de nieve? –Preguntó Sasuke, mirando de uno en uno.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, incapaces de hablar.

- ¿No oísteis mi pregunta? –repitió el moreno–. ¿Quién me lanzó la bola de nieve?

El miedo de los niños era tan latente que la joven de ojos plateados hallaba que si extendía su mano podría tocarlo; no había ningún sonido en ese momento.

- ¿Nadie me lo va a decir?

Una pequeña y temblorosa manita se irguió en el aire. Hinata logró reconocer la cara del chiquito que realmente tiró la bola de nieve. No sonreía, y en sus ojos el pánico era visible.

-¿Fuiste tú quien acertó esa bola de nieve en mí?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Los ojitos negros se cerraron, incapaces de aguantar el mirar gélido de los color ónice.

- ¡No se enfade con él, señor! –Gritó un chiquillo–. Él no hizo ningún mal, nosotros sólo nos estábamos queriendo divertir.

Sasuke miró para el rostro de uno de los niños.

-No voy a hacer nada ni con él ni con vosotros. –Dijo el moreno–. Lo único que pido es que no volváis a acertar a nadie más que esté pasando por aquí despreocupadamente.

Los rostros sonrientes se irguieron encarando el rostro serio e impasible del Akatsuki. Todos hicieron reverencias y salieron corriendo, declarando una segunda guerra que comenzó en aquel mismo instante. Hinata sintió su corazón menos pesado cuando vio al grupo de niños dejar el lugar sin ningún castigo, aún los estaba observando cuando la voz de Sasuke la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pensaste que haría contra aquel niño? –Preguntó Sasuke encarando a la chica.

-No sé, tal vez le diese un castigo.

- ¿Creíste que iba a castigar a un niño simplemente por haberme acertado con una bola de nieve? -La chica miró para el suelo, incapaz de decir nada-. Me juzgas igual que a un monstruo mujer.

Hinata intentó controlar el pánico que invadía su cuerpo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke sentía un miedo casi insano.

- Yo no lo conozco, lo juzgo por todo lo que me mostró hasta este momento.

Los ojos ónice escudriñaron el bello rostro ante sí. Podía ver claramente el temblor del cuerpo de Hinata, mas sintiendo que pese a aquel miedo ella se mantenía firme en su lugar aunque aquello le costase toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Realmente –respondió el moreno con una mirada extraña–. Tú no me conoces.

Sin mirar atrás Sasuke dejó a la chica sola y siguió en dirección a los campos de arroz antes de desaparecer por completo; Hinata notó que llevaba un pergamino en una de sus manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hinata entró en la cocina de la mansión Hyuuga un olor deliciosa invadió su nariz, recordándole que aún no había tomado su desayuno.

Había una gran barullo organizado dentro del recinto. La vajilla sucia era lavada por algunas mujeres, mientras otras se encargaban de armar la mesa de comida y otras preparaban toda la comida que sería servida en el feudo dentro de algunas horas. Kurenai se aproximaba a la puerta vistiendo un kimono rojo con un delantal simple y manchado por encima.

La muchacha caminó en dirección a su sensei. Cuando Kurenai vió a Hinata sus ojos escarlatas sonrieron en silencio, más Hinata pudo divisar un brillo de preocupación en aquellos orbes tan translúcidos.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Podría venir un instante? –pidió la mujer de cabellos castaños-. Me gustaría hablar con usted un poco.

La chica de orbes plateados asintió con la cabeza en silencio y fue guiada por su maestra en dirección a una de las partes más oscuras del corredor que ligaba la cocina y el comedor de la mansión Hyuuga. Allí, el ruido de los utensilios de cocina entrechocando era casi imperceptible y el olor de buena comida se perdía en el pasillo.

- ¿Que pasó, algún problema? -Kurenai demoró unos segundo antes de responder.

- ¿Sabe dónde está el mercenario? -preguntó Kurenai bajando tanto su tono de voz que fue difícil para Hinata entender lo que decía.

-Pues no –respondió Hinata un tanto vacilante,- mas cuando llegué a la mansión lo vi saliendo en dirección a la plantación.

Kurenai estuvo unos momentos más en silencio como si evaluase la situación; Hinata comenzaba a sentirse aprehensiva.

-Por favor sensei, dime que está pasando.

-Esta mañana – respondió la mujer de orbes rojizos– yo estaba en la cocina, haciendo mis quehaceres cuando oí el comienzo de una conversación en la sala de estar. No pude entender nada de lo que estaban hablando pero espié a través de la puerta y percibí que el mercenario estaba conversando con otro ninja. Probablemente debió ser uno de esos shinobi mensajeros, porqué entregó al Uchiha un pergamino lacrado y luego desapareció.

- ¿Y qué crees que era aquello? – Preguntó Hinata muy interesada–. ¿Algún mensaje de la banda?

-No lo sé Hinata-sama... –respondió como si pensase profundamente en aquel asunto– mas, si los rumores fueran ciertos la guerra no tardará en llegar hasta el feudo. Me pregunto que harían los shinobi de Konoha si descubrieran que este lugar está siendo controlado por uno de sus enemigos.

- ¿Enemigos? –pregunto Hinata sin entender–. Pero él es parte da Akatsuki, un grupo de mercenarios que está en contra de todas las naciones.

A Hinata no le gustó cuando vio que su sensei le escondía algo. Tenía la sensación de que no lo sabía todo.

-Sensei por favor, cuéntame porque los shinobis de Konoha lo verían como un enemigo.

La mujer de orbes rojos suspiró: no podía guardar aquella noticia por mucho tiempo por lo tanto era realmente mejor que Hinata supiese la verdad por ella.

-En todo caso, él sería considerado un enemigo, él puede no haber matado directamente su padre Hinata-sama, mas está usurpando su lugar de derecho, ya que con la muerte de Hiashi debería ser la heredera. Pero, él es un Akatsuki, e hay rumores circulando por ahí, que hablan de que Akatsuki secuestro al Mizukage; dicen que él se volvió un mero títere en las manos de los mercenarios y que ninguna orden suya es cumplida; él es mantenido en cautiverio y nadie sabe con certeza si está vivo o muerto.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante la noticia, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo más rápido y sus piernas estaban temblando.

-Fue por saber que el Mizukage fue secuestrado que Konoha declaró una guerra abierta contra el país del agua y ahora cualquier Akatsuki o partidario del bando es considerado enemigo del estado.

Hinata llevó una de sus manos a la boca, de repente todo aquello tenía sentido.

-Si por algún caso uno de los shinobi de Konoha vieran éste feudo y descubrieran que está siendo controlado por un Akatsuki en el mismo instante ese mercenario estará muerto.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, ese no era el tipo de notícia que debiera caer en los oídos de cualquier persona; se tranquilizó al ver que realmente no había nadie más allí.

-Hinata-sama –llamó Kurenai con cierta urgencia–. Ese mercenario sabe que no puede permanecer en el feudo por mucho tiempo, no pondrá su vida en riesgo. Él no está tan loco como para permanecer en un país en guerra siendo claramente uno de los enemigos. Mi idea es que dentro de algunos día ese hombre partirá y cuando eso ocurra será nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

Hinata intentó abrir la boca para protestar.

-No, escúcheme Hinata-sama, todas nosotras ya sufrimos mucho y usted más que cualquiera y yo no puedo permitir eso más, sé que éste es el momento adecuado para intentar una fuga, el invierno realmente está siendo muy rígido. Mas, tal vez esta sea nuestra única oportunidad. Por eso esté atenta, si huimos con él lejos del feudo será casi imposible que nos encuentre.

Una de las siervas entró en el corredor cortando bruscamente las palabras de Kurenai. Hinata se alejó de su sensei muy rápido con el corazón cabalgando vertiginosamente en su pecho. Kurenai riñó a la mujer y fue a acompañarla de vuelta a la cocina sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Hinata se quedó observando la espalda de su sensei alejarse, sintiendo su cabeza girar por tanta información.

Si realmente lo que su sensei le había dicho era verdad entonces probablemente la única oportunidad de huir sería esa, cuando el mercenario estuviese bien lejos del feudo. La chica llevó una de sus manos al corazón y aspiró profundamente el olor a barniz y lavanda que ascendía del suelo lustroso y de los muebles hechos de roble. El aroma de de limpieza se mezclaba con el de la comida trayendo para Hinata una fuerte sensación de hogar. Finalmente el momento de la fuga llegaría, sin embargo íntimamente la joven se preguntaba: ¿Estaría preparada para abandonar por siempre su hogar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toda la mansión Hyuuga estaba cubierta por la oscuridad nocturna cuando finalmente Hinata estuvo libre de sus quehaceres por ese día. Se sentía exhausta, todos los huesos de su cuerpo parecían estar doloridos, los párpados finos y bien diseñados caían vagamente sobre los ojos plateados de la chica, indicando su estado de somnolencia. Caminaba por los corredores de la mansión apenas con un pedazo de vela iluminando su camino; estaba volviendo del cuarto de Hanabi, era su costumbre acomodar a su hermana pequeña para dormir.

La noche era especialmente fría, lo único que se oía alrededor de la mansión Hyuuga era el viento, la nieve caía una vez más, cubriendo todos los lugares como un inmenso cobertor blanco. Hinata apretó el paso hasta el cuarto de su padre. Abrió la puerta corrediza dejando que la claridad y el gustoso calor del fuego que venía de la chimenea se encontrase con su rostro. Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón rojo delante del fuego, su tez era inexpresiva, sus manos cruzadas estaban delante de sus labios bien hechos. Hinata apagó la vela y se preparó para dormir, estaba realmente cansada.

Se sentó en la alfombra que se había transformado en su cama, ya acostumbrada a la rigidez del lugar. La cadena continuaba presa a los pies de la cama donde el mercenario dormía. Finalmente Sasuke percibió la presencia de la chica y sin hacer el más mínimo comentario o mirar para ella, el chico prendió la cadena en su tobillo. El mercenario volvió a su posición y a sus pensamientos. La chica se cubrió con el suave cobertor y cerró los ojos; El sueño la dominó instantáneamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cuerpo delgado de Hinata tembló involuntariamente. Sus párpados se abrieron avistando apenas la negrura que estaba por todo el cuarto. Los labios finos y rosados de Hinata temblaban, era una noche mucho más helada que las otras; tiró para sí la pesada cubierta que estaba siendo capaz de calentarla. Precisaba de un poco de calor o no podría volver a dormir. Irguió un poco el cuerpo mirando en dirección a la chimenea donde el fuego ya se había apagado y sólo restaban las brasas incandescentes. Había una pila de troncos al lado, dos de ellos serían suficientes para caldear el cuarto helado.

Decidida a calentarse, Hinata se movió silenciosamente, gateando en dirección a la chimenea; no quería despertar al mercenario que en aquel momento era sólo un pedazo de sombra encima de la cama. Los dedos delgados estaban casi alcanzando los pedazos de madera cuando la correa presa al tobillo de la muchacha paró sus movimientos.

Hinata sólo podría llegar hasta allí si estiraba su mano lo máximo posible, de otra manera no conseguiría alcanzar su objetivo. Bufó un poco irritada, tendría de pasar frío... ¡Sí no fuese por aquella correa estúpida presa a uno de sus pies! Se sentó encima de sus rodillas incapaz de volver para la alfombra, que en aquel momento debía estar aún más helada; entonces una voz en la oscuridad la hizo sobresaltar.

- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata no podía ver el rosto del mercenario debido a la oscuridad predominante, aún así ella sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre sí.

-Sí –respondió Hinata en un tono de voz débil.

La sombra de Sasuke se movió rápidamente por el cuarto, pasó por donde Hinata y tomó tres trozos de madera, tirándolos a las brasas consumidas. Estas no demoraron mucho en sacar pequeñas llamas, que comenzaban a devorar la madera, creando un calor bienvenido para el cuerpo rígido de frío de la Hyuuga. El moreno no había salido de su lado, permaneciendo sentado en silencio; los ojos plateados y los ojos color de ónice observaban las llamas en perpetuo silencio.

-Te soltaré si prometes que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería, como intentar huir o lastimarte en algún lago en medio de la floresta sin avisar a nadie.

Los ojos de Hinata viraron de las llamas de fuego para el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke, que miraba al frente; su perfil era insondable.

-Lo prometo –respondió la chica, que sabía que no intentaría hacer ninguna, de aquellas cosas.

Las manos de Sasuke fueron para la casaca con nubes escarlatas que estaba puesta de cualquier manera sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea. Tomó una pequeña llave plateada y con ella soltó la correa que prendía el tobillo de ella. La cuerda calló en el suelo dando a la Hyuuga una verdadera sensación de alivio.

-Gracias –dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Al moreno pareció no importarle el agradecimiento de la muchacha, y el silencio se cernió sobre el cuarto. El fuego iluminaba las paredes, tornando las sombras de ambos grotescamente gigantes.

-Recibí un mensaje hoy. –Sasuke comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz serio; sus ojos negros aún encaraban las llamas-. Necesitaré alejarme del feudo. No sé por cuanto tiempo voy a permanecer fuera.

Hinata encaró una vez más a Sasuke apesar de que su rostro era completamente inperturbable, la chica podría haber jurado que aquello sólo era una fachada, construida rígidamente. Parecía que el mercenario estaba cumpliendo una orden contra su voluntad. Hinata no sabía que responder.

- ¿Creés que el feudo estará bien en mi ausencia? –preguntó el Uchiha esa vez, encarando a Hinata directamente a los ojos.

La chica sintió su rostro ponerse rojo instantáneamente al perceber esa mirada por parte de Sasuke sobre sí; aún tenía muchas dificultades para encarar el rostro de ese hombre. Era muy difícil para ella permanecer en su presencia.

- No creo que halla problemas -respondió ella con su dulce voz-. Los trabajadores parecen contentos y no están reclamando por la carga de trabajo, apesar de que el invierno está siendo duro aún no tuvimos ninguna incidencia.

El chico quedó una vez más en silencio, sopesando las palabras de la muchacha.

-Me quedo más tranquilo entonces. –respondió el moreno–. Mañana mismo partiré.

La muchacha abrió los ojos ligeramente, debido a la rapidez de aquel viaje. Realmente debía ser algo muy importante lo que lo hacia partir en pleno invierno. Debía tratarse de algo referente con una guerra inminente, pensó ella.

- Espero que no te estés preparando para huir en mi ausencia. -Comentó Sasuke, sin mirar en dirección a la joven-. Estaría muy irritado si tuviese que llegar a salir buscándote por todo el país.

Su corazón latió más rápido. ¿Sería posible que él estuviese diciendo eso, porqué había oído la conversación con su sensei? Imposible. Intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse. No había ninguna posibilidad de que aquel mercenario hubiese descubierto sus planes de fuga, era sólo una coincidencia.

- Si yo huyese en su ausencia, creo que no podría encontrarme cuando hubiese vuelto; ya habría pasado mucho tiempo. -Respondió ella, manteniendo su tono de voz calmo.

-Si que te encontraría. -Dijo el hombre con mucha calma.

-¿Cómo tiene esa certeza?

-No descansaría hasta encontrarte, y cuando yo decido alguna cosa, difícilmente cambio de idea o no alcanzo mis objetivos. -Sasuke había dicho eso mirando profundamente a los ojos de Hinata.

De alguna forma, la muchacha tuvo la certeza que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Era como si no pudiese estar segura, o libre de ese hombre en ninguna parte. Aquel mero pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Ve a dormir –dijo Sasuke, y su voz había recuperado el tono fuerte y autoritario-. Mañana cuando hayas despertado ya habré partido.

La chica obedeció y se acostó silenciosamente en la alfombra. No tener una correa pesada y helada a su tobillo era algo realmente bueno. El cansancio comenzó a dominarla lentamente. Intentó inútilmente mantener sus párpados abiertos, pero parecían pesar aún más con el paso del tiempo. Hinata quedó despierta lo máximo que pudo, observando la postura sólida del mercenario enfrente de la chimenea. Parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, pálida y cenicienta, nadie vio cuando una sombra se coló por una de las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga. La bruma se deslizaba por el suelo, cubierto por una gran cantidad de nieve. Sasuke irguió sus ojos para la ventana de su cuarto. La cortina verde estaba echada y no podía verse el interior. Los ojos de color ónice brillaban por un momento, más su rostro permaneció impasible.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al país del agua. No cesaría hasta no alcanzar la frontera, que estaba a cinco días caminando a pie. Tenía prisa, el viento fustigaba su cabello y el manto negro con nubes escarlatas volaba tras su espalda como unas inmensas alas negras. Nadie reparó en la sombra negra que se dirigía al norte...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A medida que Sasuke se aproximaba al norte, las montañas iban quedando más cerca, sus picos brillaban como diamantes cuando la luz del sol conseguía escapar en rayos de las inmensas nubes blancas y se inclinaba sobre las sierras. Los árboles disminuían a medida que el mercenario avanzaba, el frío era más intenso pero no le importaba. Los pies ágiles tocaban el suelo con extrema rapidez. Ya hacía tres días que corría, parando sólo para beber agua o ingerir una píldora que le impediría tener hambre mientras estuviese viajando. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por que todo aquello acabase lo más rápido posible. No había encontrado ningún shinobi en el camino y el vieje estaba tranquilo. Faltaba poco; dentro de algunas horas podría alcanzar la Aldea oculta del Agua. El chico impulsó su cuerpo para el frente, aumentando el ritmo se corrediza desenfrenada.

No demoró mucho y pudo divisar en el horizonte la costa marítima, la costa del mar estaba de un azul profundo y parecía estar muy agitada; virando para la derecha a gran velocidad el chico se coló entremedio de los troncos oscuros y grandes. Casi no había luz, y la noche caería por completo en poco tiempo. Sasuke irguió su mirada y pudo ver uno de los portones de la villa, la pasó rápidamente; el centinela que estaba de guardia no se molestó con la llegada del chico y se quedó en su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado. Disminuyendo un poco su velocidad, Sasuke se encaminó al lugar indicado por el mensaje recibido. Notó que estaba nevando; aquello no era ninguna sorpresa para él, en aquel lugar la nieve parecía ser eterna.

El mercenario abrió una puerta simple de madera de una casa que estaba en una esquina, vista desde fuera parecía una residencia normal. La puerta corrediza se abrió sola, dejando un espacio para que Sasuke entrara. La belleza y el lujo del interior, contrastaban significativamente con la fachada simple y pobre del edificio. Un señor mayor y de cabellos blancos se adelantó por el pasillo, cogiendo la capa de Sasuke con las manos y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Sea bienvenido, Sasuke–sama –exclamó el criado, con la voz ronca a la vez que pomposa debido a la edad.

El moreno pareció no notar la presencia de ese hombre, miró en dirección al corredor que se extendía frente a él. Una moqueta roja cubría el suelo de madera, que estaba brillando; la luminosidad provenía de varias velas encendidas, puestas en lugares estratégicos, dando el efecto de que el lugar era más grande de lo que realmente era.

- ¿Los otros ya llegaron? –la voz de Sasuke continuaba siendo informal.

El hombre de cabellos blancos pareció feliz con la pregunta de Sasuke y se curvó una vez más, respondiendo:

-Aún no, mi señor. Una pequeña minoría incluyendo al señor ya llegó y se encuentra en varios lugares.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula; Detestaba aquellas reuniones insoportables de última hora.

-Voy a mi cuarto -respondió el moreno-. Mande traer comida y agua para mi baño.

-Enseguida, Sasuke-sama. -Exclamó el anciano criado pareciendo contento en servirle.

Sasuke ignoró al hombre y caminó con rapidez en dirección a su habitación. Conocía bien ese lugar; por fuera, era una casa simple que no llamaba la atención, más por dentro era lujosa, uno de los muchos escondites de Akatsuki. Viró cuando el corredor tomó una curva, oyendo el sonido de sus pasos abofados por la moqueta de un tono rojo vivo. Unas manos delgadas y finas lo cogieron cerca de uno de los pilares antes de saber quien era la persona que estaba allí, pudo sentir el aroma de rosas invadir su nariz; él conocía ese perfume.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó Ino, con las manos sobre los ojos del chico– ¿Adivina quién soy?

El chico giró los ojos con los párpados cerrados.

-No me gustan los juegos, Ino.

-Malvado, como siempre –respondió la rubia quitando las manos de los ojos de Sasuke y poniendolas en su frente, balanceando la larga cascada de cabellos rubios-. Es bueno saber que no cambias fácilmente con el tiempo. Estás más lindo que la última vez que te ví.

El chico ignoró el comentario y se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Reunión de emergencia. -Rió la muchacha colocando una mano en su cadera- Parece que ellos tienen un asunto muy serio para tratar con todos.

-No deberían haberte llamado, el Kazekage podría sospechar algo.

- ¿Quién, Gaara? Sasuke no seas tonto, ya inventé una disculpa perfecta, nadie desconfía de mí, soy buena en lo que hago.

Sasuke evaluó a Ino de los pies a la cabeza. La rubia parada frente a él era una perfecta espía. No hacía mucho tiempo ella se había unido a Akatsuki y pasaba informaciones secretas de Konoha para el bando. Y ahora Ino estaba infiltrada en el país del viento, principal aliado del país del fuego.

-Gaara es muy inteligente –comentó Ino alegremente, exhibiendo una sonrisa fulgurante– mas confía ciegamente en cualquier persona que sea de Konoha. Y ahí está su gran error.

-Suerte la nuestra –rebatió Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-Pero vamos a cambiar de tema, Sasuke-kun –exclamó Ino enlazando sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno–, estaba completamente aburrida acá, mi salvación es que has aparecido.

- ¿Algún plan en mente? -Preguntó el moreno acercando la cintura de Ino más cerca de su cuerpo.

Los ojos azules brillaron y sus labios carnudos y sus labios carnosos y rosados se abrieron en una sonrisa contenta.

- ¿Qué tal algo que me envuelva a mí y a tí en mi cuarto durante una noche entera? -Preguntó Ino pasando la punta de uno de sus dedos por el maxilar del Uchiha.

-Hallo que es una gran idea –respondió Sasuke antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Ino con voracidad.

No era la primera vez que Sasuke e Ino estaban teniendo aquel contacto tan íntimo. Él admiraba a la Yamanaka y viceversa, ambos habían pasado varias noches juntos, sabiendo aprovechar al máximo la compañía del otro, sin cobrar absolutamente nada a la mañana siguiente; era eso lo que al Uchiha más le gustaba de la rubia, el hecho de de nunca pedirle dinero.

El moreno abrió los labios rosados, encontrado la lengua de Ino. Acercó su cuerpo delgado al suyo prendiéndolo entre sus brazos. Las manos femeninas tomaron sus cabellos negros cuando el beso se volvió más intenso. Ninguno de los dos paró para recuperar el aire.

De repente ya no era Ino a quien el moreno estaba besando. El olor a canela fue substituido por el aroma dulce de la flor de melocotón. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, alarmado, encontrando los orbes plateados mirando a los suyos. El rostro fino y perfecto esculpido en porcelana era de Hinata. Por algunos momentos Sasuke miró para la Hyuuga sin comprender nada,. ¿Dónde había ido Ino?

Sentía las manos delgadas de Hinata tomando su rostro para que sus labios se encontrasen con los de él. El corazón del moreno se aceleró, latiendo a un ritmo demasiado rápido. Encontró los labios de la Hyuuga y perdió el control; una de sus manos recorrió la espalda fina de la chica mientras mordía seu labio inferior. Podía sentir la anatomía perfecta en sus brazos y aquello estaba llevándolo a los límites de la razón; no quería separarse de aquella mujer.

-Sasuke-kun... –exclamó la voz de Ino quebrando el encanto del momento.

Los ojos color ónice se abrieron, encontrando los zafiros que eran los ojos azules de Ino. El moreno la soltó, como si sus manos estuviesen incómodas por tocarla. Se alejó de la chica dando un paso atrás. Estaba soñando despierto: Besaba a Ino mientras su mente lo capturaba en una fantasía, mostrándole a Hinata.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien? –preguntó la rubia; parecía realmente preocupada.

-Estoy... –respondió el moreno controlando la rabia en su voz- Sólo un poco cansado, voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco.

-Pero Sasuke, ¿no habíamos hecho planes para esta noche?

-Otro día. – Respondió Sasuke caminando con pasos rápidos hacía su cuarto.

El moreno dejó a Ino parada en el pasillo, sin entender nada.

Corrió para su cuarto controlando la honda rabia que amenazaba con ahogarlo. ¿Cómo algo tan estúpido podía haber pasado con él? ¿Besar una mujer pensando en otra? ¡Ridículo!

El Uchiha encaró a la puerta corredera sin molestarse por el ruido, se levantó y abrió la ventana que estaba enfrente de la puerta y la abrió dejando que el helado viento del invierno le fustigase el cuerpo y el rostro, para así poder calmarse. El rostro de Hinata y su perfección no abandonaban sus pensamientos. Apretó el marco de la ventana hasta que loe dedos le dolieron. ¡Ridículo! Ridículo, ¿Cómo podía haber dejado a una mujer, adentrarse de aquella forma en sus pensamientos?

Demasiado irritado para hacer cualquier cosa, el moreno dejó la ventana y se viró en dirección a una butaca que se hallaba al lado de la chimenea, en aquel momento apagada. Se quitó la camisa blanca y la dejó de cualquier manera en uno de los brazos del sillón, sentándose finalmente.

El rostro de ella estaba grabado en su retina, cada mínimo detalle. La belleza de aquella mujer lo dejaba sin aire; recordó la noche que la había tenido en sus brazos contra su voluntad. No consiguió reprimir el temblor involuntario de su propio cuerpo al acordarse de su suave piel que olía tan bien. Hinata parecía estar grabada en todos sus sentidos.

Aquello era más que ridículo, pensó el mercenario, ¡Era inaceptable! Nunca había pensado tanto en ninguna mujer de aquella manera en toda su vida. Enojado consigo mismo Sasuke se levantó del sillón, incapaz de calmarse. Por causa de aquella maldita reunión fuera de hora, tenía que estar sin verla y no sabía por cuanto tiempo. El pensamiento de no ver a la Hyuuga tocó una fibra dentro de Sasuke, más no supo muy bien que era y se irritó aún más.

Un pensamiento pasó rápido por la mente del moreno, haciendo que sus labios se elevaran en una sonrisa. Si él no quería estar sin verla la solución era simple. Con pasos decididos el chico golpeó un pequeño signo dorado que estaba puesto sobre una mesita el lado del sillón; Precisó hacerlo sonar dos veces para que el mismo criado que lo atendiera abriese la puerta corrediza, un poco cansado.

- ¿Necesita algo, Sasuke-Sama?

-¡Llama a Zabuza ahora!

El anciano pareció estremecerse delante de la mirada fría de los orbes color ónice, cerró rápidamente la puerta. Sasuke se sentó en un sillón, esta vez más calmado. Tal vez lo que él acababa de hacer fuese algo ridículo de lo cual se arrepentiría más tarde, más él era del tipo de persona que no se contentaba con alcanzar sus objetivos. Y en aquel momento sus objetivos, deseos y voluntades tenían el mismo nombre.

La puerta corrediza hizo un pequeño ruido al ser abierta, los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Zabuza. Parado frente al Uchiha, el shinobi de agua parecía muy imponente, el rostro cubierto por el vendaje era irreconocible, la espada inmensa cargada en sus espaldas descubiertas que parecía no importarles el frío invernal que entraba por la ventana.

-Tengo un trabajo para tí –dijo Sasuke, con tono neutro– algo que debes mantener en secreto.

La mirada de Zabuza de repente se tornó feroz, y se puso muy tenso.

- ¡No me gusta recibir ordenes tuyas, Uchiha!

-Quizás no te guste, mas, vas a hacer lo que te estoy mandando.

Ambos hombres se encararon en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Necesito que me traigas a una persona. -Dijo Sasuke- Viva -Enfatizó esto último.

Zabuza alzó una ceja sin entender. El Uchiha más joven no le daba ese tipo de órdenes, nunca pedía que le trajese personas vivas.

-Tráeme a esa persona lo más rápido posible y con seguridad.

-¿Quién es esa persona? -Preguntó Zabuza, sin comprender el pedido de Sasuke.

-Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, ella está en este momento en el feudo Hyuuga, en el país del fuego.

Los ojos del Shinobi de agua dejaron transparentar su espanto. El tono que Sasuke usaba era definitivo, no permitiría fallos ni disculpas. Él tenía que ir al país del fuego a traer aquella mujer para el Uchiha.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora: **Yare Yare mina-san, aquí estoy con un capítulo más de mí historia. Disculpen por la demora, pero el libro Crepúsculo (Stephenie Meyer) cayó en mis manos y no he conseguido parar de leer, la verdad no acabé de leer la serie completa, estoy ansiosa por llegar al final del cuarto libro (Ni siquiera estoy en el tercero). Gracias a los libros éste capítulo tiene trece páginas en el word, ¡Mi récord! Os recomiendo los libros de Stephenie Meyer a todos, ella és una autora increíble, ¡Leed y lo descubriréis!

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Primero de todo, miles de disculpas por la tardanza. Estoy liadísima con la escuela, además también tengo que seguir mis propios fics (aunque ciertamente le estoy dando prioridad a ésta traducción). Como comprenderéis, el día tiene veinticuatro horas -¡Como desearía que tuviera más!- No voy a poder actualizar tan seguido, pero al menos éste mes si que podré poner hasta el capítulo siete. Perdonad las molestias, por favor... Bueno, y ahora el momento de comentarios de este capítulo: Me quedé: O.O con la alucinación de Sasuke. ¿Será que al fin va a enamorarse completamente de Hinata? Agradezco a los que mandaron review, les contesté debidamente por pm, y a los que comentan anónimamente, estaría muy agradecida si me dejaran su mail, así les respondo adecuadamente ^^ ¡Os mando saludos y un gran abrazo, mis queridos lectores!


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, ok, ok todo bien, no voy a llorar (snif, snif). Yo aún tengo a Kakashi-sensei.**

**¡Disculpen la demora! **

**¡Buena lectura!**

**6**

Hinata sintió el sueño ir dejando su cuerpo lentamente, sus sentidos fueron volviendo mientras se desperezaba somnolienta, debajo de las sábanas calientes y suaves. No quería levantarse, el día era muy frío y la cama era demasiado cómoda; se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana evitando la luz dorada que invadía las ventanas y penetraba en sus párpados. Aún era pronto y ella podría dormir un poco más antes de levantarse e ir a ayudar a Kurenai-sensei en sus tareas. Sería un día calmo y tranquilo, como todos los demás que habían seguido a la partida del mercenario.

La boca de Hinata se crispó levemente cuando la imagen nítida de Sasuke invadió su mente. Ya hacía una semana que el Akatsuki estaba lejos del feudo; durante ese tiempo él no había mandado ninguna noticia diciendo cuando volvería. La joven de ojos plateados sabía que las mujeres del feudo que habían servido a su padre (y eso incluía especialmente a Kurenai) estaban muy contentas con la ausencia del mercenario; No podía culparlas, ellas aún no habían perdonado la invasión del feudo... Así mismo, la primogénita Hyuuga no sabía si algún día podría perdonarlo.

Decidida a dormir un poco más, Hinata dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente, apreciando el calor que la invitaba a permanecer con las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. Se giró, estirando las delgadas piernas. Estaba en un estado de somnolencia muy grande, casi dormida, cuando la voz estridente de Kurenai la sacó repentinamente del mundo de los sueños, arrancándola de la cama con brusquedad. La chica se levantó rápidamente, los gritos de su sensei podían ser claramente oídos ahora que estaba completamente fuera de su aposento.

- ¿Quién piensa que es? ¡Nadie la sacará de aquí sin mi permiso!

No hubo una respuesta audible para los oídos de Hinata, que sintió su corazón apretarse dentro del pecho. ¿Qué podría estar pasando ahora?

Sin pensar en nada más, se puso de pie sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente; vistió el kimono verde de cualquier manera y luego, con pasos rápidos cruzó el amplio corredor de madera yendo a donde parecía que la voz de Kurenai sensei había sonado. Hinata realmente no se había engañado, realmente su maestra estaba parada en el salón de la mansión Hyuuga, con varias criadas amedrentadas a su alrededor; Kurenai era la única se mantenía derecha y firme frente a un hombre increíblemente alto que portaba una espada gigantesca a sus espaldas, su rostro estaba cubierto por vendajes blancos y en su cabeza exhibía la bandana de una aldea de Shinobis; Hinata lo había reconocido al instante. ¿Qué estaría haciendo un ninja en el feudo Hyuuga? La joven sabía que aquello estaba estrechamente ligado a Sasuke... De repente su corazón se volvía pesado.

- ¡No me importa para quien trabajes o dejes de trabajar, te estoy avisando que ella no saldrá de aquí sola contigo! -La voz de Kurenai sonaba alterada y descontrolada, sus ojos color rubí brillaban amenazadoramente, directos al hombre enfrente suyo.

-No será una mujer como tú la que conseguirá impedirme realizar mi misión. -La voz del misterioso Shinobi era grave y dura; no demostraba ningún sentimiento. Si el sentía tanta rabia como Kurenai, sabía ocultarlo muy bien.

Ambos se miraron por un largo momento. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse, ¿en qué estaba pensando su sensei? ¿Qué misión sería esa que le había traído al feudo Hyuuga?

-Kurenai-sensei –La voz de Hinata sonó fina, mas el silencio era tan grande en el salón, que todos pudieron oírla claramente.

-Vuelva a su cuarto, Hinata-sama; ¡Y no salga de él hasta que la haya llamado!

Los ojos del Shinobi voltearon rápidamente para la joven, ella pudo ver el tono castaño oscuro que sus pupilas poseían, pupilas que parecían muy distantes; no combinaban con el rostro de un shinobi.

- ¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata? –preguntó el hombre, ignorando la mirada rabiosa de Kurenai.

La única cosa que a la chica de orbes plateados consiguió hacer delante del mirar evaluador del ninja fue asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Zabuza, fui enviado por Uchiha Sasuke; él quiere que te lleve hasta el país del agua.

La confusión hizo que sus pensamientos diesen un enorme giro en su cerebro. ¿Qué podría querer el mercenario con ella?

- ¿Por qué? –La pregunta escapó de los labios de la Hyuuga antes que la pudiese contener; al pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, su rostro se volvió instantáneamente rojo.

-No lo sé, mi misión sólo es llevarte hasta él. -Respondió el shinobi, aún encarándola.

- ¡Ella no irá! –gritó Kurenai, colocándose entre Zabuza y Hinata-. No importa cual sea tu misión, ¡Hinata-sama no saldrá de este lugar para encontrar a aquel mercenario! ¡Él ya le causó muchos males!

La joven de ojos plateados bajó ligeramente la cabeza. No podía culpar a su sensei, sólo intentaba defenderla. Hinata sabía que Kurenai jamás podría perdonar a Sasuke por ninguna de sus actitudes. Más, la Hyuuga también sabía que no podría ignorar una orden expresa del mercenario; si aquel hombre estaba allí para llevarla hasta el país del agua, ¿cómo podrían ellas impedir que ejecutara la misión?, Y si ellas por algún milagro lo consiguiesen, ¿cuál sería el castigo impuesto por Sasuke?, ¿Cuántas personas castigadas por protegerla?, ¿Y qué haría el mercenario con su sensei? Con certeza él podría matarla en un pestañeo; Ella no deseaba más muertes, mucho menos de personas que amaba. Todas ellas se habían engañado aquellos días con la ausencia de Akatsuki, pero aún lejos, conseguían controlar el feudo con sus garras de acero.

-Sensei –llamó Hinata estirando delicadamente la manga del kimono de Kurenai–. No podemos ignorar una orden del mercenario; tengo que ir.

El rostro de Kurenai estaba lívido cuando se giró para encarar a Hinata; sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillaban fuertemente, con la rabia flameando en ellos.

- ¿Cree qué yo la dejaré viajar por todo el país en compañía de ese hombre que irá a entregarla en bandeja a un hombre mil veces más vil que él? ¡Está bajo mi protección, yo soy su responsable después de la muerte de su padre y digo que usted no irá!

-No puedes hacer nada, sensei; ese hombre me puede muy bien llevarme a la fuerza, no podemos detenerlo. Pero, si yo no voy, ¿Qué pasará cuando el mercenario vuelva?, ¿Qué castigo nos impondrá?

La boca de Kurenai permaneció abierta, aún cuando las palabras se recusaban en salir. Hinata encaró a su sensei demoradamente, viendo la rabia ir desapareciendo rápidamente de sus ojos escarlatas. Ella entendía muy bien lo que significaría rehusar de una orden tan explícita del mercenario.

-No estoy de acuerdo –respondió Kurenai más bajo– no lo encuentro correcto...

La joven de orbes plateados sintió su corazón enternecerse con el cariño que sentía por aquella mujer que había conocido durante toda su vida. No podía culparla por desear protegerla. Miró en dirección al Shinobi, que permanecía callado observando a ambas mujeres; sus ojos no decían nada.

-Iré con usted –dijo Hinata al shinobi que la encaraba– ¿cuándo partiremos?

-Tan pronto como termines de armar tus cosas.

La Hyuuga comprendió que aquello significaba que tendrían de partir inmediatamente; su corazón se apretó, no deseaba tener de viajar con aquel hombre que no conocía, e ir al encuentro del mercenario. Se pudiese volver al cuarto de su padre, acostarse en su cama improvisada y fingir que todo aquello no pasaba de una pesadilla...

-Voy a preparar mis cosas –respondió Hinata, resignada.

Antes que la joven pudiese encaminarse en dirección al cuarto que ocupaba, Kurenai se adelantó diciendo:

-Coma algo Hinata-sama, yo preparo sus cosas; será un viaje largo.

La joven asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza. Sabía que aquello no debía estar resultando fácil para su sensei. Ella nunca dejaría de admirar a aquella mujer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Media hora después, las cosas de Hinata estaban ordenadas de la mejor manera posible dentro de una bolsa hecha con un retal de paño colorido. Como la joven no poseía muchas más cosas, no era pesada. El Shinobi había permanecido durante todo el tiempo en los jardines de la mansión, en silencio; su inmensa espada descansaba a su lado amenazadoramente. Parecía humanamente imposible que un hombre poseyese la fuerza para blandir un arma con un tamaño tan descomunal. Los nuevos criados estaban inquietos, deseando que aquel amenazador hombre se fuera de allí lo más rápido posible; Se había prohibido a los niños acercarse al jardín, la mansión se hallaba en un silencio pesado y opresivo.

Hinata se despidió de la mejor manera que pudo de su sensei y su hermana. Hanabi había tenido una crisis de llanto, diciendo que su hermana sería golpeada; ninguna voz se levantó para contradecirla, ninguna de aquellas personas sabía lo que el mercenario deseaba. Kurenai intentó calmar a Hinata y a Hanabi; la primogénita Hyuuga permaneció firme, pero por dentro de su ser, el miedo se infiltraba como una indeseada mala hierba. Los recuerdos de la noche que había sido ultrajada le volvían a la mente con una extraña nitidez; sentía pavor de aquel hombre al cual estaba yendo a encontrar.

Cuando el sol dejó la protección de las nubes algunos rayos iluminaron las copas de los árboles, que aún estaban cubiertas de hielo. Hacía algunos día que la nieve no caía sobre el feudo Hyuuga, aún así la temperatura continuaba siendo baja. Hinata salió de la mansión cargando en sus manos la pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias; el shinobi la observó y se puso en pie, ambos se encaraban en silencio. Sin nada que decirse, Zabuza comenzó el viaje que llevaría a Hinata en dirección norte, al corazón de las montañas, donde se encontraba el país del Agua.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO **

Caminaron durante tres días en el más completo silencio. Montaban el campamento cuando la noche caía: el shinobi permanecía sentado a los pies de un árbol, mientras sus ojos castaños miraban las llamas de la hoguera que siempre encendía con la poca leña que le era posible encontrar cerca de las raíces de los árboles, cubierta por la gruesa capa de nieve. No había dirigido una mirada o una palabra para Hinata, era como su estuviese solo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La chica pensó varias veces en comenzar una conversación con él, (tal vez tuviesen algo en común) más nunca encontraba el momento oportuno. Él parecía demasiado amenazador y todo en su apariencia y sus actitudes decía que prefería estar solo y en silencio.

Sabiendo que el viaje sería largo y no habría conversaciones, Hinata dejaba que sus ojos vagaran libremente por los paisajes extraños que veía por primera vez. Nunca antes había estado tan lejos del feudo, por eso todo le parecía nuevo y maravilloso: Los bosques que se iban alargando, tornándose una masa densa de ramas, árboles, troncos y nieve; las montañas azuladas y sus picos nevados que brillaban como diamantes cuando una pequeña rendija se abría entre las pesadas nubes y la luz solar invadía el mundo por algunos momentos, llenándolo de dorado calor muy bienvenido.

Durante la noche, la chica de ojos plateados percibió que cuanto más se aproximaban al norte, los días se iban volviendo más fríos. No había nevado ni una vez desde que habían dejado el feudo, pero la disminución de la temperatura era nítida y el kimono verde de Hinata ya no era suficiente para protegerla de las ráfagas de viento congelante. Ella se preguntaba interiormente si el Shinobi no se molestaba con el frío así como Sasuke, ya que durante todo el camino había viajado con el abdomen desnudo, como si no importase que la temperatura fuese bajísima.

Lo que a Hinata más le gustaba era cuando anochecía y podía visualizar las estrellas brillando y reluciendo en un cielo de color azul profundo. Parecían joyas y se veían como si fuesen pequeños soles brillando en la noche. La joven sonreía delante de aquella visión y se olvidaba momentáneamente del frío invernal que devastaba el pequeño y silencioso campamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

En la mañana del cuarto día, sobre la hora del almuerzo, el sol estaba fuera de las nubes dejando que su claridad bañase los campos que ladeaban la montaña por la izquierda. La morena dejaba que su visión absorbiera el menor movimiento de luz sobre el campo repleto de hielo, en horas era de un azul tan claro como translúcido, en otras horas fulguraba en un blanco inmaculado. Los cambios de color encantaban y divertían a la Hyuuga. Estaba muy distraída, por eso se asustó profundamente cuando la sonora voz de Zabuza cortó su devaneo.

-Haremos una parada aquí para almorzar.

Hinata asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y corrió algunos pasos para alcanzar al shinobi. Zabuza se sentó una vez más a los pies de un árbol que ladeaba el terreno. No se veía un alma a kilómetros de distancia; parecían ser los únicos viajeros con coraje suficiente para encarar el invierno del norte. La joven de ojos plateados se sentó al lado del ninja, en una piedra gastada de color grisáceo. El sol brillaba, y a pesar de que su luz no era capaz de calentar el ambiente la joven se sentía un poco mejor. El hambre ya era enorme; desamarró cuidadosamente la bolsa y sacó de ella las dos últimas bolas de arroz que tenía. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a proseguir el viaje pero deseaba que llegasen pronto, pues si no ella acabaría pasando hambre.

Miró en dirección al shinobi que observaba el campo con sus ojos castaños; durante todo el viaje, Hinata no lo había visto alimentarse. ¿Sería que además de no sentir frío, tampoco sentía hambre? Sin pensárselo mucho la joven extendió una de las bolas de arroz en dirección al hombre, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer inmediatamente.

Zabuza dejó de mirar al campo y encaró a Hinata demoradamente antes de aceptar lo que le ofrecía; La muchacha dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dime –preguntó Zabuza aún asegurando entre los dedos la bola de arroz–. ¿Qué quiere el Uchiha contigo?

La joven de ojos plateados sintió su rostro ponerse muy rojo; su voz no había sonado en días.

-No lo sé. No tengo ni idea de por qué él me mandó buscar.

-Estoy sorprendido. Pensé que encontraría otro tipo de mujer y no una simple criada.

La chica desvió la mirada sin saber que responder.

-Eres su sirvienta, ¿no?

-Sí. Él ahora es el dueño del clan que perteneció a mi padre.

- ¿Él mató a tu padre?

-No, fueron otros hombres, él sólo se apropió del clan y de...

En ese momento, la voz de la joven paró y Zabuza no la incentivó a continuar.

-Sé que no tengo nada a ver con esto, tu vida es tuya pero si quieres un consejo, aléjate del Uchiha.

Los ojos de Hinata se estrecharon, la curiosidad habló más alta.

- ¿Por qué?

-Personas gentiles como tú no deberían estar al lado de gente como el Uchiha... O como yo...

Los ojos plateados se abrieron al oír aquellas palabras. El rostro del shinobi no demostraba la menos reacción, más Hinata pudo percibir durante algunos segundos en sus pupilas castañas, un atisbo de calor, como si estuviese recordando algo o a alguien que le fuese querido. Ambos permanecieron en silencio; Los cambios entre las luces y las sombras se volvieron más frecuentes. El sol brillando débilmente fue ofuscado por una inmensa nube un poco más oscura que las demás; los ojos blancos de Hinata buscaron el motivo de aquella sombra repentina. Parecía que esa vez el sol no volvería aparecer en un buen rato.

-Tenemos de darnos prisa –informó Zabuza colocándose de pié muy rápidamente–. Dentro de poco caerá una nevada.

- ¿Una nevada? –preguntó Hinata sin poder creerse esa información–. Pero el sol se acaba de esconder.

-Hace un día que atravesamos la frontera del país del Agua. Aquí el tiempo no es tan estable como en Konoha.

Hinata miró para el cielo incapaz de creer que dentro de tan poco tiempo una nevada podría ser formada. El expresión de Zabuza estaba determinada, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-Tendrás que subir a mi espalda. –informó el shinobi-, así podremos llegar más rápido a la aldea. Si la nevada nos sorprende en medio del camino no conseguirás sobrevivir a las bajas temperaturas como vas vestida.

El corazón de la chica cabalgó dentro de su pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa. De repente la amenaza do peligro inminente hizo que sus piernas temblaran como hojas arrastradas por el viento fuerte.

-Pero, ¿y tú? –preguntó Hinata, indicando la semi-desnudez de Zabuza–. ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir vestido así?

-Estoy más que acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas de mi país. Venga, no tenemos tiempo.

La joven sintió su corazón parar bruscamente. El miedo y la vergüenza batallaban ferozmente dentro de sí.

-Rápido –ordenó Zabuza.

Sin pensar, sintiendo las mejillas extremadamente calientes, Hinata se subió a la gran y fuerte espalda de Zabuza. Sus manos delgadas agarraron el cuello del shinobi, sus piernas rodearon la cintura firme del hombre. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso, igual que el viento helado que comenzaba a soplar furiosamente, él se mantenía más caliente que Hinata.

- Agárrate fuerte –informó el ninja de agua–. Voy a correr lo más rápido posible.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de responder; en un impulso muy rápido el hombre se deslizó para el frente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Instintivamente, las manos de Hinata se agarraron con más fuerza al cuello de Zabuza, que pareció no molestarse. El shinobi alternaba el camino entre las ramas y las copas de los árboles más próximos, el viento fustigaba el cabello de la joven, que volaba hacia atrás como un manto negro; El frío era intenso y cortante. No demoró mucho cuando Hinata pudo sentirlos primeros copos de nieve acertando en su piel, el frío era creciente, luego la chica dejó de sentir los dedos de las manos y de los pies, que se le quedaron dormidos. El estruendo del viento amplificado por la corrediza a alta velocidad hería los oídos de Hinata, que no conseguía oír nada aparte del rugido feroz del viento. Sus ojos tenían dificultad para mantenerse abiertos, cerrándose temerosamente su voluntad. No tardó mucho y sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a pesar mucho; era difícil mantenerse firme en la espalda de Zabuza, que continuaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

- ¡Agárrate! –gritó el hombre contra el estruendo de la tempestad, mas su voz sonó baja y distante a los oídos de Hinata.

La joven intentó agarrarse, ordenado a sus miembros inertes que se movieran, más no consiguió resultado; Era tan difícil mantenerse despierta. De repente los ruidos comenzaron a quedar distantes y una somnolencia extremadamente gustosa comenzó a tomar los sentidos de la Hyuuga.

- ¡No te duermas! – gritó el shinobi esa vez más alto, despertando a Hinata de su semi-inconsciencia.

La joven de orbes plateados sintió una de las manos de Zabuza sujetarla por debajo de las piernas, sus miembros parecían haber mudado en las murallas que eran los hombros del shinobi, al igual que la nieve cayendo alrededor de ambos. La espalda de Zabuza aún permanecía caliente. Hinata no conseguía ya mantener sus ojos abiertos, el mundo se había transformado en un inmenso agujero negro que pasaba corriendo por sus pupilas. Los sonidos parecían haber sido amplificados y todo estaba más alto que de costumbre. Sintió de forma alargada la corrediza de Zabuza, intensificada como si aquello fuese posible. Podía oír el sonido de los pasos firmes del shinobi caminando sobre un suelo empedrado. La mente de la joven funcionaba de manera descontrolada, de repente oyó gritos y unas manos muy calientes que intentaban liberarla del lugar en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Zabuza, si ella muere juro que yo mismo te mataré! –La voz llena de rabia y descontrol era conocida por los oídos de Hinata, que no conseguía abrir los ojos ni reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

- ¡Escucha Uchiha! Me mandaste traerla y aquí está, sabes muy bien que las nevadas de este país son traicioneras.

- ¡Cierra el pico! –gritó una vez más la voz de Sasuke, que esta vez Hinata reconoció-. ¡Hinata despierta, abre los ojos!

Oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por la voz del mercenario hizo que su sangre circulara más rápido por su cuerpo. Y aún sintiendo todo su ser pesar una tonelada, ella intentó deshacerse de aquella presencia. Sus sentidos decían que eran las manos de Sasuke las que estaban tomándola, Ella intentó luchar contra aquel roce que estaba grabado en su cuerpo, en su alma a fuego. Sus labios resecos intentaban soltar en vano las palabras "No me toques, ¡Déjame en paz!" Inútilmente. Ella sólo conseguía balbucear palabras sin sentido.

La chica sintió que su cuerpo era depositado contra las sábanas calientes de una cama. Un frío increíble acudió a ella y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable. Sus dientes batían unos contra otros provocando un ruido asustador para ella, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Algo caliente y viscoso fue abocado a la fuerza por la boca de Hinata, que sintió que el líquido le quemaba la lengua, aunque fue incapaz de escupirla.

Una vez más, ella pudo sentir las manos de Sasuke asegurándola firmemente; intentó debatirse y desvencijarse de aquel contacto, más fue inútil. Sus labios ya no estaban tan resecos, entonces consiguió pronunciar algo, con la voz débil sintiendo como sus dientes seguían castañeando.

- ¡Suéltame por favor, suéltame!

-No voy a lastimarte –era la voz de Sasuke que sonaba muy próxima a su rostro–. Estate tranquila, no voy a dañarte.

La chica intentó soltarse, más sus miembros no obedecían y todo estaba quedando muy oscuro y silencioso. Ella sabía que los brazos de Sasuke rodeaban su cuerpo, de repente se sintió cansadísima, e incapaz de mantenerse despierta; Cayó en un el mundo de sueño sin sueños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO **

Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido. Sus ojos estaban incomodados con la luz que bañaba el cuarto; demoró un poco hasta que ella pudo acostumbrarse al ambiente. No conocía aquel lugar.

Estaba acostada en una inmensa cama, cubierta hasta el cuello con innumerables sábanas y mantas; a su frente un fuego fuerte y alto ardía en una chimenea de piedra. Las paredes eran de color blanco, las ventanas al lado derecho y se mantenían cerradas. La nieve caía vagamente através del vidrio, que no poseía cortinas.

El corazón de Hinata paró cuando sus orbes plateados se posaron sobre los ojos color ónice que la observaban con atención. Sasuke estaba sentado en una enorme butaca roja que se hallaba frente a la cama. Vestía un kimono azul oscuro hecho de satén muy elegante. La espada envainada permanecía a su lado, encaraba a Hinata con una expresión velada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Hinata incapaz de continuar en silencio encarando al mercenario.

-En un cuarto, en uno de los escondrijos de Akatsuki. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada... Y dolorida –admitió ella.

- ¿Tienes sed?

- No... ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un comienzo de hipotermia. –Informó el moreno sin desviar el rostro de ella.

Sasuke se levantó de la butaca y se sentó a un lado de la cama donde la chica descansaba. Sus dedos delgados tocaron una mejilla de la Hyuuga, que se coloreó levemente.

-Ya estás recuperando la temperatura.

Hinata sintió su cuerpo entero hormiguear mientras sentía el índice de Sasuke recorrer su rostro; sus ojos ónice parecían muy brillantes.

-Gritaste mucho anoche –dijo Sasuke dejando de tocar el rostro de la chica, sus labios estaban levemente curvados hacia abajo y había una profunda arruga de expresión en su frente alba–. Repetiste varias veces para que no te tocase... Debes odiarme...

- ¿Grité -Preguntó la joven, incrédula.

-Bien alto.

-Mas, mis palabras no salían, no conseguía abrir mis labios.

-Te puedo garantizar que gritaste bien alto y fuerte. –informó el moreno–. Dejaste bien claro cuanto no querías que te tocase. Casi tuve que pelear con Zabuza; Él no quería dejar que me aproximase a ti.

- ¿Cómo está él? -Preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Bien –respondió el chico de forma ruda–. Él no quedó hipotérmico. Tengo que admitir que si no hubiese corrido tan rápido, ahora podrías estar muerta.

La cara del Uchiha se desvió de Hinata; encaró la puerta corrediza por un largo tiempo sin nada que decir... El silencio era

-Yo... No te odio –dijo Hinata en voz muy baja–. Sólo...

- ¿Sólo qué? – preguntó el chico encarando los orbes plateados.

-Tengo miedo de ti.

Los ojos color ónice observaron por mucho tiempo el rostro de Hinata; ella creyó que era muy fácil sentirse atraída por una mirada tan profunda como esa.

-Aún no te recuperaste; duerme un poco más.

La joven asintió levemente con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se relajó en la cama. Sabía que no conseguiría dormir sintiendo la presencia de Sasuke tan próxima de sí, pero su cuerpo entero estaba dolorido y cansado, y tras esto el sueño comenzó a dominarla, llegando a amansarla; ella quedó nuevamente dormida sin sueños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata estuvo dos días más en la cama alternando entre el sueño y algunas horas despierta. En todo momento en que sus ojos se abrían se encontraba con Sasuke a su lado; Normalmente él estaba en silencio. La joven le quería preguntar por qué había mandado traerla desde Konoha, más el silencio por parte del mercenario la dejaba siempre insegura, protegiéndose en la seguridad de su propio silencio.

Cuando despertó la mañana del tercer día, Hinata ya no conseguía pasar el día entero acostada en la cama; como siempre alguna criada tocó a la puerta y dejó su desayuno en el suelo y se fue rápidamente. Hinata nunca veía a los empleados de aquella casa. La bandeja de madera era colocada en el regazo de la muchacha por el propio Sasuke, que volvía a sentarse en su butaca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –esa era siempre su primera pregunta.

- Bien. Realmente no quiero estar más sentada el día entero en la cama.

Los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron enteramente a Hinata, como para tener certeza de que ella no estaba mintiendo. El cuerpo de la chica estaba cubierto por unas abrigadas ropas blancas; ella no sabía quien la había desvestido y donde se encontraban sus otras ropas.

-Ya estoy bien. Puedo levantarme y hacer lo que vine a hacer aquí.

-¿Y que crees que vas a hacer aquí? –preguntó el mercenario.

- Trabajar –respondió la chica sin mucha convicción–. Soy su sierva... ¿Y qué otra cosa haría una sierva más que trabajar?

Hinata vio la cabeza de Sasuke inclinarse ligeramente para un lado; él no respondió a su pregunta, e hizo otra.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Hinata balanceó la cabeza, concordando.

-No podré quedarme el día entero aquí. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, prefiero que no te quedes sola en esta casa. ¿Crees que podrías pasear un poco sin cansarte?

- ¿Pasear?, ¿Dónde? –Los ojos de Hinata estaban abiertos de incredulidad.

-Se aceptas encontraré una compañía adecuada para ti.

-Está bien. –respondió la chica con algo de dificultad.

-Voy a prepararlo todo.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke salió del cuarto, dejando atrás a una Hinata confusa e intrigada.

No tardó mucho y el moreno retornó trayendo consigo a un trío de mujeres de edad media, silenciosas. Ellas comenzaron a trabajar por el cuarto, silenciosamente; una de ellas quitó a la chica de la cama junto con las sábanas.

-Una persona vendrá aquí a buscarte, e iréis a pasear. Dejé una pequeña bolsa de dinero encima de la chimenea, compra lo que quieras. Si te sientes mal, vuelve inmediatamente para acá. Estaré de vuelta por la noche.

Los ojos de Hinata observaban el rostro del Uchiha, había algo muy extraño en él... Algo que no conseguía descifrar. Sus ojos color ónice estaban menos brillantes y parecía preocupado.

Sin decir nada, el chico le dio la espalda a Hinata, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin ningún ruido. Hinata sabía que allí había gato encerrado.

El trío de mujeres no dejó a Hinata pensar en ese asunto por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente, la chica fue desvestida y sumergida en una inmensa tina de madera con agua caliente. Su cuerpo fue enjabonado con jabones que olían deliciosamente, fue secada con suaves toallas y vestida con un kimono ricamente bordado; era rosa claro y exhibía pequeñas flores rojas y delicadas. Su largo cabello fue peinado y preso en lo alto de la cabeza con extremo esmero. La joven intentó decirle a las mujeres que no le gustaba el maquillaje cuando una de ellas pintó sus labios de rojo, más ellas no parecían entender su lengua. Fue maquillada con extrema rapidez, un espejo de plata le fue puesto enfrente y Hinata sintió su quijada abrirse al ver su imagen reflejada.

Sus ojos plateados estaban remarcados por el lápiz negro, su boca bien hecha tenía un tono rojo violáceo; su piel era translúcida y recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana que a una chica.

Por encima de su kimono, lindamente bordado, una capa blanca forrada con piel de algún animal fue puesta sobre su cuerpo. La chica sentía varias capas de ropa encima y sabía que no pasaría frío. El trío de mujeres silenciosas la guió por un largo corredor de mármol negro; los ojos de la chica recorrieron todo el lugar vislumbrándolo con extrema curiosidad. Su boca se abrió más cuando vio a Zabuza de pie en lo que parecía ser la entrada de una casa junto a una persona mucho más baja; parecía ser un niño usando una máscara blanca con detalles rojos.

Las mujeres acompañaron a Hinata hasta la mitad del camino, después se perdieron en las sombras de la casa, desapareciendo. La joven de orbes plateados apretó fuertemente sus manos, después caminó lentamente oyendo el sonido de sus zapatillas de madera batiendo contra el suelo limpio. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo cuando miró en dirección a Zabuza.

-Zabuza-sama, ¿está bien?

-Sí, y veo que tu también lo estás. Un error de cálculo, la nevada estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba y es casi imposible prever el tiempo aquí.

-Salvaste mi vida...

-Mis ordenes eran traerla viva, no te dejaría morir.

-Muchas gracias. –agradeció la joven haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- ¿El Uchiha hizo algo contra ti? –preguntó el shinobi frunciendo el entrecejo. s

La chica balanceó la cabeza negativamente, sintiendo la rojez de sus mejillas aumentar aún más.

-Si él te hace algo –informó el shinobi de agua–, me lo dices. Me sentiré felz de enseñarle a ese niñato algunas lecciones.

Hinata no consiguió contener una sonrisa al oír a alguien hablando de Sasuke de forma tan casual. La última cosa que Sasuke podría le recordaba era a un niñato.

-Éste de aquí es Haku –dijo Zabuza mostrándole a la persona enmascarada– él te acompañará en tu paseo.

- ¡Buenos días! –dijo una voz melodiosa desde el interior de la máscara; hizo una pequeña reverencia muy cortés.

Hinata repitió el cumplimento intrigada para ver como seria el rostro por detrás de aquella máscara.

-Haku –dijo Zabuza–. Cumple tu servicio, después ven.

-Sí, Zabuza-san –respondió la voz alegremente.

El shinobi del agua despeinó un poco el cabello del enmascarado y se fue en silencio por los corredores mal iluminados de la casa. Cuando Hinata estuvo a solas con Haku, el pequeño se viró en su dirección y preguntó:

- ¿Te importa si me quito la máscara?

La chica balanceó la cabeza negativamente, siendo inundada por la curiosidad. Haku retiró la pequeña máscara lentamente dejando ver un rostro angelical de niño, los inmensos ojos castaños eran vivos y brillantes, la boca pequeña y proporcionada al rostro y el largo cabello castaño caía a los lados de su cara en dos mechones que adornaban todas sus facciones. Era el niño más lindo que Hinata había visto; era un shinobi.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó la joven incrédula, incapaz de contenerse.

-Doce. –respondió el chiquillo sonriendo–. Un placer conocerla.

-Encantada –respondió Hinata, inclinándose nuevamente–. Eres más joven que mi hermana pequeña.

Haku sonrió afinando sus ojos brillantes.

-Un shinobi no tiene edad –respondió aún sonriendo.

La chica dejó su incredulidad estampada en su faz, observando el rostro angelical de aquel chiquillo.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir a pasear? –preguntó.

-No lo sé –respondió Hinata tímidamente–. No conozco nada por aquí.

Hinata vio la sonrisa de Haku expandirse, entonces él abrió la puerta corredera, encaminándose fuera de la casa.

-Entonces ya sé donde voy a llevarte. Creo que te gustará.

Hinata siguió al pequeño chico por las calles de piedra de aquella aldea, la nieve había parado de caer, más el cielo cubierto de nubes de color morado prometía más copos blancos. Haku guió a Hinata por los paseos de las calles, silenciosas, no se veían personas y aquellas que caminaban por las aceras iban con las cabezas gachas, sin mirar a los lados. El lugar tenía un aire melancólico.

- ¿No tienes calor con esa ropa? – preguntó Haku, sonriendo en dirección a la Hyuuga.

- No, en realidad estoy sorprendida de ver como vas vestido... ¿No tienes frío?

- ¿Frío? Parece que hoy hace buen día.

-En Konoha nunca hace tanto frío.

-Aquí en el país del agua siempre hace frío. Te acabas acostumbrando –sonrió el niño.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de sus chanclas de madera; se estaban dando cada vez más prisa, avanzando por una calle muy espaciosa. No demoró mucho y Hinata pudo ver una leve inclinación y lo que debería ser un gran lago en primavera. Ahora las aguas estaban congeladas y sobre la superficie había millares de barraquitas coloridas con millares de cosas de muestra. Los ojos plateados de Hinata se abrieron al ver aquel espectáculo, varias personas circulaban por entre las barracas observando las mercancías. La joven no pudo evitar notar que ella era la persona con más vestidos, como si solamente ella tuviese frío.

-Esta es la mayor feria del País del Agua –informó Haku caminando al lado de Hinata–. Puedes encontrar de todo aquí, sólo acontece una vez por año, en el auge del invierno. Todos los habitantes del país aprecian esta estación.

Hinata sonrió viendo a la pequeña multitud, los gritos eran de compradores y vendedores en una pequeña pelea organizada. Sus pies, un poco vacilantes tocaron la gruesa capa de hielo derretida. Rápidamente, Haku extendió el brazo para ayudarla, él podía ser un chico de doce años, pero era fuerte.

Caminaron vagamente, la multitud abría un espacio cuando ellos se aproximaban y los gritos cesaban. Haku caminaba frente a Hinata, que quedó admirada de que las personas lo miraran con espanto y miedo a su acompañante. ¿Cómo podían temerle a un niño de doce años?

Siempre que Hinata paraba en una barraca para apreciar algo de cerca, un vendedor muy solícito le hablaba de las cualidades de la mercancía; la joven quedó sorprendida de percibir que a pesar del acento (que Haku no poseía) conseguía entender la lengua de aquel país.

Hinata vio joyas brillantes con piedras enormes engastadas; collares con filos de oro y plata, pequeñas esculturas hechas del más frágil cristal impresionaron a la joven, así como cortinas hechas de conchas de mar; también vio varios tipos de armas, espadas, puñales y kunais siendo vendidas al aire libre. Observó tejidos de seda bordados con extrema destreza, con figuras impresionantes. Más, a pesar de hallar todo aquello muy lindo, ella no gastó una sola moneda; la pequeña bolsa roja que Sasuke le había dejado estaba bien segura colgando al lado de su kimono. Ella sabía que probablemente debía haber una pequeña fortuna, pero no se sentía ni un poco tentada a gastar el dinero del mercenario. Haku y Hinata caminaron por un largo tiempo, siempre con la chica encantándose con las cosas más no comprando nada. Casi al mediodía la luz fue más intensa a pesar de no haber sol. El estómago de Hinata roncó por debajo de los tejidos de su ropa; Haku sonrió al oír aquello.

-Será mejor que paremos para comer.

La chica concordó con un asentimiento y también sonrió. Realmente, la presencia de aquel chico era algo muy agradable.

Haku llevó a Hinata casi hasta el final de la pequeña feria. Allí había unas cuantas barracas de comida y el aroma era sublime y delicioso a pesar de que Hinata no reconocía ninguno de los olores. Haku llevó a la Hyuuga hasta una barraquita naranja, se sentó precariamente en un pequeño banco frente a la barra y espero hasta que ella le acompañase; la joven tomó asiento a su lado, inhalando aquel perfume de comida tan exótico.

-Este es un cocido muy famoso del país –informó el chico– esta hecho de frutos del mar, es muy sabroso –completó con una sonrisa.

-Huele bien –confirmó Hinata.

El pequeño dueño de la barraca se aproximó y después de dar una mirada, abriendo los ojos por las ricas ropas de Hinata, colocó una sonrisa falsa en los labios descoloridos y preguntó:

- ¿Qué podría ofrecer para la dama y el señor?

Hinata no dejó escapar la manera respetuosa con la que el hombre se dirigía a Haku, como si realmente él fuese un hombre al que temer.

- Dos cocidos, por favor –pidió el chico.

El hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta para preparar la comida. Hinata dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la feria. Vio que algunos pares de ojos aún continuaban observándola, así como a Haku; realmente ella estaba llamando la atención. Los orbes plateados se fijaron en los castaños de un niño que la miraba fijamente. El pequeño no debía tener más de nueve años, vestía un kimono muy corto que dejaba mostrar sus extremidades; su cabello estaba muy despeinado y sus ojos estaban apagados. Hinata no percibió cuando un pequeño bol fue puesto frente a ella y el aroma penetró en sus fosas nasales, más no le llamó la atención; los ojos tristes de aquel chiquillo eran mucho más llamativos.

- ¡Sal de ahí! –gritó el dueño de la barraca–. ¿No ves que la señora no consigue comer a causa da tu fealdad?

Horrorizada, Hinata viró el rostro hacia el hombre que parecía no haberse conmovido con el niño; Haku también miraba hacía el chiquillo con una expresión controlada... Sus ojos brillantes se habían apagado, como si la sombra de un recuerdo doloroso se hubiese instalado en ellos.

- Productos de la guerra, Hinata-sama –explicó Haku en voz baja–. Existen niños como ese por todo el país. Sin padre ni madre, ellos vagan solos esperando una oportunidad.

Hinata dejó que sus ojos recayeran en el chiquillo, percibió que él no miraba para ella, sino para el plato de enfrente.

-Ven –Le llamó la joven dulcemente.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron, no se movió ni un paso.

- No tengas miedo, ven.

Los ojos castaños miraron desconfiados; dio el primer paso y se aproximó muy lentamente, como si esperase una reacción abrupta contra sí mismo. Los pasos vacilantes se acercaron a la pequeña barraca, el pequeño estaba descalzo. Hinata tomó el bol y lo extendió en dirección al pequeño, que lo tomó con gran voracidad y comenzó a comer. Realmente parecía tener hambre.

-La señora no debería alimentar a esas ratas –informó el dueño de la barraca con desprecio–. No sirven para nada.

Hinata vio la mirada mortífera que Haku lanzó para el hombre, haciéndolo callar. El pequeño comió todo el contenido del bol y bebió el caldo de un solo trago.

- ¿Estaba bueno? – preguntó Hinata dulcemente.

El chico balanceó la cabeza afirmativamente. Cuando se giró para un lado, pudo ver a algunos niños más que debían tener la misma edad. Sus cabellos estaban desgreñados y sus ropas parecían no protegerlos del frío.

- ¿Son tus amigos? – preguntó una vez más Hinata.

El pequeño niño asintió con la cabeza. La joven sonrió de nuevo y él encaró los ojos plateados de ella y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Hyuuga tomó la pequeña bolsa roja de su cintura y esparció el contenido, que titiló sobre la barra cuando las monedas de oro se posaron en su superficie.

-Quiero toda esa comida –informó Hinata, decidida.

La chica vio los ojos del hombre abrirse delante de aquella pequeña fortuna; mucho más rápido, comenzó a preparar varios platos más.

- Llama a tus amigos. –pidió Hinata al chiquillo.

El niño asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección al pequeño grupo de chicos; un momento después toda la barraca estaba rodeada por ellos. La risotada de Haku invadió el local con un sonido fresco; Hinata miró en su dirección.

- Zabuza-san tenía razón, Hinata-sama realmente es una persona muy gentil.

La sonrisa de la joven fue acompañada por un enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Tenía la certeza de que Zabuza también debía considerar a Haku una persona gentil; ambos lo eran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

No muy lejos de allí un par de ojos color ónice observaban atentamente la escena de la barraca. Sasuke veía la sonrisa radiante de Hinata, cada gesto de aquella mujer, cada pequeño movimiento atraía su atención. Se movía con gracia y ligereza, parecía flotar, y cuado sonreía parecía increíblemente linda. No recordaba nunca haber observado tanto a una única persona, sus ojos siempre la buscaban, siempre se detenía con el menos movimiento de ella; aquello no era muy diferente a estar hipnotizado.

El chico apretó con más fuerza sus manos, que estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho. Ya hacía un buen rato que les seguía. Había visto como ella miraba todas las cosas que estaban expuestas en las paradas y no había comprado nada; Y ahora ella acababa de gastar una pequeña fortuna alimentando a una banda de niños de la feria. ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal?, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente comprar algo para sí misma? Una joya o un tejido bonito que le gustase. ¿Por qué la única mujer que le atraía tenía que ser tan... diferente?

Ella decía que no le odiaba, aún así, él podía ver el miedo estampado en sus ojos cuando se aproximaba. Podía ver su cuerpo temblar, aunque ella no demostrara estar intimidada. Parecía una gacela que enfrenta los ojos del lobo antes de que éste la devore.

Él sabía que la deseaba ardientemente. El recuerdo de la noche en que la poseyó continuaba gravado en su mente, perturbando sus sueños. Había arriesgado su vida, exponiéndola a un viaje en medio del invierno sólo para ver su rostro. Aquello era ridículo; Recordaba cuando Zabuza había llegado, cargando a la chica inconsciente, Sasuke había tenido la certeza de que mataría a un ejercito entero apenas para satisfacer la rabia de haberla perdido. Y aún así no conseguiría aplacar su frustración. La imagen del cuerpo inerte de la joven, helado hasta los huesos aún lo llenaba de escalofríos. ¿Desde cuándo alguien se había vuelto tan importante en su vida?

Él sabía que ella lo repudiaba, ella mismo lo había dicho y le temía; cada vez que la tocaba la chica se retraía. Estaba lastimada, sus sentimientos heridos, él jamás podría aproximarse a ella. Era una idiotez desear tanto a una mujer que no le deseaba, debería olvidarla, encontrar otro objeto de deseo. Se alejaría completamente de su presencia. Pero no podía... ¡Y aquello lo estaba matando!

Sabía que estaba haciendo el papel de idiota, y no lo conseguía evitar. Quería forzarla, dejarle bien claro que le pertenecía. Sabía que por medio de la fuerza podría tenerla en cualquier momento. Más, no quería repetir el mismo error. Aquello sólo la alejaría de sí y él tenía orgullo propio, la haría desearlo de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, el Uchiha se encaminó en dirección a la barraca, los rápidos ojos de Haku lo detectaron entre la multitud. El chico era un prodigio. Hinata estaba de espaldas, así que no logró advertir su presencia hasta que él llamó su atención haciéndole una única pregunta:

- ¿Te diviertes?

Hinata saltó de la silla asustada, su corazón latía muy rápido; una vez más encaraba los ojos de color ónice. Esa vez eran fríos y muy brillantes. Sasuke parecía un hombre perturbado.

-Sí –respondió la chica en un murmullo.

-Haku, estás libre de tus servicios, yo mismo llevaré a Hinata a casa.

El chiquillo de rostro angelical hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego salió de la barraca seguido por el grupo de niños.

- ¿Por qué no compraste nada para ti?

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de escarlata.

- Una sirvienta no debe comprarse nada.

- Ni alimentar a otros criados con el dinero de su patrón.

Los ojos plateados se abrieron y Sasuke percibió como ella comenzaba a temblar. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la estaba atemorizando.

-No te preocupes, no te estoy reprendiendo. ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te sientes cansada?

La joven negó con un movimiento de cabeza, un mechón negro se desprendió de su peina y cayó sobre su busto. Sasuke se tuvo que contener para no retirarlo de allí y colocarlo delicadamente detrás de su oreja. El chico se reprendió de nuevo, no sería cariñoso con esa mujer.

- ¿Crees que podrás ir a una fiesta hoy por la noche?

- ¿Una fiesta?

-Va a haber una conmemoración. Quiero que vayas como mi acompañante.

La boca rosada de Hinata se abrió con espanto. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó Sasuke irguiendo una ceja.

- Sí... Iré... –respondió la chica, confusa.

- Entonces volvamos a casa, necesitas arreglarte.

Sin decir nada más el Uchiha se giró de espaldas a Hinata y siguió por entre la multitud que abría camino mientras él andaba. Los pasos de ella eran vacilantes y lentos, la espalda de asomaba en su frente, su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué el mercenario quería llevar a una simple criada a una fiesta?, ¿Por qué él la dejaría gastarse una pequeña fortuna con los niños?, ¿Por qué no la había criticado? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y ella supo que no era provocado por el frío.

¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke estaba haciendo todas aquellas cosas?

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora: ¡¡**Hola, mina-san!! Por amor de dios, disculpen la demora, como compensación aquí está mi mayor capítulo hasta ahora; espero que les haya gustado. ¡Este fic no existiría sin vosotros, mis queridos lectores! Preparaos para la emoción en el próximo capítulo: Deidara está de vuelta junto con uno de mis personajes más amados de Naruto (no, no es Kakashi) ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo el fic, espero que no os está decepcionando!¡Disculpad una vez más la demora!

Nota de la traductora: ¡Yes, ya estoy aquí! Por dios, no me maten dx Espero que me perdonéis por el retraso, aunque no tengo perdón, lo sé. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, y al fin aquí está (aplausos). ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mí me ha gustado mucho, sobretodo porque ha salido Zabuza xD y a demostrado ser un trocito de pan con Hinata :3 Bueno, pues nada más, ya me dejo de rollos. ¡Cuidaos! Thanks especiales por sus lindos reviews a: **Harukauzaki, Lunita Urie, Dark Amy-chan, vegetapr69, , SaBaKu-No-MeNny, Constanza, Gaahina-4e, , Akane Hyuga, kadLiiTa, Hinare, Orquidblack, Nevan17, Viicoviic, Akanne Higurashi, .x, anabell, Pamelix, itzell, LennaParis y meilyn999**. ¡¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional y por esperar tanto tiempo!!

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece sólo a Kishimoto; si me perteneciese, Kakashi-sensei nunca moriría...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Buena lectura!**

**7  
**

Hinata siguió a Sasuke por las calles silenciosas de calzada empedrada. El viento invernal había comenzado a soplar con más fuerza, mientras algunos copos de nieve caían, transportados por la brisa. La joven sintió sus pies ligeramente helados, aunque usaba un par de gruesas medias. Los pasos de Sasuke eran lentos y controlados, parecía caminar solo, como si no le importase que una persona le acompañara.

No demoraron mucho y Hinata pudo divisar la pequeña casa aparentemente inofensiva por fuera. El chico abrió la puerta corredera y la dejó abierta esperando a la joven, que se sintió agradecida porque el interior estuviera tan caliente. Sin duda, el país del Agua era mil veces más frío que Konoha. Los pasos del mercenario produjeron eco por el gran corredor mientras ella continuaba siguiéndole. Percibió que pasaban ante muchas puertas antes de pararse frente a una, la más alejada. Los ojos plateados de no se espantaron cuando recayeron en las mismas tres mujeres que la habían vestido y maquillado aquella mañana. Se giró para Sasuke, que permanecía parado en la puerta del cuarto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su maxilar estaba rígido, como si contuviese una gran ira. Por un momento, las palabras permanecieron presas en la garganta de la Hyuuga, como si intentasen escalar una montaña demasiado alta.

-Recibirás aquí todos los preparativos para la fiesta – informó el moreno en un tono muy frío–. Dentro de una hora te quiero lista.

La última frase parecía haber sido dirigida más a las mujeres que a la propia Hinata, que no supo que decir.

-Si necesitas algo ellas sabrán donde encontrarme.

Se dio la vuelta para salir, más las palabras de Hinata le detuvieron:

-Espere...

- ¿Sí? –Los ojos del Uchiha eran misteriosos y una vez más estaban brillantes. Una de sus manos aseguraba fuertemente la puerta de madera, crispada. La joven pudo distinguir que la piel que se presionaba contra la superficie estaba ligeramente más blanca de lo normal.

-Gracias... –Las palabras de Hinata sonaron de manera débil.

Sasuke no respondió, sólo se giró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin ningún ruido.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, las manos de las mujeres volaron hacia su kimono, que le fue desprendido rápidamente. Su rostro se tornó rojo mientras ellas bañaban y perfumaban su cuerpo, sus cabellos fueron lavados con extrema rapidez y eficiencia; Era tratada como a una muñeca. Cubrieron su desnudez con un fino batín de seda que dejaba su silueta muy bien torneada, exponiendo sus muslos y sus senos firmes. Su largo cabello negro fue recogido encima de su cabeza, donde unos mechones sueltos bajaban graciosamente. Su rostro fue maquillado y su piel de nuevo se tornó pálida, le pintaron los labios con un fuerte tono carmín, idénticos a los de una Geisha. El maquillaje realzaba su belleza y proporcionaba a la Hyuuga una apariencia esplendorosa. Arreglaron sus uñas y sobre su cuerpo extendieron cremas con un perfume delicioso y dejaban su piel lustrosa y levemente rosada. Cuando ya estuvo debidamente maquillada y su peinado listo, ante ella vio el kimono más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida: Era dorado y por toda su extensión había bordados árboles floridos de cerezos; El tejido era tan perfecto, que si observabas con calma el trabajo podías percibir la brisa de primavera balanceando sus ramas y esparciendo sus flores. Lo pusieron sobre su cuerpo y su toque era tan delicado como una íntima caricia. Cuando Hinata se miró en el espejo sus ojos no pudieron acreditar lo que veían en la imagen reflejada: Aquella no era la misma Hyuuga Hinata. Pero si era otra mujer u otro ser salido de un cuento donde vivían princesas de belleza impresionante, monstruos míticos y caballeros apasionados. Sus ojos destacados brillaban cual perlas expuestas a la luz y su piel pálida como la leche parecía estar hecha de la misma luz de la luna. Sus vestidos eran magníficos y no parecían reales. Cuando la joven de giró y encaró a las tres mujeres pudo ver que sonreían, felices por el resultado de su trabajo. Ella no sabía si iban a entender su lengua, por eso no agradeció con palabras, sino que se curvó respetuosamente. Se sintió feliz al observar la sorpresa en los ojos de las mujeres. Por último, una de ellas se aproximó lentamente asegurando algo en una de sus manos, Hinata dejó que sus ojos se abrieran cuando vio una peineta echa de perlas y cristales, intentó deshacerse de la mujer más no lo consiguió y el adorno fue colocado en su cabello, adornando perfectamente su peinado. ¿Qué fantasía era aquella, donde una simple sierva usaba ese tipo de joyas?

Sin decir una palabra o echar una mirada, las tres dejaron el cuarto dejando a una aprensiva Hyuuga sola. No sabía si el tiempo que le había dado el mercenario ya se habría agotado o tendría que esperar. Todos sus arreglos le habían parecido apenas unos minutos. Pensó en sentarse pero tenía miedo que pudiese lastimar una pieza tan valiosa como aquella que era el kimono. La muchacha estaba pensando exactamente sobre aquello, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió sin sonido alguno. Los ojos de Hinata se giraron en dirección a la puerta y contuvo la respiración.

Sus ojos nunca habían visto a un hombre tan lindo como Uchiha Sasuke hasta aquel momento. El sobrio kimono oscuro estaba adornado por una fina faja negra alrededor de la cintura. Usaba la larga capa con nubes escarlatas que de alguna forma le daba aún más imponencia; Cargaba su espada envainada. Los ojos del moreno permanecieron mucho tiempo sobre Hinata, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido alrededor de ambos; fue el mercenario quien quebró el silencio.

-Estás preciosa. –era un elogio sincero.

-Gracias –Hinata podía sentir sus piernas temblar, mientras un frío anormal tomaba el control de la boca de su estómago, como si no hubiese ningún órgano más allí dentro.

El chico extendió el brazo para que la muchacha lo tomara. Ella se acercó con pasos vacilantes y enlazó su propio brazo al de él. Cuando la mano de Sasuke tocó la suya, Hinata sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Una vez más, él abrió la puerta y caminaron silenciosamente por el largo corredor, iluminado precariamente por la llama de las velas. En la puerta de la casa estaba parado un sobrio carruaje negro; el moreno abrió la puerta por la chica, que se sentó, sintiendo su corazón cabalga en su pecho. Hinata se sentó al lado de la pequeña ventana del carruaje, que estaba cerrada por un pulcro vidrio. Sasuke se sentó enfrente, por lo que era inevitable que sus piernas se rozasen con las sacudidas del carruaje en su camino. Más de una vez, Hinata vio los puños de Sasuke cerrarse como bolas, su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke y aún con todo el maquillaje blanco de su rostro, ella estaba ruborizada.

El trayecto no fue largo, sólo algunos minutos; en opinión de la joven habían pasado lentamente. Cuando el vehículo paró bruscamente, Sasuke abrió la puerta del carruaje y descendió primero, levantando la mano para ayudar a Hinata a bajar. Una vez más, sus dedos se entrelazaron y ella pudo sentir la mano fuerte y delgada del chico sobre la suya. Su rostro enrojeció e intentó que sus ojos no miraran el rostro de él; como salida, optó por dirigir su visión a la magnífica construcción que se erguía frente a ella. Su quijada se abrió levemente; era un palacio, un magnífico y enorme palacio.

Sintió el brazo de Sasuke enlazado con el suyo, el calor de su cuerpo siendo transmitido hacia el suyo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por una larga alfombra roja que se desenrollaba por el césped oscuro de un jardín proporciones surrealistas. El devaneo de la chica fue interrumpido por las palabras del mercenario.

-Hinata, préstame atención. –La voz del Uchiha tenía un tono urgente-. Allí dentro estarán reunidos todos los miembros de Akatsuki de varios países que son nuestros aliados. Es una fiesta pomposa además, por lo cual yo estaría muy contento en no comparecer, pero no puedo faltar... Estate en todo momento cerca de mi, y si en algún momento me tengo que ausentar no hables con nadie ni mires excesivamente hacia alguna persona. ¿Has entendido?

La joven asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo el miedo invadir cada porción de su cuerpo. Sin percibirlo, apretó un poco más la mano de Sasuke, que la reconfortó. Caminaron por un largo corredor iluminado por millares de velas, criados muy útiles aparecieron en el camino y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente por delante de la pareja. Los oídos de Hinata ya podían distinguir vagamente el leve sonido de la música vagando por el aire, el frío no penetraba por las enormes paredes del lugar, más, el cuerpo de la chica temblaba; dudaba que pudiese continuar caminando, si no fuera porque el brazo de Sasuke sosteniéndola. Los pasos de ambos eran silenciados por la enorme moqueta roja, la chica divisó enfrente suyo una puerta doble gigantesca y supo que de allí venía el sonido de la música, que aumentaba gradativamente cuanto más se acercaban. Hinata nunca podría estar preparada para lo que sus ojos vieron entonces.

El gran salón estaba lleno de gente, algunas mesas contenían los más variados tipos de alimentos y se habían extendido por todo el lugar, el sonido de un arpa hábilmente tocada se escuchaba desde una esquina, donde una mujer de pelo blanco y largo tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Hinata se concentró en su rostro para no mirar alrededor, pues sabía que varios pares de ojos estaban sobre su figura.

La mayoría de personas presentes eran shinobi. No parecía ser una fiesta muy alegre, todos los presentes conversaban en voz baja y no tocaban la comida. Aquí y allá una nube escarlata aparecía en la visión periférica de la chica de orbes plateados, más ella nunca se fijaba, prefería no saber quien era su portador. Intentó evitar la mirada de los presentes mirando otras cosas, como los enormes candelabros y los rostros austeros de todos los criados que recorrían el lugar casi invisiblemente. Tenía total conciencia de la presencia de Sasuke a su lado, y del agarre de su brazo, caminaba con la cabeza erguida, encarando los rostros directamente. Nadie se aproximó a ellos, y el moreno comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mujer que tocaba el arpa en el lugar más alejado del salón. El mercenario paró, mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, que tuvo que levantar ligeramente su rostro; Sasuke parecía más alto de lo normal.

-No puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo ahora. Todos me han visto llegar y no quiero que comiencen a conversar conmigo estando tu cerca. Pueden interesarse demasiado en ti...

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y sus manos temblaron bajo las de Sasuke.

-Quédate siempre en la parte del salón donde haya menos personas, camina un poco, no mires a la gente por mucho tiempo y come algo. Si todo sale bien, en menos de una hora nos habremos ido.

Una vez más, las palabras parecían pegadas a la garganta de Hinata, que no consiguió responder, sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sus manos se soltaron de las de Sasuke, y él se encaminó con pasos rápidos y decididos para el medio del salón.

La chica de ojos plateados se giró de espaldas al salón, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que sentía en su nuca, sabía que estaba siendo observada por varias personas, principalmente ahora que Sasuke la había dejado sola. No tuvo coraje de girarse o caminar en cualquier dirección, sólo continuó mirando a la mujer que tocaba el arpa con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese hipnotizada por la música. El sonido era calmo y tranquilo, recordaba a las olas del mar golpeando contra las arenas de la playa, o el ruido de las gotas de agua explotando en la superficie. Siendo aquel un país costero era natural que su música típica también recordase al agua. Hinata encontró muy bonita la melodía, y comenzó a sentirse más relajada en ese lugar. Mientras escuchaba la música, nadie vendría a hablar con ella, entonces podría esperar el retorno de Sasuke más tranquilamente...

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Su corazón le dio una fuerte punzada dentro del pecho, y paró de latir en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre el conocido rostro de Deidara.

-Pero bueno, a quién tenemos aquí; Si es la bella primogénita Hyuuga. Ya hace algún tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.

Con brusquedad, la chica se deshizo del toque de Deidara, sus labios temblaban así como su cuerpo, y no sabía decir si era por miedo o indignación. Enfrente suyo estaba el hombre que realmente había matado a su padre.

-Discúlpame –La voz del rubio estaba calmada, controlada, muy diferente a la de locura contenida que Hinata oyó la primera vez-. No debería haber mencionado nuestro primer, aún debes estar dolida por aquello.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al oír aquella frase, y se espantaron aún más cuando vio al Akatsuki curvándose en su dirección en una reverencia. Su mente estaba trabajando muy rápido.

- ¿Podemos conversar? –preguntó Deidara gentilmente.

La voluntad de Hinata era la de decirle que no, más ella no pretendía de forma alguna despertar la ira del Shinobi. Sería mejor que conversara con é. Sasuke estaba en algún lugar del salón, y le había dicho que no demoraría mucho.

-Sí –susurró por fin la joven.

Los labios de Deidara se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa encantadora. Extendió el brazo hacia la joven, que lo enlazó, sintiendo sus músculos rígidos por encima de la capa de nubes escarlatas. El mercenario rubio caminó dando una vuelta al salón. Varios pares de ojos voltearon a ver a la pareja mientras esta atravesaba la sala. Pararon cerca de las mesas donde había butacas y grandes alfombras extendidas por el suelo, como suaves almohadas que parecían haber sido bordados con filos de oro. Con mucho cuidado, la chica se sentó sobre una de las enormes butacas intentando no arrugar el precioso kimono que vestía; displicentemente, Deidara se sentó a su lado aún sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber? –Preguntó educadamente.

La joven rehusó, aún sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia de ese hombre.

-Aún estás más linda de lo que mi mente conseguía recordar. –La voz del rubio era ahora envolvente y aterciopelada-. Puedo garantizarte que estás causando envidia a la mayoría de mujeres y el deseo de todos los hombres.

-No es mi intención. –Susurró Hinata muy avergonzada, sintiendo su rostro sonrojado.

-Claro que no. –rió el mercenario, echándose el brillante cabello hacia atrás-. Aún eres la dulce, tímida y gentil doncella que conocí hace poco tiempo. Es bueno saber que las maldades de ese Uchiha no cambiaron tu forma de ser.

Al oír aquel comentario, Hinata viró el rostro una vez más, ella no diría una palabra sobre Sasuke a aquel hombre; en su opinión ambos eran iguales.

-Mis disculpas una vez más, estoy siendo muy descuidado esta noche. No te enojes conmigo. –Diciendo eso, la mano de Deidara tomó levemente los dedos de la Hyuuga, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen-. No tienes que tener miedo de mi, no voy a lastimarte. Ya te dije que soy mucho más cuidadoso que Sasuke. Dime, ¿él aún te mantiene prisionera?

-Sí, soy una sierva del feudo Hyuga.

Hinata vio que esos ojos azules brillaban de una manera extraña. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Y si te dijera que hay una manera de que dejes de ser una sierva, estarías interesada?

- ¿Cómo? –La pregunta escapó de los labios de la chica antes de que pudiese detenerla.

-Veo que realmente el Uchiha no consiguió tu simpatía –La sonrisa de Deidara era victoriosa.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en el shinobi; Una oportunidad. Si aquel hombre realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, tal vez su hermana y su sensei pudiesen finalmente liberarse y recomenzar su vida. Aquello era algo bueno, La chica esperó pacientemente las palabras del Akatsuki.

-Déjame explicarte algunas cosas importantes. –Comenzó el rubio-. Yo, conjuntamente con el maestro Sasori recibimos ordenes para conquistar el feudo Hyuuga, debido a su gran extensión y localización. No sabíamos desde el principio que las tierras serían traspasadas a otro miembro del bando, tenemos papeles bien definidos de quien conquista y quien se lo queda. –El Shinobi sonrió-. Realmente quedé sorprendido al saber que Sasuke había sido designado para cuidar el feudo, al final él también es parte de los grupos que prefieren saquear y destruir a hacer el trabajo monótono de cuidar las tierras. En fin, las ordenes que tenemos cuando conquistamos algún lugar es el de mantener a los empleados y las demás personas presas durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Nada de esclavos o sirvientes, como fue tu caso.

Las palabras del shinobi no tenían mucho sentido para la Hyuuga.

-En otras palabras –Deidara continuó sonriendo–, deberías haber sido prisionera de Akatsuki sólo por unos días, y después haber sido liberada con el resto de los otros prisioneros ilesos. El hecho de que Sasuke tomara a todos los empleados y contratase a otros, causó una verdadera confusión en la banda, eso lo puedo garantizar. ¿Consigues entenderme?

-No muy bien... –respondió la chica.

-Quien te está manteniendo como prisionera es Uchiha Sasuke, no Akatsuki, él declaró en una de nuestras reuniones que pretende comprar todo el feudo para sí mismo y contratar a todos sus actuales criados como empleados, definitivamente... Sólo no lo hace, porque bien sabe que tu no aceptarías por voluntad propia ser su criada; a las finales, eres la heredera de todo aquello. Él te mantiene como su sirvienta personal mientras no consigue concretar sus planes de compra del feudo, asumiendo el papel del lugar en nombre de Akatsuki.

El corazón de Hinata se había disparado en su pecho. Aquella revelación dejaba su mente confusa, y las palabras de Deidara bailaban en su mente como una nube negra.

-Pero entiende –continuó el rubio, esta vez muy serio-, no tienes que estar sujeta a ese idiota. Creo que jamás podrás recuperar esas tierras, más tu no necesitas ser la criada de nadie. Tengo intenciones de protegerte de Sasuke; pide mi protección y te garantizo que nunca más volverás a verle. Tengo algunas casas escampadas por muchos lugares con los que ni el mismo Sasuke podría soñar. Conseguiría fácilmente la libertad de tu hermana y de quien quieras, y les protegería a todos. Comenzarías una nueva vida muy lejos de aquí, con toda seguridad te garantizo, basta con que pidas mi protección esta noche en voz alta. ¿Entonces qué me dices?, ¿Realmente quieres continuar siendo la esclava de Sasuke?

- ¿Dejaría de ser su sierva para volverme la tuya? –La voz de Hinata estaba baja pero firme-. No tengo nada, no poseo herencia o dinero. ¿Cómo podría pagar por la ayuda que me estás ofreciendo?

-No te pido nada mi pequeña, aún no...

La mano derecha del rubio alcanzó el rostro de la chica, allí los dedos largos y bien hechos realizaron una pequeña caricia, haciendo círculos sobre su mejilla y descendiendo por la curva de su cuello lentamente.

-Entiende, Hinata –dijo el shinobi rubio y de ojos color de zafiro-. Con toda certeza eres una de las cosas más bellas que vi en toda mi vida, y tengo la costumbre de mantener las cosas que encuentro hermosas cerca de mi... Nunca te maltrataría o tomaría algo por la fuerza. Te dije que era paciente y esa es una de mis pocas cualidad, más es verdad... Estuve esperando para encontrarte desde la última que te vi...

Hinata no supo decir como, pero de repente estaba muy próxima al cuerpo de Deidara, la mano del shinobi estaba en su nuca atrayéndola más cerca de él, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sabía que no podría escapar; su cuerpo paralizado por el íntimo contacto Sus labios estaban tan cerca...

-Quita tus manos de ella ahora, no pienso repetirlo.

La voz de Sasuke sonó como un rugido bajo y feroz a la vez. En ese instante los brazos de Deidara soltaron a Hinata, que sólo consiguió encarar el rostro frío e impasible de Sasuke encima de sí.

-Sasuke, ¿Sabías qué es de muy mal gusto interrumpir la conversación de otra persona?

- ¡Hace un momento estabais en silencio!

-Ya habíamos conversado lo suficiente, si es que me entiendes. –La sonrisa estampada en los labios del rubio Deidara era de gusto.

Hinata pudo ver claramente el maxilar del moreno crisparse, y su entrecejo se unió de forma amenazadora.

-No me interesa lo que deseas, Deidara. Sólo aléjate de Hinata.

-No quiero mal para la chica, Sasuke; quédate tranquilo. Yo sólo estoy intentando ayudarla, protegerla de personas como tu.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, como si no entendiese las palabras del rubio.

-No la estoy maltratando, por lo tanto, ella no necesita tu protección. La mantienes a la fuerza como tu esclava. ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido que quizás ella no quiera servirte? Sólo le estaba diciendo que no está obligada a estar contigo...

El silencio de Sasuke fue largo, sus ojos de tono ónice sólo miraron a Deidara de forma fría.

-No hacía más que ofrecerle mi ayuda.

-No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, Deidara; será mejor para ti.

- ¿Es una amenaza, Sasuke? –El rubio se había colocado en pie con extrema rapidez.

-Entiéndelo como quieras. –Respondió el moreno poniendo la mano directamente sobre su espada.

-No importa cuanto intentes impedírmelo, Sasuke. La chica tiene derecho a escoger y te garantizo que ella me prefiere a mi un millón de veces. Puedo imaginar lo que le hiciste para que te tenga esa aversión.

La espada de Sasuke fue desenvainada de manera rápida, la lámina levemente curvada y brillante apuntaba para el pecho de Deidara. Al rubio pareció no importarle, sonrió aún más, una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus pupilas. Hinata no supo decir como se había puesto en pie, más su corazón latía a un ritmo loco mientras veía la escena. Tenía conciencia de que varias personas les observaban ahora.

-Baja la espada ahora, Sasuke.

La joven de orbes plateados miró en dirección a la voz, que sonó de un modo imperativo. Su corazón dio un salto cuando sus ojos recayeron en la figura de un hombre vestido completamente de negro. La capa con nubes escarlatas cubría su cuerpo alto y musculoso, su rostro anguloso habría sido magnífico de no ser por la expresión de profundo desagrado que ostentaba. Sus ojos negros eran como pedazos de noche, así como su cabello negro, que descendía liso, preso en una cola de caballo baja. La semejanza con Sasuke era escalofriante.

-Tendremos que dejar nuestra pequeña discusión para después, Sasuke. –Informó Deidara-. El aguafiestas de tu hermano acaba de llegar.

Con un movimiento rápido, Sasuke guardó la espada sin mirar en dirección a su hermano mayor.

-Preferiría que no discutierais por asuntos tan banales. –Informó Itachi de manera imponente.

Una risotada escapó de los labios rosados de Deidara.

- ¿Por qué mejor no cuidas tu vida, Itachi? –preguntó Sasuke, encarando a su hermano con ojos chispeantes.

Itachi no respondió, miró en dirección a Hinata y preguntó:

- ¿Tu nombre es Hyuuga Hinata?

Incapaz de responder, la chica balanceó la cabeza afirmativamente, con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme, por favor?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, no sabía que decir mientras los ojos de Itachi estaban puestos sobre ella.

-Ella no irá a ningún lugar contigo, Itachi. –a voz de Sasuke era ríspida.

-En eso concuerdo con Sasuke –La voz de Deidara, mostraba por primera vez una punzada de rabia.

-Debéis dejar a la chica escoger, la invitación le ha sido pedida a ella, por lo tanto tiene todo el derecho de negarse o aceptar.

Hinata sintió que estaba sin aire mientras permanecía siendo observada atentamente por los tres hombres; no sabía que hacer.

-Por favor, Hyuuga-sama –pidió Itachi–. No pretendo hacer ningún mal contra tu persona.

Sus ojos negros eran tan vividos que parecían sinceros. No vio la manera de negarse, así que asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Itachi ofreció su brazo a Hinata, que no tuvo coraje de mirar en dirección a Sasuke o Deidara. Ambos caminaron lejos del lugar, atravesando las dos puertas dobles. Itachi la estaba conduciendo para fuera del palacio.

- ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó la chica, asustada.

-Tendrás que perdonarme, pero el asunto que tengo que tratar es particular y dudo que consiguiéramos un poco de sosiego con aquellos dos vigilándonos.

Los pasos de Itachi eran rápidos y firmes; Aseguraba el brazo de Hinata con extrema gentileza. Rápidamente, llegaron a una salida diferente a la que Hinata había entrado al comienzo de la fiesta. Había un lujoso carruaje parado, esperándoles. Hinata se dio un gran susto cuando vio la máscara de Haku aparecer por una de las puertas del vehículo.

-Haku. –pidió Itachi en un tono urgente–. Llama a Zabuza cuanto antes, no quiero ser incomodado esta noche, no dejes que nadie se aproxime a la casa, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera mi hermano. –Añadió el mayor de los Uchiha.

El muchacho asintió, no lanzando ni una mirada en dirección a Hinata.

Rápidamente, Haku caminó en dirección al palacio. Itachi ayudó a Hinata a subir al carruaje, que por dentro estaba lujosamente decorado con estampados de un tono rojo. El hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos enfrente de ella, y miró directamente hacía ella.

-Por favor, no te asustes, no pretendo hacerte nada malo, sólo quiero conversar. Mañana mismo serás llevada hasta donde te hospedas.

El carruaje dio una pequeña sacudida y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad sobre las calles de piedra. Afuera, la noche pasaba como si se tratara de un borrón indefinido. La chica de ojos plateados intentó prepararse para la conversación que tendría con Uchiha Itachi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No demoró mucho hasta que el carruaje comenzó a disminuir su velocidad por las calles; De manera brusca, las sacudidas pararon. Itachi abrió la puerta del vehículo y extendió la mano hacia Hinata, que descendió del carruaje un poco amedrentada. Estaban delante de una gran mansión ladeada por enormes árboles, el portón de madera era grande e imponente. Hinata fue guiada por Itachi por el jardín de la mansión, no pudo ver alrededor, más sabía que aquel era un lugar lujoso. La chica oía el croar de las ranas, el sonido de una cascada de agua a lo lejos y los grillos cantando suavemente en los matorrales que ladeaban el camino que recorrían. La mansión estaba construida en madera de un estilo japonés clásico, a través de las ventanas la chica podía ver el brillo de las luces doradas. Cuando llegaron al umbral de la gran entrada de la mansión, una puerta corredera fue abierta, y tres criados se adelantaron para Itachi. El hombre comenzó a darles órdenes en voz baja que la chica de ojos plateados no pudo oír. Sin mirar en su dirección por segunda vez, el mayor de los Uchiha caminó, seguido por dos empleados hacia un corredor, dejando a Hinata sola con otro lacayo.

El pequeño hombre comenzó a guiarla en dirección a otro largo y mal iluminado pasillo, la chica sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, sus pensamientos pasaban a gran velocidad por su cabeza, millares de preguntas se formaban sin que consiguiese obtener una respuesta clara. El lacayo abrió una puerta corredera. Hinata entró en un cuarto lujoso y ricamente decorado, la enorme cama poseía un dosel blanco y varias sábanas y mantas en tonos rojos y blancos, las ventanas estaban ocultas por gruesas cortinas de color azul oscuro, un fuego medio ardía en la chimenea de piedra y había una pequeña mesa de madera al lado de la cama, con frutas, pan, y una jarra de donde salía el vapor de una bebida caliente.

-El señor Uchiha la llamará, tan pronto como termine de resolver algunos asuntos importantes. Por favor, siéntase libre de cambiarse la ropa y comer algo si lo desea. –Informó el lacayo en un tono profesional antes de salir del cuarto.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, el hombre la dejó sola con todas sus dudas. La chica no sentía hambre, por eso no tocó la comida. Sus ojos plateados se posaron sobre una butaca y vio un vestido blanco tendido en ella para vestirse si quisiera. Pensó que tal vez aquello fuese una buena idea, el cuarto estaba caliente gracias al calor del fuego y el kimono era apretado. Pensando en la mejor manera de mantener aquel kimono intacto, se desnudó y pasó sobres su cabeza el vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta los pies. Era largo y tenía un tacto suave, las mangas largas terminaban bajo sus manos en forma de conos. Hinata dobló con extremo cuidado el kimono dorado y lo dejó sobre la cama. Se quitó el peinado y la peineta repleta de joyas. Los cabellos ligeramente rizados cayeron sobre sus hombros. Se sentó en la butaca, enlazando sus rodillas y sintiendo aprehensión. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, no había ningún reloj en el cuarto que le indicara la hora. Lentamente, Hinata cerró los ojos y se adormeció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Hinata despertó porque sintió sus hombros siendo sacudidos levemente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de forma somnolienta y se sentó rígidamente en la butaca. El mismo lacayo que la había guiado hasta el cuarto estaba llamándola ahora:

-Señorita Hyuuga, lamento mucho incomodarla, más el señor Uchiha desea verla inmediatamente.

Aquella frase hizo que toda la somnolencia abandonase el cuerpo de Hinata. La chica se levantó completamente despierta y siguió al lacayo por los pasillos silenciosos. La noche avanzaba, la mayoría de las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, y afuera, el canto de los grillos era el único sonido que quebraba el silencio.

Los pasos del lacayo y de Hinata sonaban mientras más se adentraban en la mansión. Caminaban presurosos. Después de un rato, el empleado paró frente a una puerta, y con una última frase volteó por el corredor oscuro:

-Por favor, entre, el señor la aguarda.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se disparaba, mientras sus manos temblaban y empujaban la puerta corredera. Entró en una pieza grande e iluminada por las llamas crepitantes de un gran fuego en la chimenea de piedra. La ventana estaba abierta, y una leve brisa hacía que la cortina blanca se balanceara fantasmagóricamente. Al frente de la chimenea había una gran mesa de caoba. Uchiha Itachi estaba sentado frente a ésta. Sus cabellos sueltos caían en una cascada negra sobre sus hombros fuertes y pálidos. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga, abierta por el pecho, que revelaba gran parte de su tórax y abdomen. Hinata se sintió intimidada cuando aquellos ojos negros se posaron sobre sí.

-Siéntate, por favor –pidió Itachi, apuntando con una de sus manos en dirección a una butaca que se hallaba ante la mesa.

Obedeciendo, la chica se sentó rápidamente, replegando sus extremidades contra los brazos de la butaca.

Hinata vio a Itachi levantarse y caminar con pasos firmes hacia la ventana. La brisa nocturna removió sus cabellos, negros como las alas de un cuervo. El silencio era grande, las manos de Hinata se retorcieron compulsivamente sobre la butaca.

-Pido disculpas una vez más por mi comportamiento de esta noche. –Dijo Itachi, aún sin mirar en dirección a Hinata-. Pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.

Hinata asintió, curiosa por saber que asunto quería tratar con ella aquel imponente hombre. La chica vio a Itachi dejar la ventana y quedarse parado delante de la mesa, con sus ojos fijos en ella; Su corazón se aceleró.

-Sé que no me conoces, y que tienes varios motivos para odiarme a mi y a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, más tengo que pedirte un favor, algo que solamente tú puedes hacer.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par ante de aquella frase, permaneció en silencio.

-Dentro de algunos días o feudo Hyuuga será una propiedad de mi hermano. Él se mostró muy interesado en el lugar y acabó comprándolo a la banda. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

-No muy bien –respondió la joven de manera insegura.

-Eso significa que todas las personas prisionera de Akatsuki serán liberadas, inclusive tú. Seréis libres para dejar el feudo o permanecer como empleados pagados por mi hermano.

Las palabras chocaron en Hinata; Era lo mismo que Deidara le había dicho en la fiesta. Definitivamente su hogar ahora pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata percibió que los ojos de Itachi estaban muy oscuros siendo iluminados por las llamas del fuego, que relucían en la chimenea. Él esperaba su reacción, quería saber que pensaba del asunto. Pero la muchacha no dijo nada, continuó observando aquellos ojos profundamente negros, como dos gotas de tinta.

-Dime una cosa –Itachi quebró el silencio– ¿Odias a mi hermano?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante aquella pregunta; la conversación que estaban teniendo no tenía el menor sentido.

-No, yo no le odio. –respondió la Hyuuga sin mucha firmeza en la voz.

- ¿Entonces permanecerás en el feudo como su criada? –Los ojos de Itachi recorrían toda la faz de la chica, esperando la más mínima reacción.

-No sé... –La voz de Hinata ahora estaba dispersa– jamás pensé en tomar una decisión como esa, ese lugar fue mi único hogar desde siempre. No sé si tendría coraje o condiciones para abandonarlo, no sé si tendré suficientes fuerzas para vivir allí de esa forma.

- ¿Y que te haría quedarte?

La joven miró la faz del hombre enfrente de ella, impenetrable. No podía imaginar que pasaba tras aquellos ojos velados. Hinata no respondió, el silencio estaba en el aire como algo palpable, en la noche podía oírse la sinfonía de los grillos mientras la brisa nocturna balanceaba imprecisamente la cortina.

- ¿Qué te haría quedarte? –Itachi repitió la pregunta– quiero que sepas que tengo mucho interés de que permanezcas en el feudo, al lado de mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué? –Las palabras salieron de los labios de Hinata antes de que se pudiera contener.

-Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente, para saber que él está extremadamente interesado en ti, y no admitiría de forma alguna perderte. Por eso sé que su objetivo no era el de tener el feudo Hyuuga. Más, acredito que tienes el derecho de escoger si quieres o no permanecer a su lado, aunque tu recusa sea muy ruin para mi hermano.

- ¿Muy ruin? –repitió la muchacha, incrédula.

-Sí. Entiende que Sasuke no es el tipo de persona que se apega a alguien o se deja influenciar fácilmente. Al contrario; mi hermano es el tipo de persona que evita cualquier contacto con cualquier persona, pero eso no parece ser válido en tu caso, no sé por qué motivo. Sasuke ha dejado bien claro que tiene mucho interés en mantenerte a su lado. Por eso debo hacerte una pregunta: ¿Odias a mi hermano?

-No –respondió Hinata, atónita con todas las palabras del mayor de los Uchiha-. No le odio, sólo...

-Entonces, por favor... –pidió Itachi, aproximándose y arrodillándose frente a la butaca para que ambos estuviesen a la misma altura-. Permanece un tiempo más en el feudo a su lado. Podrás pedirme cualquier cosa a cambio de hacerme ese favor.

-No lo entiendo. –Exclamó en voz baja la atónita chica–. Soy sólo una criada, ¿En qué podría ayudarle?

-Sólo permanece a su lado. Eso le ayudará... –La voz de Itachi bajó y sus ojos se volvían más negros mientras continuaba la frase-. Sasuke no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo de la atención de una familia, él nunca me vio como un hermano mayor y sí como un enemigo que tenía que ser aniquilado. Aún así él sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño; me preocupo por su bienestar.

El rostro de Itachi era pálido siendo iluminado sólo por el fuego, parecía una máscara de alguien que contenía dentro de sí todos los sentimientos, sin expresar nada. Era algo triste de ver en opinión de Hinata.

-Viéndote ahora puedo entender un poco mejor a mi hermano. –La mano del mayor de los Uchiha se irguió y su índice se posó levemente en la mejilla rosada de la muchacha de orbes plateados-. Pensé que era mentira cuando me contaron sobre ti, sobre alguien tan gentil. Más ahora veo que es verdad. Sasuke tenía razón en querer mantenerte a su lado.

Hinata notó que él estaba muy próximo, no sabía como se había acercado tanto. Podía sentir claramente el aliento caliente de él contra su rostro, su corazón latía descompasadamente dentro de su pecho. Los labios de Itachi estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos, su índice continuaba haciendo esa pequeña caricia en su mejilla, dejándola roja y caliente. Los labios del moreno se aproximaron, eran finos y ligeramente rosados, rozaron levemente los labios de ella, tan leve como las alas de una mariposa. Entonces él se alejó un poco , apenas para poder ver sus ojos plateados.

-Me gustaría haberte encontrado antes... –La voz de Itachi estaba levemente ronca.

Hinata sintió el aire ser expelido con mucha fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras sentía su corazón latiendo contra sus costillas.

-No eres para mí... Debes pertenecer a mi hermano... –Continuó el Uchiha.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al oír aquella frase, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta certeza de que ella debía pertenecer a Sasuke? La muchacha vio a Itachi levantarse vagarosamente, dándole la espalda. El fuego de la chimenea había disminuido considerablemente por eso las sombras en las paredes eran largas. Estaba todo silencioso en la madrugada, aún así el sonido de los grillos podía ser oído.

-Ya es tarde Hinata, duerme y no tengas miedo. Sé que te quedarás al lado de mi hermano.

Hinata intentó responder, mas no tuvo fuerzas, estaba cansada. De repente, el peso de todo los acontecimientos cayó sobre sus hombros con una fuerza increíble. Ella no quería abandonar el feudo, el lugar donde había nacido. Pero, ¿tendría coraje de vivir al lado de Sasuke siendo una sirvienta?, ¿Cómo ese hombre podía tener la certeza de lo que haría?

Sin decir una palabra más se levantó y salió silenciosamente de la sala; Itachi no miró en su dirección. La joven caminó por los corredores silenciosos de la mansión. Cuando encontró el cuarto que le había sido destinado se tiró en la cama. El rostro de los mercenarios de Akatsuki rondaban sobre sus pupilas cerradas. Se giró en el colchón suave, quería olvidarlos, estaba cansada... Su corazón dolido. No se oyeron más sonidos en la noche. El descanso vino rápido y sin sueños.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora: **Yare Yare mina-san, ya estoy aquí con un capítulo más, pero... ¿Puedo ser sincera? No creo que éste haya sido un buen capítulo. Quiero decir, que realmente no estaba ni un poco entusiasmada en postearlo, más yo sé que en ese momento, sólo va a salir esto. Por eso, si hallaron el capítulo tan terrible como yo lo estoy viendo, prometo que lo rescribo entero, tenéis mi palabra; Apenas me deis vuestras sinceras opiniones. En fin, no tengo como agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews, sois increíbles.

Disculpad la demora...

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola chicas!, Bueno, ésta vez me demoré mucho menos en actualizar, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Es uno de los que menos me ha costado de traducir, no sé si porque tenía más ganas o por otra cosa. En fin, al fin ha aparecido Itachi, y Deidara ha hecho acto de presencia (si es que ese rubio enamora xD). El casi beso de Itachi me ha dejado conmocionada, pero de plano, Deidara sigue gustándome más para Hinata xD (¿Y al pobre Sasuke dónde me lo dejé?) No sé si pensáis lo mismo, pero a mi me enoja que traten a Hinata como una posesión, y más porque Sasuke se va a quedar algo que por derecho le pertenece a ella: La mansión Hyuuga. Bueno, me dejo ya de notitas de autora descerebradas y ya me voy, no sin antes agradecer especialmente a quienes dejaron review: **Carolina, Viicoviic, Basi, Lunita Urie, Adrifernan19, Minata-chan, Sabaku-no-menny, Dela, LennaParis, Sairiko, Crazy-ale-chan, Megumi Yuu, Meylin999, Hinare, Akane Higurashi, anabell y Sami**. ¡Gracias a todas!Un besazo, Istha ;)


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, felizmente, sólo Kakashi-sensei es mío.

¡Buena lectura!

**8**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol invadió las cortinas de etéreo tejido del cuarto de Hinata, despertándola para comenzar un nuevo día. Por algunos instantes se sintió confusa sin saber donde estaba, no reconociendo el cuarto a su alrededor, más luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente en flashes rápidos y precisos, y la chica se sentó sobre la cama, completamente despierta.

La luminosidad del cuarto era escasa, sólo venía de una parte abierta de la ventana. En la chimenea, un alegre fuego crepitaba, calentando el ambiente. Hinata notó que sobre la mesita del cuarto había un desayuno lindamente preparado, un kimono muy bonito y simple estaba sobre la butaca y encima de él había también había un papel de color pardo. Sin perder el tiempo, la muchacha descendió sintiendo sus pies calientes contra el suelo helado. La letra del papel era fina pero muy bonita; leyó todo con mucha atención:

_Lamento no poderme despedirme de ti personalmente, pero algunos asuntos me lo impiden. Mis criados estarán listos para servirte en todo aquello que desees. Alguien irá a buscarte cuando estés preparada y te llevará hasta la posada donde se encuentra mi hermano. _

_Espero que pienses en lo que te pedí que puedas entenderlo..._

_Uchiha Itachi _

Cuando terminó de leer la pequeña carta, el corazón de Hinata latía muy fuerte dentro del pecho, las escenas de la noche anterior danzaban en su mente, haciendo que respirar fuese difícil. Todo aquello parecía una tremenda locura en la que estaba envuelta. De repente extrañó su casa, a su hermana, a Kurenai, y todo aquello que le era conocido y amado. Sintió la falta del feudo y de la sensación de seguridad que tenía cuando estaba en aquel lugar, la visión de hogar que tenía cada vez que pensaba en el feudo Hyuuga... Ese lugar que ahora había pasado oficialmente a las manos de Uchiha Sasuke.

La mano derecha de Hinata apretó la carta hasta que ésta se transformó en una pequeña bola de papel. Sólo de pensar que su casa, su hogar, que había pertenecido a su familia por tantas generaciones ahora pertenecía al mercenario, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara con indignación. No quería dejar el lugar donde ella había nacido y sido criada, aún así aceptaría no permanecer allí como una simple criada. No importaba como, pero sabía que en su interior, jamás volvería a ser una mujer de posición importante, pero no permitiría que su hermana fuese una sirvienta y mucho menos Kurenai, que era como su segunda madre.

La chica miró en dirección al desayuno que le habían preparado, no tenía hambre y quería salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Por eso se vistió con un kimono de un profundo tono azul oscuro y peinó sus cabellos, que había vuelto a quedar lisos. Lavó su rostro bien, quedando éste sin ningún vestigio de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Sin saber que hacer, abrió las ventanas del cuarto, se sentó en una butaca y esperó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo allí mirando por la ventana, viendo la luz del sol ir aumentando gradativamente sobre los jardines de la mansión de Itachi. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la chica se asustó del criado, que era el mismo de la noche anterior.

-El señor Uchiha me pidió que la llevase al lugar al lugar donde está hospedada si así lo desea. ¿Le gustaría ir ahora?

-Sí, por favor. –respondió Hinata rápidamente.

-El carruaje ya está listo para partir, podemos irnos ahora mismo; acompáñeme.

El criado se dio la vuelta, con lo que Hinata siguió sus pasos presurosos por los corredores. La mansión tenía la mayoría de las ventanas cerradas, y el silencio parecía mayor que nunca. Hinata se preguntó si el hermano mayor de Sasuke aún estaría allí, escondido tras alguna de aquellas puertas de madera.

El criado llevó a la Hyuuga por lo que parecían ser el piso inferior de la mansión, el carruaje que la trajera allí la noche anterior estaba preparado con un cochero en el asiento. El criado, de edad avanzada, le dio la mano a Hinata, ayudándola a subir. Le deseó un buen viaje y volteó para dentro de la mansión, en silencio. El carruaje partió con sacudidas rápidas por las calles de piedra, por las ventanas de vidrios impecablemente limpios, Hinata vio la mansión de Uchiha Itachi alejarse rápidamente. Esperó verle a través de alguna de ellas, pero casi todas estaban cerradas y sus ojos perlados recorrían muy rápido las que estaban abiertas, así que no vio ninguna silueta e intentó alejar la imagen de Itachi de su cabeza, así como el hormigueo que sentía en sus labios siempre que recordaba que el mayor de los Uchiha los había rozado con los de él. El encuentro con el Uchiha ya había pasado, ahora tenía que prepararse para encontrarse con Sasuke. Su corazón dio un salto cuando recordó a Sasuke, ¿Cómo debía estar? Respiró hondo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, su vida parecía haberse transformado en una gran sucesión de altibajos que la hacían estar mareada debido a la velocidad vertiginosa en la que todo estaba pasando. Hinata no se sentía preparada para enfrentar todo aquello...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No demoró mucho hasta que el carruaje paró con una fuerte sacudida enfrente de la pequeña casa de apariencia humilde, que era uno de los escondites de Akatsuki. El cochero descendió de su puesto y ayudó a Hinata a descender. En la calle se había acumulado una fina capa de hielo, dejando la acera traicioneramente resbaladizas. Grandes nubes de vapor salían por las bocas de los caballos que empujaban en transporte. Cuando Hinata estuvo frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió sin que necesitara llamar. Una de la señoras mayores le hizo pasar y ella entró en el lugar, agradeciéndoselo, pues allí el ambiente se encontraba caliente, La vieja empleada caminó por entre los pasillos con suelo de mármol y enormes pilares sin hacer ninguna pregunta. La chica la siguió, sintiendo su estómago regirarse, como si estuviese dando vueltas. ¿Qué diría Sasuke? No podía contarle la verdad, pero aún así no conseguiría esconder el hecho de que ya sabía que él era el nuevo dueño del feudo Hyuuga. Su mente rodaba por todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo a sí misma. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto que compartía con Sasuke se abrió, su corazón pasó a su garganta, donde latía de manera descontrolada. Más su nerviosismo fue en vano; el cuarto estaba vacío.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-sama? –preguntó Hinata incrédula, mirando en la dirección a la señora mayor que ya comenzaba a acercarse por el pasillo.

-El señor no ha vuelto desde ayer por la noche. –respondió la criada con su tono de voz bajo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante su respuesta, ella había estado una parte de la noche con Sasuke, más tenía la certeza de que él había vuelto a la posada después de que ella se hubiese ido con Itachi. ¿Sería que él se había ido?, ¿Habría vuelto al feudo sin ella?

El miedo se infiltró por su cuerpo y sintió frío aún con la ventana cerrada. Las palabras se le habían quedado en la boca y su garganta estaba seca. Vio como la criada se alejaba por el corredor, sin conseguir que le diera más información. Entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de sí, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, dejando un aroma gustoso en el ambiente. Miró en dirección a la ventana sin cortinas, la calle estaba desierta, una fina lluvia caía sobre la villa, dejando ver un cuelo grisáceo; Talvez en la noche helaría. Sin saber lo que hacer, Hinata se sentó en la butaca del cuarto y esperó a Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las horas se arrastraban con una lentitud horrible; a cada instante, Hinata miraba en dirección a la puerta esperando a que Sasuke la abriera para que así su nerviosismo se fuera, más él no apareció en ningún momento del día.

La misma vieja criada apareció a la hora del almuerzo, trayendo consigo una bandeja con una sopa para Hinata, que rehusó a tomarla. La señora se fue sin insistir. Por la tarde, la lluvia desapareció, dejando paso a la nieve, que caía lentamente. Durante horas, los ojos perlados siguieron veladamente los copos de nieve, que se iban amontonando en las calzadas de las calles y en los tejados de las casas. La tarde se fue esfumando y Sasuke no apareció. El cielo ceniciento se oscureció, dando lugar al azul profundo de las noches invernales y sin estrellas. La única fuente de luz en el cuarto era el fuego que aún crepitaba en la chimenea.

Cuando la calle desapareció por completo, amparada por la oscuridad de la noche, la criada apareció una vez más trayendo consigo una bandeja con la cena, pero no pidió a Hinata que la tomase. Reavivó el fuego, que iluminó todo el cuarto con su luz amarilla-dorada, lanzando grandes sombras a la pared; desapareció sin decir una palabra.

La Hyuuga suspiró pesadamente, su corazón estaba muy dolorido y se sentía preocupada, su cuerpo se había adormecido debido al hecho de haber permanecido en la misma posición por horas. Sus párpados pesaban, más ella rehusaba a dormirse antes de que Sasuke llegara. Las horas continuaban arrastrándose en la oscuridad. Hinata no percibió cuando cerró los ojos y se durmió...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Una sombra se meció en la oscuridad, el sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza hizo que Hinata se despertara.

- ¡Mierda de mesa!, ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de mi camino? –La voz de Sasuke sonaba alta y estridente, de forma diferente a su timbre siempre controlado.

- ¡Sasuke-sama! –Llamó Hinata reconociendo al mercenario, levantándose de la butaca y corriendo en dirección a la chimenea para atizar el fuego, que se había transformado apenas en brasas. La chica le aventó más leña, por lo que comenzó a crepitar, espantado la total oscuridad del cuarto. Los ojos plateados se abrieron cuando se posaron sobre el mercenario.

El kimono de Sasuke, otrora impecable, ahora se encontraba en un estado lamentable, manchas de barro seco estaban por todas partes, así como también en la piel pálida de Sasuke, el cabello del moreno estaba completamente desaliñado, sus manos, brazos y rostro se encontraban cubiertos por arañazos y cortes, donde la sangre ya estaba seca. pero de entre todas las cosas, la que más llamó la atención de Hinata fue que Sasuke olía fuertemente a Sake.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó la muchacha, su voz al fin salió de su garganta.

Sus ojos negros encontraron los de Hinata, Sasuke parecía un poco confuso, como si en aquel momento se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven; después su semblante quedó serio.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el moreno tambaleándose y cayendo de cualquier manera sobre la butaca, donde otrora Hinata estuviera–. ¿No deberías estar junto a mi hermano en una de sus millares de mansiones?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más aún, y la ironía de aquella frase le acertó como una bofetada en la cara. Ella no había hecho nada malo, aún así la trataba como si estuviese equivocada.

- ¿Por qué volviste? –La voz del moreno ahora era fría, cortante.

-No soy la sirvienta de tu hermano.

-Te puedo garantizar que eso puede estar resuelto en un segundo en caso de que te interese pertenecer a mi hermano.

- ¿Desde cuando una esclava tiene opinión propia?

Sin conseguir contenerse más, la chica de ojos plateados salió de enfrente de Sasuke y fue en dirección al baño, mojó en una pequeña palangana una de las toallas y volvió para el cuarto, comenzando a limpiar las heridas del cuello del mercenario. Más fue impedida él la agarró del brazo y la toalla mojada calló al suelo.

- ¿Entonces es eso lo que quieres?, ¿Realmente deseas pertenecer a mi hermano? –La mano de Sasuke apretaba su brazo, haciéndole daño, pero ella no se lo demostraría; soportó aquella mirada fría e intentó responder con la cama que no tenía dentro de sí.

- ¿Y qué importa lo que deseo o no? No quiero pertenecer a nadie, deseo ser libre...

La mano de Sasuke cayó, liberando a Hinata, que estaba dolorida y enrojecido. La chica de ojos plateados bajó, poniendo la toalla en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no huiste? –preguntó el moreno en un tono de voz menos distante, más sin encarar a Hinata.

- ¿Adónde iría? –respondió la muchacha en un murmullo, de espaldas a la butaca.

El silencio entre ambos fue largo e incómodo, podía oírse claramente la madera rechinando en la chimenea. Hasta que las palabras de Hinata rompieron el silencio.

-Tu hermano me contó que compraste el feudo Hyuuga... –Las manos de la chica apretaban compulsivamente la toalla.

- ¡Ese desgraciado! –Berreó el moreno, pateando la mesa y dejándola patas arriba en el suelo.

Hinata se giró encarando a Sasuke y sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. Aún no había perdido por completo el miedo que le tenía. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha sobre el entrecejo, que estaba levemente arrugado.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora? –continuó Hinata, intentando controlar la ola de pánico que amenazaba con invadirla.

Los ojos negros y fríos de Sasuke se posaron en su rostro y permanecieron allí por un largo tiempo; hasta que la voz del moreno sonó en el cuarto, en tono bajo.

-Podrás decidir lo que quieras. Eres libre de escoger tu camino.

Los ojos negros bajaron hasta el suelo. Hinata sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente, mas ya había tomado su decisión, era hora de decírsela al mercenario. Se acordó de la propuesta de Itachi, mas logo se lo quitó de la mente, estaba haciendo aquello por sí misma.

-Quiero estar en el feudo, junto a mi hermana, y con Kurenai-sensei si así ellas lo desean, no quiero dejar el feudo Hyuuga, aunque por eso tenga que ser una criada el resto de mi vida. Sólo quiero que mi hermana y mi sensei no sean sirvientas...

- ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

Los ojos de color perla se llenaron de agua, y Hinata se dijo a sí misma que no lloraría frente a aquel hombre, levantó los ojos cristalinos bañados en lagrimas y respondió con la voz levemente embargada.

-Ya me quitaste todo lo que poseía... No quiero tener de dejar el único lugar que llamé hogar por su causa...

Sin decir nada más, Hinata salió de enfrente de Sasuke y volteó enseguida una vez más con una toalla mojada, comenzando a limpiar los cortes del moreno, que no protestó.

- ¿Dónde te lastimaste así? –preguntó la muchacha un poco amedrentada por estar tan cerca del moreno.

-Haku puede ser realmente diestro cuando quiere luchar de verdad – respondió el moreno en un susurro.

- ¿Luchaste con Haku-san?, ¿Pero por qué? –preguntó la chica, incrédula.

El Uchiha demoró algunos instantes en responder, y Hinata pensó que talvez él no tuviese ganas, más fue un pensamiento que no tomó en serio.

-Fui a buscarte después de que mi hermano se te llevase de la fiesta, pero ni Haku ni Zabuza me dejaron pasar, entonces tuvimos una pequeña lucha.

- ¿Por qué fuiste tras de mí?

-Pensé que mi hermano pudiese de alguna forma lastimarte... Aparte de eso, él siempre tiene la pésima manía de meterse en mi vida... Realmente llegué a pensar que no te volvería a ver. Itachi siempre consigue aquello que desea.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, los movimientos lentos y delicados de la joven comenzaron a concentrarse en el rostro de Sasuke, también lleno de cortes. Era tan extraño mirarle desde cerca de aquel modo. Ver la forma de sus ojos oscuros, brillantes, su boca bien hecha... Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y temblar.

-Mañana volvemos al feudo –dijo el moreno, y su voz sonaba de forma distante y un poco somnolienta.

-Todo bien –respondió la chica, sintiendo su corazón latir alegremente, sabiendo que al día siguiente estaría de camino a casa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron pesadamente. Hinata percibió que él se había dormido, y tomando una manta de encima de la cama, cubrió al mercenario. No había dejado de percibir que el moreno se había referido al feudo Hyuuga como "casa"... ¿Será que era así como el Akatsuki consideraba el feudo? ¿Cómo un hogar?

La chica de orbes plateados balanceó la cabeza levemente, intentando espantar todas las preguntas que nublaban su mente, pues no tenía respuestas para éstas, pero Hinata si tenía la certeza de algo, que de alguna extraña forma, su destino continuaba entrelazado con el de Uchiha Sasuke.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la autora: **Yare Yare mina-san, estoy de vuelta y sin pedidos de disculpa, porque después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, no tendría vergüenza si las pidiera, más estoy realmente avergonzada. La culpa de mi demora fueron problemas familiares, sentimentales, personales, todo junto en una combinación que me afectó seriamente durante un buen tiempo... Sin contar, lógicamente que estamos en esa terrible y desagradable época del año que odio (Creed que odio fin de año) Pero de alguna forma paré con este fic. Debo decir que estoy muy feliz de escribirlo, ya que es la primera historia en la que recibo más de cien reviews, y estoy más que emocionada con eso. Una alegría que se debe a vosotros, mis queridos y especiales lectores.

Ah, antes de que se me olvide, mi demora también fue debida al inicio de un nuevo proyecto, un fic Itachi/Hinata/Sasuke, es una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza y tuve que plasmarla en el papel. Espero que os agrade, probablemente será Rated M. Pero voy a postearlo cuando esté más tranquila con relación al fic Lua de Sangue (Luna de Sangre).

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo medio corto, voy a dar un spoiler: Tendrá Lemon XDD. Gracias por leer el fic, besos y Ja ne :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Al fin acabé de traducir éste capítulo. Siento no haber podido contestar los reviews, no tengo demasiado tiempo. Éste capítulo se me hizo corto comparado con los demás, por eso me tardé menos. Debo agradecer sus comentarios a: **viicoviic, adriana33, kaiser94, hinatauchiha20, megumi Yuu, Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuuga, Lunita Urie, Sabaku-no-menny, meilyn999, adrifernan19, tsubasa_sari, Sayuri Koitsumi, .x, graciela, Akanne Higurashi, anabell, gaahina-4e, carrieclamp, Michi-chan, de nuevo Meilyn999** (me dejó dos reviews en éste capítulo) y **Mina-san86**. ¡Gracias a todas/os! Un gran beso, y espero veros en el siguiente.

**I****stha** ~


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pero Kakashi-sensei sí.

¡Buena lectura!

**9**

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad que venía de la ventana. Hinata se meció con algo de dificultad sobre la butaca, percibiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba dolorido, más en aquel momento la chica no estaba prestando mucha atención a aquella incomodidad. Intentaba recordar el suelo que había tenido la noche anterior. Había soñado con su padre, con el feudo en la época en que sólo era una niña y Hyuuga Hiashi era gentil y amoroso.

La chica suspiró placidamente y se desperezó, en ocasiones los sueños podían ser tan deprimentes; debía sentirse feliz aquella mañana: Finalmente volvería a casa.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sasuke salió de el vestido impecablemente con su kimono azul marino. Estaba rasurado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos ónice eran casi imperceptibles. Parecía estar mucho mejor, como bien notó Hinata. Como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado nada.

-Ya pedí el desayuno. –informó el moreno casualmente– Luego las criadas vendrán a ayudarte a vestirte. Necesito resolver algunos asuntos antes de partir.

Hinata asintió con un meneo de cabeza, sonriendo. Se sentía feliz por volver al feudo, no veía la hora de volver a ver a su sensei y a su hermana pequeña, y el lugar que más amaba en el mundo.

Sasuke salió del cuarto rápidamente, enseguida dos mujeres de mediana edad aparecieron y silenciosamente comenzaron a ayudar a Hinata con los preparativos del viaje. Mientras la primera preparaba el equipaje de la Hyuuga, la segunda la ayudaba con el baño, la chica de orbes plateados reparó en que su maleta estaba repleta de hermosos kimonos, chaquetas, y otras piezas de ropa fina, cosas que ella no había traído consigo del feudo, ya que todas sus ropas habían sido confiscadas por los mercenarios de Akatsuki durante la invasión. Sintió sus mejillas tornarse rojizas recordando que Sasuke había comprado toda aquella ropa para ella... Ropas que no parecían pertenecer a una simple sirvienta.

Las manos ágiles de la criada terminaron el servicio de baño, y luego la mujer ya estaba ayudando a la Hyuuga a vestirse, el kimono escogido era de un verde oscuro, como una hoja bañada por la luz del sol; Sus cabellos fue trenzado hacía atrás con pasadores también verdes que combinaban perfectamente con la ropa.

El delicioso desayuno fue servido en la mesa que estaba frente a la chimenea, más Hinata rehusó a tomarlo; estaba tan ansiosa que sabía que no conseguiría tragar nada. Dispensó a las criadas, que dejaron el cuarto preparado y salieron en silencio. Por la ventana, Hinata admiró por última vez la Villa del Agua, de alguna forma, iba a extrañar aquel paisaje siempre cubierto de blanco, la quietud omnipresente del invierno, el ameno y raro sol, que dejaba el lugar bañado por una luz ofuscante y bella.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Sasuke entró, cargando consigo algunos copos de nieve que habían quedado presos en sus cabellos negros y rebeldes.

- ¿Estás lista? –preguntó el Uchiha, encarando a Hinata.

-Sí, ya está todo listo. –respondió la chica.

Los ojos ónice recorrieron la habitación, como asegurándose de que nada se les olvidara.

-Entonces vamos, pediré a los empleados que traigan nuestro equipaje.

Hinata acompañó a Sasuke, caminando una última vez por el corredor de mármol de aquella casa, que era uno de los escondites de Akatsuki. Ningún empleado se despidió de ellos, sólo dos hombres los siguieron cargando sus pocas pertenencias.

En el exterior, el día era especialmente frío, la nieve caía de forma perezosa y durante algunos segundos, Hinata se quedó embobada, observando los copos de nieve bailar en el cielo blanco.

-Hinata, ven. –Llamó la voz del mercenario sacando a la chica de su devaneo.

Pero sus ojos perlados se abrieron cuando vieron cual sería su medio de transporte para salir de la villa. Sasuke estaba parado frente a un trineo hecho de madera, parecía ser grande y robusto y lo empujaban cuatro perros que más parecían lobos; poseían un pelaje espeso, variando del negro, pasando por el castaño hasta llegar al beige claro.

- Está todo bien Hinata, éste es un medio de transporte bastante seguro y muy utilizado aquí, será muy útil por el camino que vamos a tomar. –Afirmó Sasuke.

Los ojos de la chica miraron desconfiados para el Akatsuki, más Hinata sabía que no tenía como negarse a entrar en aquel vehículo. Sintiéndose recelosa, la joven se dejó ayudar por Sasuke a sentarse en lo que parecía ser un banco improvisado, recubierto de piel de animal. El mercenario se sentó a su lado, estirando las largas piernas por la madera. Más al frente, después de una pequeña divisoria también de madera, se hallaba un hombre que no aparentaba ser un shinobi y que guiaría a los animales.

-No te preocupes –La tranquilizó el mercenario–, te gustará.

Hinata se intentó convencer de aquello, pero cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento tuvo la certeza de absoluta de que aquello no le gustaba nada. Los canes corrían a una velocidad increíble, exigiendo lo máximo a sus cuerpos delgados y fuertes, se deslizaban rápidamente por el suelo cubierto de hielo. Rápidamente abandonaron la villa siguiendo en dirección al norte, dejando la cordillera de montañas a sus espaldas.

Hinata cruzaba sus brazos sintiendo el viento pasar muy rápido por su rostro, provocando un fuerte ruido en sus oídos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el mercenario, irguiendo el timbre de voz para que la chica pudiese oírle.

Hinata hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que estaba bien, aún cuando aquello no era cierto. Las manos de Sasuke se posaron sobre las finas y heladas de la joven; Hinata notó que eran grandes y calientes, y también un poco ásperas, más su roce no era desagradable; Su aspereza debía ser causa del manejo de la espada. La Hyuuga no se desvencijó de aquel toque, aún sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

-No tienes que teme a la velocidad. –La voz de Sasuke era más baja, como para calmar los temores de la Hyuuga–. Estamos en un terreno plano, difícilmente tendríamos un accidente.

Un poco a contra-gusto, la chica intentó confiar en las palabras de Sasuke y se relajó en el asiento del trineo. Más, las manos del mercenario no dejaron las suyas.

-Tienes frío, tu nariz está roja. –informó Sasuke.

Con un movimiento rápido, el chico se quitó la chaqueta que lo cubría y lo colocó sobre los hombros estrechos de la Hyuuga. Hinata notó que estaba caliente y tenía el aroma del Akatsuki, un olor fuerte, masculino que le recordó a la lluvia.

-Gracias, Sasuke-sama. –agradeció la chica tímidamente, sintiendo la sangre calentar sus mejillas heladas–. Pero así tú tendrás frío.

-Estoy acostumbrado a este invierno, viví una buena parte da mi vida en esta Villa; con el tiempo acabé acostumbrándome.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿naciste aquí? –preguntó Hinata, intentando esconder la curiosidad de su voz.

Por un momento los ojos ónice quedaron apagados y desenfocados, como si el chico hubiese recordado algo lejano y no el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente..

-En realidad no –respondió el mercenario, encarando a Hinata–, yo nací en Konoha.

- ¿Konoha? –preguntó Hinata, incapaz de esconder su incredulidad–. ¿La ciudad oculta de los shinobi?

-El clan Uchiha originalmente era uno de los más influyentes de esa villa, pero cuando yo tenía doce años, mi padre tramó contra el Hokage para que fuese destituido. El plan fue descubierto y muchos de mi clan murieron; los Uchiha fueron considerados traidores y fueron expulsados de la villa. Mi padre recibió entonces asilo del Mizukage y vinimos a vivir aquí.

- ¿Pero es Akatsuki?

-En sus últimos años de vida, mi padre intentó retomar el plan de conquista de Konoha e hizo una alianza con Akatsuki, que también tenía el mismo objetivo. Más, la villa viene demostrándose más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Hinata en una voz casi inaudible debido al viento.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó el mercenario sin esconder su sorpresa.

-Debe ser muy difícil tener de acostumbrarse a vivir en un lugar lejos de nuestro verdadero hogar.

Sasuke no dijo nada y la chica de orbes plateadas también se quedó en silencio, pensando que había tenido la audacia de decir algo que desagradaba al mercenario. Ella no podía saber que había acertado exactamente en lo que sentía el Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Viajaron en trineo durante casi un día entero, al caer la noche la villa estaba muy distante y los bosques comenzaban a adornar el camino. El ritmo del vehículo fue disminuyendo, y cuando la noche cayó por completo ambos se encontraron e una casa de madera que hacía las veces de restaurante y posada.

Sasuke despidió al conductor del trineo y cargó solo las maletas hasta el porche de la puerta, iluminada por dos antorchas, una a cada lado del batiente de la puerta de madera.

-Antes de entrar, Hinata, hay algo que debo decirte. -informó el Akatsuki– éste no es el tipo de lugar que una dama acostumbra a frecuentar; mantente siempre cerca de mi y no hables con nadie, ¿entendido? Sólo vamos a pasar una noche aquí y con suerte mañana nos iremos sin problemas.

Hinata asintió, sintiendo un frío enorme abrirse paso por su estómago.

El mercenario abrió la puerta del lugar y un olor a cerveza acertó de lleno en la Hyuuga, que torció el gesto en una mueca. El lugar estaba repleto de hombres que reían y conversaban en voz alta, irguiendo sus jarras por encima de sus cabezas y brindando por cualquier cosa.

Hinata sintió varios pares de ojos sobre ella y Sasuke mientras se encaminaban en dirección al mostrador, donde un hombre con un largo bigote les observaba atentamente.

El mercenario parecía no molestarse con la atención que estaba atrayendo sobre sí, tal vez fuesen las caras ropas que ambos estaban usando o la espada que Sasuke traía envainada en la cintura; Ciertamente, una parte del salón había parado lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a la pareja.

-Necesito habitaciones para ésta noche. –Pidió Sasuke de forma seca después de alcanzar el mostrador.

-¿Y con qué me pagarás? –Preguntó el hombre del bigote, irguiendo una ceja de forma desconfiada.

Sobre la mesa, Sasuke colocó tres monedas de oro, que relucían con la débil iluminación.

-Eso debería bastar. –dijo el chico rapaz cerrando la pregunta.

-Voy a prepararles el cuarto.

Al oír aquella frase el corazón de Hinata saltó dentro de su pecho. A pesar de compartir el cuarto con él en la Villa del Agua, nunca antes había tenido que dormir en la misma cama con el mercenario... ¿Cómo haría para cambiarse frente a él?

-Quiero dos cuartos separados. –Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la chica, que se sintió inmensamente aliviada.

-Por aquí –informó el hombre detrás del mostrador–. Les voy a mostrar sus aposentos.

El hombre tomó la delantera y Sasuke le siguió, cargando consigo las maletas, Hinata les siguió a ambos mirando para el suelo, intentando no concentrarse en las miradas que se dirigían a su persona. La joven estaba casi subiendo las escaleras que daban al piso superior, cuando una gruesa mano le agarró el pulso con brusquedad, haciendo que Hinata quedase delante de un hombre que parecía estar bebido.

-Ei belleza, ¿no quieres tomar algo con nosotros?

Hinata sintió la garganta seca mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, el hombre de enfrente suyo tenía una sonrisa de escarnio en el rostro mientras su mano pesada y gruesa agarraba la muñeca de la joven de forma dolorosa.

-Por favor, suéltame. -pidió la chica, intentándose librar del incómodo apretón.

-Veamos como eres una chica educada, ése hombre debe haber pagado una fortuna por estar contigo, se ve que no estáis casados. ¿Y te crees que engañáis pidiendo cuartos separados? Apuesto lo que sea a que ya te has acostado con él.

- ¡Suéltame! -pidió Hinata, incapaz de contener la vergüenza.

-Vamos niñita, no seas tímida, te garantizo que soy mucho mejor que ese niñato.

- ¿Algún problema aquí? –preguntó Sasuke que descendió las escaleras, preocupado por la demora de Hinata.

-Ningún problema chico –respondió el hombre de forma sarcástica, aún cogiendo la mano de Hinata-. Sólo estoy invitando a tu amiguita a tomar algo.

- ¡Suéltala ahora! –respondió Sasuke de forma fría y autoritaria.

- ¡Venga chico, no te pongas así!, ¡Te garantizo que te la devuelvo casi sin tocar!

La risotada desdeñosa del hombre fue interrumpida de forma brusca cuando la mano del mercenario agarró la que aseguraba el puño de Hinata, que fue soltado bruscamente.

-Podría romperte la mano ahora mismo por tus palabras, pero prefiero dejarlo como un aviso. No quiero oír siquiera que vuelves a mirar nuevamente a la mujer que me acompaña, ¿Me entendiste?

- S-Sí... –respondió el hombre con un grito de dolor.

Sasuke soltó de forma brusca la mano del hombre, que agarró su puño con una mirada de odio. Hinata siguió rápidamente a Sasuke, que se alejó del salón ahora silencioso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El piso de arriba del restaurante poseía un largo corredor donde podían verse varias puertas. Sasuke caminó hasta casi el final del pasillo y abrió una de ella con una pequeña llave de latón.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el mercenario cuando ambos estuvieron solos en el cuarto.

Durante algunos segundos, Hinata no consiguió responder, su voz parecía lacrada en su garganta, su estomago parecía estar sumido en su cuerpo, dejando un agujero por donde entraba un viento frío.

- ¿Hinata? –La llamó Sasuke un poco alarmado.

La voz del mercenario trajo a la chica de vuelta, soltando todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-¡Estoy bien!- Respondió, intentando acostumbrarse a lo que acababa de decir.

El Akatsuki evaluó el semblante de la joven hasta que realmente pareció convencido de aquello.

-Voy a bajar ahora, mientras esté en el salón dudo que cualquier hombre de allá intente hacer cualquier tontería subiendo aquí para importunarte. La llave está en la puerta, ciérrala y sólo ábrela cuando sea yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Sasuke aún observó a Hinata durante algunos segundos antes de retirarse del cuarto silenciosamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata miró a su alrededor del cuarto donde Sasuke la había dejado. Era un lugar simple y pequeño, muy diferente del que había compartido con el mercenario en la villa del agua. Había una cama pequeña, un guardarropa antiguo y una mesita de noche. La chimenea estaba sucia y apagada, siendo la única iluminación una vela encima de la mesita al lado de la cama. Era un lugar lúgubre y nada acogedor, pero estaba seco y sólo pasaría una noche allí. Pensando en acomodarse de la mejor manera posible, Hinata comenzó a revolver en su maleta, procurándose algo que pudiese vestir para pasar la noche, cuando oyó alguien golpeando la puerta. Recordó las palabras de Sasuke de que no abriese la puerta a nadie y se quedó en un silencio aprensivo, esperando que aquella persona se fuese.

-Servicio de habitaciones señora, por favor abra. –Dijo una voz de niña proveniente de la puerta.

Oyendo la voz de una chica, Hinata fue hasta la puerta, encontrándose con una niña que no debía tener más de trece años. Su cabello corto era rubio y mal cuidado, más tenía un rostro despierto y sonriente, cubierto de pequeñas pecas. Hinata se sintió encantada con la chiquilla.

-Disculpe mi intromisión madame, pero el señor de abajo me dijo que le preparase un baño, dijo que a usted le gustaría.

A Hinata le hizo gracia ser llamada de "madame", pero no demostró su diversión, naturalmente, el señor a quien la pequeña se refería sólo podía ser Sasuke. Hinata se sintió abrumada al saber que el mercenario estaba cuidando de su bienestar.

La chiquilla rubia entró en el cuarto trayendo la tina de madera y descendió las escaleras corriendo, volviendo enseguida, sujetando en sus manos un pequeño caldero de hierro que humeaba con el agua caliente. Viendo aquella escena, Hinata ayudó a la niña a descargar el agua caliente en la tina antes de que ella se quemase.

La niña le preguntó si le quería que la ayudase con el baño, pero la Hyuuga recusó, diciendo que tomaría el baño sola, y para que la nena no se preocupara por la tina de madera, le dijo que si tenía tiempo quería bañarse a la mañana siguiente, antes de partir.

Antes de salir del cuarto, la niña limpió y encendió la chimenea, algo que el "señor de abajo" también le había pedido que hiciese. Hinata se preguntó si Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo en su propio cuarto.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sola, la Hyuuga fue hasta la puerta y la atrancó, se deshizo del kimono verde dejándolo sobre la cama y se deshizo el peinado, sujetándose los largos cabellos en un moño encima de la cabeza para que no se mojasen. Entró en la tina sintiendo el placer de poder tomar un baño caliente después de un largo día de viaje. Se enjabonó con un simple jabón sin olor, sintiendo su piel limpia y suave; estuvo dentro de la bañera hasta que comenzó a sentir frío. Se envolvió con una toalla que le había preparado la niña y se colocó la ropa que anteriormente había preparado. Era una camisola azul clara que le llegaba hasta los pies, estaba hecha de un tejido etéreo y casi transparente, mas era la única prenda que poseía de pijama, y como dormiría sola, no tenía vergüenza de usarla.

La chica de orbes plateados peinó sus cabellos y se acomodó en la estrecha cama para dormir, no lo percibía pero se sentía cansada del viaje. Luego el sueño vino, y Hinata no pensó en nada más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Durante la noche, Hinata se despertó por los golpes débiles pero insistentes en la puerta, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, viendo sólo la luz de la luna infiltrarse por la ventana y bañar sus sábanas.

Pensó que los golpes que estaba oyendo habían sido producto de un sueño, pero entonces los golpes volvieron a sonar.

Hinata sujetó las sábanas fuertemente en sus manos, sintiendo su corazón latir en la garganta. Sasuke le había dicho que no le abriese la puerta a nadie, pero, ¿y si era el propio Sasuke que no podía avisarla de su presencia?

La chica permaneció sentada en la cama, sintiendo la duda correr por sus entrañas. Los golpes en la puerta continuaban sonando rítmicamente, sin cesar.

Solamente Sasuke sabia que ella estaba en aquel cuarto, sólo podría ser él el de la puerta. Hinata se levantó y se paró enfrente de la entrada, oyendo los llamados. Abriría sólo un poco...

Con mucho cuidado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Giró la pequeña llave de latón en la cerradura haciendo un clic. Comenzó a empujar la puerta en su dirección, muy lentamente, más no tuvo tiempo de ver quien había en la puerta.

Con un movimiento brusco la porta fue empujada en dirección a Hinata, que cayó al suelo con fuerza. La chica de ojos plateados sintió como una mano le cubría la boca de forma grosera, y con pánico, reconoció al hombre de enfrente suyo como el mismo canalla que le había sujetado la muñeca horas atrás en el bar.

Su grito fue ahogado por la pesada mano sobre su boca mientras el hombre reía abiertamente.

-Deberías haber escuchado el consejo de tu amiguito. –Dijo el hombre, apresando a Hinata contra la pared-. Apuesto que pensó que no vendría a pasar la noche contigo, pero te garantizo belleza, que cuando termine no tendrás nada por lo que reclamar.

Con un movimiento largo, el hombre la agarró por el pelo y la tiró a la cama, Hinata sintió el impacto y se giró rápidamente, levantando manos y piernas para intentar defenderse. Vio que la puerta estaba abierta, era su única oportunidad de escapar y pedir ayuda a cualquier persona. El hombre continuaba parado frente a la cama sonriendo, sintiendo el placer de ver a la Hyuuga acorralada. Se tiró encima de ella pero la chica cerró los ojos y se debatió con toda la fuerza de sus extremidades. Por suerte, una de sus patadas acertó de lleno en un punto crucial del hombre, que se dobló con un quejido y salió de encima de ella, que sintiendo las piernas libres corrió para fuera del cuarto con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, puta!

La chica no paró de correr hasta que llegó hasta la próxima puerta del corredor, rezando para que no estuviese cerrada, se lanzó hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que el hombre estaba tras de sí.

Hinata entró en el cuarto oscuro notando como el aire ardía en sus pulmones, pero no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hasta la silueta que estaba acostada en la cama y gritó:

- ¡SASUKE!

Hinata vio cuando la silueta se levantó rápidamente de la cama, sacando la espada que tenía escondida. La chica se agarró a los brazos del hombre, pero entonces otras manos la tomaron por detrás, y la tiraron al piso, cayendo de forma dolorosa.

La única cosa que Hinata vio enseguida fue la figura del Akatsuki recortada contra la luz que venía de la ventana, el sonido de la espada rasgando la carne y el cuerpo cayendo el suelo. Después vino un silencio profundo y omnipresente, parecía que no había nadie por la oscuridad del cuarto hasta que un par de manos la sacudieron levemente.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Me estás oyendo? Mírame.

Los orbes plateados enfocaron y pudo ver el rostro afligido de Sasuke iluminado por el fuego que no sabía como se había encendido en la chimenea.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz y sintiendo un frío inmenso recorrer su cuerpo.

-Se lo llevaron de aquí, el golpe que le día no fue fatal, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente durante un buen tiempo.

La chica miró a su alrededor respirando con dificultad, tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo de que todo hubiese pasado de nuevo...

- ¿Por qué abriste la puerta, Hinata? –Preguntó Sasuke intentando controlar su voz, más no obtuvo resultado-. Te ordené que me abriese la puerta sólo a mi.

-Pero yo pensé que eras tú... –Soltó Hinata con un hilo de voz.

Hinata vio el semblante de Sasuke cada vez más ceñudo y cerrado, mientras se levantaba, poniéndose frente a la ella.

-Cuando pienso en lo que ese desgraciado habría hecho contigo, me entran ganas de bajar y cortarle la garganta.

-Él habría hecho lo mismo que tú... –Respondió la chica incapaz de contener las palabras y las lagrimas que comenzaban a escurrirse abundantemente de sus ojos.

La chica se encogió sintiendo sus lagrimas transformarse en llanto, se sorprendió cuando las manos vigorosas y fuertes de Sasuke la agarraron y quedó presa en los brazos del mercenario en un apretado abrazo.

-Ya pasó. –La consoló el Akatsuki con una voz que Hinata nunca había escuchado antes, una voz clara, firma, más sin ser dura-. Lo que pasó aquella vez no volverá a suceder.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del mercenario sintiendo el aroma masculino de su piel penetrar en su nariz, haciendo que su corazón latiera como loco. De alguna manera extraña, la presencia de Sasuke otrora amenazadora era la única cosa que ahora la tranquilizaba.

-Ven a acostarte. –Dijo el chico, conduciéndola hasta la cama-. Debes estar cansada.

-No quiero volver a mi cuarto.

-No te irás, vas a dormir aquí, me quedaré despierto no te preocupes.

El mercenario condujo a la chica a la cama deshecha, y ella se acostó, sintiendo aún el calor y el aroma proveniente del cuerpo del chico emanar de las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, intentando espantar las imágenes del hombre persiguiéndola y olvidar la sensación de náusea que sintió cuando las manos de él se posaron sobre su cuerpo. Por mucho tiempo permaneció despierta, hora tras hora Hinata abría sus claros ojos para constatar que Sasuke continuaba allí, sentado en el suelo al lado de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y la espada desenvainada, como si no tuviese necesidad de dormir.

La noche pasó lentamente y el silencio que se cernía sobre el lugar la dejaban aprensiva, pero al fin la chica sucumbió al cansancio, adormeciéndose en un sueño agitado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke y Hinata no permanecieron mucho tiempo en la posada, el dueño del lugar había dejado bien claro que su presencia no era bienvenida; por eso, después de un pequeño desayuno los dos dejaron el lugar en dirección al país del Fuego.

Estaban próximos a la frontera, pues las montañas azules, otrora próximas e imponentes, ahora parecían pequeños montes recortados contra el horizonte. El clima comenzaba a ser más caliente a pesar de ser aún invierno, pero los árboles ladeaban el camino, mostrando algunas hojas que habían conseguido sobrevivir a la estación, y en el cielo, de vez en cuando entre las nubes, asomaba el sol calentando el aire.

Caminaron en silencio, Sasuke cargando las maletas y Hinata siguiéndole. A la hora del almuerzo comieron bolas de arroz mientras caminaban, nada de la noche anterior fue comentado y Hinata se sentía bien por este hecho.

La tarde llegó, y con ella un temporal. Las nubes cenicientas y moradas se cernían sobre el cielo y desprendían una cantidad de agua increíble. Sasuke y Hinata aún estaban en el camino, a un día de camino del feudo Hyuuga y fueron sorprendidos en medio de la tempestad.

Ambos corrieron e intentaron abrigarse bajo los árboles que ladeaban el camino, más el viento y la lluvia eran muy fuertes y pronto ambos quedaron empapados.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para quedarnos hasta que pase la lluvia. –Dijo Sasuke, intentando hacerse oír en medio del temporal-. Si no me equivoco, cerca de aquí existe una antigua construcción deshabitada, podemos esperar allí.

-Entonces vamos – respondió Hinata, ansiosa por salir de la lluvia.

-Queda un poco lejos de aquí, no conseguirías correr hasta allí.

El mercenario no necesitó terminar la frase, Hinata entendió lo que le quería decir: tendría que cargarla.

-Muy bien. –dijo la chica intentando esconder el rubor de sus mejillas-. Me puedes llevar.

En un movimiento rápido, Sasuke colocó los brazos de Hinata en torno a su cuello, y con sus manos aseguró firmemente las piernas de la Hyuuga.

Partieron dejando el camino y subiendo a las colinas que quedaban más próximas, la lluvia golpeaba contra el rostro de la chica, que lo escondió en la curva del cuello del mercenario. El perfume de él era aún más fuerte mientras la lluvia bañaba su pálida piel, su cabello negro como le ala de cuervo se escurría, dejando que las gotas corriesen por dentro del largo manto de nubes escarlatas.

La corrediza no demoró mucho, alcanzaron la cima de una de las colinas más próximas. Allí, una vieja construcción de piedra, parcialmente destruida, parecía ser el refugio perfecto para que se escondieran del temporal que se desataba sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando finalmente entraron, Sasuke colocó a la chica de orbes plateados en el suelo seco. Parecía que aquel lugar había sido un establo tiempo atrás, el suelo era de tierra y la hiedra crecía escalando las paredes, dejando las paredes de un tono verdoso.

Hinata miró al mercenario, percibiendo que ambos estaban completamente encharcados, los cabellos de Sasuke siempre rebeldes, caían sobre su cara; el Akatsuki intentaba secarlos con las manos. El kimono de la Hyuuga ahora pesaba a causa del agua de la lluvia y su cabello recogido chorreaba.

Percibiendo esto, Sasuke abrió una de las maletas y sacó de ella una larga manta de lana.

-Quítate la ropa y ponte eso, acabarás con un resfriado.

Los ojos plateados de la chica se abrieron con esas palabras.

-No me mires así –La reprendió el mercenario-. No estoy diciendo nada absurdo, si sigues con esa ropa mojada encima te enfermarás. La elección es tuya.

Hinata sabía que aquello era verdad, mas no quería tener el cuerpo cubierto sólo por una manta.

La expresión del mercenario parecía irritada mientras ella pensaba en eso. Percibiendo que no podría huir de aquello, Hinata tomó la manta y fue hasta el fin de la construcción, donde se escondió tras una pared y se comenzó a desvestir.

Su cuerpo estaba helado, y sentía frío mientras se quitaba la ropa mohada, su rostro estaba rojo, pues se sentía avergonzada, pero cuando colocó encima de su cuerpo la manta caliente el placer que sintió la hizo superar un poco su vergüenza. Para mejorar el resultado, la chica se recogió el pelo con uno de los pasadores verdes del día anterior.

Hinata sujetaba firmemente la manta sobre sus senos para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se hiciera visible. Caminó hasta donde había dejado al Akatsuki y sintió como se sonrojaba aún más cuando vio que el mercenario se había quitado el manto con nubes escarlatas dejando al descubierto su tórax esculpido, usando sólo el pantalón oscuro del kimono.

-No me mires con esa cara de nuevo. –Dijo Sasuke agriamente mientras juntaba ramitas para encender la hoguera-. Yo tampoco quiero enfermar.

Con un Juutsu, el chico encendió una pequeña hoguera que iluminó el lugar, alargando las sombras de ambos y calentando sus cuerpos. Hinata se sentó cerca del fuego, agradeciendo aquel agradable calor.

Sasuke prefirió quedarse un poco más lejos, observando el perfil de la Hyuuga.

-Parece que esa lluvia durará la noche entera. –Comentó el Uchiha.

- ¿Estamos muy lejos del feudo?

-No mucho, en un día o menos ya estaremos allí.

Sus ojos perlados observaban las llamas doradas mientras consumían la madera; Cuanto más cerca estaba del feudo más ansiosa se sentía.

- No tenemos mucho combustible para el fuego, por eso durará poco tiempo. En poco tiempo será de noche y ya que no tenemos comida será mejor que te duermas. –Dijo el mercenario.

-Necesitas dormir más que yo, pasaste toda la noche despierto. –Habló ella.

-¿Y tú me protegerías del peligro mientras duermo? –Preguntó él irónicamente.

Hinata miró en dirección al mercenario, sus ojos ónice reflejaban la luz del fuego y parecían brillar aún más, su cabello se comenzaba a secar y volvía a su estado rebelde. Allí sentado, enfrente del fuego que iluminaba sólo una parte de su rostro, Hinata no pudo dejar de apreciar lo guapo que era.

-No necesitas protegerme –respondió la chica desviando la mirada.

-Sí yo quiero sí, la mayoría de los hombres que me conocen querrían tenerte. Pero yo soy muy cuidadoso con mis cosas.

El silencio que se cernió sobre ambos fue incómodo y desagradable. La chica de ojos plateados decidió que la mejor cosa que podía hacer era dormir, improvisó con algunas piezas de ropa, una almohada y una cama para no tener que acostarse sobre la tierra. Apretó con firmeza la manta que se ceñía a su cuerpo y esperó a que el sueño llegase.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

La noche avanzó, y el temporal se transformó en una lluvia amena y fría que cayó durante toda la madrugada. El fuego se extinguió lentamente hasta que sólo quedaron brasas.

Para Sasuke el sueño no vino, el chico permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar, contemplando a la mujer ante él, que dormía profundamente. Se sentía atormentado cada vez que miraba a Hinata, deseaba poseerla por completa, someterla a todos sus caprichos y deseos, más sólo había tenido coraje de hacerlo una vez con ella. Una única vez de la cual se arrepentía.

Hyuuga Hinata habría sido como cualquier otra mujer en su vida, sólo una más, un número o un recuerdo de una noche de placer si la propia chica hubiese querido desde el principio. Pero Hinata siempre había sido diferente. No se sometió así como las otras, renegaba de todas las maneras, dejando en claro que quería estar lejos de él, algo que ninguna mujer había hecho.

Al comienzo actuó como en un juego, quería probar a aquella mujer de ojos raros y perlados. Era mil veces más fuerte y podría tenerla en un chasquear de dedos si así quisiera, al final él vencería. Pero sus planes no eran del todo acertados, él la había poseído una única vez por medio de la fuerza bruta, pero en vez de que su deseo disminuyera, éste sólo había hecho que aumentar.

El deseo de tenerla era cada vez mayor y ahora no era solamente eso, también tenía el deseo de estar a su lado, de protegerla, ya que Hinata tenía la pésima manía de atraer siempre miradas codiciosas.

Mas todo aquello no pasaba de una tremenda locura, una estupidez por su parte, ¿cómo podría desear Hinata al hombre que le había arrancado la había tomado por la fuerza?, ¿Cómo desear a alguien que te ha hecho sufrir?

Era un masoquista por estar aún a su lado, por permitirse compartir su presencia, su extrema gentileza y bondad. Debía dejarla y salir del feudo definitivamente, podría ir a otra misión, conquistar otros lugares, someter a otras personas a los intereses de Akatsuki... Pero no conseguía hacerlo. La idea de irse le parecía la más acertada, pero la repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Y si se fuera ahora y después se enterara de que Hinata había caído en las manos de otro?

Sabía que Deidara la deseaba como una simple diversión y que el propio Itachi estaba interesado en ella... Sólo de imaginarla con otro hombre tenía ganas de matarlo.

¿Cómo era capaz de desear tanto a una persona? Verla acostada allí tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia y no poder tocarla era como una tortura. Siempre la observaba mientras dormía, fuese en el feudo o en el país del agua. Hinata siempre dormía placidamente, como si estuviese teniendo el más bello de los sueños, con sus labios rosados entreabiertos y los párpados perfecta y delicadamente cerradas, mientras sus cabellos negros y largos adornaban su rostro de porcelana.

El moreno desvió la vista incapaz de continuar torturándose de aquella manera. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan hermoso como aquel?, ¿Y por qué ese ser tenía que ser tan inaccesible? Él la deseaba aún sabiendo que no la merecía. Hinata era capaz de despertar en él sus mejores y peores emociones.

El moreno cerró los ojos intentando alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos incesantes respecto a la chica de orbes plateados. Más fue en vano, pues abrió sus ojos, que buscaron nuevamente a Hinata.

Los pies de la chica estaban descubiertos y parecía estarse helando de frío. El joven se aproximó a ella lentamente, agachado y contorneando la hoguera donde apenas quedaban cenizas y brasas, cubrió los pies de la Hyuuga y la observó aún más de cerca. Parecía que estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, pero mientras el mercenario la continuaba observando, la chica se removió haciendo que Sasuke diese un paso en falso y pisase una brasa caliente, perdiese el equilibrio y cayese encima de ella.

-Discúlpame –dijo el Uchiha a Hinata, que se había despertado asustada–. Yo sólo...

Mas, el chico no consiguió terminar la frase, el rostro de ella estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, y la necesidad que sentía hacía que su cuerpo le doliera y su mente parara de funcionar. El aroma de ella era delicioso, el perfume de su piel entraba en su nariz y dejaba su cabeza atontada, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que sentía la sangre bombeando con fuerza dentro de sus venas.

-Hinata –dijo el hombre aproximándose a su cuello e inhalando el perfume de su piel y sus cabellos.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿qué está haciendo? –preguntó la chica, alarmada.

-No lo sé...

Los labios de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre la piel del cuello de ella, Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras el calor del cuerpo del Uchiha era trasferido al suyo. Él besaba su cuello subiendo por la línea de su garganta, depositando besos en su mandíbula y deslizando las manos por los cabellos que estaba encima de sus hombros. Los labios del chico recorrieron su cara delicadamente, eran suaves y sus besos lentos, sólo instigando aún más la necesidad del mercenario de besar a esa mujer.

-Hinata, yo...

-Sasuke-san... Por favor...

-No me pidas que pare, no sé si seré capaz.

Ni siquiera Hinata sabía si quería que él parase, el aroma masculino era delicioso y tentador, el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella era caliente y fuerte, hacía que desease recorrer con sus manos los fuertes músculos de su espalda, y subir por sus brazos hasta acariciar sus cabellos.

Su boca continuaba besando las comisuras de sus labios, haciendo que el deseo aumentase, pero ella no podía ceder ya que entonces él tomaría todo su ser, su cuerpo, sus deseos, su corazón y nunca más se lo devolvería; sería definitivo. Mas, como luchar contra aquellas sensaciones, como luchar contra el deseo que sentía de tener a aquel hombre más cerca de sí, de sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Estaba cediendo y lo sabía, no conseguía resistir mucho más aquel sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón.

Los labios de Hinata viraron en dirección al rostro del Uchiha buscando tímidamente sus labios. Sasuke se sintió rebosante, pero intentó controlarse ya que no quería asustarla con todo su deseo, introdujo lentamente su lengua dentro de los labios de la Hyuuga sintiendo la textura suave de su boca y sus labios, saboreando el gusto de aquel beso primero de forma lenta hasta que ella se acostumbrase y después profundizarlo, arrancando gemidos tímidos de la boca de la chica.

Las manos de Hinata salieron de entre las sábanas y buscaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, encontrando músculos y cicatrices. Oyó los suspiros provenientes del moreno mientras mordía su cuello con los dientes, descendiendo sus besos hasta sus hombros. La chica sentía su rostro rojo. Con una de sus manos, Sasuke masajeó uno de sus senos sobre la sábana, mientras volvía a besar sus labios ahora con voracidad, chupando y mordiendo. La chica sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, mientras con la otra mano él le intentaba quitar la sábana de encima.

Sabia que Sasuke ya la había poseído en una ocasión, pero aquella vez ella había luchado contra él, no lo había deseado. Más ahora era diferente, su cuerpo reaccionaba al menor roce de la mano del Uchiha, o a sus besos. Estaba comenzando a desearlo también.

El chico liberó los senos de Hinata de la sábana y comenzó a besarlos, eran firmes, suaves; la piel de la chica era embriagante. Deslizó su lengua por sus pezones erectos, arrancando gemidos de los labios de Hinata, la cual agarró con fuerza el cabello negro del Akatsuki.

- Sasuke... – murmuró ella, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Él estaba listo, su sexo estaba latiendo preso en el pantalón, aún así no osaba ir más lejos, estaba caminando por el filo de una navaja muy fina, un paso en falso y todo aquello acabaría; no quería forzarla de nuevo.

-Hinata –dijo el joven con voz ronca, encarando aquellos ojos perlados-. Si no deseas que continúe tenemos que parar ahora mismo...

Los ojos plateados encararon los color ónice, pero no respondió, sólo buscó los labios de Sasuke, iniciando así otro ardiente beso.

Hinata sabía que no tenía fuerzas para impedir aquello, estaba a merced de Sasuke.

La respiración del chico estaba entrecortada, sus ojos se fijaron en ella, en su cuerpo cuando le quitó toda la ropa. Sus dedos se enterraron en sus caderas y la penetró lentamente, oyéndola gemir su nombre en un suspiro largo y lento. Él sintió su cabeza girar y por un segundo todo su cuerpo se invadió con el alma y la esencia de aquella mujer; Estaba temblando, sintiendo su boca seca mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho con la fuerza de un tornado.

La envistió, primero lentamente intentando contenerse, moviéndose despacio sobre ella. Hinata le agarró por los hombros clavando las uñas en su piel, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, inhalando su aroma embriagarte. Los movimientos se tornaron más vigorosos, la chica se agarró a él cerrando los ojos mientras él la conducía al orgasmo. Su grito fue ahogado por el gozo, sintiendo su cuerpo liberarse de toda tensión.

Sasuke no consiguió contenerse más y entró en ella una última vez, llenándola por completo y sintiendo el placer que el orgasmo conllevaba.

Cuando su visión se clareó, su cuerpo estaba cansado, intentando henchir sus pulmones con el aire renovado, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho. Se tiró a un lado colocando a Hinata sobre su pecho. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y ligeramente ondulados, caían sobre su frente de forma displicente. Los dedos de la Hyuuga buscaron los labios carnosos del chico, delineándolos delicadamente.

No había nada que decir, el silencio invadía todo el lugar, ambos estaban tan alejados del mundo que les rodeaba que no percibieron que la lluvia había parado.

- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó el chico, cubriendo la espalda de ella con la sábana.

-No –respondió la chica sacudiendo la cabeza y depositándola en el tórax del él.

Las manos del mercenario recorrieron la fina espada de la chica, provocándole escalofríos. Percibió que la respiración de ella se había calmado, estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Sasuke la abrazó, sintiendo el aroma de su perfume; aroma a flor de melocotón. El deseo por Hinata aún no se había aplacado.

El chico comenzaba a sentir que iba a desearla para siempre.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora: **Yare Yare mina-san, ¡demoré mucho en actualizar! Uaaaaaaaahhh, millones de disculpas, igualmente mi vida no entró en el ritmo adecuado a pesar de que estamos en un nuevo año XDDD. Sin contar que tengo unos bloqueos terribles y eso es pésimo para cualquier autor. Bien, como prometí ahí está el tan esperado lemon (espero que os haya gustado y que nadie se decepcione por ser Sasuke/Hinata). Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen mi fic, mandando o no reviews, y un agradecimiento más que especial a las personas que los mandan, ¿por qué sabéis qué? Sois maravillosos. Continuad esperando los próximos capítulos, ¡besos y Ja ne!

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Aún me sorprendo de lo rápido de mi actualización. Espero que os haya gustado éste capítulo, para mi ha sido un placer traducirlo. Agradezco sus reviews a: **Sabaku-no-menny, kairi-sparda, hinatauchiha20, viivoviic, carrieclamp, , adriferna19, gaahina-4e, helena-uchimaki no gaara, Crazy-ale-chan** y **Mina-san86**. También a los que ponen la historia en alertas, en favoritos. Gracias a todas/os. Besos, **Istha ~**


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: **Kakashi-sensei me pertenece, y Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

**¡Buena lectura!**

**10**

Hinata peinó sus largos cabellos negros cuidadosamente, el sol amarillo dorado ascendía lentamente tras las colinas, iluminando un mundo que parecía recién lavado. Las gotas de agua del temporal de la noche anterior se deslizaban por las hojas verdes de los árboles y las plantas, dejando el aire levemente perfumado con aromas tranquilos y embriagantes, recordando a los días tranquilos de primavera que aún no habían llegado.

Miró hacia atrás en dirección al pequeño establo mal conservado y pensó en Sasuke, recordó el rostro del mercenario entregado al sueño profundo, se acordó de como sus pestañas negras y largas adornaban su rostros, como su cabello oscuro le cubría la frente de forma displicente, como él parecía otra persona cuando dormía, alguien más calmado y tranquilo, alguien que no era amenazador.

Sus ojos plateados se cerraron mientras la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke se desvanecía lentamente de su mente. Hinata sentía dentro de su corazón que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el miedo por el mercenario dando lugar a otros sentimientos que habían nacido y se habían instalado en su corazón.

La Hyuuga sabía que nunca había conseguido odiarlo de verdad, aún siendo él el hombre que le había robado la virginidad ella no le odió. Le temía, como un ser más débil teme a otro más fuerte, y se odiaba a sí misma por su debilidad, por su incapacidad de defenderse de Sasuke por haber nacido más débil que él. Le había despreciado en un principio, sabiendo la fuerza que él poseía, intentó alejarse de él, ignorar su presencia, pero no lo consiguió. Con el tiempo vio al mercenario reconstruir el feudo, contratar nuevos empleados, rehacer su hogar... No había solamente fuerza en Sasuke, sino también inteligencia, no sólo era un guerrero portando una espada y que nada más conocía la guerra. Él había lidiado con personas simples, labradores de tierra ignorantes. Era un buen patrón, respetaba a los empleados así como al feudo que había tomado para sí por la fuerza. Y Hinata sabía que con el tiempo había aprendido a admirarle, más sabía que sólo podría estar segura si se mantenía a distancia... Pero no tuvo fuerza para conseguir aquello.

Sasuke se aproximó y aunque ella quiso mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él, no lo consiguió. De alguna extraña manera la presencia del mercenario se tornó reconfortante. Percibió que era fácil convivir con su silencio, aprendió que no necesitaba temerle, descubrió que a pesar de las apariencias él era un hombre solitario y no se molestaba con lo que ocurriera o con el tiempo que pasaba en la misma medida que se preocupaba ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos y un suspiro trémulo escapó de sus labios, no sabía con certeza cuando había aparecido ese sentimiento que hacía a su corazón ir más rápido, pero de alguna forma presentía que siempre estuvo allí. Talvez desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la figura imponente de Sasuke, mientras él la observaba con su mirada fría cavar la tumba de su propio padre. Más, no pensó en aquello, no dio importancia a aquel sentimiento que se había fortalecido con el tiempo, creando raíces en su corazón... y la noche anterior aquel sentimiento había trascendido de su pecho de forma tan intensa y avasalladora que se había entregado a Sasuke. No había pensado en las consecuencias de aquel acto, sólo había le había deseado con todas las fuerza de su ser, sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible cuando percibió que era un deseo mutuo. Pero la noche había pasado, dando lugar a un día claro con una brisa gélida. Hinata sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento, y una vez más todo se resumía en una sola cosa: Su debilidad. Era demasiado débil para vivir aquel amor sin sentido que había tomado su cuenta de su alma. Después de todo lo que le había pasado no debía amar a Sasuke, pero aún así le amaba. Sin embargo no podía continuar eludiéndolo, aquel sería un amor sin futuro, si se dejaba llevar por el flujo de corriente de aquel sentimiento inexorable, tenía la certeza de que acabaría amando aún más al mercenario, deseándole aún más, y en algún momento no se lo retribuiría. No podía esperarse palabras románticas de Sasuke o promesas de felicidad que duraban eternamente.

No. Sasuke no le prometería nada, estaría con ella durante algunas noches, donde Hinata sabía que encontraría a felicidad suprema para después perderla a la mañana siguiente. Sería sólo la amante nocturna que sacia sus sueños y deseos por momentos, mientras intenta hacer que esos momentos duren eternamente. La chica de ojos plateados no podía hacer aquello consigo misma. Era débil, sí, más poseía aún sin razón, un poco de orgullo propio; no sería la amante del mercenario, no dejaría que aquel sentimiento acabase con su ser, aunque en ese momento no poder vivirlo le provocase una agonía extrema.

Una sonrisa ingenua y triste brotó de los labios de Hinata, la chica siempre había deseado que un príncipe apareciese en su vida y robase su corazón, mas no fue eso lo que aconteció, al final Sasuke no era ningún príncipe encantado, pero aquello no hacía la diferencia, ya que ella no era ninguna princesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Los ojos color ónice se abrieron aún somnolientos, las manos ágiles y fuertes tantearon a su alrededor, buscando el cuerpo suave y caliente de Hinata, pero no encontraron nada, sólo la brisca fresca y gélida de la mañana. Sasuke sintió una punzada de irritación al percibir que ella ya se había levantado. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que dormir con aquella mujer para tener la oportunidad de despertar y aún tenerla a su lado? Decidió que no dejaría que aquel pequeño detalle alterase su humor, que parecía estar óptimo aquella mañana. Se levantó y se colocó el pantalón rápidamente, las cosas de Hinata continuaban al lado de las suyas, eso significaba que ella estaba cerca y no necesitaba salir corriendo tras ella, acarició sus cabellos negros con la palma de la mano derecha, enseguida levantó los brazos para desperezarse de forma lenta, dejando que la somnolencia abandonará su cuerpo.

El aroma de Hinata invadía todo el lugar, los recuerdos de la noche anterior bailaban por el linde de su mente, trayéndole ecos de escalofríos y temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Finalmente había tenido a Hinata en sus brazos sin resistencias, y aún así el deseo que sentía por ella sólo parecía haber aumentado, jamás en su vida sintió aquello por otra mujer, y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar aquella experiencia con toda la intensidad.

Salió del granero y se protegió los ojos de los rayos de sol que descendían sobre el lugar en horizontal, el cielo era azul añil, y casi no había nubes. Sasuke sabía que no tenía que impresionarse con aquel sol brillante en pleno invierno, la primavera siempre parecía llegar más pronto en Konoha.

Oyó pasos viniendo en su dirección y sus ojos recayeron en los plateados de la chica, que en ese mismo instante enrojeció intensamente al verle de aquella manera. Los finos labios del Uchiha se curvaron en una media sonrisa debido a la timidez de ella, la encontró linda vestida con aquel kimono simple de la noche anterior, con sus cabellos presos en una cola de caballo floja, era increíble como cualquier ropa quedaba perfectamente con la figura delicada de Hinata.

Sasuke caminó en dirección a la chica, que permaneció parada, sus brazos fuertes enlazaron cariñosamente la cintura de ella, que no reculó. Con delicadeza y cuidado, el mercenario apoyó su barbilla en su cabello, inhalando el perfume a flor de melocotón que ella exhalaba, cerró los ojos apreciando aquello, pero no consiguió percibir cuan tensos estaban los músculos de la chica.

Dentro de su pecho, Hinata sentía su corazón latir lentamente con un dolor profundo, si no tenía el coraje de decirle nada a Sasuke en aquel momento, entonces nunca más lo diría...

-Te despertaste muy pronto. –dijo el chico aún con la mujer entre sus brazos-. ¿Tienes algo en contra de estar hasta tarde en la cama?

Sus ojos plateados estaban mareados, algo parecido a un nudo se formó en su garganta, la respiración comenzó a dificultársele. Con delicadeza y sintiendo sus manos temblar, Hinata las apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke para que el abrazo fuese interrumpido.

Los ojos color ónice miraron a Hinata sin comprender.

-Sasuke-sama... –La voz de la chica no pasaba de un murmullo bajo.

- ¿Que pasó, Hinata?, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La chica balanceó la cabeza intentando librarse de las lágrimas incómodas que estaban enturbiando su visión. Era mucho más difícil de lo que ella pudo imaginar, el dolor en su corazón parecía aumentar, como si alguien estuviese cavando un profundo agujero.

-Ha sido un error... –Habló Hinata luchando contra el nudo en su garganta, que cada vez se estaba tornando mayor-. Lo de anoche Sasuke-sama, fue un error.

El horror se expandió por el rostro del mercenario, Sasuke reculó un paso, dejando que sus brazos cayesen perpendiculares a lado y lado de su cuerpo. No conseguía entender por qué Hinata estaba diciendo aquello.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? No te forcé a nada Hinata, lo deseaste tanto como yo. –El chico intentaba controlar la furia que se extendía rápidamente por su cuerpo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero ambos cometimos un error que no se puede repetir más.

-Hinata, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? –Preguntó Sasuke, sintiendo como si un agujero hubiese sido abierto bajo sus pies–. Anoche no te parecía un error, ahora me dices eso, como si estuvieses arrepentida de haber pasado la noche conmigo.

-Y lo estoy. –Mintió la chica, dejando caer una lágrima que descendió por su mejilla.

Aquellas duras palabras dieron en Sasuke con la misma intensidad de una patada en su estomago, durante dos segundos el mundo entero pareció rodar, mientras todo aire era expelido de sus pulmones.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el mercenario bajando el timbre de voz.

-Soy tu empleada Sasuke-sama, esa es lo único que me relaciona contigo.

-Hinata, yo... –Intentó decir Sasuke, pero paró antes de terminar la frase.

No sabía lo que decirle, sentía algo por Hinata completamente inédito pero no sabía cuál era el nombre de ese sentimiento, no tenía la certeza de que estaba enamorado de ella, hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que en su vida no había espacio para sentimientos como el amor. Talvez ella tuviera razón al decir que eso no pasaba de un error, talvez supiese con más claridad de cosas como aquel sentimiento que parecía envolverles a ambos. Debería aceptar entonces aquella decisión, aunque en aquel momento fuese lo más penoso. Estaba demasiado confuso y lastimado como para intentar discutir aquella decisión.

Se dio la vuelta, conteniendo el impulso de abrazarla y limpiar suavemente las lágrimas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos perlados. No deseaba verla de esa manera, respetaría la decisión de Hinata independientemente de cual fuese. De alguna forma, Sasuke sentía que merecía aquello, sabía que desde el comienzo había sido un error desearla, desearla con tanta intensidad como para haberla poseído por medio de la fuerza. Sabía que la había lastimado, era justo entonces que ella le pagase con la misma moneda. Aunque aquella herida doliese insoportablemente.

-Voy a recoger mis cosas. –Dijo el mercenario intentando hablar con voz neutra-. Estamos cerca del feudo, si andamos rápido, a la hora del almuerzo estaremos entrando a la villa.

La brisa fresca de la mañana barrió el lugar, cargando consigo las hojas de los árboles. Sasuke entró al granero dejando a la chica atrás.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma como si con aquel gesto pudiese confortarse, su pecho descendía y ascendía rápidamente, parecía no haber aire suficiente en sus pulmones, sentía frío aún estando bajo el sol, que comenzaba a calentar cada vez más el día.

Inocentemente, Hinata havia guardado una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, creyendo que Sasuke no aceptaría aquella decisión de forma alguna. Había imaginado que él también sentía algo por ella y que deseaba asumirla como la única mujer en su vida... Más él aceptó rápidamente sus palabras, aceptó con calma su decisión sin cuestionarla o decir lo que opinaba sobre aquello. Quizás en el fondo estuviese aliviado, ya había conseguido lo que deseaba y no se tendría que preocupar más. La tristeza se infiltró por el cuerpo de la chica, se expandió por todo su ser como una droga, dejándola como dormida. De alguna forma, todo había perdido un poco de color...

¿Entonces, era eso lo que se sentía cuando se perdía un sueño antes de haberlo alcanzado?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Caminaron en silencio con pasos cortos y rápidos, ante los ojos plateados de la chica el paisaje comenzó a tornarse más familiar. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Zabuza viniera a buscarla a pedido de Sasuke, la nostalgia por su casa era enorme, también añoraba a su hermana y a su sensei, y también su hogar. Aún no sabía como contaría que ahora Sasuke era el legitimo dueño del feudo Hyuuga, más no conseguía se preocuparse por aquello en ese momento, sólo pensaba en como sería abrazarlas y ser abrazada por ellas de nuevo. Nunca antes necesitó tanto de su hogar, y a cada paso que se aproximaba al feudo Hyuuga su corazón se sentía un poco menos pesado.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo, -como Sasuke había previsto-, llegaron al feudo, los empleados se inclinaban cuando el mercenario pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuuga. Todo estaba como Hinata recordaba, la enorme mansión construida en madera reluciendo al sol de la mañana, las enormes puertas dobles de roble estaban cerradas, la chica apretó el paso dejando a Sasuke un poco atrás, su corazón latía rápido mientras abría una de las puertas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Retiró las sandalias sucias de barro del camino y entró en la casa silenciosamente, sintiendo el olor de madera barnizada bajo sus pies de una forma que se le hizo familiar. Miró a su alrededor viendo que todo continuaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, oyó voces bajar hablando en la sala de al lado y caminó en aquella dirección.

Kurenai y su hermana estaban de espaldas a la puerta, sentadas en dos confortables butacas. Cajas con hilo y aguja, y tejidos de varios colores estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Kurenai intentaba enseñar a Hanabi a coser.

-No es así Hanabi-sama, el punto no puede ser tan largo. –decía la sensei con la paciencia de una profesora experimentada.

-Ya te dije que no soy buena para éste tipo de cosas, eso va más con Hinata que conmigo.

-Toda mujer debe saber por lo menos lo básico en nociones de costura.

Unos ojos plateados como los de Hinata miraron hacia arriba con disgusto, demostrando toda la insatisfacción de la menor de los Hyuuga.

La risotada dulce y cristalina de Hinata eco por la sala, llamando la atención de Hanabi y Kurenai.

-Es bueno saber que mi hermanita no cambió nada mientras estuve fuera. –Dijo Hinata sonriéndoles a ambas.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron, durante algunos segundos las hermanas se miraron, hasta que la niña saltó de la butaca y salió corriendo en dirección a Hinata.

-Ne-chan –dijo Hanabi precipitadamente–. Volviste. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien Hanabi, no te preocupes.

-Pero tardaste tanto, pensamos que talvez aquel mercenario hubiese hecho algo contigo y no te dejase volver más a casa.

-Estoy bien Hanabi, no te preocupes; él no hizo nada conmigo.

La menor puso cara de no creerse aquello, más permaneció en silencio.

-Hinata-sama. –dijo Kurenai aproximando a su pupila y abrazándola-. Sé bienvenida de vuelta a tu hogar.

La Hyuuga mayor se sintió protegida en los brazos de aquella mujer que conocía de toda la vida, tenía tantas cosas que contarle a su sensei, ahora más que nunca necesitaba sus consejos. Pero en aquel momento todo podía esperar, lo único que importaba es que estaba en casa.

-Estoy feliz de haber vuelto. –susurró la chica contra el hombro de su sensei.

La puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención de las tres mujeres, Sasuke las miró con el rostro inexpresivo y se quitó la capa de nubes escarlata dejándola en el aparados al lado de la entrada, así como el equipaje que traía.

-Voy a verificar como fueron las cosas en el feudo en mi ausencia. Estaré de vuelta para la comida, quiero que mi baño esté preparado.

-Sí señor. –respondió Hinata.

Sin decir nada más el mercenario salió del lugar, dejando a las tres completamente solas.

-Detesto a ese hombre –dijo Hanabi con voz dura.

- ¿Estás realmente bien, Hinata-sama? –Preguntó Kurenai mirando atentamente el rostro de la chica-. ¿Ese hombre no te hizo nada malo?

La chica balanceó la cabeza negativamente.

-Debes estar cansada del viaje, déjame prepararte un baño; cuantas conmigo y con tu hermana en todo lo que necesites.

Kurenai colocó una de sus manos en los hombros de Hinata guiándola al pasillo, por un momento Hinata se permitiría olvidar todos los problemas y dolores de su corazón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke cabalgó por todo el feudo intentando mantener su mente enfocada en cualquier cosa que no fuese Hinata.

Verificó el cercado, las plantaciones de arroz, conversó con los labradores; todo parecía haber ido muy bien en su ausencia. Ahora que el feudo realmente era suyo tenía que dedicarse aún más a aquel lugar, quería que el feudo fuese creciendo sobre su comando, crear allí raíces, estar en aquel lugar pacífico olvidando que era un mercenario, olvidando las batallas por un tiempo, fingiendo ser un hombre común... Estando cerca de ella.

El rostro de Hinata no abandonaba su mente, el crepúsculo se aproximaba lentamente, aún así era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. El mercenario se sentía confundido y herido, como cuando había recibido la noticia de Hinata aquella mañana. Era frustrante estar en aquella situación, debería haber encontrado algo para decirle. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido más provechosa que aquel silencio. ¿Por qué Hinata estaba siendo de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía decir que la noche anterior había sido un error si ella se entregó de tal forma? No había como esconder aquello. Sasuke sentía cuanto le había deseado ella también, se sintió feliz en saber que ella también le quería y ahora, una vez más, no podía aproximarse a Hinata.

¿Por qué actuaba de forma tan obstinada?, ¿Por qué no olvidaba definitivamente a Hinata y se procuraba otra? Conocía a tantas que con un simple chasquear de dedos estarían a su disposición. Más era inútil, continuaba deseando a Hinata con el mismo ardor y pasión de la noche anterior, incluso más. Ella parecía haber infectado su mente y su cuerpo, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, y deseaba que ella sintiese lo mismo, lo cual no pasaba.

Hinata estaba evitándole una vez más, dejando claro que no tendrían ningún tipo de relación que no fuese la de patrón-empleado, ella parecía aceptar eso fácilmente, ¿pero entonces por qué él no lo conseguía asumirlo de la misma manera?

Sentía rabia de sí mismo por haberse envuelto tanto con una mujer, golpeó los espolones con fuerza a los lados del caballo, que aumentó la fuerza del galope. Deseaba volver a la mansión sólo para verla y estar a su lado en silencio, contemplando sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de irse y estar lejos de Hinata y todo lo que ella representaba. Se sentía perdido y detestaba eso.

La noche cayó por los campos, las luces débiles y doradas eran vistas por todo el valle, indicando donde estaban las casas simples de los labradores. El mercenario hizo que el caballo andáse de un lado a otro, sin saber que dirección tomar. Apretó las riendas con firmeza en sus manos e hizo al animal galopar en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, no importaba donde fuese, la presencia de Hinata era constante en su mente, y lentamente comenzaba a percibir que también lo era en su corazón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Después de dejar el caballo en el establo, Sasuke se encaminó para la mansión. En el interior, todo estaba iluminado por la claridad dorada de las velas. Estaban poniendo la mesa en el comedor principal. Caminó por el largo corredor silenciosamente en dirección al cuarto que había tomado para sí.

La habitación estaba impecablemente ordenada, la ropa de cama estaba cambiada y olía levemente a limón, un alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea dejando el ambiente tibio. Hinata estaba sentada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, con aguja e hilo cosiendo una de sus camisas. Sus largos cabellos negros descendían como una cascada por su espalda fina y delgada cubierta por una fina camisola de lino. La chica aún no notaba su presencia, estaba concentrada en el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí con cautela, Hinata continuaba absorbida en la costura, el mercenario sintió como sus manos hormigueaban de deseo por tocarla. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que más que nunca quería estar a su lado, verla realizar siempre aquellas tareas domésticas tan peculiares, abrazarla siempre que lo desease, como ocurría en aquel instante. Era terrible imaginar que tal vez aquel fuese un deseo solamente suyo, y que Hinata no desease lo mismo.

El mercenario se movió lentamente, no podía controlarse, no quería controlarse. Se agachó tras ella de forma silenciosa, moviéndose rápidamente. Sus brazos enlazaron a la chica, haciendo que ella se sentase en sus piernas. El corazón de Hinata saltó en su pecho, primero por el susto y después al percibir que estaba tan próxima a Sasuke.

El cuerpo de él era fuerte y rígido, le proporcionaba una sensación de seguridad y bienestar. Sabía que debía resistirse a aquello, pero no conseguía alejarse de aquel abrazo... No quería alejarse de ese abrazo.

- Sasuke-sama... –balbuceó la chica.

-Lo sé. –Respondió el chico en voz baja-. Sé que es errado, sé que no lo deseas, pero no soy suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme a ti, resistir tu presencia.

Sus ojos plateados se cerraron con fuerza, si continuaba oyendo frases como aquella, no sabía si conseguiría contenerse, se entregaría completamente a aquel hombre todas las veces que se lo pidiese.

Las manos del mercenario sujetaban sus muslos de forma posesiva, colocándolas una a cada lado de su cuerpo; después subieron por su rostro, acariciándolo.

Los labios de Sasuke estaban tan próximos de los suyos, sentía el hálito de él mezclado con su perfume masculino, una fragancia penetrante y deliciosa que turbaba sus sentidos. Hinata percibía que sus resistencias estaban cayendo por los suelos, no conseguía luchar contra el deseo que sentía por Sasuke, aún sabiendo que era errado deseaba que los labios del mercenario se posasen sobre los suyos de forma posesiva, como había hecho la noche anterior.

Las manos de la chica de orbes plateados subieron por la espalda ancha y musculosa del Uchiha, percibió sus ojos color ónice quedar turbados, estaban perdiendo el control. Con fuerza, Hinata agarró un puñado de cabellos negros creyendo que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, los labios de Sasuke rozaron los suyos, y todo terminó bruscamente cuando una voz llena de pánico llamó al mercenario a través de la puerta.

- ¡Sasuke-sama, venga rápido, por favor! –Llamó una de las empleadas.

El mercenario y Hinata se vieron de forma preocupada, con rapidez y delicadeza Sasuke quitó a Hinata de encima de su cuello y abrió la puerta corredera, encontrando a una mujer con el rostro libido y asustado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el chico inmediatamente.

-Intrusos señor, están en la sala y exigen hablar con el señor inmediatamente.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha volaron en dirección a Hinata, que tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos. Una onda de preocupación tomó cuenta de su cuerpo, no importaba quien fuese, no haría mal alguno al feudo o a Hinata.

-Quédate aquí, Hinata.

Sin una palabra más, el mercenario salió para el pasillo seguido de cerca por la empleada.

Hinata no obedeció la orden de Sasuke, saliendo en su busca, los pasos del mercenario eran rápidos y firmes, y le llevaron directamente a la sala principal de la mansión.

Oyeron voces alteradas mucho antes de llegar al lugar.

- ¡Naruto, eres idiota!, ¿por qué me has seguido?

-No te estaba siguiendo, sólo iba al mismo lugar que tú.

Sasuke se encontraba al frente de sus mejores amigos de infancia, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

-Naruto, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí? –La voz del mercenario era baja y peligrosa.

Hinata se paró tras Sasuke y observó la escena por encima de su hombro. Había una mujer de cabellos cortos y rosáceos y ojos color esmeralda que usaba una capa con nubes escarlatas igual a la de Sasuke. A su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios y fulgurantes y unos ojos que brillaban como zafiros, su sonrisa era de mofa mientras miraba encaraba al mercenario. En su frente brillaba una bandana con el emblema de Konoha.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó la mujer de cabellos rosáceos corriendo en dirección al Uchiha. Sus brazos enlazaron el cuello del chico, que no se movió-. ¿Qué está pasando Sasuke? Pediste alejarte de Akatsuki, ¿Por qué?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero no puedes, ¿qué piensas que harás estando aquí y cuidando de un feudo?

El chico de cabellos negros no respondió la pregunta de la mujer, al revés de eso su mirada gélida se fijó en el hombre rubio que ya no sonreía.

- ¿Y que quieres aquí, Naruto?

-Lo mismo de siempre. –Respondió el shinobi rubio-. Llevarte de vuelta a Konoha.

-Pensé que ya habíamos resulto ese asunto anteriormente.

-Aún no has vuelto a Konoha. –Respondió Naruto-. Por lo tanto, no lo resolvimos.

-No voy a volver contigo.

-Eres un proscrito en casi todas las naciones Sasuke. Lo lamento, pero entonces tendré que llevarte a la fuerza; a ti y a Sakura.

La risa de mofa de Sakura eco por la sala de madera.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase Naruto, continuas siendo el mismo. –Dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas.

-Vuelve a Konoha, Naruto –dijo el joven Uchiha-. Preocúpate con los asunto de un futuro Hokage.

-Estoy preocupándome con asuntos de un futuro Hokage.

Hinata no entendía quien eran aquellas personas, más tenía la impresión que de alguna forma estaban conectadas al pasado de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, sentó tanto tu falta. –Habló Sakura, rozando sus labios con los del mercenario-. Sabes lo mucho que detesto estar lejos de ti.

-No hagas eso, Sakura –respondió el mercenario, alejando a la mujer.

Una vez más sus ojos recayeron sobre el rubio, un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre el lugar.

-No quiero pelear contigo de nuevo, Naruto. Pero si fuera necesario no tendré reparo.

-Nunca pierdes obstinación, ¿no es asÍ Sasuke?

-Iros los dos ahora; No os quiero aquí.

- ¿Por qué debería irme? –Preguntó el rubio-. Estoy en mi país, ya que éste feudo está en Konoha.

-Éste feudo es mío. – Sasuke.

-Fue lo que oí decir –respondió Naruto–. ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Sasuke?

Los dos hombres se miraron de forma peligrosa.

-Sasuke –dijo Sakura–. ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte en un lugar como éste?, o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué compraste éste lugar?

-Ya te he dicho que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sakura. Vete ahora.

Los ojos esmeraldinos se abrieron al oír al mercenario hablar en ese tono de voz.

-No voy a salir de aquí sin ti. –Respondió Sakura obstinadamente.

-Ni yo –La siguió Naruto.

-Genial. –respondió el mercenario irritado-. Entonces esperad aquí hasta que se agote vuestra paciencia.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a ambos y se encaminó de vuelta al pasillo.

-Sasuke-sama... –Llamó Hinata, sintiéndose confusa.

¿Quién era aquella mujer que le había besado, y por qué no lo había resistido?

-Ven Hinata, no te preocupes con estos dos, son inofensivos.

Hinata siguió los pasos de Sasuke por el pasillo de vuelta al cuarto. Retorcía sus manos una contra otra nerviosamente, mientras su mente no dejaba de hacerse preguntas que no era capaz de hacer. Alguna cosa le decía que nada sería igual mientras aquellos dos extraños estuviesen en el feudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

En la sala principal, Sakura y Naruto permanecieron en silencio, viendo a Sasuke y a Hinata alejarse por el pasillo.

-No ha cambiado nada. –Comentó el rubio-. Y tú tampoco.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer que le acompaña, Naruto?

-No lo sé Sakura, pero debe ser alguien importante para Sasuke, ya que permite que ella esté cerca de él.

La mujer de cabellos rosados no respondió nada, pero sus ojos esmeraldinos se posaron sobre la espalda de Hinata con odio latente.

_**Continuará... **_

**Nota de la autora:** Yare Yare mina-san, no me matéis, volví. Siento muchísimo la demora del capítulo, pero mi computadora murió debido a un rayo, y hasta ahora he sobrevivido yendo y viniendo de la UTI. Lamento realmente la demora, estoy intentando ya ir adelantando los próximos capítulos para actualizarlos en breve.

Como podéis ver, después de muchos acontecimientos Naruto e Sakura aparecieron y podéis estar seguros de que muchas van a haber muchas sorpresas. Gracias por los increíbles reviews que recibí, y por haber sido agregada a los favoritos de mucha gente. Realmente no tengo como agradecerles. Espero que continuéis acompañando el fic, besos y ja neh :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con mis actualizaciones express; últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo, pero me temo que éste es el último capítulo que voy a poder traducir por el momento. ¿El motivo? La autora aún no ha sacado el capítulo once, así que todas vamos a tener que esperar a leerlo. Espero que seáis pacientes hasta entonces. Bueno, respecto a éste capítulo, quiero decirle a Hinata que se resista un poco más, Sasuke sigue siendo un patán después de todo. Después de ésta breve nota, paso a agradecer a todas/os los que me dejaron reviews: **Adrifernan19, Megumi Yuu, viicoviic, sairiko, Crazy-ale-chan, hinatauchiha20, carrieclamp, carolina, Akanne Hygurashi, Mina-San86, gaahina-4e, anabell, Basi, Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga, y Pheve-.-Chan.** En fin, ¡un besito y saludos! **Istha ~**


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Ya sabéis lo de Kakashi.

**Advertencia: **Fanfic hecho sin fines lucrativos, inspirado en las obras de **Katleen E. Woodwiss** y **Nora Roberts.**

_**(Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **__**istharneko**__**.)**_

**¡Buena lectura!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke entró en su aposento con paso firme, sintiendo la rabia hervir por sus venas. La última cosa que necesitaba en ese momento era al entrometido de Naruto y a la pegajosa de Sakura conviviendo con él en el mismo lugar. Ya no bastaba el hecho de tener sus propias preocupaciones con el feudo, o con inventar disculpas para rechazar los trabajos que le mandaba Akatsuki... Y quedaba Hinata: Todos sus problemas, cerca de aquella mujer se volvían ínfimos y distantes. Pero ella cada vez se alejaba más, creando una pared en torno a sí misma, y no sabía lo que hacer para traerla de vuelta. Pero definitivamente, lo que no quería en aquel momento era la presencia de Naruto y Sakura.

Pasó las manos por sus cabellos negros y rebeldes de forma ansiosa, sus sagaces ojos se volvieron hacia la ventana del cuarto, en aquel momento abierta. La noche caía en el campo, escampando su oscuridad, no se oía nada que no fuese el crujir de las ramas o el sonido de los grillos cantando, era una noche en apariencia tranquila; demasiado tranquila para sentirse de aquella forma.

Un leve ruido le llamó la atención, la puerta corredera abriéndose discretamente y después el aroma a flores invadiendo la habitación: El olor de Hinata. El mercenario cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las palmas de sus manos en el marco de la ventana. ¿Por qué Hinata no podía ser simplemente suya?, ¿Por qué toda aquella resistencia?, ¿Qué hacía mal? Suspiró, intentando controlarse, percibiendo que ella le observaba en silencio. Sabía que no preguntaría nada respecto a Naruto y Sakura. Aún cuando su cabeza estuviese llena de dudas y preguntas, Hinata nunca las haría para que él pudiese sentirse confortable. Otrora, Sasuke se sentía feliz en no tener que darle explicaciones a ninguna mujer, pero con ella era diferente, todo con aquella fémina era diferente. Él deseaba contarle cosas, compartirlas, y también escucharla. Detestaba hablar sobre sí mismo o sobre su vida, pero si fuese para Hinata, a él no le importaría explicarle su vida entera.

-No te preocupes por ellos dos, son inofensivos; probablemente se quedaran tres días aquí, se impacientarán y se irán. –Dijo el moreno de espaldas a ella.

-Sasuke-san, ¿quieres que le pida a la criadas que les preparen cuartos de huéspedes?

No le gustaba oírla pronunciar ese tratamiento de respeto después de su nombre.

-No lo necesitas, probablemente Kurenai ya debe haber hecho eso o yo mismo lo haré de aquí a poco; estoy intentando calmarme para no volver y matar a ese par de imbéciles.

El moreno se giró, encarándola; ella estaba al lado de la cama, sólo vistiendo una camisola de lino, pese a eso, le parecía la chica más linda del mundo. Ella le miró con preocupación mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos una contra otra. Resignado, el chico se sentó en la butaca enfrente de la chimenea, soltando un prolongado suspiro.

-Esas personas parecen conocerte. –No era una pregunta, sólo una constatación.

-Y me conocen –respondió el Uchiha–. Naruto y Sakura fueron mis amigos de infancia. Éramos parte del mismo equipo en la academia shinobi; Pero entonces me fui.

No le gustaba recordar aquello. Los años habían pasado, pero en su interior, algo se rebelaba cada vez que se acordaba que había abandonado el único lugar que había considerado un hogar en su vida para seguir a su padre exiliado, dejando atrás toda una vida y una historia de amistad que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

- ¿Sasuke-san, está bien?

La dulce voz de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole salir de los recuerdos que ya había olvidad. El hermoso rostro de la Hyuuga se encontraba serio y preocupado; Sasuke sabía que estaba preocupada por él.

- Estoy bien –respondió el moreno.

Un incomodo silencio se cernió sobre el cuarto, los ojos de Hinata voltearon en dirección a la chimenea. Notó que él parecía cansado y pensativo. Su rostro austero estaba concentrado y había una arruga que sobresalía entre sus cejas No cabía duda que aquellas dos personas significaban mucho para él...

-¿Qué pasó contigo... y tus amigos? –Preguntó Hinata antes de poderse contener.

Su rostro de porcelana se tiñó de rosa cuando la mirada de Sasuke recayó sobre la de ella, se frotó las manos aún más, pensando que talvez no debiese haber hecho aquella pregunta.

-Discúlpame, no debí –Comenzó la chica, mas el moreno la interrumpió.

-No pasa nada, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Los orbes ónice y los perlados se miraron fijamente antes de que él comenzase a hablar.

-Después de que yo y parte de mi clan fuimos exiliados, nos establecimos en el País del Agua; no mucho tiempo después nos afiliamos a Akatsuki, volviéndonos así mercenarios y criminales buscados en la mayoría de los países. Me volví a encontrar con Naruto y Sakura muchos años después; ellos tenía la misión de capturarme y llevarme a Konoha para ser juzgado.

- ¿Tus amigos tenían la misión de prenderte? –Preguntó la chica, incrédula.

-Ellos creían que me obligaban a cometer aquellos crímenes, que Akatsuki me estaba chantajeando, cosa que nunca pasó. Entré a Akatsuki porque era lo que mi padre deseaba. Cuando era niño, no conseguía rechazar ninguna orden suya. Akatsuki me enseñó mucho, me volví un shinobi más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento que me brindaron, y con el tiempo percibí cuan rentable podía ser el trabajo de un mercenario. Naturalmente, Naruto y Sakura nunca aceptaron el hecho de que hubiera tomado esa decisión.

- ¿Y qué pasó cuándo os encontrasteis? –Preguntó Hinata, envuelta por la historia.

-Luchamos –continuó el Uchiha– ninguno de los dos quería aceptar el hecho de que no volvería jamás a Konoha. Ninguno de los venció la lucha. Aproveché un descuido y huí. No mucho después, Sakura abandonó Konoha y se afilió a Akatsuki, que la aceptó rápidamente; ella fue discípula de la mayor y más importante shinobi médica que existe, la actual Hokage de la villa de la hoja. Era una excelente ninja médica con habilidades increíbles, mas lo abandonó todo para seguirme...

-Está enamorada de ti... –dijo Hinata en un tono casi inaudible.

-Eso no significa nada para mí –respondió el moreno fríamente–. Siempre consideré una estupidez la decisión de Sakura, pero es su vida. Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, pero eso tampoco parece significar nada para Sakura.

Hinata recordó a aquella mujer que había visto anteriormente. Su belleza exótica debía embrujar a los hombres. Cabellos del color de las flores de cerezo, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y perfecta. Una mujer completamente enamorada por el hombre que tenía enfrente, una mujer que formaba parte de la vida de Sasuke y que había convivido con él durante mucho tiempo, y que aún así, por el tono de voz del mercenario, no parecía significar nada para él. Sólo una _amiga de infancia_, le había dicho... ¿Qué la llevaba a pensar que ella podría significar más de lo que Sakura significaba en la vida de Sasuke?

El moreno se levantó, despertando a Hinata de sus devaneos. Tal vez su decisión de alejarse de Sasuke no fuese por completo equivocada, si él tenía a Sakura en su vida, podría ser que también existiesen otras. El pensamiento hizo que su corazón se helase.

-Voy a hablar con ellos de nuevo, intentar convencerles de que se vayan ahora; sin peleas esta vez –Anunció el mercenario-. Si no lo consigo, yo mismo le pediré a Kurenai que prepare un lugar para ellos, no te preocupes.

- ¿Sasuke-san? –llamó la chica antes de que saliera por la puerta del cuarto-. ¿Ellos aún son importantes para ti?

El Uchiha permaneció de pie por un rato, aguantando la puerta abierta en silencio; no ganaba nada mintiéndole.

- Sí, aún lo son –Y sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Entonces no se irán esta noche –dijo la chica en voz baja a las silenciosas paredes del aposento-. Porque Sasuke-san también es una persona importante para ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata acabó teniendo razón al final: Naruto y Sakura no se fueron aquella primera noche, ni a la segunda, ni siquiera a la tercera. Pasada una semana y media, aún se encontraban en el feudo, cada vez parecían estar más cómodos. Finalmente, todos acabaron acostumbrándose a ellos, inclusive el propio Sasuke, aunque desconfiaba.

Hinata no tenía nada contra las visitas, había acabado aprendiendo a gustar del modo extravagante y exagerado de ser de Naruto, sus juegos y bromas constantes. El rubio había desarrollado una especie de persecución bien-humorada hacia Hanabi, cosa que estaba dejando a la menor de los Hyuuga medio loca. Pero Hanabi era la única que se oponía abiertamente a Naruto, porque él, a su modo, había conseguido conquistar a todos los funcionarios del feudo. Era siempre educado, trataba a todos como iguales, jugaba con los hijos de los labradores y siempre pedía un poco más de comida, dejando a las cocineras encantadas con sus elogios, largos y galantes. Era una persona buena y simple, y Hinata le admiraba, principalmente por el cambio que él provocaba en Sasuke. Cerca de él, el moreno estaba más calmado y relajado, como si un poco de ese peso que parecía cargar en los hombros le fuese arrancado. Naruto se burlaba de Sasuke, y siempre que tenía oportunidad de perturbarlo lo hacía, demostrando con aquello como le importaba su amigo. Aún después de todo aquel tiempo, a cambio Sasuke se dejaba importunar, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de su amigo de animarlo. A los ojos de Hinata, estaban tan unidos como dos hermanos, un vínculo fuerte e indestructible que algunas personas forman con otras, haciéndolas tan próximas como si compartiesen la misma sangre que corre por sus venas.

De Sakura, Hinata aprendió a mantener la distancia. La mujer de ojos esmeraldinos y cabellos rosados siempre se mostraba distante y altiva, nunca miraba a las personas a los ojos e ignoraba por completo su presencia. Jamás sonreía (sólo raras veces, cuando Naruto estaba cerca) o se mostraba tranquila; siempre estaba alerta, esperando a un enemigo oculto que tenía que ser exterminado. Era discreta, arrogante, cerrada y esnob; dejaba eso claro a cualquier persona que estaba cerca.

Sin embargo, todo cambiaba cuando Sasuke estaba con ella. Era una mudanza drástica, casi daba miedo: Su rostro impoluto se abría en una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas expuestas a la luz del sol. Buscaba su atención de todas las formas posibles, con preguntas que eran mal respondidas, comentarios que eran ignorados, abrazos no correspondidos... Una mujer buscando desesperadamente el amor de un hombre, implorando por las migajas de aquel sentimiento que siempre le era negado.

De alguna forma, se sentía siempre indecisa sobre que pensar respecto a Sakura. A veces sentía pena de ella, que independientemente de cualquier otra cosa, continuaba creyendo en sus sentimientos, sin molestarse por nada más, esperando que un día, milagrosamente, el Uchiha la mirase con otros ojos; sin desprecio. Otras veces, sentía una pequeña punzada de envidia, por la certeza con la que ella demostraba sus sentimientos, siendo capaz de olvidar cualquier cosa por la persona amada. Mas el sentimiento que siempre prevalecía en Hinata eran los celos. No algo posesivo o insano, como muchas veces la propia Sakura demostraba cuando ella estaba cerca de Sasuke, sino algo más parecido a un incómodo dolor en el fondo de su corazón, que de vez en cuando no podía ignorar. Hinata sabía que sentir celos era algo absurdamente infantil, e intentaba controlarse, muchas veces sin conseguirlo. Ya había tomado su decisión y debía mantenerla: No podía haber ningún tipo de relación amorosa entre ellos, nada más allá de la simple convivencia del día a día. Olvidar todo lo que había vivido con el mercenario era la mejor solución para todos.

Sin embargo, Hinata no olvidaba. Durante las noches, la chica se sorprendía a sí misma rememorando con ganas los momentos que tuvo con el Uchiha, recordaba su aroma y como sus cabellos eran finos y suaves, de cómo se sentía segura cuando él la abrazaba. Y en esos momentos su corazón lloraba mientras se removía incómodamente en la alfombra, al lado de la cama del dormido mercenario, buscando para sí el sueño perdido.

Aún sabiendo que aquel sentimiento no sería correspondido, Hinata continuaba guardándolo en su pecho. No le había contado nada a Kurenai ni a su hermana sobre lo que pasó entre Sasuke y ella en el establo, cuando viajaban de vuelta a la mansión. No quería dar a ambas un motivo más para odiar al chico, y también tenía miedo de ser juzgada. ¿Podrían entender y aceptar aquel sentimiento que había surgido en su corazón?, ¿O simplemente dirían que no pasaba de una fantasía peligrosa y ridícula creada por ella? Era mejor dejarlo como un secreto entre ella y Sasuke... La distancia entre eambos se tornaba cada vez más acentuada.

Desde la llegada de sus amigos, había notado que el moreno estaba cada vez más ocupado. Ya comenzaban a sentirse las primeras señales de la primavera en el feudo, que se agitaba con el comienzo de la plantación de arroz. Sasuke cumplía su papel como dueño del lugar saliendo siempre bien temprano, y quedándose casi todo el día en el campo seguido por Naruto, y en ocasiones por Sakura. Cuando volvía, se encerraba en su oficina, administrando solo la contabilidad, encomendando la ración para los animales, semillas nuevas y cualquier ítem que hiciese falta. En los asuntos de la mansión, él casi no daba órdenes, Kurenai había sido escogida de forma totalmente silenciosa como la gobernante de la casa, asumiendo así su antiguo puesto, cuando el feudo era comandado por la familia Hyuuga. Continuaba sin gustarle el Uchiha, mas sabía respetarlo, y le admiraba por lo que estaba haciendo con el feudo.

Con el gran número de empleadas nuevas, el servicio de Hinata casi había desaparecido, y cuando intentaba hacer algo, alguna sirvienta a las ordenes de Kurenai aparecía, dejándola sin nada que hacer. Debido a ésto, la muchacha de ojos perlados pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cosiendo, cultivando la pequeña huerta de hierbas medicinales que había sido de su madre, o ayudando en cualquier tarea que fuera designada.

Nada había cambiado drásticamente para Hinata, pero de alguna forma todo parecía diferente... Fuese la lejanía de Sasuke, cada vez más distante o la presencia de los nuevos invitados, o los aires más calientes y perfumados que comenzaban a envolver la casa cuando las ventanas estaban abiertas, mostrando que las flores comenzaban a florecer en el campo, olvidando la frialdad de la última estación. Todo parecía andar como normalmente, mas ella sentía dentro de sí que nada era como de costumbre, y cada vez que tenía esa premonición, un frío extraño y desconocido parecía escurrirse por su garganta, yéndose a alojar, desconfortablemente, a la boca de su estómago.

En esos momentos le gustaba recogerse sola en un rincón, lejos de miradas ajenas, y guardar silencio, observando, pensando en nada... Esperando algo que aún no sabía que era...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El sol fuerte y caliente invadió el cuarto en que estaba durmiendo, la ventana estaba abierta, pues Sasuke había salido hacía bastante tiempo para el campo, dejando atrás a una Hinata muy somnolienta y adolorida.

La chica de ojos plateados había tenido una pésima noche de sueño, con pesadillas que la había dejado insomne. El sueño sólo llegó cuando el sol estaba a punto de despuntar. Extrañamente, la espalda le dolía terriblemente y su cuerpo parecía pesar más de lo normal; aún así, trató de ignorar aquellos pequeños síntomas, y se vistió para bajar a tomar el desayuno a la cocina.

Hacía un día radiante. Mientras limpiaba el cuarto desordenado, el sol dorado iluminaba el campo, dejando la hierba aún más verde. No había nubes en el cielo, que de tan azul que era hacía doler los ojos, la brisa era fresca y perfumada. Era un buen día para pasearse, pensó la chica mientras reunía la ropa del mercenario, esparcida por la moqueta. Talvez más tarde, pudiese descender hasta los campos de arroz y ver como iba yendo la plantación para la próxima recogida.

Al bajar una vez más para recoger una prenda, sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda y un vértigo, con lo que su visión se enturbió durante algunos segundos. Hinata se apoyó con la mano derecha en la primera cosa que encontró. La pared en la que sus dedos fueron a posarse estaba helada. Agradeció en silencio por ésto. Respiró hondo, sintiendo el dolor ir desapareciendo lentamente, hasta que no quedó nada de él. Abrió los ojos, y notó que su visión ya estaba restablecida. Encontró la situación extraña pero no se preocupó; una noche mal dormida podía provocar grandes estragos.

Sintiendo un hambre atroz no muy común en aquel horario, dejó el resto del arreglo de la habitación para luego, prefiriendo primero ir a comer algo. Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, limpiados por algunos empleados, y fue directa a la cocina, cargando la ropa sucia de Sasuke. La imagen de la primera discusión de la mañana entre Naruto y Hanabi le resultó familiar.

- ¡Maldita sea! , ¡Voy a matarlo! –gritaba Hanabi a pleno pulmón, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo sobre su faz enfurecida.

-Pero Hanabi-chan, ¿qué es lo que hice esta vez? –preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

- ¡Devuélveme mi prendedor del cabello!

- ¿El qué?, ¿Esto? –preguntó Naruto mostrando el prendedor de cabello en forma de flor de loto–. Ven a buscarlo, pequeña.

Hinata supuso que ya era hora de intervenir, así que entró en la cocina.

- Buenos días Naruto-san, Ne-chan.

Ambos pararon de pelear y solamente se escrutaron. Hanabi observaba al rubio con una mirada mortal, mientras él reía discretamente.

-Naruto-san –dijo Hinata entregando la ropa sucia a otra empleada para que la lavasen-. Devuélvele el prendedor de cabello a Hanabi, a ella le gusta mucho.

- ¡No necesito que me defiendas, Hinata! –Gritó Hanabi histéricamente.

-Bien, como Hinata-chan me lo pide, toma pequeña –se burló Naruto, lanzándole el adorno a Hanabi.

- ¡Te odio! –gritó Hanabi tirándole el prendedor a la cara de Naruto, que lo desvió fácilmente.

El rubio sólo rió, mientras una furiosa Hanabi dejaba la cocina pisando fuerte.

-Buen tiro –comentó el rubio sentándose en la mesa–. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Hinata sonrió y se sentó frente a Naruto. Sabía que en el fondo, a Hanabi le gustaba pelear con el rubio. (a pesar de que él ganaba la mayoría de las veces) A fin de cuentas, muchas veces era Hanabi la que empezaba la discusión.

Una Kurenai atareada entró en la cocina, trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de delicias, tales como panes y bollos acabados de salir del horno. Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron al ver aquello.

-¡Uau, Kurenai-chan es tan increíble! –la elogió el rubio.

Hinata notó como el rostro de su sensei enrojecía. No le gustaba Sasuke, pero con Naruto no tenía ningún problema.

-Come todo lo que quieras, Uzumaki-sama.

El rubio obedeció a la orden y cortó los panecillos aún humeantes, sin embargo paró y miró alrededor, buscando algo con la boca llena.

- ¿Olvidé algo? –preguntó Kurenai.

Naruto engulló el panecillo y dijo:

-Miel.

-Ya te la traigo.

En un minuto, Kurenai desapareció y volvió enseguida, trayendo un bote de vidrio con miel dorada dentro. Ella misma extendió el semi-líquido por los panecillos del Naruto, que casi lloró de alegría.

- ¿Tú también quieres uno, Hinata-sama?

La chica de orbes plateados asintió, sintiendo su boca salivar de satisfacción. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía uno de aquellos panes?

Su sensei extendió miel sobre uno de ellos, y la chica cortó un pedazo y poniéndoselo en la boca, sintiendo el gusto del azúcar. Estaba muy bueno. Pero sin embargo, cuando tragó, una violenta onda de ansia la envolvió. La Hyuuga la controló, sintiendo como sus ojos lagrimeaban, de repente el buen olor y gusto de la miel se había vuelto horrible. La chica comprimió la boca y la nariz con los dedos de la mano y pidió permiso para salir, dejando sola la cocina. Las miradas preocupadas de Kurenai y Naruto la siguieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata caminó con rapidez para la otra cocina, y de ahí al exterior de la mansión. Su estómago se convulsionaba, el olor dulzón de la miel se había adherido a sus fosas nasales mientras respiraba.

Sin conseguir contenerse más, corrió en dirección a los árboles que estaban en la parte trasera de la mansión, y apoyándose en lo primero que vio, vomitó con fuerza todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Sus piernas quedaron inmediatamente sin fuerza y un nuevo mareo la acosó. En aquella confusión, intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Una nueva arcada la asaltó y esa vez vomitó lo que no tenía en el estómago.

Se tambaleó lejos del árbol y se sentó en la hierba aún repleta de rocío. El aire de la mañana era fresco y hacía que su estomago se calmase. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces; perdió la cuenta. Su corazón latía muy rápido y una leve punzada en la sien le indicaba el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

Aquello no podía estarle sucediendo a ella. ¿Pero estaba o no estaba? Con toda la certeza del mundo sí, y se rió de aquella ironía. Cualquier mujer en el mundo reconocería aquellos síntomas: Vértigos, dolores de espalda, náuseas matinales... ¿Cuándo había sido su último período? Antes de la invasión del feudo Hyuuga, antes de Sasuke... Se le había retrasado, un mes y algunas semanas, contó mentalmente.

Ella estaba...

El pánico tomó cuenta de su cuerpo, que comenzó a temblar. Ya no conseguía pensar con claridad. Pensamientos inconexos y sin sentido volaban por su mente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lloró con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

¿Qué haría? No estaba preparada para aquello... Era joven, no estaba casada... ¿Qué haría con un hijo?, ¿Cómo lo criaría y educaría? Embarazada...

Embarazada.

¿Cómo se lo contaría a Kurenai y a su hermana?, ¿Cómo le contaría a Sasuke que iba a tener un hijo suyo?

Las lagrimas volvieron con mayor velocidad e intensidad cuando la morena pensó en el Uchiha. No era justo... ¿Ya no bastaba todo lo que él había hecho con su vida?, ¿No bastaba todo lo que le había quitado?

Sus manos delgadas y blancas se posaron sobre su vientre aún plano. Mirándolo, nadie podría decir que estaba embarazada, continuaba delgada, como siempre fue, pero era consciente y tenía la certeza indescriptible de que allí dentro crecía un bebé... Un bebé de Sasuke y de ella.

No podía desesperarse... No serviría para nada perder la razón en un momento como aquel, eso en nada la ayudaría; tenía que pensar en algo, algún plan. Talvez fuese más fácil pensar si su cabeza no le doliese tanto... Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas continuaban flojas, y sentía un gusto horrible en el paladar; mientras, su estómago parecía fluctuar graciosamente en el interior de su cuerpo. Se giró en dirección a la puerta de la cocina y se quedó inmóvil.

Sakura la estaba observando con atención. Sus cabellos cortos y rosados se balanceaban con la brisa displicente, sus ojos verdes estaban velados y sus brazos albinos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Hinata se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que la observaba. Se limpió las lagrimas con las mangas del kimono.

-Discúlpame Sakura, yo sólo...

-Estás embarazada –interrumpió la pelirrosada.

La frase afectó a Hinata como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, inmediatamente sus mejillas enrojecieron. No respondió.

-Estás embarazada de Sasuke. –La voz de Sakura no contenía ninguna emoción.

Su corazón subió y se alojó en su garganta; de repente su estómago pesaba, provocándole arcadas.

-No estoy sorprendida, oí algunos comentarios cuando llegué aquí –Continuó ella-. No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie, y aún falta para que alguien lo note. Soy médica y para mí es natural descubrir esas cosas.

Las palabras de Sakura acertaron en la cabeza de Hinata como martillazos, el dolor en la sien había aumentado, transformándose en una jaqueca. No conseguía pensar con claridad.

-Sakura-san, yo...

-No sabes lo que hacer, es comprensible, tú también ese victima de la situación debido a la forma en que se concebió esa criatura.

El rostro de la Hyuuga se puso aún más rojo. Por lo visto, la mujer frente a ella ya lo sabía todo, y parecía no importarle, ¿sería verdad?

-Sé que estás en una situación difícil, ya que acabas de descubrirlo –Dijo la pelirrosada-. Pero vas a tener que tomar una decisión rápida antes de que alguien descubra tu secreto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo tienes dos salidas, Hinata: O te deshaces de ese niño lo más rápido posible o abandonas el feudo Hyuuga.

La visión de Hinata se oscureció y sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio. La próxima cosa que sus ojos plateados vieron, fueron las manos finas de Sakura sujetando su cuerpo.

Ambas mujeres se entrevieron en silencio. Hinata no veía nada a través de los ojos de Sakura, no temblaba ni se molestaba por el peso de su cuerpo. La pelirrosa ayudó a la Hyuuga a levantarse, y aún cuando recuperó el equilibrio, la mantuvo sujeta.

-No puedo deshacerme de este bebé –dijo la chica de orbes plateados de repente-. No tendría coraje...

-Entonces no puedes estar aquí con ella...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo cuento a Sasuke, él es el padre!

- ¿Y tú crees que él asumiría a ese niño? –Preguntó Sakura de manera calma y baja.

Los ojos de Hinata hormiguearon, sentía las lágrimas formarse una vez más en ellos, pero no lloraría ante aquella mujer tan controlada. Quería decirle a Sakura que tenía la absoluta certeza de que Sasuke asumiría aquel hijo, mas no poseía esa certeza ni para sí misma.

-No te engañes, Hinata –Continuó Sakura, mirando a la Hyuuga-. Sasuke no se hará cargo de ese hijo, él no corrige los errores que comete. Si no, ya se habría casado contigo para preservar su honra después de lo que hizo. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí y criar a un hijo bastardo?

-No consigo pensar con claridad... Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Hinata, préstame atención –Le dijo la pelirrosada-. Puedo ayudarte. Si no quieres deshacerte del niño es problema tuyo. Pero puedo ayudarte a salir del feudo sin que nadie lo descubra, tengo contactos en varios lugares. Puedes quedarte en una de mis casas hasta el fin de tu embarazo. Te garantizo que recibirás todo el cuidado y apoyo a la hora del parto, después podrás ir a la casa de algún pariente; no sé que más decirte.

- ¡Sakura! –Llamó la voz de Naruto desde la puerta de la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Piénsalo, Hinata –dijo la pelirrosada bajando la voz e ignorando la presencia de Naruto-. Venme a ver cuando tomes una decisión. Si tienes dudas, pregúntale a Sasuke qué piensa sobre formar una familia.

Sus ojos localizaron a Naruto, que continuaba apoyado sobre el batiente de la puerta.

-No estoy haciendo nada con ella, Naruto; relájate. Hasta luego.

Y sin decir nada más, Sakura caminó en dirección al bosque, sumiéndose en él; las sombras la cubrieron enseguida.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el rubio, caminando en dirección a la morena-. Estás muy pálida, ¿quieres que llame a Kurenai?

-No, estoy bien –respondió la chica intentando afirmar sus tambaleantes piernas-. Sólo... es que la cabeza me duele mucho.

Los ojos color de zafiro del chico se fijaron en su rostro; El rubio no exhibía ninguna sonrisa de burla en su faz; su expresión era preocupada.

-Hinata-chan –comenzó Naruto– no pretendo descubrir lo que Sakura te estaba diciendo, pero no voy a fingir que no sé nada. Discúlpame pero, ¿ese bebé es de Sasuke?

Hinata percibió como la temperatura de su rostro ascendía, debía estar roja mientras era observada por aquellos ojos absurdamente azules. Quería saber responder a la altura, mas su boca estaba demasiado seca y no conseguía pensar con coherencia. De la manera en que las cosas estaban encaminándose, todas las personas del feudo Hyuuga sabrían de su embarazo muy pronto.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que este niño puede ser de otra persona que no sea Sasuke? –Preguntó la muchacha incrédula, conteniendo las lágrimas-. Yo nunca... Nunca...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando su cuerpo se vio envuelto por los fuertes brazos de Naruto.

-Discúlpame, Hinata-chan –dijo el joven rubio con voz suave y baja-. No tendría que haberte preguntado algo así, no debí haber dudado de ti.

La Hyuuga intentó deshacerse del fuerte abrazo, pero acabó sucumbiendo; estaba desesperada y sentía miedo, y tener aunque fuera por un momento ese apoyo, le era vital. Las lágrimas se escurrieron por el rostro de Hinata, rojo e hinchado, mojando la chaqueta naranja y negra del Shinobi de Konoha. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que su llanto convulsivo cesó.

-Tendría que haberle enseñado a aquel idiota como tratar a las mujeres –Dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Aún a contragusto, una sonrisa simple y boba brotó de los labios de la Hyuuga; aquella era la forma que tenía Naruto de confortarla.

-Gracias, Naruto-san –Dijo la chica soltándose lentamente del caluroso abrazo-. Ya estoy mejor.

Los ojos azules del muchacho la observaron atentos, como si aquello no fuese verdad.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien Naruto.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo.

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, entonces la muchacha de orbes perlados se encaminó de vuelta a la puerta de la cocina; la estaba atravesando cuando la voz de Naruto la hizo parar:

-Hinata –dijo el muchacho de espaldas, sin volverse a verla-. Si Sasuke no asume a esa criatura, no te preocupes por nada; yo me haré cargo de ella, seré el padre de tu hijo si me lo permites. No te abandonaré.

Sin conseguir soportar más el dolor de cabeza y la debilidad que sentía en sus piernas, Hinata corrió para dentro de la mansión y se encerró en el antiguo cuarto de su padre. Se tiró a la cama con fuerza, mojando las sábanas. Lloró hasta que el rostro le ardió y su corazón se secó. Entonces, el cansancio la abatió y sucumbió en los brazos de Morfeo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata no notó cuando llegó Sasuke aquella noche, había pasado la mayor parte del día dentro de sus aposentos, alegando dolor de cabeza. Se rehusó a comer o tomar algún medicamento. Se la pasó acostada en la alfombra, despertando y durmiendo, esperando que el tiempo pasase. Cuando despertó definitivamente, ya era de madrugada; estaba lloviendo._ "La primera lluvia de la primavera", _pensó la chica con los ojos abiertos, encarando la oscuridad. No se oía nada en la mansión, a no ser por las gotas de agua golpeando contra el tejado, y escurriéndose hasta la tierra.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo, sólo sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado y dolorido. Pasó el dorso de la mano sobre su frente húmeda; el ambiente era caluroso.

Sintiéndose completamente despierta, se levantó y se puso encima del camisón una bata de seda que había dejado sobre la butaca. Encendió una vela que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, dejando que la débil llama expandiera su luz por el cuarto, distorsionando las sombras.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la venta y la abrió, dejando que la brisa fresca de la lluvia entrase en el cuarto. No se veía nada en la noche, sólo la cortina de lluvia plateada que caía sobre los campos, el olor de la tierra mojada era embriagante. Se quedó allí parada durante un largo tiempo, en silencio. Empujaba para el fondo de su memoria los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. No quería pensar en nada en ese momento.

- ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Sasuke, asustando a la chica.

-Sasuke-san, discúlpame, no tenía intención de despertarte.

El chico se sentó en la cama, notando la voz de Hinata distante y triste; algo le había pasado. Levantándose, caminó hacia la ventana y se colocó a su lado, observando la lluvia.

-Es una lluvia bienvenida –comentó el chico.

Una sonrisa triste brotó de los labios de la Hyuuga.

-Hará mucho bien a la plantación.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? Te encuentro un poco abatida.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke-san, no te preocupes, sólo tuve un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte hoy.

Sasuke no creyó en sus palabras, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Ven a acostarte, necesitas descansar.

El mercenario se encaminó a la cama, sin embargo la chica de orbes plateados continuó observando la lluvia, que caía sin cesar.

-Sasuke-san –preguntó la muchacha-. ¿Si te hiciese una pregunta, me responderías?

-Sí.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en formar una familia?

-No –respondió el Uchiha seriamente–. No me atrevería a cometer los mismos errores de mi padre... Ese tipo de cosas no conmigo. ¿Por qué lo dices, Hinata?

-Nada –respondió la chica cerrando la ventana-, sólo curiosidad.

Hinata sopló la pequeña llama de la vela, dejando el cuarto nuevamente sumido en la oscuridad. Sin decir nada más, se acostó en la alfombra y se cubrió con las sábanas, fingiendo dormir.

En la cama, Sasuke continuó viendo el techo en silencio, pensando en la pregunta que Hinata acababa de hacerle. Él nunca había pensado en construir una familia, nunca lo deseó hasta conocerla. Si tuviese que construir una familia, entonces quería a Hinata a su lado; no estaba dispuesto a formarla con ninguna otra mujer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos sobre sus cabellos rubios y despeinados, el aroma de Sakura aún estaba impregnado en su cuerpo. Se movió perezosamente, cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con una sábana, mientras observaba a la pelirrosa cubrir su desnudez con una bata de seda roja.

-Al menos podrías fingir que te gusto un poco y quedarte en la cama conmigo un poco más. –Dijo el rubio, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Perdóname, soy una pésima actriz; no conseguiría fingir algo así.

-Eres una persona terrible, Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer se cabellos rosas, amarrando su bata con una simple cinta a la cintura-. Tú tampoco eres inocente Naruto, sabes que nunca te voy a poder dar lo que quieres y aún así continuas buscándome cada noche para dormir conmigo.

-Ya desistí de la salvación, Sakura. Me contento con el Infierno.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda sonrió al oír aquellas palabras, la capacidad de Naruto de bromear hasta de sí mismo era algo admirable.

-Sal de aquí, Naruto. –La voz de Sakura era de advertencia-. Dentro de poco nos llamaran para come, no quiero que nadie descubra nuestro pequeño romance secreto.

-No me molestaría si lo descubriese.

-Exactamente por eso te estoy echando.

Sakura rodeó la cama y se sentó en la butaca suave y confortable. Naruto siempre era un hombre ardiente en la cama y podía llevar a una mujer al delirio. Sin embargo, detestaba cuando comenzaba a hacerse el hombre eternamente enamorado. ¿Por qué no lo había superado aún? Ya era mayorcito para hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-Vamos, Naruto, no te hagas de rogar; estoy esperando a alguien.

-Sasuke aún no llegó –Respondió el rubio desperezándose y exhibiendo su tórax bien esculpido-. Y si ha llegado, dudo que te procure.

Los dientes de Sakura se apretaron con la rabia fría y latente que recorrió su cuerpo al oír aquel comentario, pero trató de controlarse, sabiendo que no servía de nada pelear con Naruto.

-No estoy esperando a Sasuke –respondió la muchacha de forma insinuante.

-Puedes perder tus esperanzas, Sakura. Hinata-chan no vendrá... No salió de su cuarto en todo el día.

Los ojos esmeraldinos brillaron de forma amenazadora, la voz de Sakura era peligrosamente baja cuando volvió a hablar:

-Confías mucho en ella, por lo visto.

-No tengo motivos para desconfiar. No vas a conseguir separarla de Sasuke: ella está cargando a su hijo.

La onda de rabia fue más intensa esta vez. La mujer de cabellos rosas se levantó de repente girándose para Naruto, que se había sentado en la cama.

-Un hijo que no sabe ni que existe.

-Lo sabrá, Hinata se lo contará... Y si ella no se lo cuenta, lo hago yo.

Con paso rápidos y cortos, Sakura cruzó la distancia que les separaba, y en un movimiento rápido, sujetó el brazo de Naruto, clavando sus uñas en la piel expuesta.

- ¿Cómo osas entrometerte en un asunto de ese tipo? ¡Estoy haciendo lo mejor para él!

Los ojos azules de Naruto simplemente continuaron observándola. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en el brazo, respondió con voz firme:

-No eres su única amiga. Yo también me preocupo por Sasuke. Nunca te perdonará si lo separas del hijo de Hinata. ¡Él la ama!

-Cierra la boca –respondió la mujer, apretando el brazo del rubio.

El silencio se cernió por el cuarto de manera imperiosa, los dos se miraban sin decir nada.

Una sombra paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

-Sakura-san, ¿estás ahí? –La voz de Hinata era vacilante y baja.

-Creo que te engañaste en cuanto a la chiquilla –Cuchicheó Sakura, para que Hinata no supiese que Naruto se encontraba allí dentro.

Sus ojos azules brillaban, fríos como el hielo.

- ¿Adónde te la vas a llevar, Sakura? –La voz del rubio también era baja.

-Eso no te interesa. Si le cuentas a Sasuke que la ayudé a escapar, nunca más te miraré a la cara.

-Ya lo haces, querida.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Naruto. Puedes considerarme muerta, no voy a existir más para ti.

Naruto iba a decir algo, la mujer de cabellos rosados abrió la puerta y le ignoró, dejándole hablando solo. Era mejor para Hinata que no supiese que estaba allí. El rubio guardó silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata la esperó frente a su puerta; Sakura salió vestida sólo con una bata. Ahora que estaba delante de ella, no podía flaquear.

- ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta, Hinata?

-Sí... Sakura-san, vine a pedirte ayuda para dejar el feudo Hyuuga.

-Claro que tendrás mi ayuda. Voy a mandarte a la casa de una de mis amigas. Está cerca de aquí, es provisional, nadie sabrá dónde estás. No te preocupes por tu hermana. Podrá ir a tu encuentro.

Hinata asintió a todo, dejándose llevar por los planes de Sakura, que ya estaban listos.

- ¿Cuándo partimos? –preguntó la Hyuuga, frotándose las manos.

Una sonrisa cristalina brotó en los labios de Sakura.

-Ahora mismo, no vamos a esperar a Sasuke. Sólo déjame vestirme y te ayudaré a armar tus cosas.

Sus ojos perlados se bañaron en lágrimas.

-Vamos, Hinata, no llores. –La voz de Sakura continuaba sin ningún sentimiento-. Será mejor para tu hijo de esa manera...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto estaba en su cuarto cuando vio a Sakura y a Hinata bordear el bosque. Sabía que podría parar por la fuerza la fuga de las dos chicas, sin embargo no podía hacer eso. Primero porque había sido decisión de Hinata; segundo porque quien tenía que arreglar aquella situación era Sasuke.

Era una noche caliente y clara, con millares de estrellas brillando en el cielo estrellado. El rubio se vistió sólo con la chaqueta naranja sobre su torso bien esculpido y salió del cuarto, pasando por los corredores silenciosos de la mansión. Todos los empleados creían que Sakura estaba en su cuarto, así como Hinata en el suyo. Nadie sabía de la fuga de ambas; mucho menos sus motivos.

El chico de cabellos dorados abrió las puertas dobles de la mansión, saliendo al jardín principal. Tenía que tener paciencia y esperar a que Sasuke llegase. No dejaría a su amigo ir tras Hinata si no estaba realmente seguro de que merecía a aquella mujer y al hijo que ella estaba esperando.

Recordó las palabras de Sakura. Era posible que ella nunca le mirara de la misma manera... Como detestaba tener que escoger entre dos amigos de infancia... Sin embargo, era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Definitivamente, era un burro por querer tanto a aquellos idiotas. Sakura y Sasuke...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El mercenario llegó a la mansión del feudo Hyuuga casi una hora después de la fuga de Hinata y Sakura. La primera cosa de avistó, fue a Naruto sentado a las puertas de la casa, encarándole fríamente. Conocía aquella mirada gélida: iban a pelear.

-No tengo paciencia para pelear contigo hoy, Uzumaki. –Dijo el moreno caminando en dirección a la mansión.

Naruto no respondió, se levantó, y con pisadas largas caminó en dirección a Sasuke. El primer golpe le dio de lleno en la boca, no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo.

El dolor se esparció por el cuerpo de Sasuke, adormeciendo su cerebro. Sintió el gusto de la sangre en su boca, y rezó por no haber perdido ningún diente. Definitivamente, el rubio no estaba para estupideces. Sasuke vio cuando Naruto levantó la pierna para patearlo, pero el moreno bloqueó el ataque; su mano se cerró en un puño y sintió como golpeaba el lado derecho del rostro del rubio. El chico pareció no sentir el golpe, y se tiró encima de él, haciendo que la cabeza de Sasuke se golpease con el impacto.

- ¡Desgraciado! –gritó el rubio cuando Sasuke consiguió localizarlo nuevamente-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

- ¡No entiendo nada, Naruto!

El Uchiha intentó evitar algunos de los golpes, pero éstos venían con fuerza, golpeando sus brazos y dejándolos doloridos. No conseguía entender la insana furia de Naruto.

- ¿Cómo pudiste violarla, desgraciado!

Las palabras golpearon al moreno intensamente, y sólo después sintió el dolor del golpe que Naruto le había dado. Su cabeza giraba mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir... Pensar en una disculpa... No la había.

El chico de ojos negros se puso de pie, sintiendo sobre sí la miraba rabiosa de su amigo de la infancia. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, y que tendría que enfrentarlo, mas no estaba preparado.

-Sé que es difícil para ti oír eso –Respondió el moreno-, pero eso es una cosa que no te afecta; Yo y Hinata ya lo resolvimos.

- ¿Qué no me afecta! –preguntó el rubio gritando aún más alto-. ¡Sasuke, desgraciado; ella está embarazada!

La boca del moreno se abrió para dar una respuesta, pero no produjo ningún sonido. Escrutó a Naruto, creyendo que le estaba gastando una peor broma con menos gracia del mundo, pero entonces notó que Naruto estaba hablando en serio. De repente, sus piernas flaquearon. Necesitaba verla, tocarla, besar aquellos labios rosados... Necesitaba a Hinata. ¡Iba a ser padre!, ¡Padre! La noticia parecía demasiado irreal, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Era todo maravillosamente confuso.

- ¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Por qué ella no me contó nada?

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Naruto, y su mirada se ensombreció.

-Ella no está aquí, Sasuke. Hinata huyó.

- ¿Huyó? ¿Cómo huyó? ¿Por qué?

-Sakura la ayudó. Ella pensó que no reconocerías a tu hijo, tuvo miedo...

Las palabras de Naruto le dolieron más que todos los golpes recibidos. Hinata había huido; le había dejado, llevándose con ella a su hijo. El suelo parecía temblar, ¿o quizás era su cuerpo? Recuerdos de ella pasaban por su mente con una claridad ofuscante... Tenía que ir tras ella, encontrarla... Si no... No quería pensar en la posibilidad de no encontrarla jamás. No podía perderla.

No podía perder a la única mujer que amaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_**Continuará... **_

_**Nota de la autora: **_Yare mina-as, después de un episodio problemático y triste para mí, y tras todo el magnífico apoyo que recibí con tantos comentarios maravillosos, tenía la obligación de continuar el fic. Y aquí está mi humilde capítulo once. Lo escribí con mucho cariño, esperando que agrade a los lectores. Me encantaría decir que "O predador e a Lua" continuará gracias a vosotros, que fuisteis maravillosos conmigo. Agradezco una vez más a todos los que leen este fanfic y prestigian mi trabajo. Estoy muy agradecida de que ustedes existan.

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, contagiándome de la alegría de la autora, y aplaudiendo éste capítulo por su contenido. ¿Os esperabais eso? La verdad yo sí, pero no tan pronto, jeje. **Dondeloth**, me ha pedido que os transmita a todas las personas que estáis leyendo el fanfic traducido, que agradece inmensamente el cariño y el apoyo que le brindáis, y que no pretende decepcionaros de nuevo. Además agradece mucho algún pm que me enviaron y que le traduje para que lo leyera. A mí precisamente no me ha decepcionado, sólo ha sido un bache en el camino; espero que se anime y tengamos historia para rato. Bueno, paso a dar los agradecimientos a: **Akanne Hygurashi, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, carolina, Crazy-ale-chan, carrieclamp, hinatauchiha20, ferny **(_¿ves que no era plagio? ¬¬U_), **Mina-San8, Pheve-.-Chan, berenice, inuneanne, Hikaru-Ringo, anabell, Lia Du Black, helen, gaahina-4e, Adrifernan19, sairiko, hinata-mary, viicoviic** y** natividada. **Gracias a todas, porque sin vosotras me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir. En cambio si dejáis reviews ni los siento, y puedo seguir traduciendo sin quejarme. ^_^ ¡Un beso a todas y saludos!**  
**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente, Naruto no me pertenece. Obviamente, Kakashi-sensei me pertenece.

* * *

**¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**

**12**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata y Sakura caminaron rápidamente por la senda sinuosa y complicada del bosque. La luna nueva era sólo un hilo plateado envuelto por nubes negras como alas de pájaros que se deslizaban vagarosamente por el cielo. El aire era helado y húmedo, el sudor pegajoso se escurría de los brazos de la Hyuuga, alojándose incómodamente en las palmas de sus manos, sus dedos tensos se flexionaban repetidamente, tenía dificultad para seguir los pasos de rápidos y precisos de la pelirosa en medio de los árboles, cada vez más próximas. Una niebla blanca y densa envolvía los pies de ambas mientras caminaban, el único sonido era el de las pisadas de ambas, quebrando ramas y hojas secas, asustando a los animales nocturnos.

No tenían ninguna luz para guiarse, mas Sakura parecía saber exactamente para dónde iban; caminaba siguiendo siempre al frente, desviándose ocasionalmente para la izquierda o la derecha. Hinata había perdido mucho tiempo antes la noción de dónde se encontraban, no sabría volver sola al feudo si fuera necesario.

Caminaron durante algún tiempo más, la chica de orbes plateados sentía sus piernas adoloridas mientras se forzaba a andar, teniendo enfrente sólo la espalda de Sakura. La kunoichi le había dicho que la llevaría a casa de una amiga y que podría estar segura hasta que su hijo naciese… Después decidiría que hacer con su vida

La mente de la Hyuuga pensaba en las posibles opciones que tenía. Había salido del feudo con algunos ahorros escondidos, que no servirían para mantenerla durante mucho tiempo a cualquier lugar donde fuese. A fin de cuentas, no podría contar con la caridad de Sakura siempre para tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en conseguir un empleo así que fuese capaz.

Sus ojos plateados se irguieron, contemplando la negrura de la noche, ninguna luz en el cielo para calmar su corazón dolorido. Su mente se deslizó rápidamente hacia el feudo, ¿Sasuke ya sabría que había huido?, ¿Su hermana y su sensei también?, ¿Ya sabrían el motivo por el que huía?

Su corazón se aceleró, haciendo que fuese difícil respirar, las lágrimas ascendieron a sus ojos, mas fueron reprimidas, causándole un incómodo ardor en la nariz. No lloraría, no cerca de Sakura.

Los pasos de Hinata fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando Sakura se paró y giró para encararla.

-Tengo que dejarte sola un momento, Hinata. –Informó la pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la Hyuuga, alarmada.

-A estas alturas, si el idiota de Naruto ya le contó a Sasuke que huiste, probablemente él debe estar buscándote. ¿Quieres que él te encuentre?

-¡No! –respondió Hinata. Instintivamente, llevó su mano derecha a su vientre.

-Entonces tengo que dejarte aquí sola, voy a intentar despistar a Sasuke. Esconder nuestros rastros, así será imposible que nos encuentre, y estás segura más rápido.

-¿Vas a tardar? –perguntó Hinata tímidamente.

Sakura agradeció que el bosque estaba oscuro, pues Hinata no podría ver su rostro contrariado con el desagrado de aquella pregunta.¿Qué le veía Sasuke a aquella chica tan insípida y sin gracia?

-Sólo el tiempo necesario. –informó la kunoichi rápidamente.

Sin decir más, la pelirosa corrió por las ramas más bajas de los árboles, distanciándose rápidamente del lugar donde había dejado a Hinata sola.

La chica de ojos plateados permaneció allí de pie, oyendo el silencio del lugar retumbar en sus oídos, no podía ver nada a varios palmos de distancia. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente pensando en los animales que podían habitar aquel lugar.

Intentando confortarse, Hinata sacó de la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo una manta y la extendió en la hierba a los pies de un árbol. Allí se sentó, tratando de alejar de su mente imágenes de bestias tales como arañas y cobras. Sobre la tela, se acomodó, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco fuerte y espeso del árbol, abrazando sus rodillas.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida. Ni cuando lo había perdido todo, su hogar, su padre… Desde que su vida se había salido de control, Sasuke había estado allí, primero amenazadoramente como la sombra de una nefasta pesadilla, y después, extrañamente, como alguien que la protegía y hacía que su corazón latiera de forma rara y diferente. Y ahora ella estaba sola. No habría más Sasuke, no habría más nadie…

Hinata lloró amargamente, intentando ahogar su llanto, que nadie más oía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

En el feudo Hyuuga, unos ojos azules como zafiros encaraban a Sasuke. El moreno parecía estar desorientado y perdido, intentando entender que le acababan de decir. Sus ojos oscuros estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras miraba a su amigo de infancia, que nada decía.

-¿A dónde han ido? –preguntó el Uchiha después de algunos minutos.

-Hacia el bosque. –respondió el rubio, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente para la izquierda.

-Tengo que ir tras ella.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección, mas un segundo después Naruto le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota, sal de mi camino! –Gritó el moreno.

-Si Hinata-chan huyó, significa que no quiere que vayas tras ella –respondió el rubio calmadamente.

-¿Estás loco, Naruto?, ¡Ella está esperando un hijo mío! Sal de mi camino.

El rubio no se movió, los ojos negros del Uchiha brillaban ferozmente, la rabia recorría sus venas a una velocidad alucinante, cada minuto que pasaba preso allí, era un minuto más para encontrar a Hinata.

- Naruto, realmente no quiero pelear contigo, pero voy a quitarte de enfrente mío por la fuerza.

-¿Y qué vas a decirle a Hinata cuando la encuentres? – Preguntó el rubio, encarando a su amigo con una mirada dura-. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle?

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó blanco como el marfil mientras miraba a Naruto. No entendía por qué su amigo estaba actuando de aquella forma, haciéndole aquellas preguntas, pero entendía que intentaba proteger a Hinata, mas aquello era exactamente lo que él también deseaba hacer. Nada más pasaría si ambos permanecían allí discutiendo.

-No tengo tiempo de pensar en lo que le voy a decir –respondió el moreno–. Primero necesito encontrarla.

Sasuke intentó rodear la figura de su rubio amigo, pero fue impedido de hacerlo cuando éste le tomó por los hombros, impidiendo que avanzase más.

-¿No notas lo que estás haciendo, Sasuke? –Gritó Naruto–. ¡Lo estás arruinando todo!

-¡Cierra el pico! –Gritó el moreno acertando de lleno un golpe en la boca de su amigo.

El rubio se movió, Sasuke percibió como la sangre rojo rubí se escurría por el labio de su amigo, mas no le importó; quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de los empleados, que abrieron las puertas dobles de la mansión. Kurenai avanzaba al frente, seguida por Hanabi y algunos criados más.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó Kurenai en tono reprobatorio–. ¿Están peleando?

Naruto y Sasuke no prestaron atención a la pregunta de la mujer, simplemente continuaron mirándose con rabia, mientras las manos firmes del rubio permanecían en los hombros del moreno.

-¡Tu problema, Sasuke, es que escuchas lo que necesitas! No voy a dejar que vayas tras ella para hacerle daño.

-¡No le voy a hacer daño, idiota! –Gritó el moreno.

-¿Y vas a reparar el mal que ya hiciste?

-¡Salte de mi camino!

Sasuke intentó desvencijarse de él, sin conseguirlo. Naruto estaba decidido a enfrentarlo.

-No voy a dejarte salir de aquí si no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Hinata. Actuando de esa manera, sólo vas a perjudicarla.

-¿Y qué crees que puedo ofrecerle para remediar el daño que le hice? –Preguntó Sasuke, extremadamente irritado.

El puño de Naruto se cerró inmediatamente, y arremetió contra la nariz del moreno, haciendo que éste comenzase a sangrar.

-Si tú no sabes esa respuesta –Informó el rubio-. Entonces eres mucho más idiota de lo que aparenatas, y no vas a conseguir remediar nunca lo que hiciste.

En ese instante, Sakura apareció frente a la mansión Hyuuga entre una nube de humo blanco. Los ojos ónice y los zafiro se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Sakura... –La voz de Naruto no pasaba de un murmullo.

Las pupilas esmeraldas estaban presas en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, tu nariz está sangrando –informó la pelirosa, yendo en la dirección del moreno con un pañuelo.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Sasuke, en un murmullo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso, el idiota de Naruto, verdad? –Preguntó la pelirosa aproximándose.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? –Preguntó el moreno en silbido, agarrando el brazo de Sakura y retorciéndolo.

-¡Sasuke, para! –Gritó la chica–. ¡Me duele!

Naruto se puso entre ambos, tomando el brazo de su amigo mientras él intentaba alcanzar a la pelirosa.

Los ojos esmeraldinos de Sakura estaban bañados en lágrimas, se sujetaba el brazo que ya comenzaba a mostrar manchas rojizas por donde Sasuke había apretado.

-¡Tú sólo quieres saber de ella! –Gritó Sakura histéricamente–. ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor librándote de un estorbo!

-¡Sakura, sal de aquí! –gritó Naruto, intentando contener a Sasuke, que trataba, ferozmente, de deshacerse de él para alcanzar a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

-¡No! –Continuó Sakura–. ¡No voy a salir de aquí! ¡Es tu culpa, Naruto, por habérselo contado!

-¿Dónde está? –Gritó el moreno– ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-¿Para que lo quieres saber? –Preguntó la pelirosa con ira–. No puedes estar preocupado por ella. ¡La violaste!, ¡Dijiste que nunca querías tener hijos!

Sasuke agitó ferozmente los brazos, intentando deshacerse de su amigo. Parecía que alguien había derramado ácido en su estómago. Él simplemente mataría a Sakura si le hubiese hecho algo a Hinata.

-¿Dónde está, Sakura? –preguntó el moreno una vez más.

Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraron profundamente, mostrando en ese instante toda la tristeza que sentía.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

-Porque la amo –respondió el Uchiha en voz baja.

Las pupilas de Sakura se abrieron, y sus manos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras continuaba escrutando el rostro serio de Sasuke.

-Mentira –susurró la muchacha, mientras sus piernas cedían y se comenzaba a sentar-. Imposible…

-¡Tienes que decirme dónde está, Sakura! –La voz del moreno sonaba con urgencia.

- ¡Mierda, Sasuke!, ¡Te voy a soltar, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez!

Naruto soltó los brazos de Sasuke y corrió en dirección a la pelirosa, sentada en el suelo agarrando su rostro con sus manos. Lloraba como una niña.

El estomago de Sasuke se retorció viendo la escena, sintiendo una repulsa indescriptible por aquella patética mujer.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! –La llamó el rubio dulcemente, intentando levantarla–. Dime, ¿dónde dejaste a Hinata?

-No lo entiendo, yo…–balbuceó la pelirosa, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas–. Yo…

- Rápido, Sakura, dínoslo –La apremió el rubio.

-Amo tanto a Sasuke –Los sollozos de Sakura persistían-. Dudo que ella lo ame tanto como yo… Yo… Yo… La dejé en el bosque.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron.

-¿Sola? –Preguntó el rubio, alarmado.

-Necesitaba ver como estaba Sasuke, necesitaba volver… Yo…

Naruto miró en dirección a su amigo. El rostro de Sasuke estaba pálido como un cadáver. A aquella distancia, podía ver como el cuerpo del moreno estaba temblando.

-Ya tienes tus respuestas –Dijo el rubio–. No voy a impedírtelo más. Ya sabes lo que tienes que decirle.

Sasuke se giró en dirección al bosque y comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia los árboles.

- ¡Sasuke, no! –gritó Sakura histéricamente.

Naruto aferró los brazos de Sakura, intentando retenerla. La mujer se debatió locamente y se soltó enseguida, su mano golpeó con fuerza la mejilla derecha del chico.

-¡Te odio! –Gritó Sakura–. ¡La culpa es tuya!, ¡Si no le hubieses contado nada, esto no habría pasado!

Sin que el rubio pudiese impedirlo, ella se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión.

Naruto colocó una mano sobre la mejilla sobre la que Sakura había descargado su rabia. No dolía nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Había hecho su elección y tal vez, ella no volvería a acercarse a él nuevamente…

El portador del Kyuubi alejo ese pensamiento, y miró en dirección al bosque. Era una noche muy oscura, y sería muy difícil encontrar a alguien en aquella inmensidad.

Percibió que los pasos de Kurenai y Hanabi se aproximaban.

-Naruto-san –preguntó Kurenai con un hilo de voz–. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? – exigió saber Hanabi.

-No lo sé, jovencita –respondió el rubio de forma cansada-. Pero tenemos que confiar en Sasuke. Él va a encontrarla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera cosa que Sasuke hizo así se introdujo en la oscuridad, fue activar su Sharingan. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo habían caminado Sakura y Hinata, mucho menos que dirección tomaron, por eso mismo, en aquel instante ella podía estar en cualquier lugar del bosque.

Sasuke corrió subiendo a las ramas de los árboles lo máximo que podía, forzando su cuerpo al extremo. Tenía que encontrarla. No sabía si Sakura la había lastimado o no, el simple pensamiento le provocó náuseas, como si alguien hubiese derramado un líquido extremadamente ácido en el estómago.

No conseguía imaginar su vida sin Hinata a su lado. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Las palabras de Naruto no paraban de volar por su mente. ¿Lo que le tenía que ofrecer a Hinata podría hacerla olvidar todo lo que le había hecho?, ¿Sería suficiente para poderse redimir?

El rapaz forzó aún más sus piernas, no divisaba nada a millas de distancia. No había señal de Hinata. La luna nueva caminaba encima de las copas de los árboles, sin dejar que sus rayos plateados tocasen aquel lugar envuelto en oscuridad.

Durante toda su vida, Sasuke no había dejado que ninguna persona se aproximase a él. El único que consiguió la proeza de estar a su lado había sido Naruto. Y aún a Naruto, siendo la persona más próxima a él, más que su propia familia y su hermano, le había dado la espalda; y aún así Naruto no le había abandonado.

No creó lazos, no hizo planes, no tuvo sueños… Únicamente había existido con el propósito de hacerse más fuerte. Había vivido en la soledad, y no le importó nada hasta conocerla a ella…

Hinata era diferente a las demás personas del mundo… Al principio la había deseado como quien desea un objeto. Después se había encantado con su manera de ser; tierno, tímido, casto y sin maldad.

¿Y qué le diría cuando la encontrase?, ¿Qué argumento usaría para convencerla de volver al feudo?, Para estar a su lado.

Tenía miedo.

Había hecho demasiadas cosas, y tal vez no hubiese ya tiempo para repararlas…

Tal vez no hubiese más tiempo para redimirse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

La cabeza de la chica de orbes plateados se apoyó levemente sobre sus rodillas. Se había dormido. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido debido a permanecer en la misma posición durante tanto rato.

Hacía frío. La niebla se había transformado en una densa bruma que envolvía los pies de los árboles, dejando el suelo como si estuviese cubierto de nubes. Hinata refregó una mano contra otra y sopló su hálito tibio contra ellas para sentirse más caliente.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sakura se marchó. Mas, para ella parecía una eternidad.

Miró a su alrededor, no parecía ser posible, pero la oscuridad estaba aumentando para ella. Sus lágrimas habían desaparecido.

Hinata se sentía aprensiva y una pregunta no paraba de asaltar su mente:

¿Sakura realmente volvería?

Sus ojos plateados se estrecharon en la oscuridad. Todo parecía quieto en el bosque mientras la noche avanzaba. Hinata no sabía donde quedaba el lugar donde Sakura le había dicho que la llevaría, tampoco sabía hacer el camino de vuelta al feudo Hyuuga. Aún con la luz de la mañana iluminando el lugar, estaría perdida.

Su única esperanza era esperar a Sakura... Mas, hacía mucho tiempo que ella se había marchado.

Continuó observando el bosque, el viento golpeaba las copas de los árboles, haciendo que las hojas provocasen un ruido rítmico, como el sonido del agua contra las piedras de un río.

No podía ver mucho, a no ser por las formas torcidas y difusas de los troncos de los árboles. Pero en medio de las sombras algo atrajo la mirada de Hinata: Un par de ojos rojos mirando en su dirección.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras un frío pegajoso y húmedo se escurría por su piel, haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco.

Su primer pensamiento fue que podría ser algún animal, buscando algo que cazar. Más, estaba lo suficientemente lejos y no había luminosidad para que estuviese segura. Después recordó los ojos rojos de Sasuke cuando activaba su línea de sangre. Su corazón paró de latir.

No podía ser él… Y si lo fuese, ¿por qué la buscaba?, ¿Ya sabría la verdad?

Hinata se levantó de un salto, observando el par de ojos rojizos acercase en la oscuridad. No quería encontrarse con Sasuke. No quería explicarle nada o contarle la verdad.

Miró a su alrededor, como si buscase un lugar seguro para esconderse, estaba muy oscuro, él no podría encontrarla.

Hinata corrió aún más para el interior del bosque, sin divisar casi nada del camino que recorría. Oía el sonido de unas vestiduras siendo rasgadas cuando él forzaba su paso entre los árboles. Sus manos, arañadas por las ramas, las usaba para proteger su rostro, corriendo siempre en dirección al lugar más oscuro del bosque.

Intentó mirar hacia atrás, mas no consiguió ver nada, sólo las sombras de los árboles meciéndose rápidamente mientras corría. Sus pulmones comenzaban a notar la falta de aire, mientras sus piernas latían de dolor debido al esfuerzo hecho en la corrediza. Un dolor agudo y fuerte, hizo que el poco aire que había en sus pulmones fuese expelido. Tenía que parar de correr.

Disminuyó los pasos y se apoyo en un fuerte tronco. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado corriendo, mucho menos que camino tomó, pero esperaba que el par de ojos rojos no hubiese conseguido seguirla.

Su corazón comenzó a galopar más calmadamente en su interior, y su respiración se reguló. Teniendo el máximo cuidado, la muchacha espió el camino que había recorrido, no consiguiendo ver nada, sólo las sombras del bosque. Había conseguido despistar aquel par de ojos escarlata.

Sonrió levemente para sí misma mientras una onda de alivio recorría su cuerpo. Pero de repente un pensamiento afloró en su mente con claridad. Había sido una imprudente, corriendo sin saber la dirección que estaba tomando, dejando el lugar donde Sakura la tenía que encontrar. ¿Cómo podría encontrarla ahora ella si no sabía dónde estaba?

Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron la oscuridad, buscando algo familiar que recordase, para saber qué camino había tomado.

No había nada, a no ser las sombras de los grandes árboles, alargándose en el suelo. Su corazón latía descontroladamente, el único sonido que podía escuchar era el de su respiración, alta, quebrando el silencio del lugar…

Mas, todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano en su cintura tomarla firmemente, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y fuese amparada por unos brazos desconocidos.

-¿Por qué estás huyendo de mi? –Preguntó la voz de Sasuke en la oscuridad.

-Sasuke...

-Hinata... ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mi?

Ella intentó responder, mas sus palabras quedaron presas en su garganta cuando la estrecharon en un abrazo fuerte y envolvente.

-Me prometiste que no nunca más volverías a escapar de mi –Dijo el mercenario, susurrando aquellas palabras sobre la cabeza de ella.

Las manos de Hinata subieron por la espalda del moreno, agarrándole del Kimono y aspirando con fuerza el aroma que emanaba de su piel, masculino y delicioso.

Todo había desaparecido... Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus angustias. Nada le importaba mientras ella seguía allí, amparada por Sasuke.

-¿Por qué huías? –preguntó una vez más él, separando a la chica y acariciando aquel rostro con sus manos.

-Sasuke, yo...

-¿Qué creíste que haría?, ¿Que te echaría, que no querría a ese hijo?

-¿Ya lo sabes? –preguntó Hinata, horrorizada y deshaciéndose de Sasuke-. ¿Quién te lo contó?

-Naruto.

Hinata recordó la promesa que le hizo el rubio, que si no se lo contaba ella misma, él lo haría. Y lo había cumplido.

-Hinata –repitió el Uchiha tomando su mano, que insistía en alejarse-. No voy a permitir que te vayas. No llevando a mi hijo contigo.

-También es mi hijo.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres separarlo de mi? Sé que no me deseas, que no sientes nada por mi, pero…

-¿Qué no siento nada por ti? –Preguntó ella, confundida.

-Tú misma dijiste que lo que había pasado entre nosotros era un error.

-Y lo fue –respondió la muchacha, con amargura-. Pero no sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos.

-¿Y qué sabes tú sobre los míos? –Preguntó el moreno, irritado.

-Yo no paso de ser una simple diversión en tu vida, Sasuke. –La voz de ella era baja y triste-. Soy alguien a quien sólo deseas momentáneamente para satisfacerte…

Las duras palabras de Hinata acertaron de lleno en el chico, sabiendo que merecía aquel dolor tan agudo. Dio un paso al frente, y enlazó a la chica, reluctante a permanecer en sus brazos.

-Te deseo tanto que fui capaz de cometer una verdadera injusticia. Pero yo no sólo te deseo… Yo te amo…

Las palabras dichas por el mercenario hicieron que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara de una forma incontrolable. ¿Podía creer en aquello?

Mas, cómo dudar, pensó ella, mientras oía el corazón del moreno latir rítmicamente contra su oído, y su respiración controlada.

De repente, un cansancio enorme la alcanzó, haciendo que sus piernas vacilasen.

-Estoy cansada –dijo la muchacha, sintiéndose amparada por el mercenario.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata del brazo y caminó en dirección al lugar donde ella dejó sus cosas. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad ahora que estaba en sus brazos. La respiración de ella era lenta y constante en la curva de su pecho, y eso lo dejana tranquilo y relajado, nada más en el mundo parecía ser tan importante como aquel pequeño momento en que ambos estaba solos, y podían ser enteramente el uno del otro. Como si nada en el mundo pudiese separarlos, y ellos se acabaran de reencontrar tras un largo tiempo de ausencia y añoranza.

Hinata se dejó guiar por Sasuke, sus pasos eran lentos, pero firmes. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y dolorido. En menos tiempo del esperado, Sasuke la depositó delicadamente sobre sobre la manta donde ella había permanecido horas antes, esperando a Sakura.

El Uchiha recogió algunas ramas secas, así como hojas que habían caído de los árboles, encendiendo una hoguera, que con sus llamas amarillas y doradas, iluminó el lugar, alargando aún más las sombras fuera del círculo de luz.

Hinata admiró largamente el semblante de Sasuke. Su rostro estaba pálido, y sus labios un poco descoloridos, en medio de su frente había una arruga que siempre mantenía cuando estaba preocupado.

El chico se aproximó a ella, y también se sentó en la manta extendida en el suelo, colocando a Hinata sobre sus piernas. La chica se acomodó en aquel lugar, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de moreno y de la hoguera que la calentaban.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron suavemente por los hombros finos y delgados de ella, como una caricia íntima. Los pálidos ojos de Hinata volvieron a mirar los pensativos y negros de Sasuke. Irguió su pálida mano y acarició algunos mechones sueltos del cabello del mercenario, que insistían en caerle sobre la frente.

-Cuando hayas descansado un poco –Comenzó el moreno-, te llevaré de vuelta al feudo. Espero que no pienses en huir de mí nuevamente.

Sus ojos perlados se cerraron y acercó su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo un frío abominable recorrer su columna vertebral. Volvería al feudo no solamente porque Sasuke vino a buscarla, sino porque también era su decisión. Volvería al feudo cargando al hijo de Sasuke en su vientre… Volvería siendo sólo una sirvienta que se había embarazado del nuevo dueño de ese lugar… Una sirvienta totalmente enamorada.

-¿Hinata, qué pasa? –Preguntó el chico, percibiendo el sutil cambio de ella-. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

La cascada de cabellos negros se balanceó mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza. No tenía coraje de decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía, ni hablar de la vergüenza que pasaría dando a luz a un bebé que no tenía un padre reconocido.

Una de las fuertes manos del Uchiha recorrió su cintura, posándose delicadamente sobre su vientre. Hinata sintió su corazón calentarse, como si un rayo de sol estuviese penetrando en el.

-¿Ya sientes algo? –Preguntó él, en un murmullo inaudible.

-No –respondió ella dulcemente-. Es como si ni hubiese nada creciendo dentro de mí, sin embargo, siento una gran certeza dentro de mi corazón.

-Cuando volvamos al feudo llamaré a un médico para que te examine. Tenemos que saber si todo está bien con tu salud y la del bebé.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon al oír las palabras del mercenario. Parecía realmente como un padre interesado, que se preocupaba por su hijo.

-Estoy bien.

-Aún así, llamaré al médico. –Respondió el Uchiha dando por terminado el asunto.

La mano de Sasuke permanecía sobre el vientre de Hinata, irradiando un calor delicado y cómodo que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo de la morena. El aroma masculino del mercenario estaba impregnado en su nariz, dejándola embriagada, como si aquello fuese un sueño y no la realidad. El murmullo de las hojas provocaba que sus sentidos se calmasen; se sintió somnolienta.

-No imaginé que querrías a ése niño… No siendo concebido de la manera en que lo fue.

-No me importa cómo pasó –respondió Hinata con un hilo de voz–, jamás tendría coraje de arrancarlo de mi interior.

Sus brazos estrecharon aún más a la muchacha, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ahora más que nunca, Sasuke tenía la certeza de que no deseaba perderla nunca más… Mas, ¿Hinata estaría a su lado por deseo propio, teniendo tan poco que ofrecerle?

- Hinata, necesitamos hablar…

-¿Prefieres niño o niña? –Interrumpió la muchacha en un murmullo lento.

Sasuke miró a la mujer en sus brazos y percibió que su respiración era baja y regular. Se había dormido.

La acomodó aún más y la envolvió en su capa para que no sintiese frío. La luz de la hoguera ya comenzaba a disminuir, aumentando las sombras alrededor de ambos.

-Me da igual… –Susurró Sasuke a modo de respuesta en su oído– mientras sea igual que tú.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Los ojos color ónice del mercenario se abrieron a la luminosa que claridad que penetraba lentamente entre las hojas de los árboles. La aurora ya comenzaba a pintar el cielo, disolviendo el azul oscura y transformándolo en uno dorado, rosa, anaranjado y amarillo claro.

El chico moró para Hinata, aún dormida en su pecho. Sus párpados delicados y suaves estaban cerrados, indicando que aún dormía. Sasuke había permanecido la noche entera despierto, velando su sueño. No quería despertarla, pues ella parecía cansada y necesitando de descanso, mas ahora, con la luz de la mañana surgiendo en el cielo, era mejor volver al feudo Hyuuga, o muy probablemente una desesperada Kurenai le pediría a Naruto que fuera tras ellos.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Sasuke irguió el cuerpo de Hinata, tomándola entre sus brazos. La cabeza de la chica se quedó apoyada en su pecho y su respiración tranquila y caliente, hacía que algunos escalofríos nada inocentes recorriesen el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke saltó con agilidad a la rama del árbol más próximo y comenzó a recorrer el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta al feudo.

Hinata estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, y no pareció molestarse con las sacudidas ocasionales que ocurrían cuando el moreno saltaba en dirección a otro árbol.

Sasuke no iba rápido, intentando así preservar el descanso de la chica, no estaban muy lejos del feudo, por eso cuando el hubiese salido por completo de detrás de las montañas, ambos estaría en el lugar deseado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Cuando el sol despuntó por completo, mostrando sus rayos sobre la antigua mansión Hyuuga, Naruto vio la figura de su amigo salir de las sombras de los árboles. Corrió en dirección a él, sintiendo el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, alivio que no duró mucho cuando vio al Uchiha cargando a una Hinata inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó el rubio, alcanzando a Sasuke en medio del jardín.

-Só, aunque muy cansada.

-Vamos a entrar, Kurenai-sensei y esa niña están por sufrir un ataque de nervios.

Sasuke respiró hondo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría morir a manos de la antigua tutora de Hinata y de su hermana pequeña.

Cargó a la chica para dentro de la casa, sintiendo un alivio inmenso recorrerle, sabiendo que había vuelto a aquel lugar con la única mujer que le importaba.

Notaba sus brazos pesados y dormidos, y su nuca estaba rígida debido a la noche sin dormir. Mas, aquello no le preocupaba, todo lo que le importaba era que había traído a Hinata de vuelta.

Cuando el chico pasó por la puerta seguido de Naruto, dos huracanes llamados Hanabi y Kurenai se pusieron delante suyo, gritándole al mercenario:

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, desgraciado? –Preguntó histéricamente una Hanabi con enormes ojeras.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Gritó Kurenai viendo a la chica inconsciente en los brazos del Uchiha-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Parad de gritar –ordenó el moreno, a despertarla. Necesita dormir.

-¿Dónde estabais? –Preguntó Hanabi más bajo, pero con la voz llena de rabia.

-Relájate, chiquilla –La interrumpió Naruto, despeinando el cabello de la menor de las Hyuuga-. Sasuke ya encontró a tu hermana, ahora ella necesita descansar.

-Pero... – Habló Kurenai intentando llamar la atención del Uchiha, que ya se encaminaba hacia el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a su cuarto.

Um silencio pesado y sombrío se esparció sobre el lugar sobre o local cuando todos percibieron como Sasuke observaba la silueta de Sakura caminando en su dirección.

La mujer de cabellos rosados paró enfrente del mercenario, vistiendo apenas un camisón blanco. Estaba despeinada y sus ojos claros y esmeraldinos estaban hinchados, mostrando que debía haber llorado por horas.

-Sasuke –Pronunció la pelirosa, llorosa.

El chico la evadió y siguió caminando, ignorando su presencia.

-Sasuke –repitió Sakura más alto.

-Kurenai –Llamó el mercenario en el centro de aquel pasillo mal iluminado-. Llama a un médico para examinar a Hinata, por favor, quiero estar seguro de que ella no tiene nada más grave que un profundo cansancio.

-Sí –respondió Kurenai.

-Sasuke, ¿me estás ignorando?

-Sakura –respondió el mercenario, fríamente–, será mejor para ti no dirigirme la palabra durante una buena temporada.

Sin decir nada más, el chico recorrió el largo corredor, dejando atrás a una rabiosa Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke abrió la puerta corredera del cuarto con el pie derecho. Hinata aún dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Con cuidado, depositó su delicado cuerpo entre las sábanas suaves y cómodas de la gran cama. Sobre el cuerpo de ella, el moreno extendió una fina sábana de lana para taparla, y caminó silenciosamente hasta la ventana, cerrando las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo.

Observó largamente el perfil de la durmiente. Hinata parecía aún más delicada vista a la débil luz de la mañana, que temerosamente entraba por un resquicio de la cortina. La palidez acentuada de porcelana mostraba las pequeñas pero significativas ojeras de cansancio sobre sus párpados cerrados. Sasuke se aproximó a la cama, sentándose en el lado en que Hinata aún dormía. Su mano derecha tocó gentilmente la otra mano de la chica, que reposaba sobre la cama. El moreno percibió como los párpados de la Hyuuga temblaban, para luego abrirse, revelando unos ojos de color de las perlas.

-Deberías continuar durmiendo –Dijo el Uchiha suavemente-. Ya estamos en el feudo, aprovecha para descansar.

Hinata miró a su alrededor como para reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaba, se desperezó largamente para espantar todo el sueño y la pereza que habitaban en su cuerpo.

-Estoy descansada –respondió ella–, no necesito dormir más.

Aquellos ojos color ónice la observaron largamente. Ahora que estaban en el feudo, el mercenario sabía que no podría atrasar más aquella conversación. Las palabras de Naruto volvían a la mente de Sasuke, dejándole aprensivo e incómodo. Retiró la mano que tenía sobre la de Hinata y oteó en dirección a la pared, incapaz de mirar a la joven.

Era mucho más difícil de lo que había planeado.

-¿Algún problema, Sasuke-san? –preguntó la chica, percibiendo el cambio brusco de humor del moreno.

-Tenemos que hablar... –Comenzó él.

Hinata sintió como su estómago encogía en su interior. El tono del chico había cambiado, así como su expresión. Parecía preocupado y aprensivo. No podía ser una buena conversación. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre, preocupada sobre lo que él quería hablarle.

Él permaneció aún algún tiempo en silencio antes de comenzar.

- Sé que tienes todos los motivos del mundo para repudiarme después de todo lo que te hice… Voy a entender perfectamente si no lo aceptas. Si fuese de otra manera, no habrías huido de mí.

Sus ojos plateados miraron confundidos hacia Sasuke. Hinata no estaba entendiendo muy bien aquella conversación.

-Lo que quiero decir –Continuó él, pasando sus manos por su cabello, nervioso-, es que quiero que a ese hijo tanto como tú, por eso sería un problema si estuviésemos muy separados. Principalmente por el bebé, pero es lógico que esa es tu decisión…

-Sasuke-san –Le interrumpió ella– Creo que no te consigo entender de qué trata está conversación.

Sasuke miró para la chica descreído, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Suspiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus pensamientos y la sensación de no tener ningún órgano funcionando dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué aquello tenía que ser tan extremadamente complicado?

-Hinata –dijo el chico, no muy confiado-. Ya no soy un mercenario. Desde que salimos del país del Agua pedí mi baja permanente de Akatsuki. A pesar de que aún no he sido liberado. Compré este lugar y pretendo quedarme aquí definitivamente… No soy un hombre extremadamente rico, pero te puedo garantizar que mi herencia como Uchiha y los servicios que realicé hasta hoy, me harán poder vivir confortablemente.

Los ojos de Hinata continuaban demostrando que aún no entendía por qué estaban teniendo aquella conversación. La frustración tomaba cuenta de Sasuke.

-Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte -Continuó el chico, y Hinata pudo ver un leve rubor en las duras mejillas del Uchiha-, Y creo que después de todo, lo más probable es que no quieras nada de mí. Aún así no me gustaría tener eso con ninguna otra persona que no fueses tú.

- Sasuke-san, yo...

-Hinata –interrumpió él, hallando que era más fácil terminar ahora lo que había comenzado–. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. La chica sintió sus mejillas ponerse extremadamente calientes, y sabía que en aquel momento debía estar extremadamente roja. Gruesas lágrima ascendieron a sus ojos a una velocidad increíble, escurriéndose a una velocidad increíble por su rostro antes de poder contenerlas. Hinata escondió su rostro con sus manos, mientras el repentino lloro no cesaba.

-¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó Sasuke, incrédulo y alarmado–. No tienes que llorar, no te voy a obligar a nada. Sólo tienes que decirme que no aceptas y todo bien, lo resolveremos de otra manera.

Incapaz de hablar, Hinata balanceó la cabeza negativamente varias veces.

-¿No te quieres casar? –Preguntó el chico, sintiendo como si un agujero se hubiese abierto en su pecho.

-No... –Dijo la chica com el rostro muy rojo, y bañado en lágrimas.

-No necesitas continyar llorando, ya entiendo que no quieres casarte.

-No es eso... Yo quiero –respondió ella, casi sin aliento.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Soy feliz.

Sin conseguir contenerse más, Sasuke agarró a la chica, enlazando su cintura y besándola de forma avasalladora. Hinata sintió el ansia del mercenario e intentó seguirle el ritmo de aquel beso caliente y rápido, mientras sentía su lengua siendo apresada por la del moreno y batallando con la suya.

-Sasuke –Llamó Hinata con sus labios aún apretados contra los del moreno–. Estoy sin aire.

Él separó sus labios de los de Hinata, y observó su rostro ahogado y rojo. Estaba hermosa y radiante.

-Di eso de nuevo -Pidió el Uchiha.

-Estoy sin aire… –respondió ella de forma confusa.

-Eso no. Di mi nombre.

-Sasuke... –balbuceó Hinata.

El corazón del chico pareció parar de latir durante un largo segundo, Su respiración se paró y su cabeza empezó a girar lentamente. Se sumergió una vez más en los labios de la morena, enlazando sus lenguas mientras sus manos rápidas y audaces subían y bajaban por su delicada espalda. Sin conseguir contenerse, enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de ella, inhalando el delicioso aroma que su piel exhalaba, llevándolo a la locura.

-Hinata, yo te... –jadeó el chico, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

-Lo sé… –respondió ella, apretando el cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo. Mientras, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el cabello negro y despeinado de él-. Yo también.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**Nota de autora**: Yare yare, chicas, aquí está finalmente con un capítulo más de mi fic. Espero que os haya gustado como se desarrolla la historia y las sorpresas (sí, y que fueran sorpresas, ¿ne? xD). Particularmente, y en mi opinión fue un capítulo medio tanto de largada como de escritura, sin embargo, espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por acompañar mi fic, y una vez más, disculpen la demora. Besos y Ja ne! :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Holaaa! Siento muchísimo la demora, pero he estado en hiatus con esta traducción. Lo siento mucho, pero realmente me sentía agobiada por muchos asuntos, e incluso me pasó por la cabeza el dejar de escribir en general. Pero bueno, he vuelto a actualizar, como siempre, y ya me siento mucho más animada. Espero que os guste este capítulo, y perdonad si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía, etc... Voy demasiado rápido para darme cuenta, y no tengo casi tiempo para revisar el texto. ¡En fin, saludos a todas y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**nadeshco. uchiha, pebhe-chann, Dark Amy-chan, MegumiYuu, Viicoviic, VillagexKonoha, Mina-san86, Kairi-sparda, Gaahina lovers, helen, angela-hinata, Inuneanne, LennaParis, Sabaku-no-Menny, adrifernan19, Lunita Urie, AlesSwann20, kaiser94, Le Petite Vicky, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Meilyn999, Shaaphithaa, Camila Nathair** y **Garis-Sama. **

¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima! ^_^


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei. ¡Kakashi será mío por toda la eternidad!

**¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**

**13

* * *

**

-¡Voy a matar a ese maldito Uchiha! –gritó una histérica Hanabi, al recibir la noticia de la boda y embarazo de Hinata.

La mayor de las Hyuuga sonrió dulcemente, observando la expresión de su hermana pequeña. Sabía que no sería nada fácil para Hanabi aceptar aquello, considerando la antipatía extrema que ella sentía por el Uchiha.

-Aquel maldito cretino, desgraciado ¿cómo osó? –berreó Hanabi mientras andaba de un lado para otro del cuarto.

-¡Hanabi! –Llamó Kurenai en un tono de voz impetuoso– esas no son palabras que deban salir de la boca de una dama.

La niña encaró largamente a su sensei de forma fría y demorada. Detestaba ser tratada como una chiquilla mimada a la que le llaman la atención a toda hora.

-Nee-chan –dijo Hanabi, corriendo hasta la cama y sentándose al lado de su hermana-. No puedes casarte con él. ¡No puedes casarte con el hombre que mató a nuestro padre!

Hinata observó el perfil afligído de su hermana menos, percibiendo que ella se sentía desamparada en aquel momento. Tenía que ser muy paciente.

-Hanabi... –Comenzó Hinata dulcemente, tomando las manos de su hermana pequeña-. Sabes que Sasuke-san no mató a nuestro padre, y aparte de eso, ya te expliqué que se desvinculó de aquel grupo de mercenarios llamado Akatsuki.

La Hyuuga más joven miró a Hinata con terquedad, no creyendo en ninguna de las palabras que acababa de oír.

-Aún así –continuó Hanabi, exasperada-. Sólo porque ese desgraciado te embarazó, no signigica que estés obligada a casarte con él…

Hinata enrojeció al oír como su hermana trataba de forma tan abierta su embarazo. En aquel momento, todas las personas del feudo debían estar comentando sobre ella y Sasuke, sobre su embarazo y su futura boda…

-Sabes que nadie me está obligando a casarme con él, Hanabi –Respondió Hinata, esforzándose para que su hermana la entendiese.

Hanabi puso una cara de profundo desagrado, y continuó la discusión:

-¿Cómo puede gustarte, Nee-chan? Después de todo lo que te hizo a ti y a nuestra familia.

-Conozco sus errores, Hanabi –Respondió simplemente-. También sé que él busca la forma de redimirse. Lo estás juzgando y condenando sin darle opción de defenderse.

Hanabi observó los ojos plateados de su hermana mayor. La mayoría de las personas podía juzgar a Hinata como una mujer débil y fácilmente manipulable, mas ella sabía que cuando su hermana estaba decidida, nadie conseguía hacerla cambiar de idea.

-¿No vas a cambiar de idea? –Preguntó tristemente Hanabi.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermana pequeña, en el fondo sabía que la única cosa que Hanabi deseaba era protegerla.

-No voy a cambiar de idea, estoy contenta con mi decisión.

Hanabi suspiró largamente, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla. Miró en dirección a su sensei, que tenía las mejillas pálidas y retorcía sus manos compulsivamente.

-Encuentro que no soy la única a la que no le gusta el Uchiha –Comentó Hanabi, refiriéndose a Kurenai.

-Hinata-sama –Dijo la mujer de orbes escarlatas-. No iré contra su decisión… viendo que está tan segura. Pero por favor, si ése hombre le hace alguna cosa no se lo piense dos veces antes de contármelo.

-¡Sensei! –Protestó Hinata – Sasuke-san no me hará ningún daño.

Hanabi y Kurenai intercambiaron miradas, como si no estuviesen muy seguras de eso. Hinata creyó que sería mejor ignorar el intercambio de miradas y la desconfianza de su hermana y su sensei contra su futuro marido. Encontró mejor opción cambiar de tema.

-Hanabi –Llamó la Hyuuga más mayor, sonriendo-, tengo que pedirte un favor…

La menor de los Hyuuga arqueó una ceja, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.

**&  
**

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados en los escalones frente a la mansión Hyuuga, conversando. El límpido cielo azul del comienzo de la primavera no tenía ninguna nube, y la brisa matinal balanceaba los cabellos del moreno y el rubio vagarosamente.

-¡Aún no me creo que te vayas a casar! –Comentó Naruto burlonamente-. ¿Dónde está aquel vengador frío e insensible?

-Cierra la boca, idiota –respondió un rabioso Sasuke.

El rubio paró con sus bromas y observó el perfil de su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Él había cambiado. A pesar que aún demostraba una apariencia fría y distante, parecía más calmado, más relajado, como si una tensión inmensa hubiese abandonado sus hombros. Sus ojos otrora negros y sin vida, exhibían una pequeña luminosidad que había percibido antes. Una luminosidad que venía directamente de los sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón.

El portador del Kyuubi suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Había perseguido a Sasuke incansablemente durante todos aquellos años, buscando una forma de llevarlo de vuelta a la villa, buscando una forma de salvar a su amigo de las malas elecciones que les habían alejado una vez más… Pero falló. Falló miserablemente en todas sus tentativas. No había conseguido traer a Sasuke de vuelta al único lugar al que llamó hogar. Asistió a todo en la distancia, impotente, viendo a su amigo adentrarse en caminos tortuosos, viéndole transformarse en un mercenario asesino, sediento de dinero y sangre.

La culpa jamás le abandonaría, todas las que veces que posase su cabeza en su almohada, recordaría al amigo de infancia que había perdido. Por incapacidad, por cobardía. Se cuestionaría todas esas veces, echándose la culpa… Tal vez si lo hubiese intentado un poco más… Hablado un poco más… ¿Quién sabe si su amigo lo habría oído?

En una última tentativa, había seguido la pista que lo había llevado directo al feudo Hyuuga. Estaba decidido en que aquella sería la última vez que intentaría salvarle. Esperaba encontrar a un Sasuke irritado, frío, egoísta, como las últimas veces. Pero se sorprendió. Después de tantos años, el Sasuke frente a él parecía más que nunca su amigo de infancia. La esperanza brotó en su corazón, una esperanza que no dejaba de sentir desde hacía muchos años. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, podría volver a casa con Sasuke a su lado… ¡Necesitaba saber que había pasado o qué causó aquel milagro!

Entonces ella surgió por el pasillo, con pasos vacilantes, su largo cabello negro balanceándose alrededor de su cuerpo, su rostro parecido al de una muñeca de porcelana. Y ojos translúcidos, bellos, gentiles, angelicales… Y cuando Sasuke miró en dirección a Hinata, lo entendió todo.

El rubio no sabía explicarse a sí mismo lo que había sentido aquel día. Felicidad, tristeza, rabia, envidia… Todo se mezclaba, tornando su corazón una masa disforme e incoherente. Se sentía feliz, lógicamente. Era muy bueno ver de vuelta a aquel Sasuke que él juzgó como perdido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste… Triste por Sakura. A pesar de amar a aquella mujer que también era su mejor amiga, sabía desde siempre el amor que ella le procesaba a su amigo. Abandonó su casa, traicionó a su maestra, se alió con Akatsuki, exclusivamente para estar cerca del Uchiha, que continuaba ignorando su existencia. Y todo eso en vano. Porque el corazón de Sasuke ya era devoto a otra persona. Y en aquel momento Naruto sintió rabia de Hinata. Rabia de aquella mujer que había conseguido separarles definitivamente. A causa de ella, Sasuke nunca más volvería a Konoha, por culpa de ella Sakura sufriría, y él sabía que no podría hacer nada para aplacar aquella tristeza. A causa de Hinata su amistad con Sasuke no podría rehacerse.

Finalmente, el rubio se sintió avergonzado. Estaba siendo infantil, dejando sus sentimientos dominarle de aquella forma. Tenía envidia de Hinata, porque ella había conseguido algo por lo que él luchó su vida entera para alcanzar, y falló. Aquello nada más era su egoísmo.

Lo que realmente le importaba era que finalmente, Sasuke estaba salvado. Aunque él tuviese que volver a Konoha solo, una vez más sería feliz sabiendo que su amigo de infancia finalmente construyó un hogar para sí.

Sus ojos color zafiro buscaron el cielo azul de primavera, y su sonrisa se alargó abiertamente. Definitivamente, le debía muchas cosas a Hinata Hyuuga.

-¡Naruto! Idiota ¿me estás oyendo? –preguntó Sasuke, irritado.

-Hum… ¿Qué?

-¡Teme! –Exclamó indignado-. ¿Qué estaba haciendo como para no oír lo que te he dicho?

-Estaba pensando –Respondió Naruto con simplicidad.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Me asustas cuando piensas.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo como si no le hubiese gustado aquel comentario, mas sus ojos azules continuaron brillando.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas preguntando, entonces?

-Te pregunté si quieres ser mi padrino de boda –Respondió un Sasuke cabreado e irritado-. Fue idea de Hinata…

-¡SASUKE! –gritó un eufórico Naruto, abrazando al moreno– ¡Claro que quiero! Ah, es por eso que adoro a Hinata-chan, créeme, no podrías haber escogido una mujer mejor, si no te fueses a casar con ella tentaría a la suerte…

La mirada asesina del moreno se posó sobre el rostro de Naruto, haciéndole callar.

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida cuando una nerviosa Hanabi, con el rostro rojo y una mirada mortífera, salió de la mansión con pasos largos y decididos en dirección a Sasuke. Paró frente al mercenario, quedó en silencio durante algunos instantes, como si reuniese valor, y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

-¡Te odio, Uchiha!, ¡Toda la culpa es tuya!

Sin decir nada más, la Hyuuga volteó para dentro de la mansión, desapareciendo por la esquina del corredor.

-¿Qué le pasó a esa niña esta vez? –Preguntó Naruto, interesado.

-Hinata debe haberle pedido que sea la madrina de la boda –Respondió el Uchiha-. Ella debe haber aceptado. Entonces Hinata le debe hber contado que tú eras el padrino.

Una risotada salió de los labios de Naruto, que se curvó de tanto reír. Entonces, sus ojos azules voltearon en la dirección por la que se había ido Hanabi.

-Sabes –Comenzó un rubio pensativo –Si ella no fuese tan joven, yo…

-Ni lo pienses –Le cortó Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué no, Teme?

-Porque no quiero el castigo de tenerte de cuñado.

**&**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, percibiendo como la luz de la mañana invadía su cuarto, se acomodó aún más entre las sábanas, intentando recuperar el sueño perdido. Estaba casi volviendo a dormirse cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente con claridad: Aquella era la mañana del día de su boda.

Levantándose de un salto, la chica de ojos plateados se sentó sobre la cama. Las sábanas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo en su eufórico despertar.

Algo helado se escurrió por el interior de su cuerpo, haciendo que su estómago le diese un vuelco. Era una completa tonta por sentirse tan nerviosa, se garantizó a sí misma. Mas, si era una tonta, ¿por qué diablos el nerviosismo no se marchaba?

Intentando aclarar su mente y calmarse, la Hyuuga se levantó, observando a su alrededor. Estaba completamente en orden a excepción de la cama donde durmiera.

Desde el día en que Sasuke comunicara su deseo de casarse con Hinata, Kurenai le había prohibido que durmiese en el mismo cuarto que ella. Para sorpresa de todos, él no contradijo esta decisión y se había cambiado al cuarto de huéspedes más próximo.

Durante la semana que siguió, todos los empleados del feudo se esforzaron en preparar la boda más rápida y hermosa que el País de Fuego hubiese visto jamás. El feudo fue adornado, limpiado y armado. Kurenai se transformó en la jefa de toda la organización, dejando a la mayoría de los criados desesperados por sus órdenes y exigencias casi tiránicas. Hanabi se encerró la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto ignorando a todos, demasiado irritada con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sasuke era visto la mayoría de las veces en compañía de Naruto, ambos paseaban por el lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, cosa a la que todos se habían acabado acostumbrando. Hinata sentía ansia por la compañía del moreno. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo siendo arrastrada de un lado a otro, con personas pidiendo su opinión para la decoración, la comida, la música, las ropas, o recibiendo consejos sobre bebes, y siendo mimada como una muñequita de porcelana. Quería decirles que no necesitaba absolutamente nada de aquello para casarse, pero todos estaban esforzándose tanto, que sabía que ni siquiera la escucharían.

Entonces pensó, mientras se vestía sola para ir hasta la cocina a tomar su desayuno: Era razonable, después de todo el trabajo que habían tenido que hacer para preparar aquella fiesta, que estuviese un poco nerviosa, ¿no?

Sin saber lo que pensar, abrió la puerta corredera y se encaminó a la cocina, inmediatamente el barullo de personas atareadas llegó a sus oídos, indicando que ella no era la única persona nerviosa aquel día.

La sala principal de la mansión Hyuuga estaba irreconocible: los muebles antiguos habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, ahora se encontraba una enorme mesa de caoba, que más tarde estaría repleta de manjares que se preparaban en aquel momento. Hinata caminó entre sirvientas que barrían, limpiaban el polvo y adornaban las ventanas con las primeras flores de la primavera. La luz del sol invadía las ventanas, exhibiendo la madera recién encerada del suelo. El nerviosismo de la Hyuuga creció.

Hinata finalmente alcanzó la cocina. A pesar de ser pronto aún parecía ser el lugar más animado y alborotado de la mansión. Ollas, perolas y cacerolas ya se encontraban en el fuego, expandiendo sus deliciosos aromas por todo el ambiente. Las mujeres se dividían las tareas, lavando platos, batiendo la masa de los panes, cortando los ingredientes de las recetas. Controlando la situación estaba una nerviosa Kurenai, repartiendo ordenes a todas.

Hinata se aproximó despacio y se sentó en la mesa, donde había un espacio relativo. Pensó en quedarse viendo las cosas durante un tiempo hasta que se calmasen, mas luego su presencia fue percibida.

-Hinata-sama -exclamó Kurenai–, que bueno que ya despertó. Le voy a preparar un gran desayuno. Va a tener un día muy ajetreado hoy.

El estomago de la chica cayó algunos centímetros de más al oír las palabras de su sensei. No tenía hambre, pero en menos de dos minutos, Kurenai ya le había preparado una taza de café acompañado de todos sus platos preferidos. Incapaz de rehusarse, ella comió un poco de todo.

-Después de terminar el desayuno –Dijo Kurenai- descanse un poco, lo tengo todo bajo control. La costurera traerá su vestido después del almuerzo.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo, sensei? Parece que hay bastante por hacer.

-Ni lo pienses –respondió Kurenai–. Eres la novia y estás embarazada, tienes que estar bien para la fiesta. Cuando acabes ve a descansar.

Sin decir una palabra más, Kurenai se apuró de vuelta ala multitud de empleadas que continuaban trabajando arduamente.

Sin hambre, Hinata dejó su desayuno casi intocado y salió a los jardines de la mansión. Allí, más personas estaban trabajando, poniendo pequeñas mesas de madera por el lugar, las muchachas hacían coronas de flores silvestres que serían usadas en la decoración. Los niños corrían por el césped llenando el aire con sus carcajadas cristalinas. La imagen hizo que Hinata sonriera.

No iba a conseguir volver al cuarto y seguir sin hacer nada, supuestamente descansando. Tenía que haber que pudiese hacer para ayudar en la fiesta.

Hinata preguntó a las empleadas que estaban armando las mesas si podía ayudarlas, mas ellas le dijeron, sonriendo, que lo tenían todo controlado, y le agradecieron por su oferta. Con el grupo de chicas que hacían coronas de flores tampoco tuvo demasiada suerte, pues le dijeron que las coronas eran presentes que estaban confeccionando para ella, por eso no podía ayudar a hacerlas. Frustrada, Hinata se alejó y sentóse en los escalones de la entrada de la mansión. Todos parecían ocupados en sus tareas. Si ella tuviese algo que hacer, tal vez su nerviosismo disminuiría un poco. En ese momento, sus ojos perlados recayeron sobre la plata que estaba apilada de cualquier manera dentro de una bandeja de madera. Con certeza, nadie se molestaría si ella puliese aquellos objetos que estaban allí sin ninguna atención. Feliz por su descubrimiento, Hinata se aproximó al cuenco del suelo, en un lugar donde varias personas estaban transitando. Lo mejor sería sacarla de allí y llevársela a un lugar más tranquilo, donde podría hacer el trabajo de manera más tranquila. La Hyuuga se agachó y tomó la bandeja llena de plata en sus manos. Sólo eran un poco pesada, así que empezó a caminar. Pero algo llamó su atención.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó Sasuke a la chica, corriendo en su dirección-. ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo cargando peso?, ¿Olvidaste que estás embarazada?

Inmediatamente, el moreno le quitó la bandeja de sus manos e hizo que se sentase en la silla más próxima. Con una mirada severa, Sasuke se arrodilló enfrente la ella, verificando si se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué estabas pensando hacer? –Preguntó el moreno por fin, más aliviado cuando se recuperó del susto.

-Iba a pulir esos objetos –Explicó la muchacha, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse por el tono represor de Sasuke.

-Pero no tienes que hacer ninguna tarea. Eres la novia.

-Pero… -Comenzó ella lentamente-. Quiero hacer algo para ayudar en la fiesta.

Sasuke observó el rostro perfecto de Hinata, sus ojos perlados le miraban de una manera dulce, una mirada que arrasaba su corazón. No existía nada en el mundo que le pudiese negar cuando le miraba de esa forma.

-Cierto –respondió el Uchiha con un suspiro, sintiéndose vencido-. Mas, no quiero que carges nada que sea más pesado que una bandeja de té. –Aclaró, enseñándole una bandeja de té que estaba en la pila de plata.

La morena observó la pequeña bandeja de té de plate, sonriendo ante la exageración del mercenario.

-¿Me prometes que no vas a coger nada que sea más pesado que esto? –Preguntó insistentemente el Uchiha.

-Prometido.

Sus orbes perlados y los de color ónice se observaron durante largo rato. El corazón de la Hyuuga se disparó cuando la mano delgada de Sasuke se enlazó con la suya. Tenía tantas ganas de él que no conseguía expresarlo con palabras. Sólo le gustaría que aquel momento a solas durase indefinidamente.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el moreno por fin.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Y el bebé?

Los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz.

-También está bien, no veo la hora en que comience a moverse.

La pálida mano del moreno se deslizó hacia el vientre de la chica, acariciándolo en círculos. Un nudo pareció formarse en la garganta de Hinata. Quería llorar, pero de pura felicidad.

-Me tengo que ir –Anunció el mercenario- antes de que el _baka_ de Naruto venga tras de mí.

Sasuke se levantó, mirando largamente a la mujer. En un raro gesto, sus dedos subieron lentamente, acariciando el largo cabello de Hinata, y se curvaron, rozando delicadamente sus labios y mandíbula.

-Cuando el sol se esconda tras las montañas, serás mi mujer –La voz del Uchiha estaba ligeramente ronca-. Intenta no ponerte nerviosa.

Virándose, el moreno caminó por el jardín, yendo en dirección a la plantación de arroz y dejando atrás a una Hinata con las mejillas completamente rojas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Después del almuerzo, como Kurenai había prometido, la costurera apareció en el feudo, trayendo consigo un séquido de mujeres que serían las responsables de transformar a Hinata en una novia.

La chica fue arrastrada para dentro de un cuarto donde había una inmensa bañera de madera con humeante agua, varios tejidos esparcidos por todos lados, peines, cremas, y una infinidad de joyas y otras cosas que no consiguió distinguir. Allí fue bañada, su piel se perfumó con las cremas y sales de baño, sus largos cabellos lavados con eficiencia. Kurenai asistió a todo el proceso hasta un determinado momento, cuando dijo que iría a ayudar a arreglar a Hanabi, y después arreglarse ella misma. Dejó a Hinata sola con aquellas mujeres, sin saber que hora era, y cuánto tiempo iría a demorar todo eso.

Sus cabellos fueron peinados y recogidos con destreza en lo alto de su cabeza, su rostro maquillado, y sus labios pintados de carmín. Sus mejillas presentaban un leve tono rosado, sus pestañas quedaron voluminosas y alargadas, dejando su mirada aún más encantadora. La perfumaron, y a la hora de finalmente vestirse, su mandíbula cayó al ver el kimono más encantador que había visto en toda su vida. Era azul claro, así como un cielo de verano sin nubes, y en aquel cielo habían puntos blancos bordados, que daban la impresión que estuviesen cayendo lentamente en aquella inmensidad. Hinata se dejó vestir, percibiendo como la pieza se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. Sasuke tenía muy buen gusto.

Cuando Hinata se miró en el espejo, se sintió linda. El corazón le cabalgaba dentro del pecho, y la ansiedad la corroía por dentro. Quería encontrarse con Sasuke, quería más que nunca volverse su mujer.

El séquito de mujeres que la había preparado, condujeron a Hinata fuera de la mansión. El sol dorado empezaba aponerse por el oeste, tras las montañas, tiñendo el cielo con las más variadas tonalidades, que iban del rojo al rosa claro. El altar donde la boda iba a ser celebrarse, se había construido encima de una pequeña colina tras la mansión Hyuuga. Todos los invitados, la mayoría empleados del feudo, estaban sentados en sillas, dejando espacio para un pasillo en el medio. Llevaban sus mejores ropas, y sonreían, comentando lo bella que era la señora.

Hinata percibió entonces que estaba sola, parada en el comienzo del corredor, con todas las miradas sobre sí. Enfrente suyo, estaba el altar. Consiguió distinguir a su hermana pequeña al lado de Naruto. Hanabi estaba linda, usando un kimono rojo, el maquillaje de su rostro que llevaba le daba un aspecto más adulto. A su lado, el portador del Kyuubi usaba un kimono a medida, una blusa blanca de mangas largas que llegaban a sus muñecas, y sus pantalones eran rojos rubí. Parecía más un señor feudal que un shinobi. Al otro lado del altar, un poco más abajo, se encontraba Kurenai, que traía un kimono blanco sin ningún adorno, sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Estaba al borde las lágrimas.

Sus orbes plateados se descolocaron al ver a la otra persona que estaba en el centro del altar. Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho, como si acabara de dar una voltereta. Sasuke usaba un kimono negro, que adornaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y sus cabellos peinado, también negros. Estaba guapo e imponente. Hinata sintióse atraída por él, sus pies se movieron antes de que ella lo percibiese, caminando en dirección al mercenario. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiese desvanecido, sólo dejando a Sasuke enfrente, como si el único objetivo en su vida fuese alcanzarlo y no dejarlo partir nunca más.

Mientras caminaba los pocos metros que la separaban de Sasuke, Hinata pensó en su padre. Era irónico pensar en ese instante en que había perdido a la persona que más amaba en su vida, y no había conocido al Uchiha. Una puntada de tristeza le tocó el corazón al saber que su padre no estaba allí a su lado llevándola al altar, al saber que él nunca conocería al nieto que cargaba en su vientre.

El viejo monje llamado para celebrar la unión, habló llamando la atención de todos, sumiéndolos en el silencio. El sol aún brillaba en el horizonte, y la brisa nocturna ya danzaba por el lugar.

-Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia. -Dijo el monje decrépito, con voz pastosa pero audible.

Hinata percibió que el toque de la mano de Sasuke se intensificaba sobre la suya sabía que no era de nerviosismo. Con aquel simple gesto le estaba dando fuerza, dejándole claro que estaba a su lado. Haciéndole la promesa sin palabras de que siempre estaría con ella.

La joven cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir alegremente. Sus dedos se entrelazaron aún más con los del moreno. Hinata también deseaba estar siempre al lado de Sasuke.

**&**

Hanabi estaba sentada encima de una de las colinas que circundaban el lugar donde estaba celebrándose la fiesta de boda de hermana mayor. La noche ya había caído, y habían encendido millares de velas al aire libre, junto a una hoguera enorme que iluminaba la oscuridad nocturna.

Abajo, las personas bailaban al son de la música de las flautas, lauds y tambores. Las copas estaban siempre llenas, y la comida agradaba a todos los paladares. La menor de las Hyuuga observó a su hermana danzar alegremente junto a uno de los empleados del feudo. Se sentía feliz al observar la felicidad de su hermana. ¿Entonces, por qué no estaba abajo, compartiendo la felicidad general?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura negra sentada cerca de la hoguera. Hanabi se podría sentir muy feliz por Hinata, pero jamás conseguiría simpatizar con aquel miserable de Uchiha Sasuke.

Pasos tras ella llamaron su atención. Se giró, sólo para ver a Naruto cargango una pequeña bandeja en sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿No deberías estarte divirtiendo abajo, niña? -Preguntó el rubio, sentándose al lado de Hanabi y depositando la pequeña badeja sobre el césped.

-Ya te dije que me dejaras de llamar niña.

El portador del Kyuubi sonrió al ver la cara enojada de Hanabi, se sirvió algo de té y tomó una bolita de arroz, que devoró como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre.

-No quieres que te llame niña -Comentó Naruto-, pero sigues escondida aquí. Te puedo garantizar que Hinata-chan debe estar preguntando por ti ahora mismo.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con mi vida? -Preguntó Hanabi, encarando a Naruto e irguiendo la voz-. No estoy en la fiesta porque no soporta al idiota de tu amigo.

-A mucha gente no le gusta Sasuke, no eres única, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte, él ama a tu hermana.

Los labios de la joven se cerraron con fuerza, y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a mirar la fiesta con expresión enfadada.

Los ojos color zafiro estudiaron el perfil de Hanabi: Definitivamente, aquella chica tenía personalidad.

-Me voy después de acabar la fiesta -Informó el rubio-. Estuve mucho tiempo fuera y no tengo más que hacer aquí.

-No tengo nada que ver con tu vida, -respondió Hanabi.- No sé por qué me estás diciendo eso.

-Es porque estaba pensando en ganarme un beso tuyo como despedida.

Hanabi miró al rostro del portador del zorro de nueve colas, incrédula. Él estaba sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía hablar en serio.

-Eres un idiota -Consiguió murmurar la chica tras el susto.

-¿Eso significa que no voy a ganarme un beso?

Hanabi ignoró la pregunta y continuó observando la fiesta. Hacía algo de calor, era por eso que sus mejillas se estaban calentando, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con las preguntas estúpidas de aquel rubio.

-Bien –Continuó Naruto, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabellera dorada-. Creo que será mejor así. Puedes ir a entregar mi beso a Konoha, ¿no crees?

Los ojos perlados de Hanabi encararon al hombre. Sus cabellos tenían un tono rubio fulgurante, sus ojos brillaban como joyas, y su piel bronceada adornaba perfectamente con todo el conjunto. Tenía que admitir, -para sí misma- que era muy lindo. Tal vez fuese por eso que su corazón estaba tan acelerado.

La mano derecha de Naruto subió lentamente, agarrando una mechó del cabello castaño brillante de de la Hyuuga, que escapaba de su peinado. La respiración de Hanabi se suspendió durante algunos segundos.

-Yo creo –respondió la chica, después de recuperarse-. que eres el mayor idiota que conocí en mi vida.

Una sonrisa alegre y zorruna se expandió por el rostro de Naruto.

-Y yo estoy seguro de que me vas a entregar ese beso en Konoha...

**& **

Hinata giró alegremente en los brazos de un campesino. Sus piernas estaban blandas debido a haber permanecido bailando. La chica creyó conveniente parar, así que agradeció a su pareja de baile y fue en dirección a la gran mesa del jardín, llena de golosinas. Llenó para sí misma una copa de zumo, y bebió rápidamente, aplacando la sequedad de su garganta.

Miró a su alrededor y localizó a Sasuke, próximo a la hoguera. Sonrió y caminó en su dirección. Había una silla vacía al del mercenario, y Hinata la ocupó.

-No parece que te estés divirtiendo mucho -Comentó la Hyuuga.

-Sólo consigo divertirme cuando estás a mi lado. Pero parece que eres la mujer más requerida para bailar hoy.

-Disculpame -Respondió la chica, avergonzada.

-No tienes que disculparte –La voz del Uchiha era calma–, quiero que hoy te diviertas, sólo no te canses demasiado.

En ese momento, un grupo de niños se acercó, cargando algunas coronas de flores. Hinata sonrió, reconociendo a las chicas de aquella mañana. La chica de orbes plateados aceptó alegremente aquel sincero presente, y agradeció a todo, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Les gustas mucho -Comentó Sasuke, mirando las coronas de flores.

-Tú también. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso en el feudo –Respondió la chica, sonriendo.

Hinata percibió que su elogio había dejado al mercenario sin alegría. Miró para las coronas de flores en su regazo y retiró de allí una flor silvestre de pétalos blancos.

-Sasuke –Le llamó.

El mercenario miró en dirección a Hinata y la vio inclinarse hasta él. Su delicada y suave mano colocó una flor blanca detás de su oreja derecha.

-Creo que no combina mucho conmigo -Comentó, alzando una ceja.

Hinata sonrió al oír aquello. De repente la musica agitada y alegre fue substituida por una más calmada. Antes de que pudiese percibirlo, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Sasuke, que la llevaba hacia el centro del jardín.

El moreno la colocó frente a sí, y enlazó su delicada cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozasen de tan cerca que se encontraban. Con el rostro rojo, Hinata deslizó vagarosamente las manos por la espalda del chico, posándolas en sus hombros. Aquellos ojos negros continuaban hipnotizándola.

-He esperado toda la noche para bailar contigo... -Murmuró Sasuke, mientras conducía a Hinata a la perfección, al son lento de aquella música.

La chica de orbes plateados sonrió dulcemente, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno. Se sentía tan bien estar allí, oyendo su corazón latir a un ritmo ininterrumpido, aspirando el aroma masculino que solamente Sasuke poseía.

La música siguió, y Hinata no notó que muchas parejas se habían formado por todo el jardín. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y ella sólo se sentía protegida y segura en los brazos de él. Sus lugar era exactamente allí donde estaban.

-Creo que será mejor irnos a descansar -Comentó Sasuke, después de que la pieza acabase-, no debes abusar.

Hinata asintió con un meneo de cabeza, la fiesta ya se arrastraba hasta la madrugada. Realmente, se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Voy a llamar a Kurenai para que te ayuda a desvestirte.

-No hace falta -Respondió la joven, tomando la mano de Sasuke y deteniéndolo-, puedo desvestirme sola para dormir. A parte de eso, déjame aprovechar la fiesta. Vamos a salir de aquí sin que nadie lo note.

-Por mí estará bien -Concordó el Uchiha.

Sasuke condujo a Hinata lejos de la fiesta, dieron la vuelta hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuuga, que a pesar de estar iluminada, se hallaba silenciosa. Los pasillos del lugar estaban bañados sólo por los rayos de la luna creciente. Hinata sentía ahora el cansancio abatir su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía muy feliz. Sasuke la llevó hasta el antiguo cuarto de su padre, que ahora sería que cuarto de ellos como marido y mujer.

El ambiente estaba completamente adornado: Había flores en bellísimos jarrones esparcidos por todo el lugar. En la chimenea el fuego crepitaba alegremente, y la luz de las velas bañaba la habitación con una luz dorada. El gran dosel de la cama estaba arreglado con flores y tejidos ricamente bordados. Las ventanas abiertas daban al jardín, dejando que el aire nocturno entrase, mezclándose con le olor del incienso. El sonido de la fiesta llegaba de forma continua y ahogada. Hinata sabía que la fiesta duraría hasta el amanecer. Las manos de Sasuke se posaron levemente en los hombros de Hinata.

-Kurenai-sensei se superó arreglando este cuarto –Comentó la chica.

Sasuke asintió, quitó las manos de los hombros de la chica y fue en dirección a la enorme cama, comenzando a desarma las sábanas y edredones.

-Cámbiate Hinata, necesitas descansar.

Asintió y desapareció tras un antiguo biombo, la única nueva adquisición del cuarto.

El moreno se desvistió allí mismo, quedándose sólo con las ropas que traía debajo. Iba a ser una tortura estar al lado de Hinata durante toda la noche y no poder probar ese cuerpo perfecto. Pero ella estaba embarazada, y aquel acto podría hacer mal al bebé. Por eso, independientemente de cualquier otra cosa, tenía que controlarse.

Conforme, subió a la cama, poniendo las sábanas sobre sus piernas. El biombo era grueso, por eso no conseguía ver la silueta de ella.

-Hinata, ¿necesitas ayuda? -Preguntó el Uchiha.

-No, ya está.

Sasuke sintió su boca quedar inmediatamente seca, cuando Hinata se paró frente a él. Por lo visto, la tortura sería mucho peor de lo previsto.

La chica de ojos plateados vestía una camisola muy reveladora, el tejido etéreo y transparente hasta los pies, amoldándose a sus piernas bien torneadas, el escote profundo rebelaba sus firmes senos. La imagen hizo que el cuerpo del mercenario se tensase al momento.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a deshacerme el peinado? -Preguntó la chica inocentemente.

El moreno asintió, intentando controlar sus nervios. Hinata se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por el cuello delgado de ella y subieron por la masa de cabellos sedosos; en instantes una gran cascada descendia por los hombros y las espalda de Hinata.

-Gracias –Agradeció.

Hinata dio la vuelta a la cama y comenzó a acomodarse al lado del mercenario, que estaba cada vez más rígido. La joven se aproximó a Sasuke y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su mano delgada se quedó sobre el tórax musculoso del moreno. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío nada inocente cuando el muslo de Hinata rozó la suya. Definitivamente, no conseguiría dormir de aquella manera.

-Sasuke –Llamó la joven dulcemente, tras un leve silencio.

El chico miró en dirección a Hinata, y sus ojos se desviaron hasta el profundo escote , sus senos sobresaltaban cada vez que ella respiraba. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. No percibió lo próximo que estaba de la Hyuuga, solamente se dio cuenta cuando aquellos labios rosados capturaron los de él en un beso para nada casto. Hinata mordisqueo su labio inferior, haciendo que su cuerpo hirviese de deseo. Las piernas de ella le rozaban, dejándole aún más excitado... El Uchiha perdió completamente el control cuando la lengua de Hinata invadió su boca, y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Sasuke agarró su delgado cuerpo y lo inmovilizó bajo el suyo, profundizando el beso, explorando todos los rincones de su boca, dejando que sus lenguas se enroscaran con ferocidad. Él sentía los senos de Hinata presionados contra su tórax, llevándole a rallar la desesperación. El mercenario interrumpió el beso, usando su última gota de sanidad, y observó el rostro ahogado de ella, sus ojos plateados oscurecidos debido al intenso deseo.

-Kami-sama, Hinata –La voz del moreno era ronca– ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga quedaron aún más rojas cuando respondió:

-Seducirte.

Los ojos color ónice demostraron espanto, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa brotó en los labios del mercenario.

-No necesitas hacer nada para seducirme, aparte de existir.

La morena sonrió y deslizó una de sus manos hacia la nuca del chcico, haciendo una pequeña caricia en esa región. Sintió como el cuerpo de él se ponía rígido.

-Cree en mí -Explicó el Uchiha-, no existe cosa que desee más que tomar tu cuerpo entero para mí en este momento, pero el médico que llamé aún no ha podido venir a verte. No pretendo arriesgarme haciendo nada que perjudique al bebé.

-Pero Sasuke, hoy es nuestra luna de miel...

-Lo sé –Respondió el moreno, frustrado–, pero ya me decidí. Por eso no intentes seducirme hoy, o no me responsabilizo de mis actos.

-Está bien –Asintió la chica.

-Cuando el médico te examine y diga que no tienes ningún problema, me podrás seducir cuanto quieras.

Hinata le sonrió al mercenario, y éste salió de encima suyo y la arrimó a él. Una vez más, la cabeza de Hinata reposó sobre el hombro del moreno, al mismo tiempo feliz y frustrada con la preocupación de Sasuke.

La mano bien hecha de Sasuke subió hasta el rostro femenino, y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo. La chica de orbes plateados sintió sus párpados cada vez más pesados, mientras cedía lentamente al cansancio.

- Duerme, descansa –Murmuró Sasuke a su oído–. Voy a estar aquí por la mañana...

Hinata dejó que el sueño la inundase, mientras se acomodaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, oyendo los latidos de su corazón…

**Continuará...

* * *

**

_**Nota de autora: **_Yare chicas. Aqui está otra entrega de mi humilde fic. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de haber sido un capítulo corto y con pocas emociones. Quería disculparme por la demora, mi madre se va a operar la semana que viene, por lo que estoy muy atareada, por lo menos hasta el próximo mes. Espero que podáis ser comprensivos.

¡Gracias una vez más por todos los maravillosos reviews que recibí!

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Ei!, ¿Cómo va? Perdón por la demora, pero estuve centrándome en otros fics, y se me fue el tiempo, aparte, de tan largos los capítulos se me hace bastante pesada la traducción. Y bueno, aparte de eso, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. No tengo nada que comentar, excepto cómo tratan a Hinata: No es una inútil, sólo está embarazada xD. Alguien se lo tendría que decir a esa pandilla de buena gente. Lo que más gracia me hizo del capítulo fue el final, con eso de "Seducirte". ¿Quién iba a decirlo de Hinata, tan tímida? Otra cosa que me llamó la atención en este capítulo fue la pareja Naruto/Hanabi. Me parece que me ha comenzado a gustar, jeje. En fin, ¡besitos a todas, saludos! ^_^ ¡Hasta la próxima!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Gaahina-4e, Viicoviic, LennaParis, Gaahina Lovers, , Helen, SabakuNoMenny, ****Lia Du Black, Mina-san86, Adrifernan19, Vegetapr69, Mari-chan Uchiuga, DarkAmy-chan, CarrieClamp, Sloth-hyuuga, Layill, Meylin999, Flordezereso** y** Akanne Hygurashi. **


	14. 14

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**14

* * *

**

Sakura caminó con pasos vacilantes y cortos hacia la pequeña casa localizada en el centro del país del agua. Abrió la puerta corredera sin siquiera esperar a que ningún criado la ayudara, tiró allí mismo los zapatos sucios y embarrados del viaje, así como la capa de nubes escarlatas cubierta de porquería. Definitivamente, el verano era una estación insoportable.

Sentía la falta de los vientos amenos y cálidos de la primavera. Aquel calor insoportable, el aire estancado, hacían que su paciencia, ya de por sí escasa, desapareciese por completo. Necesitaba descansar. Acababa de volver de una misión difícil, y muy larga... Tal vez pudiese quedarse allí, en aquella casa durante algún tiempo, recuperándose. La villa estaba alejada y poco poblada. Sabía cuánto precisaba de sosiego y tranquilidad, principalmente en aquel momento.

Caminó por el largo pasillo mal iluminado, el marmol negro bajo sus pies estaba helado, y era tremendamente refrescante. El silencio era bienvenido a sus oídos, así como la ausencia de cualquier persona en su camino. Paró frente a la puerta de su cuarto provisional. Todo se encontraba completamente arreglado cuando entró. Se sintió un poco mejor. Inmediatamente tuvo necesidad de tomar un largo y perfumado baño para que aquel calor infernal se amenizase un poco. Dejó sus cosas de cualquier manera en la entrada de la habitación, y con un pequeño Jutsu, encendió un alegre y crepitante fuego en la chimenea de piedra. La luz anaranjada iluminó el lugar, alargando las sombras en las paredes inmaculadamente blancas.

Sakura rodeó la cama enorme, y tomó de una mesa de madera sencilla, una campana de oro pequeñas, que hizo sonar tres veces y esperó hasta que llegó un criado a atenderla. Sus ojos esmeralda vagaron alrededor de la sala y se posaron en el espejo circular sobre la chimenea. Su reflexión era horrible. Los ojos verdes tenían un brillo enfermizo, y alrededor de ellos se encontraban unos visibles anillos púrpura, que le daban un aire cansado. Estaba delgada, la piel parecía estar estirada sobre su rostro, extraña. Su tono de piel era más pálido que de costumbre, casi transparente. Era la imagen de una mujer acabada...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de enfrentarse a su propio reflejo, se aseguraría de que ese espejo fuese retirado de allí tan rápido como fuera posible. Le dio la espalda a la chimenea, abriendo los ojos una vez, y encontrándose esa vez con un portarretratos sobre la cómoda al lado de su cama. Trató de contener las ganas de tocarlo, pero fue vencida miserablemente. Sus dedos delgados se apoderaron de la delgada y pequeña foto enmarcada. Su corazón parecía crujir dentro de su pecho.

Él no sonreía en la foto. Incluso en aquella época, era difícil para Sasuke sonreír. Su rostro tenía una expresión enojada y de mal humor. Junto a un alegre Naruto, una infantil Sakura, y un misterioso Kakashi, había un gran contraste. En la imagen, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en la figura de Sasuke, y no parecía ver a sus demás compañeros de equipo. La única cosa que sus ojos siempre estaban mirando eran a Sasuke.

Para Sakura, el Uchiha había cambiado muy poco con los años. Aún tenía la misma mirada fría y distante, y aquella expresión de profundo desagrado que siempre usaba para mirar a la gente... Externamente, seguía siendo el mismo. Demostraba ser el misma... Así que, ¿por qué ella había perdido? ¿Cuándo fue que aquella distancia insuperable había aparecido entre los dos?

Las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en el portarretratos de madera, soltando algunas astillas. No lo podía entender. ¿Dónde había fallado? Lo había hecho todo por él, abandonó su vida, traicionó a su pueblo, le siguió sin descanso. ¿Qué más podía haber hecho para demostrar que lo amaba? ¿Qué más podría desear Sasuke?

Aquellas preguntas martillearon en su cerebro, dejándola mareada y con náuseas. Había olvidado incluso la última vez que comió algo? No lo sabía y no hacía la diferencia. No tenía hambre. No tenía sed. No sentía nada. Sólo un malestar permanente que no la abandonaba.

No podía aceptar que el amor de su vida se había casado. Y que pronto sería padre.

Recordó todas las otras veces que Sasuke la buscó, nada más noches donde ambos habían permanecido juntos, sin ningún compromiso o promesa de por medio. Tenía la esperanza de que actuando de aquella manera, un día él volvería por voluntad propia y le ofrecería todo aquello que tanto ansiaba.

Nunca quiso presionarlo. Sabía muy bien que ningún tipo de presión funcionaría con el Uchiha. Exactamente por ese motivo había abortado a dos hijos concebidos por él. Hijos de los que él nunca sabría la existencia. Si ella hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada, Sasuke la habría humillado, repelido. Y nada podría haber sido peor que ser ignorada por él. Se prometió a sí misma ser paciente , cuando él finalmente la desease y realizase todos sus deseos, entonces ella le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo, y le daría todos los hijos que quisiese.

Pero toda la espera, toda la esperanza y el esfuerzo fueron en vano. Sasuke se casaría con otra mujer, otra mujer que estaba embarazada... Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de odio cuando pensó que todos sus sueños se estaban realizando a manos de otra persona: Hinata.

El rostro de la mujer de cabello negro y orbes plata apareció muy claramente en su mente. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Simplemente no lo entendía. Cómo una desconocida, una don nadie había ganado a Sasuke, «su» Sasuke. No podía dejar de compararse con ella. ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Por qué Hinata sí y ella no?

Los dedos de Sakura soltaron el marco lentamente y la imagen cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Si seguía así se volvería loca. Su vida estaba totalmente destruida. Sólo tenía sus deseos, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke. Le necesitaba desesperadamente; más que nunca.

Quería hacerle recordar que todavía existía, y que después de todo le amaba. Siempre le amaría. Si sólo hubiera dado a luz a un hijo de Sasuke, entonces podría utilizarlo. Chantajearlo. Atarlo a ella de alguna manera. Pero no había ningún niño. Estaba sola. Y seguía así, sin ningún hijo, sin amor, y si continuaba de aquella manera sin un futuro.

Los ojos esmeralda recorrieron la habitación en busca de una solución, una salida. Debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa. ¡No podía renunciar, tenía que separarlos de alguna manera!

La puerta corredera de la habitación se abrió, anunciando la entrada de una criada. Sakura miró a la mujer, tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo allí. Había olvidado que la había mandado llamar ella misma. La joven de cabellos rosado hizo caso omiso de la presencia de la criada, y salió al pasillo disparada. Su ritmo rápido pronto se convirtió en una carrera desenfrenada, llevándola por pasillos con poca luz, sin prestar atención a nada más, se adentraba más y más a la oscura casa. Sakura se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de la persona que buscaba. Tenía que estar allí.

La joven abrió la puerta corredera con un sonido fuerte. Sus ojos claros tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del ambiente.

-¿Puedo saber qué tan importante es tu visita, como para entrar en mi habitación sin llamar? - La voz de Deidara surgió de la tinieblas.

-¡Me lo prometiste, Deidara! -Gritó Sakura- Me dijiste que los separarías, y hasta ahora no has hecho nada para que eso suceda.

Se materializó frente a la Haruno con su cabello rubio y su característica imponencia, y una de sus manon, blancas y fuertes, voló hasta el cuello de la joven de orbes verdes, que sintió su cuerpo apretado contra la pared tras de ella.

-Eres patética -Susurró, mirando directamente a Sakura-. Mira en el estado que estás por ese Uchiha. No tienes ni una onza de autoestima, examinar el estado que es, porque de ese Uchiha. No tienes autoestima ni orgullo.

-¡Cállate! -Sakura gruñó, tratando de librarse de aquellas garras de hierro, que estaban posadas en su cuello.

Deidara aumentó la presión sobre el cuello de la Haruno, la chica sintió que el aire dejaba su cuerpo con rapidez. Se estaba ahogando. Trató de lucha para librarse de ese contacto, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, demasiado débiles.

- ¿Quién crees que eres para venir a mi habitación, sin ser invitado, a cobrarse algo?

-¡Me lo prometiste! Llegamos a un acuerdo -Sakura trató de controlar las lágrimas que se estaban concentrando en sus ojos. Su voz se ahogó debido al apretón del Akatsuki.

Deidara soltó el cuello de la Haruno, que se dejó caer sobre el suelo. La muchacha respiró con fuerza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos mientras el aire regresaba a su pulmones.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas -informó el rubio, mirando a Sakura-. Estoy esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

-¿Y no crees que ya pasó demasiado tiempo?

Deidara le dio la espalda a Sakura, que lo siguió con la mirada. La chica sintió que su cuerpo todavía temblaba, y no sabía si podría sostenerse en pie si lo intentara. El mercenario tomó asiento en una gran sillón con respaldo color jade.

-Eres muy impaciente, Sakura -Dijo Deidara en voz baja.

-Y tú también deberías serlo. ¿No sabes que tu querida Hyuuga está casada y esperando un hijo?

La mirada del hombre brilló en la oscuridad cuando respondió.

-Ninguna de esas cosas son un problema para mí.

-¿Aún la quieres? ¡A pesar de todo! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -Preguntó Sakura, incrédula.

Los labios finos y rosados del mercenario se cerraron en una fría sonrisa cuando dijo:

-El odio es una herramienta poderosa, pero sólo cuando se tiene la paciencia suficiente para esperar el momento adecuado para usarlo.

Los ojos de esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron. Trató de -con gran esfuerzo- ponerse de pie, pero tuvo que sostenerse a la pared.

-No lo entiendo -Murmuró para sí misma más que para Deidara-. ¿Vale la pena todo esto? ¿Sólo por Hinata vale la pena esperar todo esto, tanto esfuerzo?

-Lo vale. Eso y mucho más -respondió el Akatsuki.

Sakura se volvió hacia Deidara, mirándole con los ojos llenos de odio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? -Exigió saber, gritando.

-Algo que nunca has tenido y nunca tendrás.

-¿Y qué es? ¡Cuéntame! -Preguntó Sakura histéricamente.

La sonrisa del rubio se hizo aún más grande mientras veía a la patética mujer ante él. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no iba a responder. Apretó sus puños con frustración.

-Vete Sakura, estáte tranquila -dijo él-. En el momento adecuado, Sasuke será libre de nuevo...

**&**

La patada golpeó el abdomen de Sasuke antes de que éste pudiera defenderse. Una maldición salió de sus labios mientras se masajeaba la parte dolorida. Odiaba cuando Hanabi se obstinaba en luchar en serio.

-¡Vamos, Uchiha! ¿No que eras un genio, desgraciado? -Gritó la hermana menor de Hinata, con júbilo.

Sasuke se puso en pie, mirando enojado a Hanabi. Nunca le perdonaría a Naruto haberle dado esa idea estúpida de ella.

-Hanabi, llevamos luchando desde hace tres horas. Está oscureciendo.

-¿Estás huyendo de nuestra pelea! - Respondió la joven Hyuuga- Tengo que entrenar si voy a alistarme en el ejército de Konoha, quiero estar preparada.

-Pero ya estás luchando muy bien -respondió el mercenario, exasperado.

El derechazo de Hanabi se hizo esperar, lo que dio tiempo para que Sasuke pudiese esquivarlo, pero el siguiente golpe, venido desde la izquierda, lo golpeó, cortando su labio de inmediato. La maldita niña era zurda.

-Todavía no tengo suficiente -dijo Hanabi, a la defensiva-. No voy a ser capaz de avanzar si siempre te frenas al golpearme.

-¡No voy a pegarte, Hanabi! ¿Me he explicado claramente? -A Sasuke no le quedaba paciencia.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó la Hyuuga socarronamente.

-Porque Hinata me mata si lo hago.

El color de los ojos de Hanabi se oscureció debido a su molestia. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Nunca podía estar enfadado por mucho tiempo con esa mocosa.

-Hanabi -comenzó el mercenario- ¿Por qué no vas detrás de Naruto a pedirle que sea tu sensei?

-¿Yo ir detrás de ese burro rubio? ¡Nunca!, ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, le voy a retar a un duelo, y le ganaré!

Sasuke trató de no sonreír ante la confianza de la niña frente a él. Quería ser más fuerte que el futuro Hokage de Konoha, el Kyuubi. Tuvo que admitir que ella tenía un ego extraordinario.

-¡Pero si no puedo avanzar en mi formación, es por tu culpa! -Seguía gritando Hanabi- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que tú y Naruto tienen la misma fuerza, por lo que si yo gano voy a ganarle a él también! Pero nunca has luchado en serio conmigo!

Realmente su ego era impresionante, se dio cuenta Sasuke. También se sentía capaz de vencerlo a él: Sasuke, portador del Sharingan, Akatsuki mercenario. Casi sentía que quería tener una lucha seria con ella, sólo para demostrarle lo contrario. Pero él sabía muy bien que Hinata nunca le perdonaría si tocaba una sola hebra de que el cabello. Y nunca haría nada para disgustar a Hinata.

-Te he dicho que es suficiente por hoy -Anunció el Uchiha.

-Cobarde -Espetó Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi-sama! -Llamó Kurenai, acercándose a ellos, procedente de la mansión -Estos no son modales para tratar a Sasuke-san.

Los ojos de la joven Hyuuga brillaron, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba salvado por la campana. Se sentía feliz de ver a Kurenai. El ama de llaves era la única capaz de controlar el mal genio de Hanabi.

-Vine a avisaros que en breve la cena será servida -La voz de Kurenai sonaba controlada, como siempre-. Creo que ya entrenaste suficiente por hoy, Hanabi-sama, ve a tomar un baño.

Hanabi miró con desdé a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión, desenrollando las vendas de sus manos. Después de tres horas, Sasuke al fin pudo suspirar de alivio.

-Está cada vez más imposible -Comentó Kurenai.

Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Su labio inferior comenzaba a doler.

Kurenai le entregó al Uchiha una toalla que él no había visto que ella trajera anteriormente. El chico se sintió agradecido por aquello. Los primeros días de verano estaban siendo extremadamente calientes y secos. Sasuke se secó el sudor del rostro y el cuello. Necesitaba un baño urgente.

-Sé que no lo parece, pero a Hanabi-sama le gustas mucho -Comentó Kurenai.

-Ella realmente tiene un modo bien diferente de demostrar eso -Respondió Sasuke, pasado su índice por el labio herido.

-Ambas gustan mucho de ti, tal vez yo deba hacer lo mismo -Dijo ella, tras un largo silencio.

Los ojos del mercenario voltearon en dirección a Kurenai. El ama de llaves le había odiado desde el momento en que él había puesto los pies en el feudo Hyuuga. Oír aquello era realmente una verdadera sorpresa para él. Kurenai sonrió ante el espanto de Sasuke, y él percibió que sonriendo, ella parecía mucho más joven. Aquella imagen hizo que recordase algo hace mucho tiempo olvidado. Algo enterrado en el pasado.

-Lo siento mucho -Murmuró Sasuke- Por Asuma.

Los ojos escarlata de Kurenai casi se salieron de sus órbitas, mientras su rostro perdía el color.

-Mi clan ya había sido exiliado cuando recibimos la noticia de su muerte... -Explicó el Uchiha-. No le conocía muy bien, pero... -Las palabras de Sasuke se fundieron; no sabía qué decir.

-Entiendo –respondió Kurenai, bajando el rostro.

Asuma había sido el único amor de su vida. Encontrarlo había sido una coincidencia del destino. Supo desde el primer instante que él era un shinobi, y aún así, ella, siendo una simple sirvienta del feudo, le amó. Tal vez hubiese sido arrogante, por haber guardado un sentimiento como aquel por alguien de una estirpe tan superior a la suya. Pero no sentía ningún remordimiento en su corazón.

-Nuestro hijo está en Konoha -La voz de Kurenai era baja, repleta de sentimientos, se mezclaba perfectamente con el sol que se ponía tras las montañas-. Recibí una que otra foto de él. Dicen que es un chico excelente. Me siento feliz y orgullosa.

-Entiendo –respondió Sasuke, sin saber que más decir.

-Es mejor que entremos -Comentó la mujer, cambiando de tema- Si no, no tendrás tiempo de tomar un baño.

Sasuke asintió con un meneo de cabeza, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

-Sasuke –Llamó Kurenai cuando el chico ya estaba a cierta distancia. Se giró para mirarla.

-Gracias –dijo ella-. A pesar de todo, has cuidado muy bien de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

El mercenario no respondió- Se giró y continuó caminando de vuelta a la mansión. Talvez, a Kurenai no le acabaría de gustar nunca, pero sabía que aquella mujer merecía realmente su respeto.

**&**

Los pasos de Sasuke sonaron en el impoluto suelo de madera. La mansión aún conservaba en sus paredes el calor del día, pero la noche llegaría, dejando el lugar fresco y agradable. Realmente necesitaba un baño, mas antes pasaría por el cuarto para verla un poco más.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación. Paró frente a la puerta correderay la abrió muy lentamente. El cuarto estaba bañado por la luz anaranjada del crepúsculol que entraba por la ventana desde el Oeste. La chimenea estaba apagada y limpia, y todo olía levemente a lavanda. Sus ojos ávidos buscaron a Hinata. Ella no percibió que él la observara.

Estaba sentada en suelo, sobre la alfombra. Vestía un largo y suelo vestido blanco, su camisas. Sus gestos eran lentos y delicados. Permaneció duranto un largo rato sólo observándola, hasta que el deseo de tocarla fue mayor. Sasuke se trasladó con cuidado, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Fue tan cuidadoso que ella no notó su aproximación. En pie tras ella, el moreno se agachó y sus largos mechones de cabello, Hinata viró la cabeza y sonrió en silencio para él. Sasuke retiró la mano de los cabellos y acarició su rostro, con lo que la faz pálida de ella se tiñó lindamente de rosado, mientras sus ojos plateados brillaban. La mirada de Hinata recorrió el rostro de él, hasta que se concentraron en el corte que exhibía en su labio. Frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

-Hanabi está yendo demasiado lejos con esta historia del entrenamiento -Comentó la mayor de las Hyuuga.

-No te preocupes –Respondió el Uchiha sentándose a su lado y dándole una discreta sonrisa torcida-, es sólo un arañazo.

-Ella te ha estado arañando demasiado en toda esta semana.

-Eso es porque la estoy dejando -Se defendió el mercenario.

-Lo sé -Respondió Hinata, sonriendo.

-¿Y tú qué haces? -Preguntó el moreno.

-Cosiendo algunos botones de tu camisa. Tienes una habilidad espantosa para perderlos.

El chico intentó no reír del comentario, sabiendo que era verdad. Alejó delicadamente las manos de Hinata, y posó la suya sobre el vientre de la joven. Esperó ansiosamente un movimeinto, por menor que fuese. Su corazón entraba en éxtasis cuando esto sucedía.

Hinata posó su mano derecha sobre la de él, diciéndole:

-Será pronto...

-¿Por qué crees eso? -Preguntó el Uchiha, interesado.

-Ya completé los nueve meses. Será en cualquier instante, intenta no sentir ansiedad.

Sasuke asintió y retiró la mano del vientre de Hinata, un poco decepcionado por no haber sentido nada.

-Necesito tomar un baño -Anunció el Uchiha-. Kurenai ya me avisó que la cena estará servida pronto.

-Ya estoy terminando con esto -Respondió Hinata, refiriéndose a la camisa.

Sasuke la abrazó con cuidado. Hianta descansó su cabeza en la curva del cuello del chico, y éste inhaló el dulce aroma de los cabellos de su esposa, depositando un beso sobre estos. El hecho de que su labio había ardido como el infierno fue simplemente ignorado.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, saboreando aquel momento de paz en silencio. Estaba tranquilo. Tranquilo y feliz. Después de un día exhaustivo de trabajo nada podía superar el placer que sentía al tener a Hinata entre sus brazos. Tener la certeza de que todos aquellos momentos no eran parte del mundo de los sueños, más si de su realidad.

Definitivamente, él no podría desear nada más.

**&**

Hinata despertó en medio de la noche. Sintió su cuerpo dolorido y rígido, y no supo por qué. Percibió entonces que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor helado. Un dolor agudo le traspasó el vientre, y enseguida sintió sus piernas mojadas, así como la sábana. La bolsa se había roto. La chica de ojos plateados intentó calmarse, respiró hondo aferrándo con fuerza la sábana de su cama y apretando los dientes. Necesitaba despertar a Sasuke. Con cierta dificultad, Hinata deslizó su cuerpo lentamente, y tocó el hombro de Sasuke torciéndolo para que él no notase que estaba fría y temblorosa.

-Sasuke –Llamó, conteniendo su nerviosismo-. Sasuke...

Los ojos color ónice se abrieron en la oscuridad y se clavaron aún de forma somnolienta sobre el pálido rostro de Hinata.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Sasuke, confuso.

-El bebé va a nacer.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y se despertó completamente, encendiendo, con un jutsu, un crepitante fuego en la chimenea. El chico contorneó la cama e intentó tomar a la joven en brazos, mas ella se lo impidió.

-Sasuke, cálmate -Pidió-. Estoy bien.

-¡Pero estás empapada! -Argumentó el chico, que no mostraba señales de haberse calmado.

-Sí lo estoy, la bolsa se rompió, por eso es. Dentro de aquella arca -Explicó Hinata, apuntando al objeto- encontrarás varios camisones. Dame uno.

El joven asintió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un camisón entre sus manos.

-Ese no -Dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir nuevamente un dolor agudo traspasarle el vientre.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó el mercenario, alterado-. ¿Qué hay de malo con este camisón, y por qué estás poniendo esas caras?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ese camisón es muy apretado y feo -Respondió ella-. Coge uno que tiene volantes delante, está encima de casi todos, y no estoy poniendo ninguna cara, cálmate Sasuke.

El moreno volvió corriendo al arca que estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama. ¿Por qué Hinata no podía vestirse con cualquier camisón?, ¿Por qué tenía que tener volantes?, ¿Y por qué no conseguía encontrar el maldito camisón de volantes?!

Un gemido de agonía escapó por los lábios rosados de Hinata, haciendo que las manos del Uchiha temblasen y su corazón se hayó el camisón con volantes, y corrió hacia Hinata, agarrándola de las manos.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó, casi con desespero-. ¿Estás sintiendo mucho dolor?

-Ha sido una contracción, Sasuke. Sentir dolor en este momento es algo normal.

El chico intentó asimilar aquella información, pero ver a Hinata gimiendo, retorciendose, y haciendo caras para contenerse, sin que él pudiese hacer nada, era algo agonizante. Sasuke le entregó el camisón correcto, y gracias a los dioses esta vez había acertado.

-Ayúdame a cambiarme -Pidió ella.

Él aceptó, y Hinata intentó quitarse el camisón mojado que vestía con ayuda del moreno. Trató de sacarselo por la cabeza, pero sus movimientos estaban descordinados, y le era casi imposible. Impaciente, Sasuke rasgó las vestiduras que ella trataba de sacarse.

-¡Sasuke! -Gimió Hinata mientras el chico la ayudaba a vestirse con la otra ropa-. Me gustaba ese camisón.

-Te compraré diez iguales luego.

Una sonrisa nerviosa brotó en los labios claros de Hinata. Sentía el sudor escurriéndose por su espalda, haciendo que su cabello se humedeciese y se pegase a su rostro de forma pegajosa. Las contracciones estaban llegando de manera mucho más rápida e intensa. Trató de respirar hondo largamente. Respirar dolía demasiado.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? -Preguntó Sasuke, aún nevioso, tomándole las manos.

-Después de calmarte, quiero que vayas a llamar a Kurenai -Pidió Hinata.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Y dejarte aquí sola? No.

-Sólo estamos nosotros dos en este cuarto, y yo no puedo ir.

Sasuke maldijo en voz alta, odiándose por dejarla sola aunque fuese unos segundos.

-Es verdad -Aceptó el moreno-. Voy corriendo a llamarla y vuelvo, si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, grita y te oiré.

-No va a pasar nada, Sasuke -Respondió ella, sonriendo nerviosamente y apretando los dientes para contener una nueva contracción.

No muy convencido, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo del cuarto, abriendo la puerta corredera con un gran estruendo. Atravesó el largo y oscuro pasillo en un segundo. Kurenai dormía detrás de la cocina, donde estaban los aposentos de los empleados. La luna llena bañaba el salón de la mansión cuando él alcanzó el lugar, eran las primeras horas de la madrugada. Aún corriendo, Sasuke atravesó la cocina en un instante, alcanzando las habitaciones de los criados y picando en la primera puerta que encontró. Había estado allí una única vez, mas sabía que aquel era el cuarto de Kurenai. Cuando nadie respondió, el mercenario se sintió irritado y frustrado.

-¡Kurenai! -Llamó el Uchiha nerviosamente-. ¡Kurenai!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con un sonido seco, y bajo el marco se encontraba Kurenai, vestida con una ropa azul y con el cabello despeinado.

-Hinata va a tener al bebé -Anunció el Uchiha, sin recuperar el aliento.

Los ojos escarlata se abrieron durante algunos segundos, y luego el ama de llaves recuperó el control.

-Cierto -Dijo ella-, ya era hora. Vuelve al cuarto e intenta calmarla, voy a despertar a algunas empleadas y a preparar todo lo que vamos a necesitar.

-¿Quién va a atender el parto? -Preguntó Sasuke, con pánico en la voz.

-Pero bueno -Respondió Kurenai, indignada-. Te puedo garantizar que sé atender un parto muy bien.

El mercenario miró al ama de llaves con espanto, mas decidió no contradecirla.

-¿Y si algo falla? -Preguntó él, impaciente.

-Nada va a fallar, Hinata-sama es joven y saludable. Además de eso, dar a luz es parte de la naturaleza femenina.

Sasuke quiso aceptarlo, y deseó tener la misma confianza que Kurenai en aquel momento, pero no lo consiguió. Sin decir nada más, la mujer desapareció por el pasillo, dejándole solo. En instantes, el moreno había recorrido toda la mansión y estaba de vuelta en el cuarto donde Hinata se encontraba.

Su rostro brillaba debido al sudor, sus manos finas y delicadas se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama. Sasuke detestó verla de aquella manera. Se sintió impotente e inútil.

-Kurenai ya viene -Dijo él, sentándose al lado de la Hyuuga y agarrando sus manos nuevamente-. Va a estar todo bien.

-Lo sé -Respondió Hinata, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sasuke intentó sonreír también para transmitirle algún confort, mas los músculos de sus mejillas parecían estar congelados.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que Kurenai invadió el cuarto, seguida de cerca por dos mujeres mayores. Cargaban consigo palanganas de agua caliente y fría, y muchas toallas blancas.

-¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó Kurenai, inclinándose sobre Hinata.

-Bien -Respondió la joven-. La bolsa se rompió hace unos diez minutos, las contracciones son cada vez más rápidas y freqüentes.

-Eso es bueno -Comentó la otra, y dejó a Hinata nuevamente sola con Sasuke.

-No pongas esa cara -Pidió Hinata en un puchero-, estoy bien.

-No parece que lo estés -Respondió Sasuke-, sientes dolor.

-Es por una buena causa, nuestro hijo tiene que nacer.

Un suspiro escapó por los labios del Uchiha, sus manos delgadas despeinaron sus cabellos negros aún más. Aquella era un señal clara de que él realmente estaba nervioso.

-Sasuke –Anunció Kurenai duramente-, si vas a estar en el cuarto, te recomiendo que estés calmado y tengas paciencia.

Los ojos ónice se clavaron en el ama de llaves, que ignoró su mirada y continuó haciendo su trabajo. Ella tenía razón, se recordó a sí mismo Sasuke, tenía que calmarse.

Kurenai y las dos sirvientas se aproximaron a Hinata. Sasuke dejó el espacio libre, observando todo el procedimiento desde una esquina de la habitación. Secaron el sudor del cuerpo de la joven y trenzaron su cabello para que no estorbase. El camisón fue erguido a la altura de la rodillas dejando a muestra sus piernas.

Pocas palabras fueron intercambiadas entre Kurenai y las sirvientas, parecían tener todo bajo control, y Sasuke se sintió más inútil que nunca. Los minutos se arrastraron de forma extremadamente lenta en opinión de él, que andaba de un lado para otro, observando el rostro de Hinata deformarse en una mueca cada vez peor con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos de agonía, debido a las espera, las muecas se transformaron en gemidos largos y gritos ahogados. El mercenario no podía soportar más aquello.

-¡Kurenai! -Gritó el chico, indignado, atrayendo la atención de la mujer-. ¡Haz algo, está sufriendo demasiado!

-¡No puedo darle prisa a la naruraleza, Uchiha! Hinata tiene la cadera estrecha y no está dilatando. ¡Tendremos que esperar!

La boca de Sasuke se abrió para mal decir, mas ninguna palabra escapó de ella. El ama de llaves parecía muy competente en todo lo que hacía y decía. La rabia hizo que su sangre hirviese, y maldiciéndo en voz alta, el mercenario golpeó la pared.

-¡Sasuke! -Reprendió Kurena en voz alta también-. ¡Creo que deberías salir del cuarto, Hinata está poniéndose aún más nerviosa!

Los ojos ónice se encontraron con los perlados. Percibió que Hinata había tenido miedo de su reacción. Era un perfecto idiota. Pensó en pedirle disculpas, pero luego el rostro de ella se contrajo en una nueva expresión de dolor. No pudiendo soportar aquello más, el chico abandonó el cuarto.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con fuerza y al traspasar la puerta, tropezó con algo duro. Miró hacia el suelo: Hanabi había estado sentada en el lado contrario de la puerta por todo ese tiempo Sus ojos perlados estaba muy abiertos y amedrentados, parecía más joven de lo que realmente era.

-Sasuke -Llamó Hanabi, levantándose-. ¡Hinata!, ¿Cómo está?

Los ojos negros del mercenario pasearon largamente por el rostro de Hanabi. Quería decirle que estaba bien y no había motivos para preocuparse, pero las palabras no se formaban en su boca, y aunque ellas saliesen, dudaba que fuese a creer en ellas. Respiró hondo dos veces, intentando mantener el autocontrol.

-Kurenai sabe lo que hace, Hanabi -Fue la única cosa que Sasuke consiguió responder.

Ambos permanecieron parados a un lado de la puerta, sintiéndose inútiles y excluidos. De vez en cuando, un gemido o un murmullo mayor escapaba de los labios de Hinata, atravesaba la puerta, y llegaba hasta ellos de forma ahogada. Cuando eso pasaba, el chico sentía un como un escalofrío recorría su espina, y a su lado, Hanabi temblaba visiblemente.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Sasuke pensó diversas veces en salir de allí un rato. Andar le haría bien en aquel momento, mas él no se movió. Sus pies parecían pegados al suelo, sus músculos rígidos como si estuviesen a la espera de un golpe muy fuerte. El silencio total era aterrorizante, bombeaba en sus oídos.

-Tengo miedo -Murmuró Hanabi.

Sasuke miró en dirección a la menor de las Hyuuga, acordándose que ella estaba a su lado. Tan concentrado estaba que había olvidado su presencia allí.

Los ojos claros de Hanabi se fijaron en el rostro del mercenario, a la media luz del corredor, parecía demasiado grandes y mareados.

-Hinata ha estado a mi lado desde que yo conozco a la gente -La voz de temblaba ligeramente-... no consigo acordarme de nuestra madre. Ella murió cuando yo era demasiado pequeña, desde entonces Hinata...

Las manos de la chiquilla se apretaron la una contra la otra, su cuerpo entero temblaba en la angustia de aguantarse las lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo -Repitió Hanabi-. Miedo de perderla.

-¡No la vas a perder! -Afirmó Sasuke, su voz sonando ruda hasta para sus oídos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Sólo tengo esa certeza. No vamos a perderla.

Los ojos cristalinos de Hanabi encararon durante algún tiempo los del moreno, y después se volvieron a centrar en la puerta.

Los puños de Sasuke se flexionaron, y percibió que sus manos estaban temblando. Tenía miedo. Hacía años que no experimentaba aquel sentimiento. Estuvo en tantas batallas, incontables, muchas veces estuvo frente a la muerte, mas no la temió.

Nunca tuvo miedo porque no había nada que perder. Su vida, o las vidas que había arrancado con el filo de su espada, no le importaban. Había caminado durante todo aquel tiempo como un depredador; matando, robando, mutilando. No conseguía recordar cuantas vidas habían sido por su causa. ¿Cuántos padres, hijos, hermanos y amantes había matado?, ¿Cuántas personas en aquel momento estaban solas por su culpa?

Se sintió sucio, indigno. No tenía derecho a ser feliz. Mas Hinata se lo merecía, y su hijo también.

Sasuke cerró los puños intentando contener su temblor, pensó en rogar a los dioses, pero talvez los dioses no le hiciesen caso. Aún así él no flaquearía, controlaría su miedo. No importaba lo que pasara, no dejaría que ningún mal tocase a la mujer que amaba, o a su hijo.

La puerta corredera se abrió, y bajo el marco, Kurenai apareció, su rostro abatido, sus cabellos desgreñados, las mangas de su kimono enrolladas hasta sus codos.

-Sasuke -Llamó el ama de llaves-, entra, ella quiere verte. Está descansando, las contracciones cesaron momentáneamente. Intenta no perturbarla.

El chico asintió y entró al cuarto. El lugar estaba extremadamente caliente, aún con la brisa fresca de madrugada que entraba por la ventana abierta. Las sirvientas estaban sentadas en sillas al lado de la cama. Hinata estaba acostada, el camisón blanco pegado al cuerpo debido al exceso de sudor y sus largos cabellos despeinados. Le sonreía, mas parecía estar exhausta.

-Hola -Dijo tímidamente la joven.

El mercenario se aproximó a la cama y se agachó a su lado, sus manos se entrelazaron. Sasuke percibió que ella temblaba.

-Hola -Respondió el Uchiha-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -La sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó-. Sólo un poco cansada.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del moreno, y apretó las manos de Hinata levemente, tratando de no lastimarla. Quería tener el poder de retirar todo el dolor que ella sentía y transferírsela mágicamente a él mismo.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke. Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé -Respondió el mercenario-. No voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a ti o a nuestro hijo.

La mano delgada de Hinata alcanzó el rostro pálido de Sasuke. El roce de sus dedos hizo que su corazón palpitase de alegría y se calmase un poco.

-Hinata... -La voz de Sasuke sonaba llena de sentimientos.

El grito de la chica de orbes plateados atravesó la noche, asustando a todos. Kurenai corrió para atenderla, dando órdenes a las criadas y al mercenario.

-¡Va a nacer! -Gritó el ama de llaves-. ¡Sasuke, sal de aquí!

Aquellos ojos negros estaban clavados sobre la mujer encima de la cama. El cuerpo delgado de Hinata se retorcía con los espasmos y contracciones más violentas hasta aquel momento, vio lágrimas escurriéndose por sus ojos, quiso ayudarla, mas sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. El miedo se transformó rápidamente en pánico cuando las sábanas comenzaron a mancharse rápidamente con sangre escarlata. Sasuke salió del cuarto respirando con dificultad, la imagen de Hinata se desvanecía en sangre, estaba grabada como una terrible pesadilla en su mente y sus retinas.

-¿Qué pasa! -Gritaba histéricamente Hanabi, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?

Sasuke encaró a la pequeña Hyuuga, estaba de vuelta al pasillo, no sabía como había llegado allí. Los gritos estridentes de Hinata aún podían ser oídos.

-Está naciendo –Respondió el Uchiha, recuperando el aliento.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron aún más, se llevó las manos a la boca para aguantarse un sollozo.

Sasuke sintió como si su corazón fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Una emoción avasalladora recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que sus oídos zumbasen. No supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció parado en el pasillo, oyendo con toda su atención los gritos de Hinata hasta quedar ajeno de todo lo demás.

Entonces, en la explosión de gritos de la chica, estos fueron acompañados por otros. Era un sonido alto, fuerte, estridente. Y lo hayó lindo. Su hijo había nacido.

El chico no pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta del cuarto sintiendo como si no hubiese suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Sus ojos barrieron el aposento, y la escena en el aposento hizo que sus rodillas se bambolearan. Kurenai estaba entregando su hijo a Hinata, y ella, aún sucia y sudada, sonreía y lloraba de una forma magnífica, pareciendo la mujer más hermosa y feliz del mundo.

Sasuke sentió un nudo formarse en su garganta cuando vio los brazos de Hinata recibir y dar calor al pequeño. Quería aproximarse, mas su cuerpo no parecía responder a sus movimientos. Ella estaba bien, su hijo estaba bien... Por todos los dioses que habitaban en el cielo, nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida.

El mercenario continuó parado en el marco de la puerta, las mujeres incluyendo a Hanabi estaban encima de Hinata y del niño, llorando, sonriendo y hablando en una mezcla incomprensible. El chico observó a Hinata bajar el escote de la camisa y ofrecer un seno a su hijo, y aún de lejor pudo divisar los pequeños labios rosados del bebé abocarse al pecho expuesto. Su corazón martilleó y se encontró con sus costillas a medio camino. Prometió no desmayarse. Ni que pasasen mil años, no habría podido prepararse para aquella emoción.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se irguieron, encontrándose con el rostro pálido y afligido de Sasuke. La chica sonrió, sintiendo su corazón derretirse de amor por aquel hombre y por el hijo que sostenía cuidadosamente en los brazos.

-Ven aquí -Pidió Hinata dulcemente.

Las mujeres le hicieron espacio y él se aproximó con pasos vacilantes. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el pequeño bulto que Hinata tenía en los brazos. Paró al lado de la cama y se agachó, quedando a la misma altura que ella. De cerca, su hijo era muy pequeño. Tan delicado y precioso. El nudo de su garganta pareció apretarse tanto, hasta casi sentirlo reventar dentro de su garganta.

Observó largamente el perfíl del niño. Casi sin pelo, rosado, la nariz pequeña y delicada, la minúscula manita posada sobre el pecho de la madre. El Uchiha fue invadido por un sentimiento indescriptible, inmensurable. Sintió que en aquel mismo instante podría morir y matar por aquel minúsculo ser que Hinata tenía en sus brazos. Nada más en el mundo le era tan precioso. Aquel bebé era perfecto que no podía creer haber participado en su proceso de concepción. No tenía como creer que de un acto tan monstruoso como el que había practicado, había surgido aquel magnifico ser.

-Tócalo -Murmuró Hinata.

Los ojos ónice vieron incrédulos para el rostro de la chica de ojos plateados. Hinata le sonrió al mercenario, incentivándole.

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño -Respondió el Uchiha.

-No vas a lastimarlo, Sasuke. Eres su padre.

El moreno tragó saliva con dificultad. Irguió el dedo indicador de la mano derecha lentamente. Estaba temblando. En un movimiento muy lento, Sasuke aproximó su mano a la pequeña cabeza reposada en el pecho de Hinata. Lo tocó con mucho cuidado. Bajo sus dedos, pudo sentir aquella piel más delicada que el cristal y la leve pelusa que cubría su cabezita. Deslizó un dedo por su faz rosada, intentando memorizar cada pequeño detalle de él. No quería olvidar nada. Quería guardar aquel momento en sus retinas, su memoria y su corazón.

Los pequeños párpados finos como papel, y casi sin pestañas se abrieron lentamente y focalizaron el rostro del Uchiha. El mercenario sintió su corazón parar de latir, y su boca se secó. Los ojos de su hijo eran grises, como si el negro de su mirada se hubiese mezclado con el blanco perla de los ojos de Hinata. Recordaba a las nubes cargadas de lluvia en un día de tempestad. Eran límpidos y cristalinos. Era su hijo, inmensamente amado. Sasuke sintió las lágrimas subiendo a sus ojos, mas ellas no se escurrieron por su rostro. Se sentía tan feliz que no podía medir aquella felicidad, mucho menos expresarla. No conseguía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan emocionado, al punto que las lágrimas le subieron a los ojos.

-Hola –Murmuró el mercenario dirigiéndose al niño.

El pequeño aún no podía entender ninguna palabra que le era dicha, mucho menos toda aquella algarabía a su alrededor. Mas, a Sasuke le habría gustado que aquel niño comprendiese en aquel momento, que era bienvenido.

-Él es fuerte y saludable -Dijo Hinata, con la voz cargada de orgullo.

-¿Él? -Preguntó Sasuke saliendo de sus devanéos-. ¿Quieres decir que es un niño?

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron aún más. Estaba tan concentrado en el niño que olvidó preguntar su sexo.

-Un niño -Repitió Sasuke-. Fuerte y saludable. ¿Ya pensaste que nombre quieres darle?

-Durante todo el embarazo pensé en varios nombres -Repondió la chica-. Todos me parecieron lindos y especiales, pero ahora que le tengo en mis brazos, hay un hombre que no sale de mi cabeza. Mas, quería saber tu opinión.

-¿Cuál es el nombre? -Preguntó el moreno.

-Chiharu -Las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron un tono rosado.

-Chiharu -Repitió el mercenario, como si estuviese apreciando algo-. Es un nombre inusitado, pero me gusta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy. Creo que combina con sus ojos. Ojos como «Mil Primaveras».

-Kurenai me dijo que el color cambiará -Explicó Hinata-. Pero me gustaría que ese color permaneciese, es muy bonito.

-Todo en él es extremadamente bonito.

-Tienes razón -Respondió Hinata.

-Pero nosotros somos los padres -Comentó el mercenario, acariciando el rostro sudado de Hinata-. Creo que nuestra opinión no cuenta mucho.

Los labios rosados de Hinata se alargaron formando una sonrisa, que hizo que sus ojos plateados brillasen.

-Soy tan feliz, Sasuke. No sé ni qué decir o pensar. No me creo que hace diez minutos estaba gritando como una loca y muriéndome de dolor.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, indicando que comprendía lo que ella decía.

Sus ojos corrieron una vez más por los brazos de Hinata. Estaba hipnotizado. El pequeño bebé había parado de mamar del seno de su madre y dormía tranquilamente. A fuera, la madrugada en breve se disolvería en un día caliente y brillante de verano. Mas, mientras la noche aún imperaba, una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana junto al rumor de los grillos y del murmullo de algunas ranas.

Sasuke se aproximó despacito para ver como dormía su hijo, lo besó levemente con todo su cariño en lo alto de la cabeza. El bebé pareció no molestarse. Los labios del mercenario se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa torcida. Hasta el último día de su vida, él recordaría aquella noche como una de las más felices de su vida.

**&**

En el país del Agua, Deidara estaba sentado confortablemente en su sillón verde jade. El verano era su estación del año predilecta, todo ese calor siempre le dejaba más entusiasmado. Definitivamente se sentía muy bien. El alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea de piedra, el rubio se giró a la pequeña mesa a su lado, y vertió una vez más en la pequeña copa, la bebida clara y extremadamente amarga que era el Sake. El líquido transparente descendió rasgándole la garganta, él gustó mucho de esa sensación.

Sus pensamientos estaban calmos, su noche había sido maravillosa. Nada mejor que poder aprovechar, de vez en cuando, el calor y los placeres de una mujer que no desaprovechaba la oferta de estar en la cama con un hombre.

Los labios finos del Akatsuki se curvaron en una sonrisa fría mientras los recuerdos de la prostituta que horas antes había estado en sus brazos, le inundaba la mente.

Sus pensamientos libidinosos fueron interrumpidos cuando percibió una presencia en su cuarto. Esperó calmamente.

-Informe -Dijo la voz del Shinobi, que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad tras la butaca.

-Te escucho -Respondió Deidara.

-El hijo de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata nació esta madrugada -Reportó el Shinobi espía.

Una risotada corta escapó de los labios del rubio. Rápidamente, sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo.

-Gracias por la información -Respondió el rubio-, mantén tus ojos sobre ellos.

-Sí, señor -Sin decir nada más, el hombre se sumió en una nube de humo.

Deidara tomó una vez más la jarra sobre la mesa y volvió a llenar su copa de Sake. Una vez más, apreció aquel sabor amargo, fuerte y caliente. Sonrió a la poca luz del cuarto, y dijo en voz alta:

-Nos reencontramos pronto, querida Hinata.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de autora: **

_Yare Yare mina-san, ¡estoy de vuelta! Disculpad la demora. Las últimas semanas fueron muy atareadas debido a la operación de mi madre y algunos pequeños pero incómodos problemas personales. Mas, en fin, a pesar de los pesares estoy aquí con un capítulo más de este fic. Un capítulo que debo admitir gusté mucho de escribir. Pero voy a dejar que vosotros valoréis. Realmente, espero que os haya gustado._

_Una vez más, agradecer a las personas que me mandan reviews. Esta historia existe gracias a vuestro incentivo. Muchas gracias. Gracias también a las personas que no mandan revs pero añaden mi historia a sus favoritos. ¡Gracias también a los lectores anónimos!  
_

_En fin, espero que continuen acompañando el fic, que a partir de ahora entra en su recta final. ¡Besos y ja ne! :D  
_

**Nota de la traductora:**_ ¡Hola! Perdonad la tardanza, y no me matéis. No tuve mucho tiempo en estos dos meses -aunque parezca mentira-. Mi vida ha estado muy movida desde ese tiempo. Bueno, deciros que iré actualizando de a poco, y que sólo quedan dos capítulos para terminar. Espero que os esté gustando esto. Besitos y saludos :)  
_

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**LennaParis, Sairiko, Flordezereso, Helen, Akanne Hygurashi, ****Viicoviic, Sabaku-no-Menny, Sabaku no Sophy, Okamirakuen, Mina-san86, Adrifernan19, Sayuri Koitsumi, Meilyn999, Yop, Natyia! **y** Karla.  
**


	15. 15

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**15**

* * *

El sol despuntó sobre las montañas, iluminando el valle donde se localizaba el feudo Hyuuga. La diáfana bruma de la mañana desaparecía, así como el rocío sobre el césped de los jardines. Dentro de la mansión, todos estaban agitados con el nacimiento del hijo de Hinata y Sasuke. Los criados que ya habían ido a las plantaciones de arroz, comentaban para quien quisiere oír, que el pequeño bebé había nacido fuerte y saludable, y definitivamente había heredado la belleza de su madre. Todos estaban felices y deseaban aún más felicidad para la pareja.

En su cuarto, Hinata sostenía tiernamente a su hijo en brazos, que estaba alimentándose. Los rayos solares invadían la habitación desde la ventana, prometiendo un lindo día. Sus ojos perlados buscaron a Sasuke, que estaba a los pies de la cama, observándola. Sonrió tímidamente para él.

-Es la cosa más bonita que ha visto en mi vida -Exclamó Hanabi encantada, observando a su sobrino- ¿Estás segura que Sasuke es el padre?

-¡Hanabi! –La reprendió Kurenai severamente– ¿Esas son las cosas que le dices a tu hermana?

La menor de las Hyuuga bajó la cabeza avergonzada, mas luego recuperó el ánimo.

-¿Puedo cogerlo, Hina-chan? –Preguntó Hanabi con los ojos centelleando de emoción.

-Claro que puede, pero déjame alimentarle primero.

Hanabi aceptó con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Amaba a su sobrino profundamente, y haría cualquier cosa para su bienestar.

-¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Hinata? -Preguntó Kurenai, como siempre preocupada por ella.

-Muy bien -Respondió Hinata, sonriendo-. Mi cuerpo está un poco dolorido, mas no estoy preocupada por eso.

-Necesitas cuidarte ahora más que nunca -Explicó el ama de llaves-, mantenerte saludable para continuar alimentando a tu hijo.

Los ojos de Kurenai se posaron en el hijo de Hinata sostenía en sus brazos. Recordaba la placentera sensación que era sostener y proteger a un bebé... Su bebé... Y entonces pensó, con amargura, que si Hyuuga Hiashi estuviese vivo, estaría en éxtasis con su heredero hombre.

El pequeño Chiharu soltó el pezón del seno de su madre, indicando que ya estaba satisfecho. Sus pequeños labios se abrieron en un bostezo gustoso, se acomodó en el pecho de su madre, y en poco tiempo estuvo dormido.

Todos los que estaban en el cuarto quedaron algunos instantes en silencio, observando al niño. Fue Kurenai la primera en hablar casi en un susurro:

-Hinata-sama, ¿no te gustaría tomar un baño para descansar mejor?

Hinata aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Voy a llamar a una de las sirvientas para que se quede con Chiharu -Continuó la mujer.

-No es necesario -Respondió Hinata-, Sasuke puede quedarse con él.

Los ojos del mercenario se abrieron ligeramente: él no parecía muy convencido de ser capaz de realizar esa tarea.

-No te preocupes -Dijo Hinata, sonriendo e intentando dar coraje a Sasuke-, no va a pasar nada malo.

Sasuke se aproximó a Hinata sin mucha confianza, aún así sus movimientos fueron firmes y delicados cuando tomó a su hijo. El pequeño Chiharu pareció no notar el cambió, y continuó durmiendo tranquilamente.

Kurenai y Hanabi ayudaron a Hinata a salir de la cama, y con algo de dificultad, las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la puerta con pasos lentos. Tras esto, dejaron a Sasuke solo en el cuarto.

El mercenario caminó por el cuarto lentamente para que sus movimientos no incomodaran a su hijo; no pesaba casi nada. Una vez más, admiró el pequeño rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido en la más fina porcelana. Estaba completamente enternecido con su hijo en los brazos, tanto que demoró en percibir la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto. Mas, lentamente, sus instintos le alertaron que no estaba solo. Reconoció la presencia tras él, y trató de controlar la incomodidad que le asaltó. Fue Sasuke quien quebró el silencio:

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás escondido en el feudo?

-Algunas horas –Respondió la voz calma y controlada de Itachi-. Me dijeron que tu hijo nacería y quise verlo. Puedo irme si lo deseas.

Sasuke se giró y encaró a su hermano mayor largamente. Continuaba de la misma forma en que le recordaba. La mirada seria, así como su expresión impasible, imperturbable.

-¿Cómo sabías que nacería? -Preguntó Sasuke, desconfiado.

-Dejé a uno de mis Shinobi de vigía en el feudo. Recelé que Akatsuki intentase algo contra ti después de que pediste el permiso para dejar la banda.

Los ojos color ónice de Sasuke brillaron desconfiadamente. Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron en silencio, con cierta animosidad rondando en el ambiente.

-¿Cómo está ella? -Preguntó Itachi refiriéndose a su sobrino.

-Está bien –Respondió Sasuke-, es fuerte y saludable.

El Uchiha mayor asintió levemente, como si apreciase aquella descripción. Restaron unos instantes más en silencio, hasta que Itachi lo interrumpió una vez más:

-¿Cómo está Hinata?

-En el baño -Respondió Sasuke con disgusto-. Fue un parto largo, pero ella está bien.

-Sólo quería saber si estaba todo bien -Informó Itachi-. Ya me voy.

Sasuke pensó simplemente en dejar ir a su hermano, pero en el último instante cambió de idea.

-Espera –Pidió el menor de los Uchiha, sintiendo dificultades para lidiar con las palabras-. ¿No quieres ver a tu sobrino?

El rostro de Itachi demostró, durante apenas unos segundos, espanto, mas luego se tornó impasible de nuevo. El mayor de los Uchiha se aproximó a su hermano. Chiharu continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los labios de Itachi se torcieron un poco en los bordes, y sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba a su sobrino.

-Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño -Comentó Itachi, en voz baja.

-¿Enserio lo crees? -Preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido-. Todo en él me recuerda a Hinata.

-Siempre fuiste un bebé tranquilo -Continuó Itachi-, casi no llorabas, nuestra madre simplemente te amaba.

-En compensación, nuestro padre sólo tenía ojos para ti...

Las palabras amargas de Sasuke hicieron que Itachi le mirase de nuevo. A pesar de ser un hombre hecho y derecho, sabía que Sasuke aún no conseguía superar ciertas cosas de su pasado.

-Él también te amaba, Sasuke; a su manera.

El menor de los Uchiha pareció incómodo con lo que Itachi había dicho, mas permaneció en silencio.

-Sasuke –Comenzó Itachi, intentando cambiar de tema-, sé que no te gusta que interfiera en tu vida, pero quiero que me busques cuando tengas algún problema.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron a Itachi, indicando claramente que él no haría aquello de ninguna manera. El mayor lo percibió.

-Soy tu hermano a pesar de todo. No quiero que nada malo pase contigo.

-Los dos sabemos que apenas te preocupas por mí porque nuestro padre así lo ordenó -Recordó Sasuke-. Él siempre pensó que yo no era capaz de cuidarme solo.

-Sasuke –Respondió Itachi tranquilamente, colocando la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hermano. -Nuestro padre no revivirá para darnos órdenes. Hago esto porque quiero.

El menor desvió la mirada, como si estuviese extremadamente incómodo con aquel asunto. Itachi lo percibió y se alejó.

-Gracias por haberme dejado ver a mi sobrino -Dijo el Uchiha-. Voy a retirar a mis shinobis de tus propiedades.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que su hermano se iba ahora, tal vez por eso aquella frase hubiese salido de sus labios antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar:

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti. Yo estoy bien.

La expresión siempre seria de Itachi, por algunos instantes pareció suavizarse. Meses atrás, Sasuke jamás le habría dicho eso. Finalmente podía creer en lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo. Su hermano realmente estaba bien. Le debía mucho a Hyuuga Hinata.

-Voy a intentar no preocuparme tanto por ti -Afirmó Itachi, dudando de si era capaz de hacer aquello.

Itachi estaba listo para irse cuando la voz de su hermano pequeño le llamó. Sasuke caminó hacia su hermano mayor, y con dos dedos de su mano derecha, tocó la frente de Itachi.

Los ojos del Uchiha mayor se abrieron con espanto, mientras observaba la cara de Sasuke próxima a la suya.

-Me gustó verte de nuevo -Dijo Sasuke en voz baja-. Vas a ser un buen tío para Chiharu.

Los labios de Itachi se torcieron aún más para arriba, recordando nítidamente a una sonrisa. Él también parecía haber apreciado por qué habían escogido el nombre del niño. Sin decir una palabra más, Itachi desapareció silenciosamente en una nube de humo blanca.

En ese instante, la puerta corredera del cuarto se abrió, revelando a Kurenai, Hanabi y Hinata, que estaban de vuelta.

Una vez más, las mujeres ayudaron a Hinata a acomodarse en la inmensa cama matrimonial. Cuando la joven de ojos perlados ya estaba sentada confortablemente, miró en dirección a Sasuke y preguntó:

-Oí voces en el cuarto. ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

-Con nadie -Respondió el mercenario con moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Se ha comportado bien? -Preguntó Hinata mirando al pequeño en brazos de Sasuke.

-Perfectamente.

**&**

La semana que siguió pasó rápidamente. Gradativamente, Sasuke y Hinata intentaron acostumbrarse nuevamente a la rutina del feudo, mas ambos, principalmente Sasuke, siempre dejaba algo para después sólo para estar un poco más de tiempo con su hijo.

Hinata ya podía levantarse y estar un poco en pie, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía en el cuarto, a veces sola, a veces con Sasuke; cuidado de su hijo... Muchas veces, Hanabi pasaba también largas horas en el cuarto de su hermana mayor, siempre dispuesta a sostener a Chiharu en caso de que Hinata lo necesitase. Hasta Kurenai hacía escapaditas para ver al pequeño bebé.

Chiharu estaba creciendo como cualquier niño normal y saludable. Y no tenía ni idea de que era querido por tantas personas.

Aquel era un día particularmente caliente de verano. Hinata y Sasuke estaban en el cuarto apreciando la compañía del otro. Ella estaba en la cama con su hijo en brazos, mientras él yacía sentado en la butaca frente a la chimenea apagada, limpiando la hoja de su espada.

Ocasionalmente conversaban, cuando no sólo permanecían en silencio, apreciando su compañía mutuamente.

Hinata miraba a Chiharu cuando percibió que Sasuke la observaba. Era siempre la misma placentera sensación que sentía cuando eso pasaba, como si un rayo de sol matinal estuviese tocando su piel. Levantó sus orbes plateados y encontró aquellos ojos color ónice sobre sí. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -Preguntó, divertida.

-Estás linda cuando estás con Chiharu en brazos. Aún no he conseguido acostumbrarme a esa imagen.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de felicidad al oír aquella frase. Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. Sasuke se levantó de la butaca dejando la espada tras de sí y yendo hacia Hinata. Se curvó hacia ella, que subió su rostro sintiendo los labios húmedos y cálidos de Sasuke encontrar los suyos. La mano derecha del mercenario recorrió su cabello negro como la noche en una íntima caricia. El beso fue cálido y caliente, incendiando a ambos de deseo.

Sasuke separó vagamente sus labios de los de Hinata, sólo algunos centímetros, y observó aquel rostro ahogado y sonrojado muy cerca del suyo. La respiración de Hinata estaba descompasada e irregular. Debería no sentirse tan orgulloso por dejar a una mujer sin aire, pero sólo lograba sentirse de aquella manera con Hinata.

La joven percibió el deseo en los ojos negros de Sasuke y se sintió revitalizada, como nunca imaginó sentirse en su vida. Era bueno saber que él aún la deseaba.

Su momento íntimo fue interrumpido cuando la voz de una de las criadas llamó a Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sasuke-sama –Repitió la criada.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca, no quería salir del cuarto en aquel momento.

-No te enfades con ella -Pidió Hinata dulcemente-. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

Sasuke trató de controlar sus impulsos y fue pisando fuerte hasta la puerta. El rostro de la empleada se veía serio y preocupado cuando abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe que le incomodé, Sasuke-sama -Comenzó la sirvienta-. pero algunos hombres pidieron que se le avisara que vieron una gran cortina de humo saliendo de los límites del feudo.

-¿Humo?, ¿Quién habría encendido fuego allí?

-Los hombres no lo han sabido decir, mi señor.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó, él también parecía confuso y preocupado.

-Ahora mismo iré a verificar eso.

La sirvienta aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se alejó por el pasillo.

-¿Fuego? –Preguntó Hinata una vez Sasuke volvió a entrar.

-Eso parece –Respondió el mercenario-. Es muy extraño. Voy a verificar esa historia directamente.

-Ten cuidado –Pidió Hinata.

Sasuke volteó hacia ella y depositó un beso rápido en su frente y en la de su hijo. Luego salió de la habitación.

**&**

El mercenario caminó deprisa por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga, no encontrando a ningún sirviente mientras recorría los bien cuidados jardines frente al feudo. Miró alrededor intentando encontrar la cortina de humo de la cual había sido informado. La encontró viniendo del sur. Sasuke se irritó inmediatamente; no muy lejos de allí terminaba el bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Sería una irresponsabilidad tremenda dejar el fuego allí para que se arrastrase libremente en caso de que el viento cambiase de dirección.

Pensando en quién habría encendido fuego en aquel lugar y por qué, Sasuke comenzó a correr rápidamente en aquella dirección. Mientras se aproximaba, el humo se iba haciendo más denso y oscuro. No demoró mucho hasta que recorrió por completo la extensión del campo, y estaba delante de una enorme hoguera que ardía desprendiendo un increíble calor alrededor.

Los ojos color ónice del joven barrieron el lugar, buscando al responsable de aquello. Las cenizas volaban altísimo, y el fuego rojo y anaranjado lamía las maderas que lo estaban alimentando.

Sasuke irguió el brazo derecho protegiéndose el rostro del inmenso calor del fuego, comenzando a contornear la hoguera, y paró de de avanzar cuando vio la silueta de una persona que reconoció inmediatamente. Los cabellos cortos y rosados de Sakura brillaban a la luz del fuego. La shinobi médico estaba alimentando el fuego con gruesos pedazos de madera cortados toscamente. No parecía haber percibido la presencia de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura? –Preguntó Sasuke en voz alta– ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

El rostro femenino se giró automáticamente al oír su nombre pronunciado por Sasuke, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban locamente, y se posaron sobre el mercenario. Corrió en su dirección, lanzándose a sus brazos y enlazándolos en su pecho con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –La voz de Sakura era agitada y aguda-. Te vine a ver. ¡Te echaba tanto de menos!

Demasiado irritado con aquella actitud, el mercenario empujó a Sakura bruscamente, con lo que ésta se desequilibró y casi cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Sasuke aún más irritado.

-¿No estás feliz de verme? -Preguntó Sakura, su voz cambió bruscamente a un tono lastimoso.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Preguntó Sasuke, ignorándola y apuntando a la hoguera-. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

La joven asintió; no parecía para nada arrepentida.

-Necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera -Explicó Sakura.

-Enloqueciste...

-No, Sasuke, ¡escúchame! –Suplicó Sakura-. He venido a avisarte. Hinata te está traicionando. Te va a traicionar. Ella no te ama...

-¡Cierra el pico! -Gritó el mercenario en respuesta-. Te prohíbo que toques el nombre de Hinata.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que no fueron derramadas. Aún así, Sakura no desistió.

-Es verdad -Continuó ella casi con desesperación-, ella te está traicionando con Deidara...

-¿Deidara? No seas ridícula, Sakura. Hace meses que no se ven.

-Es verdad, tienes que creer en mí -Pidió Sakura suplicante, agarrándole del brazo.

El mercenario se libró una vez más de la rosadita con un brusco empujón, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-Vete, Sakura -Dijo el Uchiha sin mirar atrás.

Los ojos esmeraldinos observaban al joven irse distanciando. La mano derecha de Sakura tomó un pequeño puñal que tría en su cintura.

-Sasuke-kun, no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora –Murmuró la mujer.

La pequeña hoja del puñal brilló contra el sol mientras Sakura corría en dirección a Sasuke.

**&**

En el feudo Hyuuga la chica de ojos plateados aún estaba con Chiharu en brazos, tratando de dormirlo. Se sentía aprensiva y nerviosa aún sabiendo que no tenía razones para estar así. Con certeza el fuego que los sirvientes habían avistado debía haber sido provocado por la hoguera de algún viajero; nada más.

El pequeño niño se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Hinata recorrió con la vista todo el cuarto, buscando algo de lo que ocuparse. Sus ojos recayeron en una de las camisas de Sasuke. Tal vez pudiese ocuparse haciendo pequeños arreglos en las prendas que lo necesitaran.

Satisfecha con su decisión, Hinata abrió la puerta corredera y fue rápidamente al cuarto de Hanabi a buscar su caja de costura. Volvió en seguida, encontrando a alguien parado frente a la cuna, con su hijo en brazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su boca se secó y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el cabello dorado y la mirada gélida y azul de Deidara.

-Tu hijo es hermoso, querida Hinata... -Pronunció dulcemente el Akatsuki.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Le preguntó al Akatsuki.

-Te vine a visitar. Supe que tu hijo había nacido, espero que comprendas mi curiosidad.

-¡Vete! -Ordenó Hinata, temblando al ver a su hijo en los brazos de aquel hombre.

-Eres tan brusca –Se burló Deidara, acariciando lentamente al bebé.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo! -Exigió Hinata.

-Realmente, eso no será posible -Respondió Deidara-. Tengo algo especialmente para él.

De dentro de la capa negra de nubes escarlatas, Deidara sacó un pequeño biberón con una tetina llena de un líquido verde ácido. El corazón de Hinata subió hasta su garganta, latiendo descontroladamente.

-¡Para! –Gritó ella-. ¡No puedes darle eso!

Hinata avanzó algunos pasos, tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre lo que era aquel líquido en el biberón, mas la voz imponente de Deidara, ahora sin ninguna dulzura, la inmovilizó nuevamente.

-¡Quédate donde estás! -Ordenó-. Si te acercas lo mato.

La joven sintió vértigo al ver que su hijo comenzaba a llorar. Se había despertado con sus gritos. Inmediatamente, el rubio posó el borde del biberón en los labios del bebé. Chiharu comenzó a sorber el líquido misterioso, calmando su llanto.

-No... –Murmuró Hinata sintiendo sus piernas ablandarse.

-Ahora óyeme con atención -Comenzó Deidara-, lo que tu está bebiendo es un fortísimo pero lento veneno de una planta rarísima. Tengo el antídoto que para ser eficaz y salvarle debe ser administrado contando a partir de ahora quince minutos. Si quieres que tu hijo sobreviva vas a hacer exactamente lo que te mande.

Las lágrimas ascendieron a los ojos de Hinata, provocando que le ardiera horriblemente la nariz con el esfuerzo por no derramarlas. El líquido verde-ácido continuaba desapareciendo lentamente del pequeño biberón, mientras Chiharu lo bebía tranquilamente. Ella haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo, moriría si fuese necesario.

Por un momento pensó en Sasuke, si él estuviese allí en aquel momento nada de eso estaría pasando. Mas Sasuke no estaba allí, y su hijo corría peligro. Ella lo defendería a toda costa. Cerró las manos con fuerza hasta que se quedaron casi insensibles.

-Haré cualquier cosa -Respondió Hinata, intentando controlar la voz.

-Perfecto -La sonrisa volvió a los labios finos y coloreados de Deidara-. Ahora dime, Hinata, ¿a quién amas más, a tu hijo o a Uchiha Sasuke?

**&**

Sasuke percibió el movimiento de Sakura a su espalda, mas no consiguió desviar con rapidez el golpe lanzado por la shinobi médico. El pequeño puñal que la rosadita cargaba en las manos desgarró la carne del hombro izquierdo del mercenario, entrando casi hasta la vaina. El Uchiha sintió el dolor expandirse por todo su hombro y descender hasta su pecho. Con un movimiento rápido retiró el pequeño puñal y con la otra mano trató débilmente de tapar la herida. Sus ojos negros observaron gélidamente a la mujer. Sakura parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Nunca me escuchas –Dijo ella con voz desganada y llorosa-. ¿Por qué, Sasuke? Estoy intentando ayudarte.

-Y seguro que apuñalarme me ayudará mucho –Se burló el Uchiha, aún con más odio debido al dolor que estaba aumentando.

Sakura llevó sus manos al rostro, escondiéndolo. Balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en constantes negativas. No había dudas de que había perdido el juicio. Pero de repente pareció controlarse. Limpió su rostro manchado con el dorso de las manos. Sus ojos esmeraldinos encararon al mercenario.

-Te amo, Sasuke. Siempre te amé, y voy a ayudarte a superar lo que Hinata te ha hecho…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? Vete.

-Ella nunca te ha amado de verdad. Siempre supe eso, vine aquí para alertarte, Sasuke, pero no me quieres escuchar… Por eso yo… yo… Discúlpame, no quise lastimarte. Ven, déjame curarte…

Sakura dio algunos pasos en dirección a Sasuke, mas el mercenario se alejó, mostrando claramente la aversión que sentía por Sakura.

-No te acerques a mí –Respondió el mercenario en un tono sibilante-. Si aún no he hecho nada contra ti, ha sido por el idiota de Naruto, pero no abuses de mi paciencia… El rostro de Sakura se transfiguró, estaba tan roja que parecía que Sasuke la había agredido.

-¡No lo entiendes! –Exclamó la rosadita a pleno pulmón-. ¡Hinata te está traicionando con Deidara!, ¡Ellos lo planearon todo desde el principio! En cualquier momento huirá con él…

-¡Ya basta, Sakura!, ¡No quiero oír más tus mentiras!

-¡No es mentira, Sasuke! Si no me crees, velo con tus propios ojos.

El rostro de Sasuke se endureció al oír aquellas palabras. Ya estaba harto de Sakura y de roda aquella cantinela de mentiras.

-Ve al feudo, Sasuke –Dijo la mujer- y date cuenta de si estoy mintiendo o no. Pero quiero que sepas que cuando todo termine aún podrás contar conmigo.

El mercenario intentó responderle algo no muy educado, pero de repente ella se había sumido en una nube de humo blanca.

Aún aguantándose el hombro herido, Sasuke miró en dirección a la hoguera que crepitaba con un fuego alto. Observó alrededor y vio que el bosque estaba a una distancia razonable y el viento por lo visto no cambiaría de dirección tan bruscamente. Miró hacia el sur, en la dirección donde estaba el feudo Hyuuga, quería volver a casa lo más rápido posible. No creía en nada de lo que Sakura le había dicho, y mucho menos en presentimientos… Mas, tenía que admitir que no le estaba gustando para nada la presión que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho.

**&**

Sasuke abrió la puerta corredera de su cuarto en la mansión y se quedó perplejo con la visión que tuvo.

Hinata estaba sentada calmamente en la cama, vestida con un Kimono rojo, sus cabellos peinados, y a su lado una pequeña maleta de viaje preparada. Mas, no fue esa visión lo que enfureció al mercenario. Tras Hinata, comportándose de la manera más calmada del mundo, estaba Deidara con su hijo en brazos. Chiharu parecía dormir tranquilamente.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Exclamó Sasuke, desenvainando la espada sin pensar en la herida de su hombro-. Suelta a mi hijo; ahora.

-Siempre tan educado –Se burló Deidara calmadamente-. Bien, Hinata. Y anos podemos ir.

Las palabras tomaron a Sasuke por sorpresa. El Uchiha continuó con la espada empuñada, mas sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia Hinata. Parecía muy calmada, su rostro sin expresión ninguna. Se levantó de la cama y tomó la pequeña maleta con ambas manos como si se marchase. Su voz era casi inaudible cuando pronunció:

-Me voy… Me llevo a Chiharu conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sasuke incrédulo, no viendo ninguna lógica en lo que Hinata estaba diciendo.

-Ella se viene conmigo, Sasuke –Explicó Deidara-. Obviamente el pequeño debe estar con su madre. Y recordando las circunstancias en que ese niño fue concebido, tengo la certeza de que no te importará.

Las mandíbulas de Sasuke rechinaron cuando vio al rubio sonreír alegremente frente a él. Aquello sólo podía estar planeado por la pérfida mente de Deidara.

-Voy a matarte –Respondió Sasuke, avanzando en dirección al rubio-. La estás obligando a irse contigo. No sé que chantaje…

-No ha usado ningún chantaje –Exclamó Hinata encarando a Sasuke duramente-. Me voy porque quiero…

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con espanto. Hinata no podía estar diciendo aquello. Simplemente no podía…

-Nunca quise estar aquí –Continuó la joven-, pero tenía miedo de que pudieses hacerme algo contra mí, y perder al bebé. Nunca podría perdonar al hombre que me lo robó todo…

Las palabras de Hinata acertaron en Sasuke como un golpe fuerte y desconcertante, doliendo incluso más que la puñalada de Sakura en su hombro. Sentía como si un puño de hierro estuviese apretando su corazón.

-Estás mintiendo –Dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

-No –Respondió ella-. Ahora que mi hijo ha nacido no tengo por qué temerte. Deidara cuidará de mí.

-¿Tu hijo? –Preguntó Sasuke incrédulo, sintiendo la rabia latir en sus sienes-. ¡Chiharu también es mi hijo!

Hinata giró la cara, como si no quisiese continuar con una conversación desagradable. Sus ojos perlados recayeron sobre Deidara, que oía como hablaban plácidamente.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Hinata al rubio, que asintió afirmativamente.

La mujer de orbes plateados intentó pasar por al lado de Sasuke sin mirarlo, mas él le agarró el brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-No puedes hacerme esto –La voz de Sasuke sonó como el silbido de una cobra, pero más bien recordaba a una súplica.

Por algunos instantes Sasuke creyó haber visto algo en lo hondo de aquellos ojos perlados, como un brillo de esperanza por no irse. Mas luego el brillo se disipó bruscamente.

-Suéltame –Pidió Hinata educadamente.

-¡No!

-¡Díselo, Hinata! –Exclamó Deidara desde donde estaba-. Cuéntale la verdad. Tú nunca lo amaste. Siempre deseaste estar conmigo, pero el feudo fue entregado a Sasuke así como tú, una propiedad. Fuiste violada… Díselo.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke escudriñaron el rostro de Hinata, pero ella no miraba al mercenaria; prefería fijar la vista en sus propios pies.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí –Respondió Hinata.

-Quiero oírte decirlo con todas las letras… -Dijo el Uchiha apretando el brazo de Hinata.

Sus ojos perlados flameaban cuando se dio la vuelta y le miró, respondiendo bruscamente.

-Sí, es verdad; nunca te amé… ¡Ahora déjame ir!

Con un brusco tirón, la joven soltó su brazo de las garras de Sasuke y abrió la puerta del cuarto con brusquedad. Nunca la había visto de aquella manera, parecía decidida, sus palabras le habían dejado profundamente dolido y no parecía estar mintiendo. No quería creer lo que oía.

Sin decir nada más, Hinata salió al pasillo al pasillo mal iluminado. Deidara la siguió de cerca sin abrir la boca, pero había una clara sonrisa de burla en sus labios. Sasuke intentaba pensar en decir algo para que hacer que ella parase, mas no encontraba las palabras. No parecía importarle lo que él sentía o quería… y si realmente lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces nada de lo que él dijese tendría importancia.

La morena avanzó en dirección a la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuuga sin mirar ni una vez atrás. Pasó entre Kurenai y Hanabi ignorándolas, así como las preguntas que ambas le disparaban. La mayor de las Hyuuga se paró en el jardín, Deidara llegó hasta ella cargando a Chiharu en brazos. En ningún momento miró a Sasuke, no parecía estar arrepentida o mal por lo que hacía. Deidara colocó la mano derecha sobre los hombros de Hinata, y sonriendo se despidió de Sasuke.

-Hasta otra.

-Sasuke –Llamó Hinata en el último instante.

El Uchiha observó a la joven, rezando para que le dijese que todo aquello era una terrible mentira; que era mentira que ella no sentía nada por él.

-No me sigas –Dijo Hinata.

El malestar que el mercenario estaba sintiendo aumentó perceptiblemente de su estómago. En silencio, parado en la solera de la mansión Hyuuga, vio como Deidara, Hinata y su hijo desaparecían en una nube blanca.

**&**

A una distancia razonable del feudo Hyuuga, en un prado donde no se veía a nadie desde millas a distancia, Deidara surgió de una nube blanca tomando a Hinata de los hombros. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica temblar convulsivamente mas no sabía si era de miedo o furia.

-Chiharu... Mi hijo… –Habló Hinata con labios temblorosos.

-Calma –Respondió Deidara-, aún está vivo. Nos quedan unos minutos más.

Hinata miró desesperadamente a su hijo en los brazos del rubio. Parecía dormir, pero estaba muy quieto. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Sasuke, lo que le había dicho y hecho. Su corazón se apretó provocando un dolor fuerte y agudo. Él jamás la perdonaría. Nunca descubriría por qué ella había actuado de aquella manera.

-He hecho exactamente lo que querías –Exclamó ella-, ahora salva a mi hijo.

Sin sonreír esta vez y demostrando no estar ni un poco satisfecho, Deidara retiró de sus ropas un biberón que contenía un líquido transparente, como agua. Colocó la tetina en los labios del pequeño, que demoró inmensamente en tragar el líquido, pero luego de sorber el primer trago, bebió todo el contenido del biberón como si estuviese sediento. Con un inmenso alivio, Hinata vio el color volver a las mejillas de su bebé; no había percibido como había empalidecido. Deidara tiró el biberón así como el niño acabó de beber todo el antídoto. Sus ojos gélidos y azules se clavaron en Hinata mientras decía:

-No estés tan contenta. No me gusta para nada salvar la vida del hijo de Uchiha Sasuke. El niño no ha muerto hoy porque su herencia sanguínea es extremadamente rara… y no serán pocos los que van a interesarse por él.

Hinata notó que una piedra de hielo se deslizaba por de columna, con un escalofrío. Ella y su hijo habían caído en las manos de un monstruo; no sabía si la próxima vez que su hijo estuviese en peligro, podría salvarlo. Los dedos de Deidara recorrieron el rostro decolorado de Hinata, y ella, sintiendo el tacto frío de aquella piel, sintió odio hacia el aquel hombre.

-Estuviste realmente brillante en tu actuación, Hinata –Dijo el rubio, sonriendo-, hasta yo me convencí. Después de esto espero que no seas tan estúpida de creer que Sasuke va a venir tras de ti. El Uchiha cree que le traicionaste conmigo, y él no es el tipo de persona que perdona. Finalmente eres mía.

La sonrisa de Deidara se ensanchó mientras observaba como la expresión de Hinata cambiaba. La joven sintió las lágrimas subir a sus lacrimales, mas luchó contra ellas. No quería llorar en aquel momento; no frente a Deidara. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, el Akatsuki tenía razón, era mejor para ella no guardar ninguna esperanza de ser salvada por Sasuke… Estaba sola.

**&**

La noche cayó silenciosamente sobre el feudo Hyuuga. En la mansión había pocos movimiento, los siervos intercambiaban cuchicheos nerviosos sobre dónde habría ido Hyuuga Hinata y quién era el hombre rubio que la acompañaba.

Sasuke se había encerrado en el cuarto. No respondía a ninguna pregunta ni daba explicaciones. Ni siquiera a Hanabi o Kurenai. Había dejado bien claro que no quería hablar con nadie. Todos habían obedecido a su orden menos una persona.

Hanabi golpeaba la puerta del cuarto donde Sasuke estaba con toda la fuerza de su puño. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí, intentando que el mercenario la atendiese, mas el brazo ya le estaba doliendo, y su garganta ardía horriblemente.

-¡Sasuke! –Gritaba Hanabi a pleno pulmón-. ¡Sal de ahí!, ¡Dime dónde ha ido Hinata! ¿A dónde se llevó a Chiharu?

Una vez más, el silencio fue la única respuesta que la chica obtuvo. Ninguna palabra del Uchiha, ninguna explicación. Nasa. Solamente aquel silencio pesado y opresivo.

-¡Sasuke! –Continuó gritando Hanabi, golpeando la puerta-. No puedes quedarte quieto ahí. Tienes que hacer algo… ¡Haz algo!

La puerta corredera se abrió ruidosamente, dándole a Hanabi un susto tremendo. Enfrente suyo estaba Uchiha Sasuke completamente diferente: Su rostro duro, frío y cruel, y tenía un herida horrible y sangrante en el hombro.

-Vete –Ordenó Sasuke-. No quiero que me molestes más.

La boca de Hanabi se abrió, mas ningún sonido salió de ella. La Hyuuga recordaba claramente aquella expresión que estaba estampada en su rostro. Aquella era la expresión que él tenía cuando llegó al feudo proclamándose dueño del lugar. Algo estaba mal; muy mal.

-Sasuke... –Habló Hanabi con un hilo de voz, intentando controlar el miedo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento-. ¿Dónde ha ido mi hermana?

El mercenario no le respondió nada. Sus ojos negros brillaron de forma gélida mientras la miraba.

-Ya te he dicho que te vayas.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? –Exclamó Hanabi-. ¿No vas a traerla de vuelta?

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó aún más impasible. Hanabi podía jurar que estaba apretando la mandíbula.

-Ella no quiere volver –Explicó el mercenario con simpleza-. ¡Ahora sal de una vez de mi vista!

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke cerró la puerta con brusquedad, dejando en el corredor a una molesta Hanabi. La chica sabía que no podía quedarse allí parada sin hacer nada. Algo estaba pasado, y a pesar de que ella no sabía lo que era, no le gustaba para nada.

Hanabi caminó de un lado para otro del pasillo intentando pensar en una solución. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando percibió que no se le ocurría nada para resolver aquel problema. Quería saber a quién pedir ayuda, mas no podía contar con Sasuke, y Kurenai poca cosa podía hacer en aquella situación. ¿Entonces quién?

Una idea brotó en su mente. Tal vez no funcionara, pero de la manera en que las cosas estaban yendo, no le haría mal intentarlo.

Hanabi corrió de vuelta a su cuarto, se puso de rodillas frente a una enorme arca de madera a los pies de su cama. La abrió y comenzó a buscar algo, hasta que sus dedos tocaron un rollo viejo y lleno de polvo. Entonces la Hyuuga sacó un pergamino enrollado con una cinta roja. Lo escondió en una de las mangas de su kimono y corrió rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

Ignoró las miradas curiosas e inquisidoras cuando pasó rápidamente por la cocina, lanzándose al patio del fondo de la mansión que a aquella hora estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

Hanabi no paró de andar hasta hacer alcanzado orla del pequeño bosque que circundaba la casa. La luna llena iluminaba precariamente la noche, aún así podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Deshizo el lazo del pergamino tratando de recordar exactamente todas las palabras que Naruto le había dicho antes de partir.

"Si un día me necesitas, Hanabi-chan, -había dicho el rubio-, basta con que abras este pergamino y derrames una gota de tu sangre sobre el, entonces podrás mandarme un mensaje donde quiera que esté".

En aquel momento, Hanabi no había creído en las palabras del rubio portador del Kyuubi, pero ahora rezaba porque fuese verdad y no sólo una broma de mal gusto.

My nerviosa, la joven se mordió el dedo de la mano derecha, notando el gusto amargo de su sangre en la lengua, y supo que se había cortado, como pretendía. Dejó el dedo cabeza abajo para que las gotas escurriesen por el pergamino, y vio como se manchaba el precario papel amarillento. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que algo pasase, cualquier cosa. Pasaron unos largos segundos, hasta que de dentro del pergamino, envuelto en una nube de himo blanco, surgió algo, un pequeño sapo verde de ojos grandes y brillantes.

El animal encaró a Hanabi de forma astuta, como si estuviese esperando algo de ella. La Hyuuga quedó en silencio, dividida entre la exasperación y la rabia. ¿Cómo aquel pequeño animal llevaría un mensaje a Naruto?, ¿Cómo le encontraría? Aún así, el sapo continuaba mirándola. Hanabi pensó que aquellos enormes ojos eran demasiado expertos para un animal. Y entonces se arriesgó.

-Encuentra a Naruto –Dijo la muchacha tímidamente, muy bajo-, y dile que…

Miró al animal para ver si había entendido sus palabras, le pareció que sí ya que el sapo abrió su enorme boca y se comió a una mosca que volaba. Aquello parecía una buena señal.

-Dile –Continuó Hanabi– que Sasuke le necesita… pídele que venga lo más rápido posible al feudo Hyuuga.

El sapo verde engulló a la mosca con un sonido gutural de su garganta. Parecía haber entendido el mensaje. Se giró con sus cortas piernas y se perdió en el bosque con un salto. Hanabi permaneció en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos claros perdieron el sapo de vista, entonces los elevó hacia el cielo: la noche era caliente y estrellada, aún así se estremeció al pensar en dónde estaría su hermana en aquel momento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Yare mina-san, finalmente estoy de vuelta. No pediré disculpas por la demora, ya que seria mucha osadía por mi parte. Problemas personales me importunaron extremadamente, aparte de eso siempre estoy deprimida el mes de mi cumpleaños, que por fecha es hoy. Espero que puedan comprender.

De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo, en mi opinión muy flojo. Por eso les pido disculpas. También quería decir que este fic finalmente está llegando a su final. El próximo será el último capítulo de "O predador e a Lua". Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que mandaron reviews o leyeron mi trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Un capítulo más de "O predador e a Lua". Os recuerdo que el próximo es el último (ya entramos en la recta final), ojalá os guste, a mí me ha encantado traducir esta historia. En breve pondré el último, sed pacientes. Saludos y gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Karla, Flordezereso, Viicoviic, Sairiko-chan, Mina-san86, Carrieclamp **y **Shiru.**


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ¡Kakashi-sensei, sí!

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**16

* * *

**

Fueron llevados por pasillos sombríos y mal iluminados, candelabros colgaban en las paredes de piedras frías y húmedas. Chiharu dormía suavemente en sus brazos, la joven de pupilas perladas lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Se sentía grata de que fuera aún tan pequeño y no se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Tras ella, los pasos rítmicos y leves de Deidara anunciaban su repugnante presencia. La mente de Hinata trabajaba de forma muy rápida. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni si estaba muy lejos del feudo Hyuuga, pero sabía que necesitaba escapar de allí lo más rápido posible…

El lugar -como notó la joven- era inmenso. Pasaron por una infinidad de pasillos que parecían entrelazarse entre sí, como en un laberinto cada vez más oscuro. Ella halló que aquel lugar lúgubre combinaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Deidara, el rubio Akatsuki realmente debía sentirse como en casa allí.

Algunos pasos más y Hinata se sintió apreensiva. Ya no conseguía distinguir muy bien el camino que había recorrido hasta llegar allí, sabía que el Shinobi estaba haciendo aquel largo camino con el propósito de confundirla, mandando un mensaje sin palabras, de que huír de allí sería una tarea ardua en caso de que lo intentase.

Pararon frente a una inmensa puerta de madera que casi se caía a pedazos, el lugar recordaba más a una fortaleza que a un castillo. Deidara abrió la puerta con gran estruendo. Dentro, Hinata vio una gran cama con dosel de madera, una chimenea encendida, una mesa con algunas frutas y toallas limpias; el suelo era de piedra y el frío se infiltraba por los pies gélidamente, no había ninguna alfombra para aplacar aquella detestable sensación.

Hinata circuló por el cuarto, sentía un gusto terrible en la boca, sus manos sudaban y temblaban. No osaba mirar a Deidara, sentía tanto enojo por aquel hombre, tanta rabia… No estaba acostumbrada a aquellos sentimientos extremos de aversión, por eso sabía que no podía descontrolarse o perder la cabeza; de ninguna manera eso la ayudaría a escapar de allí.

-Al fin solos –Brincó Deidara con una inmensa sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se clavaron en el rostro sonriende de Deidara, una ansia de vómito barrió su estómago de modo convulsivo. El mal gusto en su boca aumentó, quería tener algo más en las manos que pudiese herir a aquel hombre. Su cuerpo hervía de rabia.

-No pareces feliz, querida –Los ojos azules de Deidara brillaron de forma gélida.

-Eres repugnante –Exclamó Hinata.

Su sonrisa aumentó en sus labios rosados.

-Vas a cambiar esa opinión respecto a mi, Hinata, aunque tenga que forzarte.

La joven no respondió, simplemente giró el rostro bruscamente para no tener que mirar a aquel ser repugnante.

-Bien –Continuó Deidara como si se estuviese divirtiendo mucho-. Este es tu nuevo cuarto. Espero que lo aprecies. No hay muchos sirvientes en este lugar, pero espero que tengas paciencia, será sólo por un tiempo.

Hinata trató de ignorar las palabras que entraban en sus oídos, percibió como un viento frío agitaba sus cabellos, miró en aquella dirección y vio una ventana clavada en la roca; se preguntó si estaría muy lejos del suelo.

Deidara caminó alegremente por el aposento y depositó la pequeña bolsa de ropas de Hinata sobre la cama.

-Espero que no estés pensando en huír –Comentó el rubio, notando la dirección en la que los ojos de Hinata estaban volteados-. Si saltases por la ventana probablemente la caída te mataría, abajo sólo hay una vieja fosa llena de animales hambrientos.

Hinata sintió la pequeña esperanza que calentaba su pecho desaparecer, como una flor marchitarse. Aún así, no podía desistir; por el bien de Chiharu.

-Este lugar era una fortaleza años atrás –Explicó el Akatsuki-, contruída entre rocas, es muy difícil traspasar sus muros y defensas. Los pasillos son mi parte favorita, construídos de forma que confunden a las personas. Yo mismo tuve gran trabajo para aprender a caminar libremente por ellos. Créelo, Hinata, tus oportunidades de huír son mínimas.

Algo helado y pegajoso se escurrió por la columna vertebral de la joven, que sabía que sus oportunidades eran escasas, aunque aún así necesitaba intentarlo, aunque fallase. Lo intentaría una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo.

-Hay un banquete esperándonos en la sala principal, toma un baño y vístete con algo lindo; eres mi invitada especial.

-¡No quiero cenar contigo! –La voz de Hinata era firme.

-Sí lo harás, o pasarás hambre. A partir de hoy sólo comerás cuando yo coma, tu vida dependerá exclusivamente de mí, hasta que esté harto de tu presencia.

Los ojos gélidos y azules de Deidara se clavaron en el bebé adormecido en los brazos de la Hyuuga, que sintió su estomago dar un vuelco. No podría soportar seguir viva si algo le pasase a Chiharu.

-Sólo nos libraremos de ese pequeño inconveniente –Dijo Deidara, apuntando en dirección a Chiharu.

-¡No vas a tocar a mi hijo!

Hinata estrechó al pequeño entre sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza, con lo que el bebé despertó y comenzó a llorar intensamente.

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Deidara, visiblemente molesto por el llanto.

En un instante, la pelirosa entró en el cuarto, como si durante todo aquel tiempo hubiese estado oyendo tras la puerta. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos. Paró fente a Hinata sin mirarla, como si esperase una orden.

-¡Quítale al niño! –Ordenó Deidara fríamente.

Sakura dio un paso en dirección a la joven madre, que intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas para mantener a su hijo con ella, pero aún esforzándose al máximo, fue inútil, pues a pesar de no aparentarlo, Sakura era muy fuerte.

La joven de orbes perlados no lo percibió, mas gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron por su rostro en el momento en que la pelirrosa tomó a su hijo en brazos. Chiharu continuaba llorando sis calmarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con mi hijo? –Preguntó Hinata nerviosa, sintiendo el miedo devorar sus entrañas-. No puedes matarlo…

-No voy a matarlo –Cortó Deidara-, porque tiene una herencia sangüinea extremadamente rara. No serán pocos los que se interesen por el hijo de Uchiha Sasuke, principalmente sus enemigos. Ciertamente, conseguiré una buena suma por él.

-¡No puedes vender a mi hijo!

La bofetada golpeó de lleno en la cara de Hinata, haciendo que su cabeza se torciese bruscamente para un lado. Inmediatamente sintió el rostro de la sangre en su boca, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. La Hyuuga irguió nuevamente el rostro sintiendo el labio cortado, y sus cabellos negros cayendo por su rostro.

La mano de Sakura continuaba erguida amenazadoramente.

-No te mato en este instante –exclamó la pelirosa–, porque espero que Deidara te haga sufrir mucho más en vida…

-Si vuelves a tocar a Hinata, Sakura, te mataré.

-Como quieras –Respondió la mujer de ojos esmeralda-. Pero le debía una de esas…

Los ojos gélidos de Deidara recayeron sobre Hinata.

-Cuida de esa herida, te estaré esperando en media hora para comer conmigo. Sin excusas.

Hinata trató de correr en dirección a la pelirosa para rescatar a su hijo, pero Deidara la empujó lejos, y sin decir ninguna palabra más, ambos Akatsuki dejaron el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave.

La Hyuuga gritó para que le abriesen la puerta, estampó sus puños contra la madera hasta que estos se le durmieron y comenzaron a sangrar.

La desesperación tomó cuenta de su ser…

**&**

Del otro lado del pasillo mal iluminado, Deidara y Sakura estaban parados, ignorando los gritos de Hinata y Chiharu.

-Haz que esa criatura pare de llorar –Ordenó Deidara.

-Debe tener hambre.

-Entonces dale algo para que se calle –Respondió el rubio-. Alguien de confianza ya viene de camino para llevárselo.

-¿Vas a venderlo?

-Lógico, ¿Crees que voy a criar al hijo del desgraciado de Sasuke? No te preocupes, Sakura, también tendrás oportunidad en la subasta que haré por el pequeño. Es lo más cerca de Sasuke que llegarás.

Los ojos esmeraldinos de Sakura brillaron con odio.

-Estás equivocado, Deidara. Ahora que Sasuke piensa que la perra Hyuuga lo traicionó, vendrá a pedir consuelo en mis brazos.

-Te gusta engañar, ¿no? Bien, haz lo que quieras, sólo calla a esa criatura.

Sin decir nada más, Deidara le dio la espalda a Sakura y se adentró por el corredor, con su capa de nubes escarlatas moviéndose fantasmagóricamente.

Sakura continuó parada por algunos segundos en el pasillo, intentó calmar al niño que continuaba llorando entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, para de llorar –Susurró la pelirrosa de forma enfermiza-. Te pareces tanto a él…

**&**

Naruto entró silenciosamente por una de las ventanas que circundaban la mansión del feudo Hyuuga. Una bruma suave se deslizaba sobre el césped mientras la luna en forma de hazada recorría el cielo de la madrugada. No le había gustado para nada recibir el sapo mensajero de Hanabi, sabía que la chiquilla no lo llamaría sin tener realmente un motivo muy fuerte. Por eso marchó lo más rápido posible. La vieja Tsunade no estaría para nada contenta al saber de su desaparición a la mañana siguiente. Mas, tenía un terrible presentimiento de que algo estaba muy mal, y aquella sensación era cada vez más fuerte mientras profundizaba en las sombras de la mansión Hyuuga.

Sus pasos resonaban en el piso de madera, todo estaba en silencio, pero la ausencia de ruidos nocturnos sólo hacia que las cosas estuviesen aún más extrañas en opinión de Naruto. El feudo parecía abandonado, como si no hubiese nadie durmiendo allí en ese momento.

El portador del Kyuubi apretó el paso yendo en dirección al cuarto de Hinata y Sasuke. Allí también había silencio, parecía todo normal, mas las sensaciones de incomodidad del rubio aumentaron a tal intensidad que no pudo ignorarlas. Trató de abrir la puerta corredera pero su pie chocó contra un pequeño bulto que hasta aquel momento no había percibido en el suelo, frente a la puerta.

El bulto se movió lentamente, y de en medio de los metros de tejidos salío Hanabi, con los ojos perlados muy abiertos, encarando encima de sí el rostro bronceado de Naruto.

-Chiquilla –Preguntó el rubio, confuso-, ¿qué haces durmiendo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hina-chan?

-Viniste –Exclamó la menor de las Hyuuga con un hilo de voz.

El nerviosismo contenido en la voz de Hanabi hizo que Naruto quedase en alerta. Ahora tenía la certeza que las cosas no estaban ni un poco bien en el feudo. Naruto bajó hasta quedar arrodillado, sus ojos color de zafiro quedaron a la altura del rostro de Hanabi. Parecía muy apreensiva, su cara hinchada como si hubiese llorado hasta dormirse, y el cabello despeinado que le daba un aire infantil. Observaba a Naruto buscando alfo que no sabía decir que era.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó el rubio, ahora también en voz baja.

-Hinata se ha ido –Se desahogó Hanabi-. No sé el por qué… Se llevó a Chiharu con ella, no conseguí oír su conversación con Sasuke… mas ella dijo que no quería estar más con él, que no volvería…

-¿Estás segura de lo que me dices? Esa no parece tu hermana…

-Estoy segura –Hanabi respondió, valientemente-. Lo ví todo, ella se fue con un rubio de cabello largo que usaba una capa con nubes rojas, igual a la de Sasuke… Yo… Pensé que Sasuke iba a pelear con ella, traerla de vuelta, pero no hizo nada… Sólo se encerró en el cuarto, dijo que no iría tras ella…

El cerebro de Naruto trabajaba muy rápido, intentando colocar en toda la información que Hanabi le pasaba. Tenía certeza absoluta que el rubio al que ella se refería era Deidara, pero ¿por qué se había llevado a Hinata, y por lo visto sin resistencia? No tenía sentido… ¿por qué Sasuke no lo había impedido?

-Te mandé el mensaje –Continuó Hanabi- porque no sabía qué hacer. Sasuke no quiso explicarme nada… Creo que está pensando en dejar el feudo…

-¿Por eso estabas durmiendo en su puerta?

Aún con la débil iluminación producida por la luna sobre el pasillo, Naruto pudo ver el rostro de Hanabi sonrojarse. Encontró esto divertido: una chica como ella pensado que dormir frente a la puerta de Sasuke conseguiría impedir irse en caso que él lo hubiese decidido.

Realmente le gustaba su forma de pensar.

-Entiendo –respondió e rubio con voz calma, tratando de calmar a la Hyuuga-. Voy a entrar al cuarto a hablar con Sasuke. Ve a tu cuarto y duerme; mañana cuando despiertes, tu hermana estará de vuelta…

-No me prometas algo que no puedes cumplir… Mi padre siempre prometía cosas, y…

-No soy tu padre, Hanabi, y si estoy diciendo que traeré a Hinata de vuelta, puedes creerme.

Los ojos perlados de Hanabi lo sustetaron por un largo instante la mirada azul de Naruto. Trató de encontrar alguna vacilación, mas no había ninguna. Estaba plenamente convencido de lo que prometía, y de alguna forma, eso la calmó.

-Está bien –Asintió Hanabi, levantándose-, voy a mi cuarto.

Naruto puso uno de sus inmensas y típicas sonrisas, y dejó a la chica seguir por el pasillo. Ya casi había desaparecido, cuando le llamó una vez más:

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué?

-Dile a Sasuke –Comenzó Hanabi, avergonzada- que no quiero que se vaya. Ya no siento rabia de él… Yo…

-Puedes estar tranquila, chiquilla; se lo diré…

Hanabi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció en la esquina del pasillo. Los ojos color zafiro de Naruto miraron con dureza la puerta del cuarto frente a él. Una vez más la sensación de incomodidad barrió su estómago. Estaba seguro que la conversación que tendría con Sasuke no sería agradable.

**&**

Naruto abrió la puerta del cuarto. Todo estaba ordenado, el fuego medio y anaranjado brillaba en la chimenea de piedra. Sasuke estaba sentado en una butaca de respaldo alto, con su maleta hecha a sus pies. El rubio sólo podía visualizar el perfil de su amigo, mas no gustó ni un poco de lo que vio.

-Vete –Ordenó Sasuke-. No quiero que te entrometas más en mis problemas.

-Sasuke...

-Esta vez no no voy a oírte, Naruto. Si no sales de aquí ahora, patearé tu maldito culo hasta la salida.

Naruto quiso hacer la gracia con la última frase de Sasuke, pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir la rabia de su amigo invadiendo el cuarto, dejando el aire tan cargado que era difícil de respirar. El rubio respiró hondo intentando desnubilar su mente. Necesitaba mantener la calma; prefirió ir directo al grano:

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir con Deidara?

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Sasuke se clavó sobre Naruto, que percibió que su amigo tenía activado su linaje sanguíneo; sus ojos escarlatas brillaban diabólicamente a la luz del fuego.

Pero su voz estaba extrañamente contenida cuando le respondió:

-Porque ella así lo quiso.

-¡No puede ser! –Respondió Naruto-. Estás hablando de Hinata, ¿cómo iba a querer irse con Deidara? ¡Ella te amaba!

-¿De verdad?

-Sasuke, idiota, ¿cómo has podido dudar de eso? –Gritó Naruto.

Los ojos de Sasuke flamearon mientras obserbana a su amigo descontrolarse. Naruto estaba muy próximo, aguantándose por un hilo muy fino, queriendo pelea; esa era la manera más fácil de convencer a alguien que tenía.

-Ella no me amaba, Naruto. Ela não me amava Naruto, ¿y no podría, no? No paso de un mercenario que le robó todo lo que apreciaba.

-Diciendo todas esas tonterías no pareces el Sasuke que yo conozco –Respondió Naruto-. Necesitas confiar en ella, Sasuke. Hinata nunca te abandonaría por voluntad propia.

-¡Se llevó a mi hijo! –Explotó el Uchiha-. Ella salió por la puerta cargando a mi hijo en brazos y siguiendo a Deidara. ¿Cómo me puedes decir que una mujer así me ama?

Sasuke encaró a Naruto, deseando en aquel momento que el rubio perdiese la cabeza y le diese un puñetazo. Sentía el odio corriendo por sus venas como ácido, haciendo que le fuese difícil pensar, difícil respirar. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera antes. Era como si estuviee herido, mas no había sangre, dolía, pero no sabía decir dónde. Quería verter todo su odio en alguien.

Giró su rostro, incapaz de continuar con aquella conversación. No quería decir nada más, explicar nada, pensar nada. El rostro sonriente de Hinata volvía a su mente en una espécie de tortura particular. Comenzaba a sentir ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

-Vete, Naruto –Continuó Sasuke, bajando el tono de su voz-, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-No me voy a quedar quieto sabiendo que Hina-chan puede necesitar ayuda.

-No lo entiendes –Exclamó Sasuke, pasándose las manos por los cabellos negros y ya bastante despeinados-. Todo indica que ella me estaba traicionando, lo admitió… No puedo ir tras ella.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Naruto.

El sharingan se clavó en el rostro del rubio. Después de algunos segundos, Sasuke vovió a mirar al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea; no conseguía seguir sentado. Se levantó y dio una vuelta por la habitación. Durante todo ese tiempo, los ojos azules de Naruto seguían a Sasuke.

-A ti nunca te han traicionado…

Las manos del portador del Kyuubi volaron en dirección al cuello de la camisa de Sasuke. Naruto le encaró, muy prócimo a su rostro, pero cuando su voz sonó, esta era calmada y con una pequeña nota de tristeza:

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó Naruto-. ¿Entonces cómo crees que me sentí cuando Sakura me contó que te estabas acostando con ella?, ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que la única mujer que he amado sólo tiene ojos para ti? No importa lo que haga o cuántas veces lo intente. Ella no me mira, no piensa en mí. Y no consigo odiala; ni a ti.

Naruto soltó la blusa de Sasuke, como si sintiese asco de estar tocándole. Sus manos se cerraron en puños cerrados, y el moreno percibió que Naruto apretaba sus dientes con la mandíbula cerrada. Casi hacía una fuerza sobrehumana para controlarse.

-Deberías ir tras Hinata –Continuó el rubio de espaldas a Sasuke-, aún si ella realmente te a traicionado… Aunque ella no te ame, -cosa que dudo-, debes ir tras ella, porque la amas. Porque esa es la verdad.

Sasuke no respondió nada, detestaba tener aquellas conversaciones sobre sentimientos con Naruto. Aún sintiéndose pésimamente, él sabía que su amigo estaba en lo cierto.

-Voy a estar afuera –Continuó el rubio-. Te voy a esperar, y si no apareces iré tras Hinata yo solo.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto salió del cuarto pisando duro y cerrando la puerta corredera a su espalda.

Sasuke se quedó solo en el cuarto, pensando en las palabras de su amogo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta mientras colocaba en su vaina a Kusanagi.

**&**

Afuera, Naruto estaba parado con las manos tras la cabeza, mirando el cielo nocturno, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo cambió de postura cuando percibió que Sasuke se aproximaba.

-Naruto –Llamó Sasuke, el rubio miró en su dirección-, ¿es por eso que siempre me has perseguido?, ¿por eso siempre quisiste que volviese a Konoha?, ¿porqué era lo mejor?

-Eres mi amigo –Respondió el rubio-. Me importas.

Sasuke asintió.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. La fortaleza donde Deidara se encuentra está lejos de aquí…

Sin decir nada más, ambos comenzaron a correr mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche.

**&**

Hinata estaba sentada en una silla de madera con respaldo alto, la comida de su plato permanecía intocada El corte en su labio provocado por Sakura ardía intensamente, pero no le importaba. Deidara se sentaba frente a ella, apreciando la comida. Escondida en las sombras de una de la paredes, Sakura permanecía simplemente con los brazos cruzados observando la escena.

-No es muy inteligente de tu parte no comer, Hinata –Comentó el Akatsuki-. No te dejaré morir de hambre. Si es necesario, yo mismo te meteré la comida por la garganta.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Ya te dije millares de veces que no te preocupes, no voy a matar a ese niño asqueroso. Aunque ganas no me faltan.

Deidara volvió su atención a su plato de comida, y Hinata miró una vez más a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un inmenso salón de piedra, las ventanas eran altísimas y había una única salida: la puertas de entrada dobles que estaban tras Deidara. Hinata pensó varias veces en salir corriendo, mas sus oportunidades eran mínimas con Sakura y Deidara allí presentes. Si por lo menos tuviera una oportunidad de ir algún lugar sola…

-Necesito ir al baño –Pidió Hinata.

Los labios rosados de Deidara se abrieron en una sonrisa fría.

-Hermosa tentativa, Hinata –Respondió Deidara-, pero es exactamente por ese motivo que Sakura está aquí. Como ves soy un caballero, y ella podrá acompañarte a los lugares donde la educación no me permite entrar. ¿Quieres que llame a Sakura para que te acompañe al baño?

El rostro de Hinata se viró bruscamente en dirección a la pared. Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, pero ella no dejó que se derramasen; no frente a Deidara.

-Fue lo que pensé –La voz de Deidara tenía un tono de burla innegable.

Hinata estaba desesperada por saber dónde estaba su hijo, no podría soportar más aquella situación.

-No pongas esa cara –La voz del rubio perforaba sus oídos como una tortura lenta-, después de acostarme contigo, te garantizo que vas a olvidarte muy rápido del idiota de Sasuke.

La sonrisa del rubio se tornó más radiante. Entonces, Hinata oyó sonidos fuera del salón. Parecía que había personas corriendo, los murmullos llegaban hasta allí de forma ahogada, mas fueron suficientes para aplacar el humor de Deidara.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó el rubio, irritado-. Sakura, ve a ver qué…

Deidara no pudo terminar la frase, cuando las puertas dobles del salón se abrieron, revelando a dos figuras. Los ojos perlados de Hinata se clavaron inmediatamente en Sasuke, y no pudo contener el impulso en su corazón ni el alivio que la invadió.

Él estaba allí parado, al lado de Naruto, su espada desenvainada estaba sucia de sangre, así como sus ropas y manos. Sus ojos escarlata indicaban que tenía su herencia sanguínea activada.

Deidara se levantó y se puso delante de los dos invasores, mas no fue él quien quebró el silencio del recinto.

-Sasuke –Llamó Sakura suavemente-, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No te entrometas –Respondió el Uchiha-. Ignoraré tu presencia, no quiero saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí. Este asunto no te atañe.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que imaginé, Sasuke –Esta vez la voz de Deidara no era tan confiada-, ¿aún no has conseguido entender que Hinata no te quiere?

-Debí haberte matado hace mucho tiempo –Respondió Sasuke.

Todo pasó muy rápidamente después de eso: Sasuke se lanzó en dirección a Deidara con su espada en un puño, Sakura trató de correr en dirección a ambos, pero los brazos de Naruto la tomaron de forma imperiosa, impidiendo que se moviese con facilidad. Hinata se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia uno de los lados del salón. Su corazón latía descompasado, no quería ver a Sasuke lastimado…

Kusanagi descenció sobre Deidara, que la desvió una vez. Al segundo golpe, un Kunai surgió en las manos del rubio, que de esa forma consiguió desviar los ataques de Sasuke con mayor facilidad.

Hinata aplastó su espalda contra la pared, sus ojos estaban fijos en la lucha: ambos hombres luchaban muy bien, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos. Notó que Sasuke tenía un feo corte encima de su ojo izquierdo y como sangre escurría por un tajo hecho en el brazo derecho de Deidara.

Sasuke forzó aún más sus golpes, el sonido de las armas chocando rimbombaba en el gran salón, ecoando por las inmensas paredes de piedra. Irguió una vez más su espada, y esa vez Deidara no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. El golpe le dio de lleno, haciéndole un corte profundo en el tórax. El moreno paró de atacar y observó a su enemigo, que se tambaleó hasta la mesa y dejó su cuerpo descansar levemente sobre una silla. Sus ojos gélidos encaraban a Sasuke.

-Te voy a perdonar la vida –Dijo Sasuke, apuntando su espada a la garganta de Deidara- si sales de aquí ahora y nunca más te acercas a mí, a Hinata o a mi hijo.

Los labios de Deidara se abrieron en una sonrisa ensangrentada. De repente se estaba carcajeando:

-Sasuke –Se rió Deidara-, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a no dar oportunidades a tus enemigos? Debería haberte matado cuando tuve oportunidad.

El Uchiha se puso una vez más en pose de ataque, mas Deidara ya no estaba en la silla al lado de la mesa. En un movimiento rápido, el Akatsuki tomó a Hinata como rehén, manteniendo un Kunai en el cuello de le chica. Sasuke se quedó sin hacer nada.

-Desgraciado –Bramó Naruto aún sosteniendo a Sakura en brazos.

-Ahora Sasuke, suelta la espada.

Por un momento, la mano de Sasuke permaneció aguantando a Kusanagi, los ojos perlados de Hinata estaban fijos en el rostro del Uchiha, pidiendo silenciosamente que él no soltase la espada, mas él no la miraba a ella.

-Suelta la espada o la degüello delante de ti –Afirmó Deidara.

La mano pálida del Uchiha dejó caer la espada al suelo con un tañido metálico.

-Muy bien –Continuó el Akatsuki-, estoy completamente decepcionado con tu presencia aquí esta noche, Sasuke. Siempre estás jodiendo mis planes, pero esta va a ser la última vez que lo hagas.

En un movimiento aún más rápido, Deidara empujó a Hinata con brusquedad hacia delante. La joven se desequilibró y cayó al suelo. Sasuke corrió en su dirección para ayudarla, pero entonces percibió como lentamente, Deidara venía en su dirección con un kunai levantado en su mano. Se preparó para recibir el golpe, mas este no llegó.

En el último segundo, Sakura había escapado del abrazo de Naruto y colocado frente a Sasuke. El kunai de Deidara atravesó hasta el mango el pecho de la pelirosa, manchando completamente su blusa de sangre. El grito de Naruto resonó en el gran salón.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke levantó a Kusanagi del suelo. Deidara miró en su dirección, completamente desarmado. En sus ojos azules se reflejaba el miedo. La espada de Sasuke descendió con precisión sobre el cuello del Akatsuki y su cabeza rodó y su tronco cayó al suelo inherte.

El rostro preocupado del moreno se volteó en dirección a Naruto, el portador del Kyuubi. Aguantaba a Sakura en brazos y había retirado el kunai. Intentaba con sus propias manos parar la hemorragia en el pecho de la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura! –La llamó Naruto, desesperado-. ¡Abre los ojos!

El Uchiha se agachó al lado de Naruto y tomó con delicadeza una de las manos de Sakura, gentilmente. Lentamente, los párpados de la joven se irguieron revelando sus ojos esmeraldinos.

-Sasuke –Susurró la Haruno. Un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su boca.

-No hables –Pidió el moreno.

-Necesito llevarte con Tsunade –Exclamó Naruto aún con sus manos sobre la herida ensangrentada-, no sé si es una herida mortal, o…

-Sasuke –Llamó Sakura-, ¿estás bien, no te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien.

-Qué bien –Repitió la pelirosa, sonriendo débilmente-, me siento feliz por haberte ayudado.

Los ojos esmeraldinos de Sakura se cerraron de nuevo. Sasuke encaró el rostro preocupado y sombrío de Naruto.

-Llévala con Tsunade –Ordenó el moreno-, estoy segura que ella cuidará de Sakura mejor que nadie. No va a dejar que su pupila muera… Cálmate, se pondrá bien.

-¿Y tú y Hinata?

-No te preocupes por mí, voy a llevarla a casa.

-Pero… -Quiso protestar Naruto.

-No me discutas, llevate a Sakura de aquí.

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio se levantó cargando a la pelirosa con cuidado. Sasuke colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Cuando las cosas estén mejor –Dijo Naruto-, te iré a visitar al feudo.

Sasuke aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza, y observó a Naruto darle la espalda y salir corriendo por las puertas dobles.

Un silencio inmenso y opresor recayó sobre el salón. Sasuke sabía que no estaba preparado para aquel momento, aún así, el Uchiha se giró para mirarla. Los ojos perlados de Hinata estaban abiertos y lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro. Por un instante, el moreno deseó que la joven se lanzase a sus brazos, mas ella no lo hizo. Con cautela, Sasuke se aproximó.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó– ¿No estás herida?

-Estoy bien… -Respondió Hinata con un hilo de voz- pero tú estás herido.

El moreno observó un corte en su brazo que hasta ahora no había percibido. Intentó limpiar su rostro con la mano, pero tuvo la certeza de que no lo había consiguido del todo. Desactivo su sharingan y siguió mirando a Hinata.

-No te preocupes por eso –Informó al fin Sasuke, refiriéndose a sus heridas.

Hinata aceptó, y sus ojos se desviaron de Sasuke y se posaron sore el cuerpo de Deidara. Sintió una ánsia de vómito tremenda. El moreno siguió la mirada de la Hyuuga, y sintió como se le apretaba el corazón; no quería saber en lo que ella estaría pensando.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo matado –Concluyó el Uchiha.

Hinata volteó para hacer frente a Sasuke, quería que la abrazase y dijese que todo estaba bien, pero lo más probable era que él no la perdonara por haberlo engañado. Debía sentirse muy agradecida por el simple hecho de verlo a salvo. Sabía que nada solucionaba disculparse, aún así las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-Lo siento mucho…

-¿Por qué?

-Si hubiese alguna otra forma no te habría mentido.

Los ojos ónix de Sasuke permanecieron sobre Hinata, que desvió el rostro para seguir hablando:

-Deidara envenenó a Chiharu, dijo que era para escoger a quién amaba más. Dijo que sólo me entregaría el antídoto si te repudiaba y lo seguía… Sé que eso ahora da igual… pero no puedo arrepentirme por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo… aunque por eso me odies.

-¿Crees que te odio?

-Te engañé –Respondió Hinata–, desprecié tus sentimientos por mí.

La morena fue incapaz de continuar hablando, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el suelo. No conseguía seguirle mirando. Los amaba de forma tan intensa...

Los dedos de Sasuke se posaron en la quijada de Hinata delicadamente. Levantó el rostro de la joven, obligándola a mirarle.

-Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto –Dijo el Uchiha-. No puedo odiarte por eso… Realmente no puedo.

-Sasuke...

Hinata no supo que decir quién tomó la iniciativa al darse el abrazo, pero no le importó. Su rostro tocó el pecho de Sasuke y aspiró su pergume tan conocido y adorado. Sus manos se agarraron a sus hombros con desesperación. No quería separarse de él nunca más, no podía vivir sin Sasuke. Era verdad que él la había herido y robado cosas muy importantes, pero en compensación él le había dado mucho más de lo que un día soñó tener. La había hecho feliz.

Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos y descendieron con facilidad por sus mejillas ya manchadas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke, preocupado-. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No sé dónde está Chiharu…

-Cálmate, te prometo que lo encontraremos.

**&**

Sasuke y Hinata recorrieron juntos los pasillos de la fortaleza. No había shinobis allí, lo que indicaba que Deidara realmente había creído que allí no sería molestado.

Encontraron a Chiharu durmiendo en una precaria cuna de madera, en un cómodo anexo de la cocina. Las viejas empleadas no se opusieron a entregar el pequeño a Hinata. Sabían que ella era la verdadera madre y sólo estaban cumpliendo órdenes. No demostraron ningún sentimiento cuando recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Deidara. Las sirvientas simplemente tomaron sus cosas y dejaron la fortaleza.

Hinata apretó delicadamente a su hijo en brazos. Chiharu dormía profundamente y parecía muy cansado. La joven de orbes perlados se sentía como saliendo de una pesadilla que había durado noches sin fin.

-Quiero ir a casa –Susurró Hinata.

Sasuke asintió y se llevó a Hinata y a su hijo de aquel lugar horrible.

**&**

El feudo Hyuuga quedaba casi a cuatro kilómetros de la fortaleza donde Deidara se había refugiado. Sasuke podía recorrer fácilmente corriendo aquel trayecto, pero no podía cargar a Chiharu y a Hinata al mismo tiempo, por eso fueron a pie.

Varias veces el moreno le preguntó a Hinata si no le gustaría parar y descansar un poco, pero ella siempre se negaba , sonriendo y diciendo que le gustaría llegar lo más rápido posible al feudo.

Sasuke asentía silenciosamente. Se sentía aliviado de ver a Hinata sontiendo gentilmente como si nada hubiese sucedido. Parecía determinada a dejar la figura de Deidara y todo el horror que había pasado atrás. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que demostraba.

Por algunos instantes los ojos ónice de Sasuke se oscurecieron recordado el cuerpo inherte de Deidara, no demoraría mucho hasta que Akatsuki supiese de su muerte. Se había colocado en una situación delicada, pero en aquel momento se sentía tan bien en tener de vuelta a su esposa y a su hijo, que no conseguía preocuparse demasiado.

La madrugada avanzó mientras Hinata y Sasuke caminaban de vuelta a casa. El azul oscuro de la noche, lentamente dio espacio al verde claro y varios tonos de amarillo, rosa y naranja de la aurora… Un nuevo día comenzaba, y el feudo Hyuuga estaba cerca.

**&**

Hanabi estaba sentada, su cabeza recostada en el vidrio de una de las ventanas de la sala que daban al jardín principal de la mansión. Sus ojos perlados estaban fijos en el vidrio de una de las ventanas de la sala, oteando el horizonte. Nada se movía a excepción de los insectos que vivían sus vidas tranquilamente.

La menor de las Hyuuga suspiró, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar… Era un insulto que hiciese tan buen día cuando ella se sentía extremadamente mal. Quería saber dónde estaban su hermana, Sasuke, su sobrino y Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre tardaban tanto en volver? Intentaba borrar de su mente todas las cosas malas. Una sombra silenciosa se colocó a su lado, la chica sabía, sin necesidad de mirar, que se trataba de Kurenai.

-Se están demorando –Susurró Hanabi.

El ama de llaves asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. La joven le había contado a la mujer el mensaje que envió a Naruto y su visita de madrugada. No sabían dónde habían ido Sasuke y Naruto, pero esperaban ansiosamente que ambos volvieran trayendo consigo a Hinata y Chiharu.

-¿Será que no volverán?

-No pienses en cosas malas, Hanabi –Protestó Kurenai en voz baja-, tenemos que seguir teniendo fe…

La frase del ama de llaves quedó suspendida en el aire. Parecía haberse atragantado con sus propias palabras. Los ojos perlados de Hanabi se irguiron para encarar el rostro de la gobernanta, que estaba rojo y excitado.

El corazón de Hanabi se aceleró y miró por la ventana. Afuera, bajo el sol dorado de la mañana, Hinata y Sasuke se aproximaban a la casa a pasos lentos.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, sintió las lágrimas ardiendo en su rostro mientras sonreía y corría en dirección a su hermana.

Hinata y Sasuke pararon en el jardín frente a la mansión Hyuuga. El cielo estaba azul y sin ninguna nube, y un agradable viento recorría el ambiente. Hanabi venía corriendo, cogiéndose el kimono para no tropezar. La sonrisa de Hianta era radiante.

Hanabi paró frente a su hermana conteniendo todos los impulsos de abrazarla que tenía, ya que tenía en brazo a Chiharu. Los ojos perlados de la joven se posaron sobre Sasuke, no consiguiendo esconder la felicidad que sentía al verle.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –Preguntó Hanabi, quedándose sería de repente.

-Tuvo que llevar a Sakura hacia Konoha –Respondió Sasuke-. La hirieron gravemente.

-¿Por qué Sakura estaba allí? –Preguntó una confusa Hanabi.

-Es una larga historia, hermanita –La voz de Hinata era tranquila y cariñosa-. Entremos, te lo contaré todo…

En la solera de la puerta, Kurenai sonreía a todos, dando una silenciosa bienvenida y esperando ansiosamente por saludarles, aunque eso sí, siguiendo las normas de etiqueta.

Los tres iban en dirección a las puertas abiertas de la mansión, cuando Hanabi pisó algo que se quejó débilmente.

Todos miraron al suelo y vieron a un sapo verde de ojos saltones, que Hanabi acababa de pisar. El sapo salió de debajo de los pies de la chiquilla, mirando alrededor de forma reprobadora. Dio un salto corto y se paró frente a Sasuke.

-Es un mensaje de Naruto –Explicó el Uchiha.

El sapo abrió su enorme boca y le extendió al moreno, envuelto en su lengua rosada, un pergamino. Tras esto desapareció en una nube de humo blanca.

En mala letra, la carta decía:

_¡Sasuke Teme!_

_Sakura-chan está bien, Tsunade oba-chan conseguiu salvarla sin ningún problema. Va a tener que estar internada algunos días y después enfrentar al consejo de Konoha, pero lo que importa es que está bien y al fin en casa… Espero que no hayas tenido problemas para llegar al feudo, pretendo visitarte pronto. Y no te preocupes, que no voy a forzarte más a volver a Konoha. Ya tienes un hogar._

_Cuida bien a Hina-chan y a mi ahijado._

_Pide discupas a Hanabi por no haberme despedido personalmente de ella, y que continuó esperándola en Konoha._

_Naruto._

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Hinata, ansiosa.

-Dice que Sakura no corre riesgos.

-Menos mal –Suspiró Hinata, aliviada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Sasuke, confuso.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron al responder:

-Sé que no le gusto, pero aún así, ella usó su propio cuerpo para defenderte; le estoy muy agradecida.

Los ojos ónice se estrecharon, tornándose menos fríos. Con gentileza, pasó un dedo por la blanca faz de Hinata, y sus ojos recayeron sobre su hijo, que dormía en los brazos de su madre. Recordó el comentario que Naruto había hecho en la carta:

-Ese idiota de Naruto llamó a Chiharu "su ahijado".

-Creo que es una buena idea que él sea el padrino –Comentó Hinata.

-Lo apoyo –Respondió Hanabi.

Sasuke las miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-Haced el favor de no apoyar a Naruto en todo lo que diga –Dijo el Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió y Hanabi le puso una mueca a Sasuke.

-Entrad todos –Llamó Kurenai, que estaba oyendo la conversación-, debéis estar exhaustos.

Hinata y Hanabi fueron hasta las puerta, mas Sasuke se quedó atrás.

-¿No vienes? –Preguntó Hinata desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ve yendo –respondió el moreno-, yo necesito ver una cosa…

Hinata sonrió, y a pesar de la curiosidad dejó a Sasuke solo.

Sasuke esperó a que Hinata se distanciase por completo, entonces se giró un poco más adelante; justo donde terminaba el jardín encontró lo que buscaba. Nada indicaba que allí había una tumba, pero el moreno percibió que en aquel lugar la hierba era un poco más escasa que en otros.

Una imagen volvió nítidamente a su mente: Hinata sola esforzándose en cavar una tumba para su padre… No podía llamar a aquello un primer encuentro romántico.

Sintiéndose un poco extraño, Sasuke bajó al suelo y tocó el terreno casi con reverencia. Había pensado varias vecs en retirar los restos mortales de Hiashi de allí y llevarlos al cementerio de la familia, pero aquello haría que todo el esfuerzo de Hinata hubiese sido en vano.-Deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación en otras circunstancias –Dijo Sasuke en voz baja-. Pero no lleguemos a conocernos.

El silencio del jardín sólo era roto por el viento y el sonido de las abejas sorbiendo el néctar de las flores.

-Quiero que sepa –Continuó Sasuke- que voy a cuidar de sus hijas, de su nieto y de este feudo que ahora es mío. Descanse en paz.

El Uchiha se levantó, se desperezó largamente, sintiendo sus miembros doloridos. Miró hacia la mansión que continuaba con las puertas abiertas, sonrió y caminó de vuelta a su hogar.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota de la autora:**

Bien, señoras y señores, ya estamos en el último capítulo de este fic. Espero que puedan disculparme por la demora, esta vez tuve varios motivos: viajes, tuve gripe por dos veces, y también porque siempre que intentaba escribir el final nada me gustaba. Debo decir que este fic no quedó de la forma en que lo había concebido en su inicio, pero soy feliz porque parece que les gustó.

No sé lo que decir como consideraciones finales. Sólo quería agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón, a todo el mundo que acompañó a este trabajo. Escribí cada capítulo con cariño y mucha dedicación. Por última vez, disculpen la demora del posteo:D

Gracias principalmente a la gente que siempre me incentivó mandándome reviews.

Hasta otra. Besos y Ja neh :D

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Se acabó.

Fue exactamente un año y dos meses lo que me pasé traduciendo esta historia; ¡Y la de cosas buenas que me trajo! Aunque se puede decir que comenzó en un momento triste y que en algunos momentos casi he desistido en seguirlo, también me ha traído mucho ánimo: en muchos instantes alivió mis pesares, y en otros iba completamente con mi pésimo estado de ánimo. Éste, aunque no importe mucho, ha sido un año especialmente malo para mí, y esta historia me ha ayudado mucho a superar ciertos momentos de pena y desasosiego.

Por otro lado me ha encantado este fanfic: he sonreído, llorado y me he angustiado con muchas de las situaciones; y sobretodo he visto como los personajes iban madurando de principio a fin. Creo que es la primera vez que me siento así respecto a una historia. Y es que ha sido mi primera traducción larga; estoy muy contenta de al fin haber terminado, aunque por otro lado me siento triste. He tenido que hacer mucho esfuerzo, y a veces no me sobraban las ganas, pero todo ha sido para que pudieseis disfrutar de esto que hoy he terminado. Ha sido todo un reto, y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí traducirlo.

Gracias a todas vosotras por estar ahí siempre apoyando con vuestros comentarios, haciendo la traducción menos pesada y animándome a continuar. No sé qué habría hecho sin eso, que aunque no lo parezca hace mucho. Bueno, como no me quiero hacer más pesada de lo que soy, ahí van mis agradecimientos especiales:

Principalmente a **Dondeloth** por crear esta maravillosa historia, y sobretodo a las autores en cuyas novelas se basó para escribir: **Kathleen ** (El lobo y la paloma) y** Nora Roberts**.

Por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas a:

**DarkAmy-chan, Iriaaa, Hyuuga Hikari, Nary, Helen, DarkMikoto, Dagorfly, ania-coug, Miyuky-san, Maria-chan Uchiuga, Kadliita, Basi, NarutoKonoha, Lia DuBlack, Sairiko-chan, Hikaru-Ringo, PaulaHyuuga, Hisana, Fiffy20, Sabaku-no-Menny, HinaRe, DiosaMaya021, AleSwan, Irene, Harukauzaki, Lunita Urie, Vegetapr69, Nadeshco . Uchiha, Constanza, Gaahina-4e, Akanne-Hyuuga, OrquidBlack, Nevan17, Viicoviic, Akanne Higurashi, xDelax, Anabell, Pameliz, Itzel, LennaParis, Meilyn999, Carolina, Adrifernan19, Minata-chan, Crazy-ale-chan, Megumi Yuu, Sami, Adriana33, Kaiser94, Tsubasa_Sari, Sayuri Koitsumi, Graciela, Michi-chan, Carrieclamp, Kairi-Sparda, Helena-Uchimaki no gaara, Phebe-chann, Ferny, Berenice, Inuneanne, Hinata-Mary, Natividada, MegumiYuu, AikoChibi, StrayGravity, Angela-Hinata, Le Petite Vicky, Shaapitaa, Camile Nathair, Vainilla-Pervinca, Sloth-Hyuuga, Layill, Yop, Natyia, Karla, Flordezereso, Shiru, Hyuug**a y **Love-Isaq.**

También quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos, alertas, etc...

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todo, y hasta otra!**


End file.
